Hermione Granger and The Hawthorn Book Loft
by dramioneyoja
Summary: Hermione tidak peduli tentang peraturan mentri sihir yang mewajibkan semua penyihir perempuan menikah sebelum akhir tahun ini, ia tidak peduli siapa yang akan menjadi pasangannya, siapapun yang akan menikah dengannya tidak masalah. Draco Malfoy sekalipun.
1. Chapter 1

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Hermione Granger and The Hawthorn Book Loft**

 **Chapter 1**

Hermione membalikkan tanda di depan pintu toko bukunya menjadi "OPEN". Tentu saja berarti itu tandanya toko bukunya sudah buka. Hermione selalu membuka toko bukunya tepat pukul sembilan pagi dan menutupnya tepat pukul lima sore, kecuali ada beberapa pengunjung yang datang tepat beberapa waktu sebelum tutup dan membuatnya terpaksa membuka sekitar sepuluh atau lima belas menit lebih lama.

Hermione mengecek papan nama toko bukunya sekali lagi sebelum masuk dan menyalakan semua lampu di tokonya. _**Hawthorn Book Loft**_

"Hermione, apa kau sudah punya stock novel baru?" Mrs Dalton memasuki tokonya dan tersenyum padanya di depan konter.

Hermione tersenyum lebar lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Tentu saja Mrs. Dalton aku sudah memiliki stock baru, mereka ada di tempat biasa, mau kutunjukkan?" Hermione bertanya.

"Oh, tidak perlu Hermione, aku bisa kesana sendiri." Mrs Dalton tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju ke bagian deretan novel _romance_ atau lebih tepatnya _trashy romance._

Mrs Dalton adalah salah satu pelanggan setia toko buku Hermione, ia selalu datang setiap hari rabu, memang tidak selalu membeli buku, karena Hermione tidak selalu memperbaharui koleksi _trashy romance_ , tapi Mrs Dalton selalu datang paling tidak untuk menyapa dan mengobrol sebentar dengan Hermione.

Suami Mrs Dalton meninggal saat perang dunia sihir pertama dan anak-anaknya sudah memiliki keluarga sendiri, jadi ia menjadikan novel-novel muggle itu sebagai temannya sehari-hari.

Hermione sudah membuka toko bukunya sekitar satu tahun lebih. Dan toko bukunya memiliki perbedaan signifikan dengan _Flourish & Blotts_, toko bukunya mayoritas menjual buku-buku Muggle dan sedikit buku sihir. Tapi setelah sekitar satu tahun beroperasi, Hermione menyadari bahwa untuk bertahan ia membutuhkan lebih banyak keuntungan sehingga ia akhirnya menjual beberapa buku kebutuhan murid-murid Hogwarts.

Ia bekerja sendiri, tapi ketika tahun ajaran akan dimulai dan tokonya menjadi cukup ramai ia akan mempekerjakan satu atau dua orang pekerja paruh waktu.

Dari luar toko bukunya tidak terlihat seperti kebanyakan toko-toko di Diagon Alley, tokonya terlihat sangat Muggle dari luar, temboknya terbuat dari bata berwarna merah, dan di depannya terdapat banyak bunga-bunga yang membuat tokonya terlihat bagus dan feminim.

Di tokonya ia tidak hanya menjual buku baru, tapi juga menjual banyak buku bekas, dan bukan hanya menjual buku tapi ia juga menyewakan bukunya untuk dibawa pulang atau sekedar di baca disana, karena itu ada pojok kecil di bagian depan tokonya dimana ada sofa dan karpet dan bantal-bantal yang disediakan untuk orang-orang yang ingin membaca di sana.

Setelah mengulang tahun ketujuhnya, Hermione pergi ke Australia dan mencari kedua orangtuanya, lalu kembali ke Inggris dan akhirnya membuka toko buku di Diagon Alley.

"Hermione… " Mrs Dalton datang dan meletakkan dua buku di depannya. "Hermione, bisa kau bungkus buku yang ini?" Mrs Dalton menunjuk satu buku resep masakan.

"Buku resep? Kau ingin memberikannya pada seseorang?" Hermione bertanya.

Mrs Dalton mengangguk. "Aku berkunjung ke rumah anakku akhir pekan yang lalu dan demi merlin, istrinya sama sekali tidak bisa memasak."

Hermione tertawa pelan. Sepertinya ibu mertua memang selalu sama dimanapun.

"Hermione, apa kau tidak punya kekasih?" Mrs Dalton bertanya sambil memperhatikan Hermione yang sedang membungkus buku resep yang dibelinya.

Hermione tertawa lagi. Ia menggeleng. "Mrs Dalton, kau ingin buku ini dikirim dari sini atau kau ingin memberikannya sendiri?" Hermione bertanya.

"Kau menerima jasa untuk mengirim buku?" Mrs Dalton bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Tuliskan saja alamatnya disini." Hermione berkata sambil mengulurkan kertas dan pena pada Mrs Dalton.

.

Hermione membalikkan tanda di depan tokonya dan kemudian mengunci tokonya dan menggunakan saluran floo-nya dan kembali ke rumahnya.

Hermione tinggal di rumah kecil di Godric's Hollow, desain rumahnya dan tokonya tidak berbeda jauh, dinding luarnya terbuat dari bata merah dan benar-benar feminim dari luar.

Hermione duduk di sofanya, menyalakan televisi lalu menghela nafasnya. Ia melihat _Witch Weekly_ edisi minggu ini yang baru dibelinya tadi dari tokonya sendiri.

Harry dan Ginny menghiasi halaman depan majalah itu, berita utamanya adalah tentang pernikahan keduanya yang akan dilaksanakan dua bulan lagi, yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi pernikahan paling besar abad ini.

Hermione tersenyum. Ia tahu media akan gigit jari begitu tahu bagaimana sederhananya pernikahan Harry Potter akan dilaksanakan, mereka hanya akan menikah di halaman Burrow, seperti pernikahan Bill dan Fleur, mungkin undangannya akan sedikit lebih banyak tapi bukan pernikahan mewah atau semacamnya.

Hermione tertawa, tapi kemudian berhenti. Ada perasaan aneh di dalam dirinya, ia tidak cemburu atau semacamnya, Harry sudah seperti saudara laki-lakinya dan Ginny sudah seperti adik perempuannya, ia senang sekali akhirnya mereka berdua akan segera menikah dan hidup bahagia bersama, mungkin Hermione hanya sedikit iri karena mereka berdua menemukan cinta sejati mereka.

Hermione percaya akan adanya cinta sejati, ia percaya, apalagi ia melihat sendiri orang-orang terdekatnya menemukan cinta sejati mereka, seperti kedua orangtuanya, Molly dan Arthur, Harry dan Ginny, tapi ia selalu merasa kalau cinta sejatinya jauh, jauh sekali, seperti tidak akan pernah datang, atau sudah datang tapi kemudian pergi.

Ia terbangun suatu pagi di tahun ke empat dari tidurnya dan tiba-tiba merasakan hal seperti itu, ia merasakan bahwa cinta sejatinya terasa jauh sekali, seperti tidak akan pernah datang, atau tidak pernah kembali lagi.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Hermione ada apa denganmu?" Ron bertanya saat Hermione muncul dengan mata bengkak._

 _"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Hermione berkata, ia tidak mungkin memberitahu Ron bahwa ia menangisi Cedric Diggory semalaman._

 _Hermione tidak mungkin memberitahu semua orang kalau ia jatuh cinta pada Cedric kemudian menangisi kematian pria yang dicintainya itu semalaman, tidak ada yang tahu kalau ia memiliki hubungan dengan Cedric dan ia tidak mungkin tiba-tiba menangis dan berkata kalau ia menangis karena kehilangan Cedric._

 _Jadi ia berusaha bersikap normal sampai akhir tahun ke empat dan menggunakan liburannya sebelum tahun kelima untuk membersihkan hati dan pikirannya dan berusaha melupakan Cedric Diggory._

 _Hermione mulai dekat dengan Cedric Diggory sejak ia masih di tahun ketiga, awalnya mereka sering berpapasan di perpustakaan, keduanya memiliki kesamaan, keduanya mencintai buku lebih dari apapun dan keduanya sama-sama hampir ditempatkan di Ravenclaw tapi akhirnya tidak jadi._

 _Akhirnya mereka menjadi dekat, tapi tidak ada yang tahu selain mereka berdua, mereka berdua akan rutin bertemu di perpustakaan, belajar bersama dan membicarakan banyak hal. Cedric akan mencuri satu atau dua ciuman tapi mereka tidak pernah benar-benar membuat hubungan mereka jelas._

 _Di tahun keempat, saat tahu bahwa akan ada Yule Ball Hermione berharap Cedric akan mengajaknya pergi bersama, berharap Cedric akan memberi tahu semua orang kalau mereka punya hubungan khusus, Hermione menunggu dan menunggu, tapi Cedric tidak pernah menanyakannya. Akhirnya Hermione menerima ajakan Viktor, sore harinya, saat ia dan Cedric bertemu di perpustakaan, Cedric mendatanginya dan bertanya apa ia mau datang ke Yule Ball bersamanya._

 _Hermione berkata sudah ada yang mengajaknya pergi duluan, Cedric tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelah itu._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Setelah kepergian Cedric, Hermione berusaha mencoba untuk menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain, Ron, Oliver, tapi tidak ada gunanya. Ia selalu tahu dari awal hubungannya kalau hubungannya tidak akan berjalan lama, ia tidak pernah mencintai Ron atau Oiver.

Ia tahu kalau ia cinta sejatinya sudah pergi.

.

Hermione menjalani hidup yang sederhana dan monoton. Ia bangun pagi hari, membuat sarapan sederhana, lalu bersiap-siap ke tokonya, ia membuka tokonya pukul sembilan, dan begitu sudah menutup tokonya ia akan pergi ke beberapa tempat, seperti mengunjungi toko George atau memberi barang-barang kebutuhan sehari-hari atau terkadang langsung pulang begitu saja.

Hari sabtu ia akan mengunjungi orangtuanya, dan hari minggu ia akan pergi ke burrow, seperti itu terus, terus dan terus.

Hari ini tokonya sepi, sudah jam satu siang dan masih belum ada satu pengunjungpun yang datang. Hermione sedang menguap sambil membaca buku di kursinya saat pintu tokonya di buka.

"Selamat siang Miss Granger."

"Siang." Hermione tersenyum pada perempuan yang kemudian langsung masuk dan menuju rak bukunya di bagian paling dalam. Audrey.

Hermione tidak pernah tahu siapa nama lengkapnya, gadis muda itu hanya datang pada suatu siang dan kemudian sering datang, ia mungkin datang dua atau tiga kali seminggu, terkadang membeli satu atau dua buku atau terkadang hanya membaca disana.

Suatu kali, ia bertanya apa bisa meminjam buku untuk di bawa pulang, Hermione memberikan izin tapi Audrey harus memberikan identitas dirinya.

 _"Audrey, namaku Audrey."_

Audrey hanya memberi tahu namanya Audrey, tapi Hermione melihat wajahnya dan memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya siapa nama belakanganya, ia tinggal dimana dan apa pekerjaannya.

Hermione tahu umurnya mungkin dua atau tiga tahun lebih muda dari Hermione, ada sesuatu yang menyedihkan dari auranya, entahlah apa, Hermione tidak pernah bertanya dan Audrey tidak pernah memberitahu.

Ahirnya Audrey hanya menjadi salah satu pengunjung rutin toko buku Hermione. Terkadang mereka membicarakan hal-hal kecil dan tidak pernah membicarakan hal pribadi.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Mrs Dalton yang selalu mencari novel-novel percintaan, Audrey selalu membaca sesuatu yang bermanfaat, seperti buku-buku tentang pertolongan pertama pada korban ledakkan ramuan, atau buku kumpulan mantra yang bermanfaat jika tersesat di hutan terlarang, dan sebagainya.

Hermione tahu ada sesuatu yang kelam tentang Audrey.

.

Hermione menutup tokonya, menguncinya dari luar lalu menuju ke WWW, mengunjungi George dan Ron sebentar sebelum pulang ke rumahnya, ia berjalan pelan dan disapa oleh beberapa orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Hermione masuk ke toko WWW dan disapa lantang oleh George.

"Hermione…"

"Halo George…" Hermione mendekat dan mencium pipi George pelan.

"Ron, ada dibelakang, kau mau minum teh bersama kami?" George tiba-tiba bertanya, ada sesuatu di wajahnya, seperti kekuatiran.

"Tentu." Hermione berkata.

"Pergilah kebelakang, aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi." George berkata lalu melayani seorang pembeli sementara Hermione menuju ke bagian belakang toko mereka.

"Hermione?" Ron tersenyum melihat Hermione datang.

"Hai Ron… bagaimana kabarmu?" Hermione bertanya, melihat Ron yang sedang menyortir beberapa barang.

"Tidak begitu baik, sepertinya aku terkena flu." Ron menggosok-gossok hidungnya yang merah.

Hermione menuju ke meja kecil yang berada di pojok ruangan, meletakkan tas kecilnya dan menuju ke pantry, memasak air dan menyiapkan teh untuk mereka bertiga.

Tidak lama George datang dan mereka bertiga duduk di meja itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?" Hermione bertanya, melihat wajah George dan Ron yang sepertinya tegang.

Ron melirik George, George melirik Ron.

"Oke, kalian membuatku takut, ada apa?" Hermione bertanya.

George menghela nafasnya. "Percy datang tadi malam kerumah." George memulai. "Dan ia mengatakan sesuatu."

"Apa sesuatu itu ada hubungannya denganku?" Hermione bertanya.

"Well, kementrian akan segera meresmikan suatu peraturan." Ron berusaha menejelaskan.

"Semua penyihir perempuan yang belum menikah, wajib menikah sebelum akhir tahun ini." George berkata cepat.

"Dan status darah pasangannya harus berbeda." Ron melengkapi.

-To Be Continued-

 **Aku tahu ini OVER USED PLOT. Marriage Law. Tapi aku pengen aja… hehehe…**

 **Read and Review.**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	2. Chapter 2

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Hermione Granger and The Hawthorn Book Loft**

 **Chapter 2**

 **2.**

Hermione terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia memastikan kalau ia berada di kamarnya, memperhatikan jari tangannya lekat-lekat, berhitung sampai sepuluh, akhirnya nafasnya kembali normal. _Another nightmare._

Hermione mengalami ini semenjak ia disiksa di Malfoy Manor. Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia bangun, melipat selimutnya, memperbaiki letak bantalnya lalu menuju ke dapurnya.

Hermione menyalakan kompor dan menaikkan teko airnya, ia kemudian membuka kulkasnya dan melihat apa yang bisa dimakannya pagi ini. Tidak lama burung hantu berwarna cokelat datang dan mengantar korannya. Ia belum sempat membuka korannya dan beberapa burung hantu lain yang dikenalnya sudah datang membawa beberapa surat.

Hermione memutuskan untuk mengabaikan burung-burung hantu itu, membuat sarapan terlebih dahulu dan menunggu airnya matang. Hermione menuang air ke gelas kopinya, ia kemudian duduk di meja kecilnya sambil mengunyah sarapannya dan akhirnya membuka korannya.

Kingsley Shacklebolt berdiri di tengah beberapa orang Wizegamot, tersenyum.

 **Peraturan Mentri Sihir tentang Pernikahan Wajib telah Diresmikan.**

 **London, September 2002. Peraturan terbaru mentri sihir, yang mewajibkan seluruh penyihir perempuan berumur tujuh belas sampai empat puluh tahun yang belum menikah atau bertunangan untuk menikah sebelum akhir tahun ini telah diresmikan.**

 **Selain mewajibkan seluruh penyihir perempuan single untuk menikah sebelum akhir tahun ini, pernikahan juga diharuskan dilakukan oleh pasangan yang memiliki status darah berbeda.**

 **Penyihir perempuan kelahiran Muggle harus menikah dengan penyihir laki-laki berdarah campur atau berdarah murni, begitu juga dengan penyihir perempuan berdarah murni, mereka harus menikah dengan penyihir laki-laki berdarah campur atau kelahiran Muggle, sementara penyihir perempuan berdarah campur bisa menikah dengan penyihir laki-laki berdarah murni, kelahiran Muggle dan berdarah campur.**

 **Sistem pernikahan juga sudah ditetapkan oleh kementrian, penyihir laki-laki bisa mengajukan petisi kepada kementrian sihir untuk penyihir perempuan, jika seorang penyihir perempuan mendapatkan petisi lebih dari satu penyihir laki-laki maka yang bersangkutan bisa memilih satu dari seluruh jumlah petisi yang masuk, dan bagi mereka yang tidak menerima petisi sampai pada akhir bulan Oktober maka kementrian memiliki hak untuk menentukan pasangan bagi penyihir perempuan bersangkutan.**

 **Selain harus menikah sebelum akhir tahun ini, seluruh pasangan juga diberikan waktu selama dua belas bulan penuh untuk mendapatkan keturunan.**

 **Jika dalam jangka waktu dua belas bulan pasangan suami istri belum mendapatkan keturunan maka keduanya akan dipisahkan dan jika tidak ada masalah dengan penyihir perempuan yang bersangkutan, yang bersangkutan akan kembali bisa menerima petisi dari penyihir laki-laki lain.**

 **Tentu saja peraturan mentri sihir ini mendapat banyak tentangan dari publik, tapi dengan alasan untuk mengembalikan jumlah penduduk dunia sihir menjadi normal maka mentri sihir dan 95% anggota Wizegamot bersikeras bahwa langkah ini harus ditempuh.**

 **Jumlah penduduk dunia sihir yang jumlahnya berkurang lebih dari setengahnya setelah Perang Dunia Sihir II memang membuat banyak pihak kuatir, ketakutan akan punahnya komunitas sihir di Inggris membuat banyak pihak akhirnya mau tidak mau terpaksa setuju dengan langkah yang diambil oleh kementrian.**

 **Semoga peraturan mentri sihir ini bisa berpengaruh signifikan dalam berkembangnya jumlah penduduk di komunitas sihir Inggris.**

.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Tidak masalah, siapapun yang menjadi pasangaannya tidak masalah, toh cinta sejatinya sudah pergi, tidak ada bedannya siapapun yang mengajukan petisi padanya, semoga ada beberapa penyihir laki-laki yang mengajukan petisi padanya, sehingga setidaknya ia punya pilihan.

Hermione tidak menginginkan banyak hal, ia tidak butuh pria yang tampan atau semacamnya, ia hanya berharap pria yang akhirnya menikah dengannya paling tidak cukup pintar untuk diajak bicara sepanjang sisa hidupnya.

Hermione kemudian membuka beberapa surat yang ditujukan padanya, ada satu surat dari kementrian yang menjelaskan tentang detail peraturan mentri sihir yang baru, Hermione mengabaikannya.

Kemudian ada surat dari Ginny yang menanyakan apa ia sudah membaca koran pagi ini? Kapan Hermione ingin pergi ke kementrian dan menarik kerah Kingsley dan memintanya membatalkan peraturan bodoh ini. Hermione tertawa membaca surat temannya yang meledak-ledak.

Kemudian ada surat dari Ron, yang bertanya apa ia bisa mendatangi Hermione di toko bukunya siang ini untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Hermione membalas cepat surat itu dan berkata tentu saja boleh, Ron selalu diterima berkunjung ke tokonya.

Hermione membersihkan beberapa bagian di rumahnya, termasuk halaman kecil disamping rumahnya, menyiram beberapa tanaman kemudian ber-apparating langsung ke dalam tokonya, ia tahu pasti sekarang banyak wartawan di depan tokonya.

Semenjak perang selesai kehidupan tiga anggota _The Golden Trio_ menjadi salah satu berita yang paling sering menghiasi koran-koran dan majalah sihir. Mulai dari kehidupan pribadi mereka sampai sekedar tanggapan-tanggapan mereka mengenai isu-isu yang berkembang di masyarakat.

Harry cukup sering muncul karena ia bekerja sebagai salah satu Auror di kementrian dan itu berarti wartawan mudah menemuinya, lagipula Harry tidak bersembunyi seperti Hermione.

Jika Harry cukup sering muncul, maka Ron _sangat_ sering muncul, jika musim Quidittch sedang berakhir ia memang sering membantu George di WWW, tapi jika musim Quidittch sedang berlangsung maka ia sering menjadi sorotan utama media.

Hermione sering memarahinya karena Ron terlalu menginginkan sorotan media, berpose di setiap kesempatan dan membuat banyak komentar-komentar tidak penting dan membuat dirinya mendapat banyak masalah.

Sementara Hermione berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menarik perhatian. Hanya dengan membuka toko buku saja ia sudah sering didatangi oleh wartawan yang menginginkan wawancara eksklusif atau semacamnya, dan sekarang ketika ia akan segera menjadi salah satu _korban_ dari peraturan mentri sihir yang baru, wartawan pasti otomatis akan mencarinya.

Hermione menyalakan lampu bagian dalam tokonya dan mematikan lampu bagian luar, ia sudah melihat beberapa wartawan berkumpul dan menunggu ia keluar. Haruskah ia tidak membuka tokonya hari ini?

Hermione menuju ke pintu dan keluar dari tokonya, beberapa wartawan langsung mengambil fotonya, setelah tidak terlalu banyak blits yang dikenakan ke arahnya, ia tersenyum pada semua wartawan yang ada di depan tokonya.

 _"Miss Granger, apa komentarmu tentang pernikahan wajib ini?"_

 _"Miss Granger, apa anda sudah memiliki kekasih?"_

 _"Miss Granger, apa Ronald Weasley akan mengajukan petisi untukmu?"_

 _"Miss Granger, apa anda menerima begitu saja peraturan ini?"_

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Hermione bertanya. "Jika kalian ingin membeli atau membaca buku silahkan masuk, tapi jika tidak ada kepentingan lain maka silahkan pergi, kalian menghalangi orang-orang yang akan mengunjungi toko bukuku." Hermione memberikan senyuman termanisnya, tapi semua wartawan itu melihat apa yang dikatakan matanya. _Pergi atau akan ku-hex._

.

Hermione tahu masih ada beberapa wartawan yang berkeliaran di sekitar tokonya, ia akan membiarkan mereka selama tidak mengganggunya atau menggangu pengunjung tokonya yang tidak ada.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, merapikan rak buku yang sudah rapi, menyapu lantai yang sudah bersih, merapikan uang di mesin kasir yang sudah rapih.

Hermione mendengar suara pintunya bergemerincing, menandakan seseorang memasuki tokonya. Hermione tersenyum, Audrey berdiri di depan pintu dan tersenyum kecil padanya kemudian berjalan mendekat, tidak biasanya ia datang pada hari Senin.

"Selamat pagi Miss Granger." Audrey menyapanya.

"Pagi Audrey." Hermione tersenyum. Audrey berjalan mendekat ke arahnya yang berdiri di depan meja kasir. Hermione melihat Audrey yang memegang _prophet_ di tangannya.

"Apa kau sudah membaca Prophet pagi ini?" Audrey bertanya.

"Sudah." Hermione menjawab pelan, tidak biasanya Audrey memulai percakapan dengannya. Biasanya ia hanya akan menyapa Hermione lalu langsung menuju ke rak buku yang belum di jelajahinya.

"Apa kau punya teman yang kemungkinan akan mengajukan petisi untukmu?" Audrey bertanya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Entahlah, aku tidak yakin, sepertinya tidak ada."

"Benarkah?" Audrey bertanya tidak percaya.

Hermione mengangguk. "Hampir semua teman priaku sudah menikah atau paling tidak memiliki kekasih, jadi sampai saat ini aku belum memiliki _teman_ yang kemungkinan akan mengajukan petisi untukku." Hermione berkata.

Audrey menghela nafasnya. "Miss Granger, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

.

Audrey dan Hermione duduk di sudut ruang baca toko bukunya. Hermione memberikan Audrey segelas teh dan berjanji akan mendengarkan Audrey sebelum memutuskan untuk membantunya atau tidak.

"Miss Granger, aku mendapat surat bodoh ini tadi pagi, aku yakin kau juga mendapatkannya." Audrey menunjukkan surat berlambang kementrian sihir yang dibawanya bersama Prophet.

Hermione mengangguk, ia mendapatkan surat itu tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

"Disini tertulis jika penyihir perempuan menolak semua petisi, maka kementrian berhak menentukan pasangan untuknya, dan jika penyihir itu juga menolak, maka penyihir perempuan itu akan di keluarkan dari dunia sihir, dan tongkatnya akan di ambil."

Hermione menutup mulutnya, penyihir perempuan memang tidak punya pilihan sama sekali dalam keadaan ini.

"Lalu?" Hermione bertanya, masih belum menemukan di mana letak masalahnya bagi Audrey.

"Aku seorang pureblood." Audrey berkata.

"Ah…" Hermione mengerti. Mungkin ia tidak bisa menerima perjodohan dengan pria yang status darahnya lebih rendah darinya.

Audrey membaca wajah Hermione yang salah paham dengannya.

"Tidak, Miss Granger, bukan begitu." Audrey berkata.

Akhirnya Audrey menjelaskan masalahnya.

Audrey punya kekasih seorang Muggle-Born yang hilang saat Wizarding World II. Sama seperti banyak Muggle-Born lainnya yang tidak diketahuin keberadaannya, banyak dari mereka yang ditangkap oleh pelahap maut atau _Snatchers._ Kebanyakan dari mereka di sekap di kementrian, beberapa mengalami nasib naas dan beberapa berhasil melarikan diri ke dunia Muggle dan beberapa menghilang, termasuk kekasih Audrey.

Audrey sudah berencana tidak akan menerima petisi dari siapapun dan ia sudah merelakan jika akhirnya harus berakhir di dunia Muggle tanpa tongkatnya. Karena itu ia butuh bantuan Hermione untuk membantunya agar bisa bertahan di dunia Muggle dalam tiga bulan.

"Bagaimana Miss Granger? Apa kau bisa membantuku?" Audrey bertanya pelan.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Apa kau yakin? Kau tidak mau mempertimbangkan kemungkinan untuk menerima petisi atau menerima pilihan kementrian?" Hermione bertanya sambil memijit kepalanya.

Audrey tersenyum kecil. Ia menggeleng.

.

Hermione sedang memperhatikan dua orang pria yang sedang melihat-lihat buku di toko bukunya, mereka berdua terlihat aneh, tapi tidak cukup mencurigakan, ia sedang memikirkan apa ia harus membantu Audrey atau tidak, tentu saja ia membantu gadis malang itu, tapi beberapa waktu belakangan ini, ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa begitu saja terlalu percaya pada orang, jadi ia masih belum bisa memutuskan apa akan membantu Audrey atau tidak.

Bel di atas pintunya berbunyi lagi. Rambut merah yang familiar muncul di pintunya. Ron datang dan membawakan makanan.

"Hallo Ron." Hermione tersenyum.

"Hai Hermione." Ron meletakkan kotak makanan yang dibawannya di konter di depan Hermione. "Mom memintaku membawakan ini untukmu."

"Well, terimakasih." Hermione membuka kotak makanan itu untuk mengintip makanan apa yang diberikan Molly padanya kali ini. Molly selalu mengeluh kalau ia terlalu kurus.

"Hermione, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Ron berkata pelan. Hermione tahu apapun yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Ron pasti ada hubungannya dengan peraturan mentri sihir yang baru diresmikan tadi pagi itu.

"Katakan saja." Hermione berkata. Ia melirik dua pria yang dari tadi sepertinya tidak jelas tujuannya apa. Ron menunjuk dua pria itu dan Hermione mengangguk, _tidak masalah._

"Hermione, aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa mengajukan petisi untukmu." Kata Ron cepat, dan begitu selesai mengatakannya wajahnya langsung memerah.

Hermione mengangkat alisnya. Kemudian ia tertawa, tertawa terbahak-bahak, benar-benar terbahak sampai terjatuh, kemudian memegangi perutnya dan bahkan meneteskan air mata.

-To Be Continued-

 **Read and Review.**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	3. Chapter 3

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Hermione Granger and The Hawthorn Book Loft**

 **Chapter 3**

3.

Draco Malfoy menarik nafasnya, memastikan bajunya rapih, dan bunga yang ada di tangannya masih dalam keadaan sempurna. Ia berdiri di _Apparation Point_ tidak jauh dari **The Hawthorn Book Loft.**

Draco berjalan ke arah toko buku milik Hermione Granger itu, ia baru akan masuk saat kemudian melihat bayangannya di kaca, _menjijikan, untuk apa membawa bunga segala?_

Draco membuang bunga yang dipegangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat kemudian memasuki toko buku itu.

"Selamat Dat….ang." kata-kata Hermione terputus begitu melihat siapa yang memasuki toko bukunya.

"Er…. Selamat Pagi Granger." Draco berkata canggung.

"Pagi…. Malfoy." Hermione menambahkan nama belakang pria yang berdiri di depan pintu toko bukunya itu agar sapaannya tidak terdengar begitu kasar. "Ugh, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Hermione bertanya pelan, menghindari mata silver yang menatapnya.

"Ugh, well, aku ingin mencari sebuah buku." Draco berkata pelan.

"Malfoy, kau bisa masuk, jangan berdiri di pintu." Hermione berkata.

"Oh… iya." Draco menyadari kalau ia berdiri tepat di pintu, ia kemudian berjalan mendekati konter di mana Hermione berdiri, mereka berhadapan dipisahkan oleh meja konter panjang yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Buku apa yang kau cari?" Hermione bertanya ramah.

" _Nicholas Flamel : Alchemy._ " Seketika wajah Hermione berubah menjadi muram.

"Malfoy, kau ingin mencari masalah denganku?" Hermione bertanya pelan. "Kau tahu kan itu buku langka yang tidak diketahui keberadaan salinannya? Kau sengaja datang untuk menginjak-injak harga diriku?" Hermione bertanya kesal.

"Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu maksudku." Draco membelalak.

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin memberi tahu semua orang kalau **The Hawthorn Book Loft** adalah toko buku kecil yang tidak memiliki koleksi buku langka dan berharga? Begitu?" Hermione mulai benar-benar marah.

"Tidak, oh shit, bukan itu maksudku Granger, bukan begitu." Draco berusaha menjelaskan dirinya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi!" Hermione berusaha mengontrol dirinya.

"Blimey! Granger, dengarkan aku dulu." Draco berseru, terdengar sedikit putus asa.

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mencari masalah denganmu, sama sekali tidak, apalagi menginjak-injak harga dirimu, sama sekali tidak."

"Lalu kau mau apa?" Hermione bertanya.

"Aku benar-benar mencari buku itu, aku kira kau mungkin memiliki salinannya atau semacamnya, maaf." Draco mengucapkan kata maafnya pelan.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Tidak ada, maaf Malfoy, aku tidak memiliki buku yang kau minta." Hermione berkata lagi, penjelasan Malfoy barusan paling tidak membuat amarahnya sedikit mereda.

Draco mengangguk, ia kemudian melihat-lihat rak-rak buku yang ada di sekeliling mereka.

"Malfoy, apa kau tertarik pada fiksi?" Hermione bertanya.

"Lumayan." Draco menjawab.

"Well, aku punya beberapa buku, Muggle, tentang cerita fiksi yang menjadikan Nicholas Flamel sebagai tokohnya."

.

Akhirnya Draco Malfoy keluar dari **The Hawthorn Book Loft** sekitar pukul empat sore dengan membawa hampir dua puluh buku, delapan belas tepatnya, Ia terkesima akan semua pemaparan Hermione tentang buku-buku Muggle yang dipegangnya.

Hermione menjelaskan tentang bagaimana Muggle bisa membuat cerita fiksi yang menjadikan Nicholas Flamel sebagai tokoh utama atau pendukung, Hermione juga menjelaskan bahwa di dunia Muggle, Nicholas Flamel adalah tokoh fiksi, semacam cerita yang beredar turun temurun dari Prancis.

Enam buku dari delapan belas buku yang dipegangnya bahkan merupakan suatu kesatuan yang tokoh pendukung utamanya adalah Nicholas Flamel. Draco merupakan fans berat Flamel dan memang sedang fokus mencari buku asli atau paling tidak salinan dari bukunya yang paling terkenal, _Nicholas Flamel : Alchemy._

"Terimakasih banyak Granger." Draco berkata sebelum beranjak dari depan konter.

"Sama-sama, jika kau sudah selesai membaca itu semua dan masih kurang, kau bisa datang lagi kesini." Hermione tersenyum padanya.

Draco balas tersenyum. "Aku pergi dulu." Kayanya lalu berjalan keluar.

"Terimakasih banyak, silahkan datang kembali." Hermione berseru, sama seperti biasa ia berseru pada orang yang baru saja mengunjungi tokonya, tapi anehnya kali ini hatinya berdebar saat mengatakan hal itu.

 _Tentu saja, aku akan datang kembali._ Draco bergumam pelan sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

.

"Draco, kau darimana?" Narcissa bertanya saat Draco berjalan dan duduk di salah satu kursi paling jauh di meja makan mereka.

Lucius duduk di bagian kepala meja, sementara Narcissa duduk di sebelah kanannya, biasanya Draco akan duduk di sebelah kirinya, tapi karena belakangan ini hubungannya dengan Lucius sedang tidak baik, ia duduk sekitar tujuh kursi jauhnya dari Lucius.

"Draco, kau darimana? Kenapa baru kembali malam? Aku kan sudah bilang kita harus membicarakan masalah peraturan mentri sihir yang baru keluar kemarin!" Lucius berkata dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku dari kementrian." Draco bergumam pelan, membiarkan seorang peri rumah menyusuh peralatan makan di depannya.

"Selalu bertindak semaunya!" Lucius melirik Draco kesal. "Jangan bilang kau sudah mengajukan petisi pada seorang perempuan? Siapa? Half-blood? Muggleborn? Segera cabut petisimu!" Lucius marah.

Draco hanya diam dan mulai memakan makanan yang ada di depannya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu kalau kita harus membicarakan penyihir mana yang bisa kau jadikan pasangan, kiat harus mempertimbangkannya matang-matang, penyihir ini harus membawa keuntungan pada keluarga kita, paling tidak ia harus kaya, punya perusahaan atau harta warisan yang banyak, atau paling tidak nama baik, sehingga bisa membuat nama keluarga Malfoy kembali berjaya!" Lucius menjelaskan alasannya pada Draco.

Tapi Draco hanya sibuk makan, tidak memperhatikan ayahnya yang sudah berbusa dari ujung meja.

"Draco Malfoy! Kau dengar aku tidak?" Lucius marah dan memukul meja sampai bergetar.

"Sudahlah Lucius, sudah." Narcissa berusaha menenangkan suaminya. Ia mengelus-elus lengan Lucius agar pria itu sedikit tenang. Lucius menarik nafasnya, berusaha agar tekanan darahnya tidak naik lagi.

Draco meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya kemudian meminum air yang ada di depannya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan baru akan beranjak ke luar ruang makan saat Narcissa memanggilnya.

"Son, kau mengajukan petisi pada siapa?" Narcissa bertanya pelan.

Draco membalikkan badannya, melihat ibunya kemudian tersenyum, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada ayahnya kemudian menyeringai.

"Hermione Granger."

.

Hermione tidak habis pikir, apa yang membuat Ron berasumsi bahwa ia menginginkan Ron untuk mengajukan petisi ke kementrian. Ia bahkan sudah sama sekali tidak punya perasaan pada Ron, apalagi berharap Ron mengajukan petisi untuknya.

Hermione tertawa lama sekali, pertama ia tertawa karena absurdnya perkataan Ron dan kedua ia tertawa karena ia tidak menyangka Ron bisa berpikiran seperti itu.

"Jadi Ron benar-benar datang dan mengatakan itu padamu?" Ginny bertanya tidak percaya.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Dasar bodoh." Ginny berseru, kemudian mereka berdua tertawa lagi.

Ginny datang dan mengunjungi Hermione setelah tahu Ron mendatangi Hermione kemarin dan mengatakan hal bodoh macam itu.

"Umm, Hermione, jadi apa kau akan melakukan sesuatu?" Ginny bertanya.

Hermione menggeleng. "TIdak, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa." Hermione berkata lagi. "Aku merasa, apapun yang terjadi tidak akan mempengaruhi kehidupanku, aku hanya berharap siapapun yang nanti menjadi pasanganku paling tidak bisa ku ajak bicara sepanjang sisa hidupku." Hermione menjelaskan.

Ginny menghela nafasnya. "Cedric?" Ia bertanya pelan.

Hermione tersenyum.

Mungkin selain Hermione dan Cedric satu-satunya orang yang tahu kalau Hermione dulu memiliki hubungan dengan Cedric adalah Ginny, Ron dan Harry bahkan tidak tahu, ia hanya memberitahu Ginny, jadi ketika Hermione akhirnya menyerah dalam kehidupan percintaannya, Ginny mengerti.

"Apa kau tidak mengharapkan seseorang tertentu? Maksudku, jika kau punya _crush_ pada seseorang, aku rasa Harry dan George bisa meyakinkan orang itu untuk mengajukan petisi untukmu." Ginny menjelaskan idenya.

Hermione tertawa. "Tidak Gin, tidak." Hermione berkata, ia tahu betul apa yang dimaksud Ginny dengan kata _meyakinkan_ , tentu saja bukan meyakinkan yang akan dilakukan dua orang itu, tapi lebih tepat disebut memaksan ,mengancam atau sejenisnya. Meskipun Hermione berkata tidak tapi anehnya tiba-tiba Draco Malfoy terlintas di pikirannya.

"Benarkah?" Ginny bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Yah, Well, jika kau sedang berjalan di suatu tempat, dan menemukan pria yang tepat, kau bisa memberitahu kami, dan kami akan membuatnya mengajukan petisi untukmu." Ginny memberitahu.

Hermione tertawa, keluarga Weasley, terutama Ginny dan George benar-benar sudah seperti keluarga kandungnya, dan ia percaya jika memang ia menunjuk satu orang pria, maka George dan Ginny akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat orang itu mengajukan petisi padanya, dan Hermione bahkan ingin tertawa membayangkan apa yang mungkin di lakukan mereka, George terutama.

"George bahkan berkata bahwa jika sampai akhir tahun ini tidak ada yang mengajukan petisi padamu maka ia akan mengajukan petisi." Kata Ginny berusaha melucu.

Hermione tertawa. "Sial."

George setelah perang, berbeda dengan George sebelum perang. Selera humornya masih sama, kemampuan mengerjai orangnya juga semakin hebat, hanya saja semua orang tahu ia pahit di dalam. Semua orang terdekatnya bisa melihat bahwa George bukan lagi pria yang sama.

.

"Lucius." Narcissa membangunkan suaminya yang sudah tertidur.

"Ada apa?" Lucius bertanya pelan.

"Aku masih tidak menyangka kalau Draco akan mengajukan petisi untuk Miss Granger." Narcissa berseru.

"Setidaknya kali ini ia membuat keputusan yang benar." Kata Lucius bergumam, ia mengantuk sekali dan istrinya punya kebiasaan mengajaknya bicara di tengah malam.

"Apa keputusannya sudah benar?" Narcissa bertanya lagi.

"Entahlah, tapi sejujurnya, Miss Granger berada di peringkat pertama di daftar perempuan yang bisa dinikahi Draco." kata Lucius.

"Siapa yang membuat daftarnya?" Narcissa bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku." Lucius berkata lagi.

Narcissa tertawa pelan. "Jadi menurutmu Miss Granger merupakan pilihan yang tepat?"

Lucius mengangguk pelan kemudian menutup matanya lagi.

Begitu tahu kalau kementrian akan mengeluarkan peraturan menyedihkan seperti ini, ia tahu kalau Draco harus mendapatkan Muggleborn atau Half-Blodd terbaik, Malfoy selalu mendapatkan yang terbaik. Dan ia sudah membuat daftar nama-nama perempuan yang akan memberikan keuntungan pada keluarga Malfoy.

Hermione Granger jelas berada di urutan pertama.

Setelah Voldemort jatuh, keluarga Malfoy sedikit banyak kehilangan nama besar mereka di mata public, dan jika Draco bisa menikah dengan Hermione Granger, _War Heroine_ maka keluarga mereka akan kembali mendapatkan penghargaan dari masyarakat.

Jadi ketika Lucius mendengar dari mulut anaknya yang kadang kurang ajar itu kalau ia sudah mengajukan petisi untuk Hermione Granger, maka Lucius tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Ia bahkan belum membicarakan hal ini dengan Draco, Draco bahkan belum melihat daftar yang dibuatnya, tapi ia sudah membuat keputusan yang tepat.

Lagipula Lucius tahu.

Ia tahu kalau Hermione Granger memiliki tempat khusus di hati anak satu-satunya itu.

Ia selalu tahu kalau Hermione Granger memiliki tempat khusus di hati Draco, Draco Malfoy.

-To Be Continued-

 **Read and Review….**

 **-dramioneyoja.**


	4. Chapter 4

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Hermione Granger and The Hawthorn Book Loft**

 **Chapter 4**

4.

Hermione sedang menjalani rutinitasnya di pagi hari, ia baru saja bangun dan menuju ke dapur dan baru akan membuat sarapan saat seekor burung hantu khas kementrian sudah menunggunya di depan jendela.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, apa seseorang sudah megajukan petisi untuknya? Apa itu mungkin? Seseorang yang dikenalnya? Hermione menarik nafasnya lalu menguatkan dirinya. Semoga bukan seseorang yang buruk, Hermione berharap tidak ada orang aneh yang mengajukan petisi padanya.

Seperti pria yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya atau _pervert_ atau orang yang menyebalkan atau orang yang bodoh atau Slytherin. Hermione mengehela nafasnya.

Hermione membuka amplop dengan lambang kementrian sihir di segelnya.

 **Kementrian sihir, bersama dengan surat ini menyampaikan bahwa nama di bawah ini :**

 ** _Draco Abraxas Malfoy (Pihak ke-2)_**

 **Telah mengajukan petisi untuk**

 ** _Hermione Jean Granger (Pihak ke-1)._**

 **Pihak pertama, dalam hal ini dapat menerima atau menolak petisi yang diajukan oleh pihak kedua. Keputusan pihak pertama paling lambat diterima kementrian sihir 31 Desember 2002.**

 **Kementrian Sihir.**

 **Sub Bagian Pernikahan Wajib.**

Hermione tidak tahu harus melakukan apa? Atau berkata apa? Apa ini surat asli? Atau semacam lelucon dari Malfoy? Atau George? Sial, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

.

Draco berdiri di depan **The Hawthorn Book Loft.** Surat dari kementrian datang tadi pagi saat ia masih di kamarnya, berusaha menentukan apa yang akan dilakukannya hari ini, surat itu berkata bahwa Hermione kemungkinan besar sudah menerima surat petisinya.

Karena itulah Draco berada di sini sekarang. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi disini sekarang, apa Hermione akan berteriak padanya? Mengusirnya? Melemparnya dengan buku paling tebal yang ada di toko bukunya? Atau apa?

Draco terus melirik ke dalam, ia melihat ke arah jamnya, seharusnya **The Hawthorn Book Loft** sudah buka dari lima belas menit yang lalu, tapi kenapa bahkan belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari dalam tokonya?

Draco melihat lampu bagian luar **The Hawthorn Book Loft** baru saja dimatikan, kemudian lampu bagian dalamnya dinyalakan dan pintu toko buku itu terbuka.

"Malfoy?" Hermione Granger berdiri dengan mulut terbuka.

"Pagi, Granger."

.

Begitu Hermione melihat Draco Malfoy di depan tokonya, ia segera mengunci kembali tokonya dan membawa Draco ke jalan sempit buntu asing yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Apa maumu?" Hermione meletakkan ujung tongkatnya tepat di depan leher Malfoy.

"Whoa…Whoa.. Granger! Tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku bernafas? Kau baru saja membawaku ke tempat asing, aku pusing karena kau men-side- _apparating_ -ku dengan cepat, dan kau langsung mengulurkan tongkat ke leherku?"

"Apa maumu?" Hermione bertanya lagi, pelan dan berbahaya.

"Bisakah kita bicara baik-baik?" Draco bertanya pelan, dengan kedua tangannya di udara, menandakan bahwa ia tidak berniat buruk dan ia tidak berbahaya.

Hermione menarik tongkatnya pelan. _"Okay! Talk!"_ Hermione berkata lagi.

" _Can we talk this over a dinner_?" Draco bertanya pelan.

Hermione menggeleng.

" _A lunch_?" Draco menawar.

Hermione menggeleng.

"Tidak bisakah kita bicara tanpa tongkat?" Draco bertanya, benar-benar berharap bisa melakukan pembicaraan normal dengan Hermione.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Datang ke toko buku-ku pukul lima sore." Hermione berkata pelan lalu meninggalkan Draco begitu saja.

.

"Pagi Hermione." Mrs Dalton berjalan memasuki toko bukunya.

"Pagi Mrs Dalton." Hermione tersenyum, ia berusaha menjaga moodnya tetap normal meskipun Draco Malfoy sudah menghancurkannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Mrs Dalton berjalan ke konternya dan tersenyum lebar sekali.

"Hermione, apa kau sudah tahu tentang berita hukum pernikahan yang baru?" Mrs Dalton bertanya padanya.

Hermione mengangguk.

" _Well, I was wondering…_ " Mrs Dalton berkata. "Hermione, apa kau tahu kalau aku punya anak laki-laki?" Mrs Dalton memulai.

"Oh…" Hermione langsung mengerti kemana pembicaraan ini mengarah.

"Apa kau punya seseorang untuk mengajukan petisi untukmu? Ronald Weasley?" Mrs Dalton bertanya lagi.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Mrs Dalton, bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal ini?" Hermione bertanya, ia berusaha agar tidak terdengar kasar, tapi ia tidak ingin seorang asing mengajukan petisi untuknya.

"Ah… well…" Mrs Dalton tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan langsung menuju ke bagian rak buku favoritnya.

Hermione berusaha fokus sepanjang hari, berusaha melayani satu atau dua pengunjungnya tapi sulit, ia terus bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan Malfoy.

Ia datang kemarin, dan bertindak seperti orang _normal,_ ia bahkan membeli banyak buku, Hermione sempat berharap bahwa Draco Malfoy bisa menjadi pelanggan tetap toko bukunya _,_ tapi kemudian pagi ini ia mendapatkan surat bodoh yang mengatakan kalau Malfoy mengajukan petisi untuknya.

Apa ia merencanakan sesuatu? Sesuatu yang mengerikan? Hal-hal buruk? Apa mungkin ini cara baru-nya untuk melakukan penyiksaan terhadap _Muggle-Born_? Ugh.

Hermione melihat ke arah jam di dinding tokonya sepuluh menit sebelum jam lima sore, dan ia bisa melihat seseorang dengan rambut pirang sudah menunggunya di depan toko bukunya.

.

Draco menunggu di depan toko buku milik Granger, lagi. Granger menyuruhnya untuk datang lagi pukul lima sore, dan disinilah ia sekarang.

Draco adalah tipe orang yang tidak tepat waktu, ia bisa saja tepat waktu jika ia mau, tapi masalahnya ia tidak mau melakukannya, ia merasa jika ia terlambat lima atau sepuluh menit maka ia akan terlihat lebih _cool._

Tapi ia tidak ingin terlambat kali ini. Tidak untuk Hermione Granger.

Lampu bagian luar toko sudah dinyalakan, tidak lama Hermione keluar dengan jacketnya dan tas kecil, ia mengunci tokonya, menggumamkan mantra _ward,_ lalu berjalan mendekat.

"Hai…" Draco berkata pelan.

Hermione melihatnya hati-hati.

"Kita akan bicara, jangan kuatir, aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu dan tidak akan melakukan hal buruk atau semacamnya." Draco tersenyum kecil berusaha mencairkan suasana.

.

Hermione duduk di salah satu restoran di Muggle London dengan Draco Malfoy, ia sengaja meminta agar mereka bicara di muggle London, agar kemungkinan hal buruk terjadi padanya semakin kecil.

Jika mereka berada di Muggle London, kemungkina Draco Malfoy menyerangnya atau menyihirnya atau melukainya atau melakukan hal buruk terhadapnya akan menjadi lebih kecil, karena ia tidak bisa melakukan sihir di hadapan Muggle, lagipula pria di depannya pasti sedikit banyak merasa terintimidasi jika mereka ada di Muggle London.

"Apa maumu?" Hermione bertanya setelah mereka duduk dan memesan makanan.

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Bisakah kau menanyakan pertanyaan lain?" Draco menawar.

"Kenapa kau mengajukan petisi padaku?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Baiklah, Granger, aku akan jujur, begitu aku tahu kalau kementrian mengeluarkan peraturan bodoh seperti ini, namamu adalah nama pertama yang terlintas dipikiranku, jadi aku mengajukan petisi padamu." Draco menjawab.

"Kenapa?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Draco mengangkat bahunya. "Jujur aku tidak yakin, tidak tahu apa alasan utamanya. Namamu terlintas dipikiranku, dan setelah kupikir-pikir…" Draco berpikir sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Setelah kau pikir-pikir, aku tidak buruk?" Hermione bertanya sarkas, tapi Draco bisa mendengar sedikit nada bercanda di dalamnya.

Draco mengangguk. "Well, coba pikirkan baik-baik Granger, kita berdua akan mendapatkan keuntungan jika kau menerima petisiku." Draco mengatakannya dengan tenang, meskipun sebenarnya bukan itu alasan utamanya, paling tidak ia harus membuat Hermione tertarik dengan ide menerima petisinya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa keuntungannya untukku?" Hermione bertanya.

"Well, aku bisa membuat daftarnya untukmu jika kau mau, salah satunya kau akan mendapatkan akses penuh pada brangkas keluarga Malfoy, kau tahu apa artinya? Kau akan menjadi anggota dari keluarga paling kaya di Inggris, kau bisa membeli apapun dan mendapatkan apapun, kau bisa melakukan apapun, memperbesar toko bukumu atau menambah koleksi atau semacamnya." Draco menjelaskan.

Hermione memutar matanya. Draco bisa melihat Hermione tidak terkesan dengan penjelasannya barusan.

"Well, kau akan punya akses pada perpustakaan paling besar di Inggris, apa kau tahu kalau perpustakaan kami bahkan lebih besar dari perpustakaan Hogwarts?" Draco sengaja memberitahu Hermione tentang perpustakaan keluarga mereka.

Draco bisa melihat mata Hermione berubah, ia jelas tertarik.

"Well, kalau kita… punya anak…" Draco berkata pelan dan canggung, menjelaskan keuntungan lain yang ada dipikirannya. "Apa kau tahu seperti apa ia nanti? Ia akan menjadi penyihir paling pintar sepanjang sejarah! Kau penyihir paling pintar saat ini, dan aku yakin kalau aku tepat dibelakangmu, bisa kau banyangkan? _How smart_ _our future children will be_?"

Draco bisa melihat mata Hermione berbeda, sepertinya ide memiliki anak jenius menarik baginya. Draco tersenyum.

"Well, aku bisa membuat daftar apa saja keuntungannya jika kau menerima petisiku _later_. Apa kau punya pertanyaan lain?" Draco bertanya.

"Apa keuntungannya bagimu?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Well, pertama jika kau menjadi bagian keluarga Malfoy, maka publik sedikit banyak akan mengurangi sentimen mereka pada kami." Draco menjelaskan.

Hermione mengangguk, mengerti alasan Draco barusan. Hermione mengambil gelas air di dekatnya.

"Kedua…Um…" Draco ragu-ragu. "Apa kau tahu ada garis tipis antara cinta dan benci?"

Hermione menyemburkan air dari mulut dan hidungnya.

-To Be Continued-

 **Read and Review….**

 **-dramioneyoja.**


	5. Chapter 5

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Hermione Granger and The Hawthorn Book Loft**

 **Chapter 5**

5.

 ** _Daftar Keuntungan yang Akan diterima Hermione Granger jika menerima petisi Draco Malfoy._**

 ** _1._** **** ** _Hermione Granger akan memiliki akses penuh pada brangkas keluarga Malfoy._**

 ** _2._** **** ** _Hermione Granger akan memiliki akses tidak terbatas akan perpustakaan terbesar di Inggris (Milik kelurga Malfoy)._**

 ** _3._** **** ** _Hermione Granger 99% akan memiliki anak berambut pirang yang jenius._**

 ** _4._** **** ** _Hermione Granger akan menjadi anggota kehormatan di dewan Gringotts, Wizegamot, dan Hogwarts._**

 ** _5._** **** ** _Hermione Granger akan menikahi penyihir paling tampan di Inggris (Witch Weekly, 3 tahun berturut-turut.)_**

 ** _6._** **** ** _Hermione Granger akan menikahi penyihir dengan senyuman paling seksi di Inggris (Witch Weekly, 3 tahun berturut-turut.)_**

 ** _7._** **** ** _Hermione Granger akan menikahi penyihir paling kaya di Inggris (Gringotts Buletin, 5 tahun berturut-turut)_**

 ** _8._** **** ** _Draco Malfoy akan memperlakukan Hermione Granger sebagai istrinya dan menjadi suami yang baik, dari sudut pandang keluarga sihir ataupun keluarga Muggle._**

 ** _9._** **** ** _Draco Malfoy akan memenuhi semua permintaan Hermione Granger._**

 ** _10._** **** ** _Draco Malfoy akan selalu setia, baik dalam keadaan senang maupun sedih dan sakit maupun sehat, (tidak akan ada miskin atau kaya karena Malfoy selalu kaya)._**

 ** _11._** **** ** _Draco Malfoy akan melakukan apapun untuk Hermione Granger._**

 ** _12._** **** ** _Draco Malfoy berjanji akan mencintai Hermione Granger._**

Hermione sudah berkali-kali membaca daftar yang diberikan Draco padanya tadi pagi, ia sudah berkali-kali membacanya dan entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi campur aduk.

Ia sedikit berdebar-debar, ia juga merasa seperti sedang membaca cerita romantis dan membuat perasaannya berbunga-bunga, ia ingin tertawa membaca beberapa point, seperti point ke lima dan ke enam.

Dan anehnya, otaknya menyuruhnya untuk tidak mempercayai beberapa point terakhir, terutama point terakhir, tapi entah kenapa hatinya berkata bahwa ia bisa mempercayai beberapa point terakhir yang dibuat Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy berjanji akan mencintainya, apa itu masuk akal?

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Kedua…Um…" Draco ragu-ragu. "Apa kau tahu ada garis tipis antara cinta dan benci?"_

 _Hermione menyemburkan air dari mulut dan hidungnya._

 _Hermione terbatuk-batuk, air menyembur dari mulutnya juga hidungnya, membuat hidungnya sakit. Draco dengan cepat mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mengulurkannya pada Hermione, membantunya membersihkan sisa air di wajahnya._

 _"Blow.." Draco bahkan menyuruhnya mengeluarkan sisa air dari hidungnya._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Setelah itu Hermione berkata ia harus pergi dan bertemu dengan Ginny dan semacamnya, Hermione mengambil tasnya dan cepat-cepat keluar dari restoran itu.

.

Draco menghabiskan waktunya seharian di depan Muggle Computer, ia berusaha membuat **_Daftar Keuntungan yang Akan diterima Hermione Granger jika menerima petisi Draco Malfoy._**

Draco tahu ia baru saja membuat suasana di antara mereka berdua menjadi canggung, kenapa mulut bodohnya harus mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu? Kenapa?

 _For Merlin Sake_ , ia bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang ia mau, tapi ketika berhadapan dengan perempuan yang benar-benar diinginkannya ia bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu dengan benar. Bodoh.

Draco berusaha membuat daftar itu dengan Muggle Computer untuk membuat Hermione terkesan, ia ingin membuat Hermione sedikit terkesan dengannya, membuat Hermione percaya kalau ia sudah berubah, ia bukan lagi Draco Malfoy yang dulu, ia menerima kebudayaan dan teknologi Muggle, ia ingin memberitahu Hermione kalau ia sudah berubah.

Well, tapi akhirnya ia menyerah pukul delapan malam, membanting komputer yang di dapatkannya dari Blaise itu dan menghancurkannya dengan menginjak-injaknya, dan akhirnya menghancurkannya berkeping-keping dengan tongkatnya.

 _Shit_. Kepalanya sakit, lehernya sakit, jarinya kram, ia butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk menemukan bagaimana cara memisahkan satu kata dengan kata yang lain, lalu lima belas menit lainnya untuk menemukan cara pindah ke baris baru.

Akhirnya Draco mengambil kertas, Muggle Pena dan duduk, berusaha menenangkan dirinya di kursinya dan mulai menulis **_Daftar Keuntungan yang Akan diterima Hermione Granger jika menerima petisi Draco Malfoy_** dan mengirim daftar itu pada Hermione keesokan paginya.

.

"Miss Granger." Audrey datang sekitar pukul sebelas siang ke tokonya.

"Hai Audrey!" Hermione tersenyum dan menyembunyikan daftar yang sedang dibacanya. Lagi.

"Miss Granger, apa kau sudah memutuskan?" Audrey bertanya. "Apa kau akan menolongku atau tidak?" Audrey bertanya lagi.

Hermione tersenyum.

.

"Jadi, berapa jumlah pounds yang kubutuhkan untuk hidup selama setahun?" Audrey bertanya sambil mencatat. Audrey dan Hermione duduk disalah satu meja di sudut toko buku Hermione.

"Itu tergantung bagaimana cara hidupmu, dan tergantung dengan tingkat inflasi, tapi sekarang ini jika kau bisa hidup simpel dan normal, tidak berlebihan, maka kau mungkin butuh kurang lebih sekitar 50.000 setahun." Hermione menjelaskan dan Audrey mencatat.

"Oh, Miss Granger, kau harus membantuku mencari rumah, ugh, apa yang harus kulakukan!" Audrey terus mencatat dengan penuh semangat.

"Oh iya, Miss Granger, aku membaca tentang bagaimana cara menggunakan mesin cuci elektronik, well, kurasa itu sangat membantu, bisa kau percaya itu? Aku tidak memiliki house-elf dan mencuci pakaianku sendiri, dan setelah membaca tentang mesin cuci itu aku benar-benar tergiur untuk menggunakannya. Bisa kau beritahu aku cara menggunakannya?" Audrey bertanya lagi.

Akhirnya Hermione dan Audrey menghabiskan waktu membicarakan banyak hal tentang kehidupan Muggle, Audrey bertanya bagaimana cara membayar tagihan listrik dan air, well, karena ia tahu bagaimana dasar listrik dan air bekerja.

Audrey juga bertanya bagaimana cara mendapatkan Firewhiskey atau minuman keras lainnya, Hermione tertawa dan berkata bahwa ia bisa pergi ke supermarket tertentu dan mendapatkannya dengan menunjukkan kartu pengenal yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah cukup umur.

Yeah, Well, Audrey memaksa Hermione untuk membantunya membuat kartu pengenal, mencari rumah dan mengisinya dengan perabotan, dan berharap dengan bantuan kedua orangtua Hermione, ia bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang baik.

Well, ia memberitahu Hermione kalau ia punya cukup banyak uang untuk bertahan di dunia Muggle selama puluhan tahun, hanya saja ia tidak berharap menghabiskan waktunya selama sisa hidupnya di dalam rumah.

Sesi tanya jawab mereka terkadang diselingi oleh beberapa pengunjung yang membeli satu atau dua buku, dan sekitar pukul empat sore, Audrey berkata ia harus pulang, dan berjanji akan datang lagi dua atau tiga hari lagi.

Hermione senang membantu Audrey, meskipun ia masih bertanya-tanya kenapa gadis itu begitu kukuh untuk memilih pergi dari dunia sihir daripada menerima salah satu petisi yang mungkin akan diajukan padanya atau menerima penyihir pria pilihan kementrian sihir.

Hermione juga berjanji akan membantu Audrey mencarikan rumah sederhana yang nyaman di London atau di kota lain, dan membantu Audrey beradaptasi dengan kehidupan Muggle.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia berdiri di counter dan kembali melihat daftar yang diberikan Malfoy padanya. Hermione berpikir, ia tidak tahu banyak tentang Malfoy, mereka terakhir bertemu saat Hermione menemani Harry bersaksi untuk keluarga Malfoy, dan setelah itu hanya beberapa kali membaca tentang Draco Malfoy di koran atau majalah.

Well, bagian dari daftarnya yang memberitahu kalau Malfoy adalah penyihir paling tampan dan dengan senyuman paling sexy selama tiga tahun berturut-turut menurut Witch Weekly membuatnya tertawa. Hermione tahu tentang fakta itu, tentu saja tahu jika Draco Malfoy secara rutin ada di koran dan majalah.

Selain fakta bahwa Draco Malfoy merupakan penyihir pria paling di inginkan di dunia sihir, ia tahu kalau Draco Malfoy yang sekarang kemungkinan besar bukan Draco Malfoy yang sama dengan Draco Malfoy yang dikenalnya di Hogwarts dulu.

Draco menjadi juru bicara keluarga Malfoy dan melakukan banyak hal untuk komunitas sihir Inggris, sumbangan berjuta-juta galleon untuk St. Mungo, untuk Kementrian, untuk Hogwarts untuk panti asuhan dan untuk puluhan kelompok yang membutuhkan uang mereka. Keluarga Malfoy berperan besar dalam pembangunan kembali komunitas sihir mereka.

Hermione ingin percaya kalau Draco Malfoy bisa menjadi pria normal.

Well, Draco Malfoy punya beberapa nilai tambah, ia tampan, _and_ _it's not gonna hurt you right?_ Setidaknya Hermione tidak akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan pria dengan hidung bengkok atau gigi ompong atau pria botak atau semacamnya.

Bagian kalau mereka 99% akan memiliki anak jenius, Ohhh… tentu saja, di Hogwarts hanya Draco yang bisa beberapa kali melampaui nilainya di beberapa ujian, anak mereka tentu saja akan menjadi penyihir paling pintar sepanjang sejarah.

 _What The Hell! Hermione memikirkan kemungkinan memiliki anak dengan Malfoy?_

Dan ia kaya. Well, Hermione bukan tipe perempuan matrealistis, tapi uang tidak akan melukaimu kan? Ia bisa menggunakan uang lebih di brangkas mereka untuk memperbesar toko bukunya atau kembali mendirikan S.P.E.W, _who knows_?

Jika Hermione menerima petisi ini maka ia paling tidak bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan seseorang yang bisa mengimbangi kepintarannya, mereka bisa berdebat sepanjang hari atau mungkin berhari-hari dan tidak akan kehabisan bahan pembicaraan.

 _Shit._

 _Is there any possibility that they're compatible?_

Hermione tersenyum kecil dan memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Hermione mengambil selembar kertas dan pena lalu menulis daftarnya.

.

Hermione baru mematikan lampu bagian dalam tokonya, ia menyalakan lampu bagian luar, menutup pintu lalu menggumamkan mantra Ward-nya seperti biasa.

"Granger!" Hermione mendengar suara Malfoy di belakangnya.

Hermione melihat Draco Malfoy berdiri di depannya. Hermione menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, berusaha agar tidak tersenyum.

"Malfoy." Hermione berusaha bersikap normal.

"Well…" Draco melihat Hermione. "The list?" Draco bertanya. Ia menunggu beberapa hari untuk kembali mendatangi toko buku milik Hermione, berharap ia menerima daftar yang diberikan Draco dengan tangan terbuka dan tidak akan menyihirnya pada pandangan pertama atau semacamnya.

"Oh…" Hermione mengangguk, ia mengeluarkan lipatan kertas dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Malfoy. "Here." Hermione kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Draco melihat kertas yang di berada di tangannya.

 ** _Daftar Apa yang Diinginkan Hermione Granger dari Sebuah Pernikahan._**

-To Be Continued-

 **Read and Review….**

 **-dramioneyoja.**


	6. Chapter 6

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Hermione Granger and The Hawthorn Book Loft**

 **Chapter 6**

6.

 ** _Daftar Apa yang Diinginkan Hermione Granger dari Sebuah Pernikahan._**

 ** _1._** **** ** _Pernikahan yang bahagia._**

 ** _2._** **** ** _Pernikahan normal seperti keluarga penyihir normal lainnya._**

 ** _3._** **** ** _Pernikahan yang setia sehidup semati._**

 ** _4._** **** ** _Pasangan yang bisa menerima Hermione Granger apa adanya._**

 ** _5._** **** ** _Pasangan yang mencintai Hermione Granger._**

 ** _6._** **** ** _Pasangan yang menganggap Hermione Granger setara dengannya, tidak lebih rendah dan tidak lebih tinggi._**

 ** _7._** **** ** _Pasangan yang bisa diajak bicara mengenai banyak hal._**

 ** _8._** **** ** _Pasangan yang bisa diajak berdebat dan tidak kehabisan kata-kata/kalimat-kalimat pintar_**

 ** _9._** **** ** _Pasangan yang menerima kebudayaan Muggle-nya dan belajar mencintai kebudayaan Muggle._**

 ** _10._** **** ** _Pasangan yang selalu jujur pada Hermione Granger dan pada dirinya sendiri._**

 ** _11._** **** ** _Pasangan dengan rambut yang lurus, karena Hermione Granger tidak ingin anaknya menjadi bahan ejekkan akibat rambutnya yang tidak bisa di atur._**

 ** _12._** **** ** _Pasangan dengan gigi yang rapih, karena Hermione Granger tidak ingin anaknya menjadi bahan ejekkan akibat giginya yang besar, terutama di bagian depan._**

 ** _13._** **** ** _Pasangan yang rapih dan bersih._**

 ** _14._** **** ** _Pasangan yang paling tidak menyikat giginya tiga kali sehari._**

 ** _15._** **** ** _Pasangan yang yang suka membaca._**

 ** _16._** **** ** _Pasangan yang yang tidak mendengkur saat tidur._**

Draco tertawa sendiri membaca point kesebelas dan point kedua belas itu adalah dua hal yang paling sering dilakukannya dulu saat mereka masih berada di Hogwarts, ia sering sekali meledek Hermione karena rambutnya dan giginya.

Draco tahu Hermione pasti sengaja memasukan kedua point itu untuk menyindirnya, Draco tertawa lagi, selera humor mereka berdua sejenis.

Draco berpikir dan memperhatikan daftar yang ada di tangannya, ia jelas memenuhi point nomor sebelas dan dua belas, rambutnya lurus dan giginya rapih. Draco tertawa lagi.

Nomor 13,14,15,dan 16 juga sudah jelas dipenuhi olehnya, ia rapih dan bersih, Blaise selalu memujinya (baiklah, menyindirnya) karena ia terlalu bersih untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, saat masih di Hogwarts ia selalu merapikan kasurnya setelah bangun, ia juga selalu mandi setelah latihan atau pertandingan Quidittch, tidak seperti temannya yang lain yang akan makan dulu atau melakukan hal lainnya terlebih dahulu, ia selalu membersihkan dirinya dulu sebelum melakukan hal-hal lain. Semua barang-barang pribadinya juga selalu tersusun rapih dan bersih.

Draco juga selalu menyikat giginya, paling tidak saat mandi, itu sudah dua kali sehari, kemudian sebelum tidur, itu tiga kali, jika ia makan siang di rumah maka ia akan menyikat giginya langsung setelah makan, tentu saja giginya bersih dan putih, ia tidak dinobatkan sebagai penyihir dengan senyuman terseksi tiga tahun berturut-turut tanpa alasan bukan?

Membaca? Tentu saja, Hermione harusnya tahu ini, ia bahkan membeli belasan buku tempo hari saat pertama kali datang ke toko bukunya, ia suka membaca, membaca adalah hobi keduanya setelah Quidditch.

Mendengkur? Ia yakin ia tidak mendengkur, ia yakin, tapi ia akan memastikannya lagi, ia akan bertanya pada Blaise, mereka tidur bersama bertahun-tahun di Hogwarts, mungkin ibunya tahu, atau mungkin peri-rumah yang bertugas membersihkan kamarnya tahu, ia akan memastikan hal ini lagi nanti.

Sekarang Draco berusaha fokus pada point-point awal yang lebih sentimental dan lebih penting.

Pernikahan yang bahagia? Tentu saja Draco akan berusaha membuat Hermione bahagia, jika kau mencintai seseorang pasti semua perbuatan dan perilakumu akan mempertimbangkan kebahagiaan orang yang kau cintai, mungkin ia bisa mencontoh kedua orangtuanya? Lucius mungkin bukan orang paling baik, tapi ia jelas suami dan ayah yang baik, mari kesampingkan fakta bahwa ia sempat mengikuti maniak bodoh yang menginginkan kemurnian darah padahal ia sendiri berdarah campuran. Di samping fakta ia seorang Death-Eater, Draco tahu Lucius mencintai istri dan anaknya lebih dari apapun.

Pernikahan normal seperti keluarga penyihir normal? Apa maksudnya? Jika kau menikahi seorang Malfoy tentu saja keluargamu kelak tidak bisa dikelompokkan sebagai keluarga normal, apalagi jika kau seorang Hermione Granger. Ugh, Draco mungkin akan membicarakan tentag point kedua ini.

Pernikahan yang setia sehidup semati? Hmm, sepertinya Draco harus memberitahu Hermione tentang kutukan turun temurun yang ada di keluarga Malfoy. Jika seorang pria Malfoy bertindak tidak setia pada istrinya maka bagian intimnya akan mengkerut, mengecil, kemudian putus. Ugh, Draco bergidik ia merinding membayangkannya. Jika Hermione tahu tentang hal ini maka ia tidak akan pernah meragukan kesetiaan Draco.

Pasangan yang bisa menerima Hermione apa adanya? Draco tertawa, hal apa dari Hermione yang kira-kira tidak bisa diterima olehnya? Rambutnya sudah lebih jinak sekarang, gigi depannya juga sudah bagus _–thanks to him-_ sementara sifat-sifatnya? Tidak ada yang belum diketahui Draco, mereka memang tidak akrab dan dekat selama ini, tapi ia tahu kalau Hermione Granger _bossy,_ galak, menyeramkan, cerewet, penuh semangat, suka menolong, perhatian, ugh. _He need to stop now!_

Pasangan yang mencintai Hermione apa adanya? Ugh. Haruskah Draco memberitahunya kalau ia jatuh cinta pada Hermione sejak tahun ke tiga?

Pasangan yang menganggap Hermione setara? _Sure_ , selama ini Draco melihat bagaimana cara Lucius meperlakukan Narcissa, kedua orangtua memang tidak selalu harmonis, tapi karena mereka mencintai satu sama lain, maka mereka berusaha memperlakukan satu sama lain sebaik mungkin.

Pasangan yang bisa diajak bicara dan diajak berdebat? Hahaha, Draco tidak perlu menjabarkan hal ini.

Kemudian tentang kebudayaan Muggle, well Draco tidak lagi punya masalah dengan Muggle atau Muggle Born, ia sering menghabiskan waktu di Muggle London dan berinteraksi dengan Muggle, Draco juga yakin ia mampu berinteraksi dengan baik dengan keluarga Granger nantinya.

Selalu jujur pada Hermione dan dirinya sendiri. Ugh, haruskah ia mengatakan pada Hermione kalau ia mencintainya? Sebagai tanda awal kalau ia akan berusaha jujur sepanjang _hubungan-masa-depan_ mereka?

Ugh. Semoga Hermione menerima petisinya, atau Draco akan terpaksa diasingkan ke dunia muggle.

.

 ** _Granger,_**

 ** _Apa kau ada acara malam ini?_**

 ** _DM_**

Hermione sedang melamun di depan konter toko bukunya saat burung hantu elang yang sangat gagah dan berwarna putih bersih mendatanginya dengan surat bersegel M, M-nya berbeda dengan M kementrian, M kementrian simetris, kaku dan berwarna merah, sementara M keluarga Malfoy tulisannya indah, seperti diukir dan berwarna hijau emerald.

Sebenarnya Hermione masih ragu apa ia harus menerima petisi Draco atau tidak, sampai saat ini belum ada pria lain yang mengajukan petisi untuknya. Dan jika dipikir, dipikir, dan dipikir lagi Draco Malfoy tidak buruk, sama sekali tidak buruk.

 ** _Malfoy,_**

 ** _Tidak, aku tidak ada kegiatan malam ini._**

 ** _HG_**

Hermione mengirimkan surat itu kembali dengan burung hantu elang yang menunggunya.

 ** _Granger,_**

 ** _Makan malam denganku, pukul 7, kujemput di rumahmu?_**

 ** _DM_**

Hermione tertawa melihat balasan Draco, ia memberi instruksi tapi kemudian memberikan tanda tanya di belakangnya.

 ** _Malfoy,_**

 ** _Sure._**

 ** _HG._**

Hermione melihat ke arah jam dinding besar di toko bukunya, masih pukul tiga sore. Ia akan menutup tokonya pukul lima kemudian pulang dan punya waktu dua jam untuk bersiap-siap, kemana Draco akan mengajaknya makan malam? Baju seperti apa yang harus digunakannya? Ugh. Apakah ini kencan? Atau mereka akan membicarakan banyak hal tentang peraturan ini?

Tunggu sebentar, bagaimana Draco tahu dimana rumahnya berada?

.

Draco berdebar-debar, kenapa Hermione Granger begitu mudah mengiyakan ajakannya, dan setelah dipikir, dipikir, dan dipikir, kenapa Hermione bahkan memberikannya **_Daftar Apa yang Diinginkan Hermione Granger dari Sebuah Pernikahan_** beberapa hari yang lalu, apa Hermione mempertimbangkannya? Apa Hermione mungkin menerima petisinya? Atau mungkinkah Hermione merencanakan sesuatu

Ugh, baju apa yang harus digunakannya, apa reservasinya sudah tepat? Dia harus memastikan reservasinya lagi.

Ia sudah merencanakan bahwa ia akan mengajak Hermione makan malam dan membicarakan beberapa hal tentang peraturan ini dan berusaha membuat Hermione menerima petisinya.

.

Hermione baru selesai memasang ward di tokonya saat suara melengking yang dikenalnya muncul

"Hermione!" Ginny berjalan mendekat membawa banyak belanjaan.

"Ugh, hai Gin." Hermione berkata canggung, ini gawat, sangat gawat.

"Aku tahu kau pasti baru selesai menutup tokomu, ayo kita makan malam bersama!" Ginny menggandeng tangan Hermione dan menariknya pergi.

"Ugh, Gin, aku ada janji dengan seseorang." Hermione berkata pelan sebelum Ginny menariknya lebih jauh.

"Benarkah?" Mata Ginny membesar seketika. "Dengan pria?"

Hermione menghela nafasnya, Ginny pasti akan heboh jika ia berkata ia ada janji dengan seorang pria, terlebih lagi pria itu adalah Draco Malfoy, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apa ia harus berbohong?

"Tidak, ada janji dengan seseorang." Hermione berusaha menghindar.

"Siapa?" Ginny menyipitkan matanya.

"Teman." Hermione berkata lagi.

"Kau tidak mau memberitahu ku?" Ginny bertanya. "Siapa pria ini?" Ginny bertanya, ia tersenyum tahu, ia tahu Hermione pasti akan bertemu dengan seorang pria.

"Tidak, aku akan bertemu dengan seorang teman." Kata Hermione lagi.

Ginny tidak percaya, sama sekali tidak percaya. "Apa pria ini mengajukan petisi untukmu?"

Hermione membuka mulutnya, bagaimana mungkin Ginny menebak dengan benar.

"Benar? Benarkah? Kau akan bertemu dengan pria yang mengajukan petisi untukmu? Astaga!" Ginny berteriak histeris. "Siapa dia? Apa aku mengenalnya? Kapan kau akan bertemu dengannya? Dimana? Haruskah aku membantumu bersiap-siap?"

"Gin! Tenanglah sedikit." Hermione berkata, mencengkram kedua tangan Ginny yang dipenuhi tas belanjaan agar ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh.

"Aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengajukan petisi untukku, tapi aku belum bisa memberitahumu siapa orangnya, _later, I'll tell you later! Okay!_ Sekarang aku harus pulang." Hermione berkata

"Baiklah! Tapi kau harus segera memberitahuku siapa pria ini, okay?" Ginny berkata.

Hermione mengangguk. "Baiklah Gin, aku pergi dulu." Kata Hermione lalu berjalan menuju _apparation-point_ terdekat.

.

Draco sudah memastikan kalau reservasinya sudah tepat, meja untuk dua orang di bagian paling dalam di _Lusso Cibo,_ restoran Italia Muggle milik Blaise yang sekarang sangat terkenal di Muggle London.

Kenapa Draco memilih untuk mengajak Hermione kesana? Pertama makananannya benar-benar enak, kedua mereka punya stock wine yang bagus dan berkualitas tinggi, ketiga itu restoran Muggle dan dengan begitu Hermione akan semakin yakin kalau ia melakukan pekerjaan baik dalam beradaptasi dengan Muggle. Ke empat, jika makan malam mereka berakhir buruk, setidaknya Hermione tidak akan menyerangnya atau menyihirnya di depan banyak Muggle.

Ia berencana ber-apparating sampai ke rumahnya di dekat _Knockturn Alley_ lalu menggunakan mobil sampai ke restoran. Lagi-lagi ia sengaja menggunakan mobil untuk membuat Hermione terkesan.

Draco dengan mudah mendapatkan alamat rumah Hermione dan ber-apparating ke sana tepat jam tujuh kurang lima menit, ia berjalan sampai tepat di depan pintu dan memencet bel tepat pukul tujuh.

"Tunggu sebentar."Hermione berteriak dari dalam dan tidak lama membuka pintu.

"Selamat malam Granger." Draco berkata pelan, ia mengulurkan bunga yang dibawanya pada Hermione yang baru membuka pintu setengah.

Hermione memperhatikan bunga yang di ulurkan Draco, kemudian memperhatikan pakaian Draco. Hermione tersenyum kemudian membuka pintu lebih lebar, ia keluar sedikit dan mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil bunga yang diberikan Draco.

"Malam Malfoy." Hermione berkata.

Draco menggunakan jas Muggle berwarna hitam dan kemeja hitam dengan kerah shanghai, dan ia benar-benar terlihat tampan.

Sementara Ia menggunakan Dress selutut berwarna hitam, mereka berdua terlihat seperti akan pergi ke pemakaman.

Hermione tertawa menyadari betapa cocoknya pakaian mereka berdua.

"Apa kita akan pergi ke Muggle London?" Hermione menebak, karena Draco datang tanpa _robe._

Draco mengangguk.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memakai sepatu dan mengambil tasku." Hermione berkata kemudian masuk lagi dan tidak lama keluar lagi.

.

" _Lusso Cibo_?" Hermione bertanya begitu Draco menghentikan mobilnya. Draco tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Hermione benar-benar terkesan, pertama Draco datang menggunakan pakaian Muggle, kedua ia mengendarai mobil Muggle, ketiga mereka pergi ke restoran Muggle.

Hermione melirik Draco dari ujung matanya. Sepertinya Draco benar-benar serius.

Draco turun dari mobilnya dan dengan cepat bergerak dan membukakan pintu Hermione.

Hermione bingung, apakah ia harus menggandeng tangan Draco atau tidak, tapi kemudian Draco mengangkat lengannya, memberi tanda agar Hermione meletakkan tangannya di lengan Draco.

Mereka kemudian berjalan ke depan pintu restoran, Draco baru akan membuka mulutnya saat pria yang berdiri di depan pintu menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Selamat Malam Mr. Malfoy."

"Malam." Draco tersenyum kecil.

"Meja anda sudah siap." Orang itu menunjuk ke dalam di mana seorang pelayan sudah siap mengantar mereka ke mejanya.

"Apa kau sering kesini?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco mengangguk. "Restoran ini milik Blaise."

"Blaise Zabini?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco mengangguk, dan mereka berjalan ke arah meja yang cukup dalam.

"Aku tidak tahu makanan apa yang enak." Hermione berkata sambil melihat-lihat menu.

"Mau ku pesankan? Apa kau alergi makanan tertentu?" Draco bertanya.

Akhirnya Draco memesankan Hermione makanan yang menurutnya enak, ia juga memesan wine paling mahal yang ada di menu dan sekarang merek diam sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"Um… Malfoy." Hermione memulai. "Mari kita bicarakan ini." kata Hermione lagi.

Draco menarik nafasnya dan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kita akan membicarakan hal ini? Kau mau menggunakan sesi tanya jawab atau langsung menjelaskan semuanya?" Hermione bertanya.

"Tanya jawab terdengar baik." Draco menjawab.

"Baiklah, aku akan bertanya, dan kau boleh menjawab boleh tidak lagipula kita tidak menggunakan Veritaserum atau semacamnya, jadi aku tidak tahu kalau kau berbohong atau tidak begitu juga sebaliknya, aku akan menanyakan lima pertanyaan, kemudian giliranmu. Bagaimana?" Hermione bertanya.

"Sounds good." Draco mengangguk dan bersiap menjawab pertanyaan Hermione, ia akan berusaha jujur, seperti point ke sepuluh daftarnya.

"Baiklah, aku mulai. Apa kau mengajukan petisi pada penyihir lain?" Hermione bertanya.

"Tidak." Draco menggeleng.

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Draco memberikan senyumannya yang paling seksi. "Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak petisimu?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Granger, aku tidak ingin terdengar menyedihkan di kencan pertama kita, tapi aku akan mengatakannya padamu." Draco memulai.

Hermione menunggu.

"Jika kau tidak menerima petisiku, kemungkinan besar aku akan memimilih opsi terakhir dari kementrian."

"Opsi terakhir? Diasingkan ke dunia Muggle?" Hermione bertanya shock.

Draco mengangguk.

"Oh, barusah tidak dihitung pertanyaan." Hermione berseru.

Draco tertawa dan mengangguk saja.

"Baiklah, ini pertanyaan ke-empat." Hermione berkata. "Kenapa kau tidak lebih memilih diasingkan ke dunia Muggle?"

"Well, aku tidak ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan orang yang tidak tepat."

"Apa menurutmu aku orang yang tepat?" Hermione bertanya, wajahnya memerah.

Draco tersenyum lagi. "Tentu saja."

"Kenapa?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Giliranmu selesai Granger, sekarang giliranku."

"Ah…" Hermione baru sadar ia sudah mengajukan lima pertanyaan, ia harus berhati-hati lagi dalam menanyakan pertanyaanya, sepertinya ia harus memulai semua pertanyaannya dengan _kenapa_.

"Kenapa kau belum menyihirku, menyerangku atau semacamya?" Draco bertanya.

"Kau ingin aku menyerangmu?" Hermione balik bertanya.

"Tidak boleh menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan Granger." Draco memberitahu. "Jawab pertanyaanku." Kata Draco lagi.

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku hampir menyerangmu pagi kedua kau datang ke toko buku ku?" Hermione bertanya. Draco baru akan memotongnya karena Hermione menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan, meskipun pertanyaannya barusan retoris, saat Hermione melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi.

"Aku sempat berpikir akan menyerangmu, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa seperti harus memberikanmu kesempatan." Hermione menjawab jujur.

Draco berusaha menahan senyumnya, ia menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya agar tidak tersenyum. Hermione Granger memang terlalu baik, apa ia pantas mendapatkan Hermione? Tentu saja, Malfoy harus mendapatkan yang terbaik, lagipula Draco pria yang egois.

"Apa ada penyihir lain yang sudah mengajukan petisi padamu?" Draco bertanya lagi.

"Tidak, belum." Kata Hermione.

"Bagaimana jika hanya aku yang mengajukan petisi untukmu?"

Hermione diam. Apa yang akan dilakukannya jika benar-benar hanya Malfoy yang mengajukan petisi padanya. "Well, aku akan menjawabnya dengan jujur tapi kau tidak boleh dengan sengaja menggunakan pengaruhmu di kementrian untuk memblokir petisi lain padaku! _Is that Clear_?"

Draco mengangguk, ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Ia lagi-lagi menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya agar ia tidak tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh.

"Jika hanya kau yang mengajukan petisi padaku, sepertinya aku memang harus menikahimu." Hermione berkata pelan, wajahnya memerah.

Draco tersenyum, benar-benar lebar. Sekarang ia hanya tinggal menyuap salah seorang petinggi kementrian dan memblokir petisi lain yang masuk untuk Hermione, tadinya tidak terpikir olehnya untuk melakukan itu, tapi Hermione baru saja memberikan ide yang bagus sekali.

"Saat ini, sekarang, berapa persentase kemungkinan kau akan menerima petisiku?" Draco bertanya lagi, moodnya bagus sekali, terutama setelah mendengar jawaban Hermione barusan.

Hermione tersenyum, "Well, jika kau bisa bersikap baik dan _charming_ seperti ini terus, dan jika kau memenuhi banyak bagian di daftar yang kuberikan padamu, mungkin di akhir makan malam ini…. persentasenya sekitar 75%." Hermione memberitahu, ia memerah lagi.

Draco tersenyum lagi. _Charming_? Jadi menurut Hermione ia _charming_? Mempesona? Wow, persentase petisinya diterima bahkan sudah 75%.

"Apa jika ada pria lain yang mengajukan petisi padamu kau akan menerimanya?" Draco mencoba peruntungannya, jika jawaban Hermione setelah ini sesuai dengan harapannya maka mereka mungkin akan menikah akhir minggu ini.

Hermione melihat mata Draco dan wajahnya memerah seketika, benar-benar memerah, apa ia harus menjawab pertanyaan ini? Ia bisa saja berbohong, tapi jujur ia sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan pria lain yang kemungkinan besar akan mengajukan petisi padanya dan akan diterimanya, saat ini Draco benar-benar terlihat seperti pilihan paling menggiurkan dan menguntungkan.

"Tidak." Hermione berbisik pelan, ia menghindari mata silver yang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

-To Be Continued-

 **Bzz, aku berencana membuat cerita ini full fluff, oke, gak full-full banget sih, tapi ya gitu deh…**

 **Tunggu kelanjutan sesi tanya jawab mereka di chapter berikutnya...**

 **Perasaanku lagi campur aduk, aku baru selesai baca** ** _A Fourth and Final Week in the Life_** **(lagi), dan mewek kaya bebek (lagi), kalian ada yang udah baca? Aku udah baca berkali-kali dan tetep aja mewek terus…**

 ** _Anne M Oliver_** **adalah author favoritku… siapa author favorit kalian? Dan cerita mana yang akhirnya kalian masuk ke fandom ini? kalau aku** ** _Simply Irresistibel by bookworm1993_**

 **Read and Review….**

 **-dramioneyoja.**


	7. Chapter 7

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Hermione Granger and The Hawthorn Book Loft**

 **Chapter 7**

7.

 _"Apa jika ada pria lain yang mengajukan petisi padamu kau akan menerimanya?"_

 _"Tidak." Hermione berbisik pelan, ia menghindari mata silver yang menatapnya lekat-lekat._

 _"Really?"_ Draco bertanya, tidak tahu kata-kata apa yang harus dikeluarkannya.

"Giliranku." Hermione berkata, menghindari pertanyaan Draco. Seorang pelayan datang dan menyiapkan meja mereka, meletakkan wine dan gelas, kemudian pesanan mereka.

"Silahkan, Mr. Malfoy." Pelayan itu berkata sopan pada Draco.

"Silahkan Miss…" Pelayan itu juga berkata pada Hermione.

Draco berterimakasih pada pelayan itu kemudian melihat makanan di depan mereka.

" _Shit_." Draco berkata. "Aku harus memberitahu Blaise kalau sebaiknya ia menutup restorannya." Draco mengeluh, melihat porsi makanan di depannya.

Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau yakin ini bukan restoran khusus anak kecil?" Hermione berkata melihat porsi makanan di depannya.

 _"I'm gonna kill Blaise."_ Draco berkata lagi.

Hermione tertawa.

.

"Kau tidak punya kekasih?" Hermione bertanya.

"Saat ini? Tidak." Draco menjawab sambil mengunyah makanan porsi kedua di depannya. Mereka akhirnya memesan makanan lagi setelah porsi pertama mereka yang menyedihkan, yah… well, porsi kedua juga tidak kalah menyedihkan.

"Kenapa?"

"Secara Teknis, aku tidak pernah benar-benar punya kekasih, mungkin ada banyak perempuan di sekitarku tapi tidak pernah benar-benar ada perempuan yang…um…" Draco mencari-cari kata untuk melengkapi kalimatnya.

"Tepat?"

"Tepat! Tidak benar-benar ada perempuan yang tepat." Draco mengiyakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang ini? Apa kau bekerja atau semacamnya?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco menggeleng. "Aku tidak bekerja, dan jika kau bertanya apa yang kulakukan sekarang, well, selain menghabiskan waktuku bermain quidditch dan melakukan riset untuk _Potion Company_ kami yang akan diluncurkan beberapa bulan kedepan… aku pengangguran.. pengangguran paling kaya di Inggris" Draco menjelaskan.

" _Really?_ " Hermione bertanya. "Kau akan meluncurkan _Potion Company_?"

Draco mengangguk. "Kau tahu sesuatu?" Draco memelankan suaranya. "Aku punya rahasia."

Mata Hermione membesar, apa Draco akan memberitahunya rahasia gelapnya? Atau rahasia gelap kelurga mereka? Jantungnya berdebar.

Draco tertawa melihat wajah Hermione yang ketakutan. "Tenanglah Granger, aku tidak akan memberitahumu rahasia gelap seperti aku mengurung peri rumah di ruang bawah tanah Malfoy Manor atau semacamnya." Draco menjelaskan.

Hermione melepaskan nafas yang ditahannya. Tersenyum kecil. Bagaimana mungkin Draco bisa membaca pikirnnya dengan tepat sekali? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Snape meninggalkan semua ramuan rahasianya untukku." Draco berkata pelan.

"APA?"

"Snape meninggalkan semua daftar ramuan rahasianya, ramuan yang dibuatnya sendiri, ramuan yang tidak dikenal publik, ramuan yang hanya ia seorang yang tahu, untukku. Ia meninggalkan beberapa buku, buku yang diletakkannya di rumahnya, buku itu berisi tata cara pembuatan ramuan dan surat yang mengatakan kalau ia memberikannya padaku." Draco tersenyum bangga.

"Tapi.. tapi… kenapa?"

Draco tertawa. "Giliranmu selesai Granger. Sekarang giliranku." Draco tertawa melihat wajah Hermione yang kesal.

"Apa kau punya kekasih?" Draco bertanya. "Sekarang?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Sebelum ini?" Draco pertanya lagi.

"Umm…Well, aku pernah berpacaran dengan Ron…"

Draco mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Well, apa kau kenal Oliver?"

"Oliver Wood?" Draco bertanya, matanya membelalak.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Kau pernah berpacaran dengan Oliver Wood?" Draco bertanya, tidak percaya, benar-benar tidak percaya.

Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Draco berusaha menahan ekspresinya, sebelum ini ia menganggap Oliver Wood adalah salah satu pemain Quidditch paling hebat yang pernah ditemuinya, satu dari sedikit Gryffindor yang bisa ia tolerir keberadaannya.

Tapi semuanya sudah berubah sejak beberapa detik yang lalu, ia tidak menyukai fakta bahwa Wood adalah mantan kekasih Hermione, ugh…

"Apa kau mencintai mereka? Atau hanya sekedar _crush_ atau kau terpaksa berhubungan dengan mereka karena merasa kau punya kewajiban untuk… untuk… untuk berbuat baik pada orang yang tidak bernasib begitu baik?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione tertawa.

"Yeah..well…Kurasa aku berhubungan dengan Ron karena aku merasa _punya kewajiban_ tertentu." Hermione memberitahu, ia tertawa lagi saat mengulangi perkataan Draco.

Draco ikut tertawa. Ronald Weasley memang terlihat seperti _kewajiban._

"Sementara Oliver…" Hermione tersenyum, wajahnya memerah. Draco meliriknya garang, Hermione tertawa. "Kurasa aku punya _Teenage Crush_ padanya semenjak tahun pertama."

Draco memutar matanya. "Apakah kau pernah mencintai salah satu dari mereka? Atau mungkin mencintai orang lain?" Draco bertanya lagi.

"Aku menyukai mereka berdua, dan kurasa aku menyayangi mereka." Hermione berkata pelan. "Tapi aku tidak pernah mencintai mereka." Hermione berkata.

"Tapi apakah kau pernah mencintai seseorang?" Draco bertanya lagi.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku tahu siapa pria itu?"

"Giliranmu Habis Malfoy." Hermione berkata. Ia melihat kalau mereka berdua sudah selesai makan.

"Malfoy, haruskah kita memesan porsi ketiga atau semacamnya?" Hermione bertanya.

"Well, Aku masih lapar, tapi kurasa jika kita bertahan disini, sampai porsi ke-lima pun aku tidak akan kenyang." Draco memberitahu.

"Malfoy, ayo kita pergi ke tempat lain. Aku tahu restoran Chinesse di dekat sini." Hermione berkata.

" _Sure_." Draco tersenyum.

.

"Jadi kau dan Crabbe yang membuat Madam Pince gatal-gatal dan akhirnya mengambil cuti selama seminggu?" Hermione bertanya sambil tertawa.

Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak, berusaha menahan agar ia mie dimulutnya tidak pindah jalur dan justru keluar ke hidungnya.

"Bukan salahku ia membuatku kesal!" Draco berseru. "Aku tidak sengaja tertidur, dan setetes air liurku mengenai satu halaman buku, hanya setetes dan ia memarahiku habis-habisan di depan murid lain, ia membuatku malu Granger." Draco berkata kemudian tertawa lagi.

Draco dan Hermione pergi ke restoran Chinesse yang dikatakan Hermione, tidak jauh dari rumah orangtuanya dan tidak jauh dari restoran tempat mereka makan barusan. Mereka sudah tidak lagi bermain lima pertanyaan, mereka masih melakukan sesi tanya jawab hanya saja mereka bertanya begitu sesuatu terlintas dipikiran mereka dan tidak ada limit lima pertanyaan.

"Apa kau sering kesini?" Draco bertanya, menggulung mie gorengnya dengan sumpit.

"Well, belakangan ini tidak begitu sering, aku jarang menghabiskan waktu di Muggle London, apa kau tahu? Aku tidak ke rumah orangtuaku selama dua bulan, dan kemudian saat aku berkunjung begitu banyak hal yang berubah, bangunan yang tadinya ada, menjadi tidak ada, bangunan yang tidak ada, muncul tiba-tiba, jalan yang tadinya buntu menjadi bercabang, oh… bisa kau bayangkan itu?"

"Well, Yeah Granger, salah satu hal yang kusadari dari dunia Muggle adalah mereka berubah dengan cepat dan semua Muggle berusaha beradaptasi dengan cepat, sementara kita? Kau tahu? Satu perubahan kecil saja bisa membuat semua orang kalang kabut, kau ingat saat Kingsley memecat banyak sekali kepala departement? Ugh."

Hermione tersenyum.

 _Great Mind Thing Alike._

.

"Well, selamat malam Malfoy." Hermione berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, tersenyum. Draco Malfoy mengantarnya kerumahnya, mereka menggunakan mobil sampai ke _Knockturn Alley_ lalu berjalan dari _Knockturn Alley_ dan bicara tentang banyak hal, mulai dari bagaimana Draco mendapatkan lisensi mengemudinya sampai tentang dimana ia akan membangun gedung untuk _Potion Company-_ nya.

"Selamat malam Granger." Draco membalas senyumannya, senang karena menurutnya makan malam mereka berjalan dengan sangat baik. "Apa, ugh… Jika kau menilai makan malam kita dengan nilai satu sampai sepuluh, berapa nilainya?" Draco bertanya, berharap Hermione juga senang dengan makan malam mereka.

"Umm…" Hermione berpikir. "Kurasa lima terlalu rendah, dan tujuh terlalu tinggi…Ugh, porsi makanan di _Lusso Cibo_ mengurangi nilainya, hmmm…" Hermione melihat ke atas dan berpura-pura berpikir. " _How about_ …8,75?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco tersenyum.

" _You know what Malfoy?_ Hapus senyumanmu, kau membuatku takut, sejak kapan kau tersenyum? Bukankah biasanya kau menyeringai?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco tertawa.

"Selamat Malam Malfoy." Hermione berkata lagi.

"Malam Granger." Draco tersenyum dan berjalan mundur perlahan, seakan-akan tidak ingin pergi dari situ.

" _Ugh, Draco, I'm not gonna kiss you on the first date or second or third, sorry._ " Hermione berkata sebelum Draco terlalu jauh.

Draco tersenyum. " _So, is this a date_?" Draco bertanya, tidak percaya akan keberuntungannya.

Hermione memerah.

 _"So, Lunch? Tomorrow?"_ Draco bertanya.

Hermione melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. " _Sure._ "

.

Hermione duduk di sofa di ruang tamunya, mengipas-ngipasi dirinya dengan koran yang ada di meja, kenapa ia berkeringat? Kenapa wajahnya merah sekali? Ia melihat pengukur suhu di tembok di dekat pintu dan tahu kalau tidak seharusnya ia berkeringat.

"Ahhh…." Hermione menutup mukanya dengan bantal sofa. Kenapa ia seperti ini? Seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Jatuh cinta?

.

"Master, Master Draco sudah tiba." Salah satu peri rumah memberitahu Lucius kalau Draco sudah sampai.

Narcissa melirik Lucius dan tersenyum lebar, ia kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang baca dan menuju ke kamar Draco di bagian sayap timur Malfoy Manor.

"Cissy, bukankah seharusnya kita membiarkannya dulu sebentar?" Lucius bertanya sambil mengejar istrinya yang berjalan cepat sekali seperti sedang dikejar hantu.

"Ugh, aku tidak sabar, aku ingin tahu bagaimana makan malamnya dengan Miss Granger berlangsung." Narcissa mempercepat langkahnya, ia sampai di depan kamar Draco dan membuka pintunya begitu saja.

" _Oh Shit Mother!_ " Draco yang sedang memakai celana tidurnya terjatuh karena kaget melihat ibunya tiba-tiba masuk begitu saja.

"Ups… Sorry Son!" Narcissa minta maaf.

"Mother, harus berapa kali kukatakan? Jangan langsung masuk ke kamarku begitu saja! Kau setidaknya bisa mengetuk pintu." Draco berdiri dan memperbaiki celananya.

"Jadi, bagaimana makan malammu dengan Miss Granger?" Narcissa bertanya.

Draco menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu kalau ibunya memang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang, terutama urusannya, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau hari ini akan datang.

.

"Hermione!" Ginny berteriak dari saluran _floo_. Hermione yang sedang menyikat giginya menghela nafasnya. "Aku di kamar mandi Gin." Hermione berteriak.

Tidak lama Ginny memasuki kamar mandinya. "Hermione! Aku sudah mencoba memasuki saluran _floo_ -mu lima kali, kenapa kau pulang malam sekali? Apa _date_ mu berjalan lancar?" Ginny bertanya, tidak sabar mendengar cerita Hermione.

Hermione berkumur dan membersihkan sisa air dari sekeliling mulutnya. "Gin, tidak bisakah kau menunggu sampai besok pagi?"

"Oh, Hermione! Beritahu aku! Siapa pria ini?" Ginny tidak bisa menahan semangatnya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

"Oh, Hermione… aku tidak akan memberitahu Harry atau Ron, bisakah kau beritahu aku siapa pria ini? Aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun sampai kau siap."

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Lagi.

Hermione mengeringkan tangannya dengan handuk yang menggantung di samping wastafel, ia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione berkata pelan, tapi cukup keras untuk didengar Ginny.

Ginnye Weasley mengalami kesulitan bernafas, ia termegap-megap seperti ikan yang diangkat keluar dari air.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!"

-To Be Continued-

 **Ugh, I just cut my hair, short, I mean like really short, and everyone was like "What happened?" "Did something happen?" "Why did you cut your hair?" "Did you broke your heart?"**

 **Ugh. Why can a girl just got a haircut?**

 **Okay, actually I just broke my heart, oh no, that's not what I mean, I don't just broke my heart, someone broke it for me.**

 **And since Monday I just wasting my time in front of my laptop, watching stupid romance movie like Love and the other drugs, 27 Dresses, One Day, Two Weeks Notice, and then cry a lot until I sleep by reading another romance-angst Dramione ffn..oh God,, im so fucked up.**

 **Bzz… aku punya akun wattpad, but in a different user name, and actually im writing non-dramione there…**

 **Wakakak…sorry for the babbling.**

 **Read and Review….**

 **-dramioneyoja.**


	8. Chapter 8

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Hermione Granger and The Hawthorn Book Loft**

 **Chapter 8**

8.

Hermione lagi-lagi sedang menjalani sesi _Muggle Tutorial_ dengan Audrey, hari ini mereka fokus pada hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan keuangan Muggle, tentang pekerjaan jenis apa yang harus di ambil Audrey, tentang cara pembayaran pajak dan semacamnya.

"Umm.. Audrey." Hermione bertanya.

"Iya?" Audrey bertanya sambil masih sibuk mencatat sesuatu.

"Apa kau sudah pernah mencoba mencari keberadaan kekasihmu sebelum ini?" Hermione bertanya pelan, sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak membahas tentang ini, tapi ia benar-benar penasaran.

Audrey tersenyum. Hermione ikut tersenyum, sebelum ini Audrey hanya datang ke tokonya dan berurusan dengan buku, mereka tidak pernah benar-benar berinteraksi atau semacamnya dan Audrey hampir tidak pernah tersenyum padanya, dan entah mengapa senyumannya membuat Hermione merasa hangat.

"Aku terakhir melihatnya malam itu, Hogwarts sedang libur natal, ia sudah berkata kemungkinan tidak akan kembali ke Hogwarts, karena ia tahu semua Muggle-Born sedang menjadi sasaran tindakan kejahatan." Audrey menjelaskan.

"Aku berkata padanya untuk tetap mengirim surat padaku sesekali dan memberitahu keberadaannya, karena aku takut sesuatu terjadi padanya." Audrey berkata lagi.

"Tapi ia hanya pernah mengirim satu surat, berkata bahwa ia bersembunyi di tempat keluarganya yang jauh, dan akan menghubungiku setelah keadaan membaik." Audrey menjelaskan.

"Apa ia pernah mengubungimu lagi setelah itu?" Hermione bertanya.

Audrey menggeleng. "Aku juga berusaha mencari tahu keberadaan keluarganya di dunia Muggle, tapi tidak pernah ada titik terang, aku mendatangi rumahnya yang terdaftar di data dirinya di Hogwarts tapi tidak ada jejak, siapapun tidak." Audrey menjelaskan lagi.

Hermione diam.

"Aku bahkan sudah memberanikan diriku untuk mencari namanya di daftar korban Muggle-Born yang ditorture oleh pelahap maut atau korban-korban lainnya, dan ia tidak ada dimanapun, aku bahkan memberanikan diriku ikut mengidentifikasi korban yang tidak dikenali, tapi tidak ada hasil, nihil." Audrey berkata pelan.

Hermione bisa merasakan kalau semakin lama mood mereka berdua semakin gelap.

.

Adurey baru akan pamit pulang saat ia teringat sesuatu.

"Apa sudah ada seseorang yang mengajukan petisi untukmu?" Audrey bertanya pelan.

Hermione mengangguk. "Ada, satu orang." Hermione menjawab.

"Apa kau akan menerimanya?" Audrey bertanya.

"Entahlah, aku masih belum yakin." Hermione menjawab.

Audrey mengangguk dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. "Terimakasih banyak Miss Granger, aku mungkin akan datang lagi senin depan." Audrey berkata dan tersenyum sebelum pergi.

Hermione berdiri diam lagi di konter, memperhatikan seorang perempuan dengan anak laki-lakinya yang sepertinya sedang mencari buku cerita muggle.

Ia teringat Draco lagi. Kemarin siang ia datang membawa makanan dan mereka makan siang bersama di pojok toko buku sambil membicarakan banyak hal, kebanyakan masih tentang tanya jawab dan semacamnya. Tapi sesi tanya jawab yang lebih ringan, seperti apa makanan favoritmu? Apa warna kesukaanmu? Siapa penulis idolamu? Hanya jenis-jenis pertanyaan ringan.

Kemudian tadi pagi ada kurir yang mengantarkan bunga padanya, kiriman dari Draco Malfoy kata kurir itu. Hermione butuh setengah jam untuk menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya.

Hermione menceritakan pada Ginny kalau Draco mengajukan petisi padanya dan ia sekarang sedang dalam masa _penjajakan,_ penjajakan apa ia akan menerima petisi pria itu atau tidak.

 _"Jadi Draco Malfoy mengajukan petisi padamu?" Ginny sudah mengulang kalimat pertanyaannya ini tiga kali dan setiap kali nada suaranya makin tinggi dan melengking._

 _"Ugh… harus berapa kali ku katakan? IYA." Hermione mulai kesal._

 _"Jadi apa kau akan menerima petisinya?" Ginny bertanya histeris._

 _"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin." Hermione berkata jujur._

 _"Wow." Kata Ginny lagi. "Ini benar-benar berita besar."_

 _"Gin, kau tidak bisa memberitahu Harry atau Ron." Hermione memohon._

 _Ginny mengangguk. "TIdak, tenang saja aku tidak akan memberitahu mereka, aku akan memberikan kesempatan berharga itu padamu." Ginny kemudian tertawa, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Harry dan Ron jika tahu kalau Draco Malfoy mengajukan petisi pada Hermione Granger._

Jadi disinilah Hermione sekarang, melayani beberapa pengunjung toko bukunya yang hampir selalu sepi, sambil memikirkan Draco Malfoy.

Apa mereka mungkin memiliki hubungan? Apa jika mereka berhubungan makan hubungan mereka akan berjalan lancar? Jika dipikir, dipikir, dan dipikir lagi Draco Malfoy sesuai dengan harapan awal Hermione.

Saat pertama kali mendengar tentang peraturan ini, Hermione berpikir bahwa ia tidak butuh pria yang tampan atau semacamnya, ia hanya berharap pria yang akhirnya menikah dengannya paling tidak cukup pintar untuk diajak bicara sepanjang sisa hidupnya.

Dan Draco Malfoy jelas memenuhi kriteria utama itu, daftar yang diberikannya pada Draco kemarin hanya sekedar lelucon untuk membalas daftar yang diberikan Draco. Draco tentu saja cukup pintar untuk diajak bicara sepanjang sisa hidupnya, dan ia juga tampan, nilai tambah lainnya.

Haruskah ia memberitahu Draco kalau ia benar-benar memikirkan petisinya?

Ugh.

.

"Kau mau kemana?" Narcissa bertanya pada anaknya yang sudah rapih sekali dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu keluar.

Ia tahu kalau Draco tidak biasanya seperti ini, biasanya ia akan pulang dari laboratoriumnya malam hari dan langsung beristirahat atau semacamnya, tapi Draco sudah sampai di manor pukul empat sore, membersihkan dirinya lalu bersiap pergi lagi.

"Kau akan menemui Miss Granger?" Lucius bertanya.

"Hmm." Draco mengangguk dan menjawab sambil lalu, ia tahu kedua orangtuanya sepertinya sangat menyetujui pilihannya, maka Draco tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa untuk saat ini, mereka tidak perlu tahu dulu alasan sebenarnya ia mengajukan petisi untuk Hermione Granger.

Jika untuk saat ini kedua orangtuanya tidak menentangnya maka itu sudah bagus, dan ia akan menyimpan alasannya sendiri dulu saat ini atau mungkin suatu saat nanti memberitahu Hermione.

"Sampaikan salam kami pada Miss Granger." Narcissa berseru lagi sebelum Draco menghilang.

"Menurutmu berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Draco untuk membuat Miss Granger menerima petisinya?" Lucius bertanya pada Narcissa.

"Entahlah, aku yakin ia tidak butuh waktu yang lama, lagi pula siapa yang bisa menolak pesona Draco." Narcissa berkata lagi.

"Tapi kurasa Miss Granger mungkin sedikit susah…" Lucius mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Narcissa mengangguk. "Semoga Draco berhasil."

"Semoga."

.

Draco lagi-lagi berdiri di depan **The Hawthorn Book Loft,** ia menunggu Hermione menutup tokonya kemudian akan mengajaknya pergi makan, Hermione bisa memilih kemanapun mereka akan makan, tapi jika tidak maka ia tahu tempat nyaman yang bisa mereka kunjungi.

Hermione tahu kalau Draco sudah menunggunya di depan dan dengan cepat menutup tokonya, setelah memasang ward-nya ia kemudian menghampiri Draco.

"Hai…" Hermione tersenyum.

"Hai…" Draco menjawab sambil membalas tersenyum.

"Terimakasih bunganya." Hermione berkata.

"Sama-sama." Draco tahu dari wajahnya kalau Hermione menyukai bunga yang dikirimnya. "Apa kau ada acara malam ini?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Mau makan malam bersamaku? Apa ada tempat tertentu yang ingin kau datangi?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione berpikir. "Apa aku tahu restoran india yang dibaru dibuka di ujung Diagon Alley?" Hermione bertanya. "Itu restoran milik Patil bersaudara, apa kau mau kesana?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Draco kaget. "Aku tahu… tapi, apa kau yakin?" Draco bertanya lagi. Restoran yang dimaksud Hermione memang sedang naik daun, tapi jika mereka kesana maka kemungkinan semua orang akan segera tahu kalau sedang terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka.

"Well, jika kau tidak mau terlihat denganku maka tidak masalah." Hermione berkata pelan.

"Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku, aku malah berpikir sebaliknya, apa tidak masalah untukmu terlihat bersamaku?" Draco bertanya.

"Malfoy, bagaimana jika kita makan malam ditempatku saja? Aku bisa memasak sesuatu dan aku punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan." Hermione berkata.

" _Sure_ , tentu saja."

.

"Apa jika kau menikah kau akan membiarkan istrimu bekerja?" Hermione bertanya.

"Tentu saja, jika ia ingin bekerja maka tidak masalah, hanya saja jam kerjanya tidak boleh lebih dariku." Draco menjawab.

Hermione mengangguk-angguk, mereka duduk di ruang makan Hermione dan sedang makan dan lagi-lagi melakukan sesi tanya jawab.

Tapi kali ini sesi tanya jawab mereka lebih cair dan menyenangkan, keduanya sering tertawa karena lelucon satu sama lain, Hermione memberitahu Draco kalau ia menggunakan _Sleekeasy's hair potion_ yang banyak sekali saat Yule Ball tahun ke empat dan Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Draco tahu ia tidak bisa memaksa Hermione sekarang, ia akan membiarkan penjajakan ini berjalan sesuai tempo yang diinginkan Hermione, maka tidak lama setelah selesai makan ia segera pamit dengan sopan.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa menemuimu besok sampai hari minggu." Draco berkata sebelum pergi.

Hermione tertawa. "Kenapa kau terdengar seperti aku yang ingin sekali bertemu denganmu?"

Draco tertawa. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan besok?" Draco bertanya.

"Aku akan mengunjungi orang tuaku besok, kemudian pergi ke Burrow hari minggu." Hermione memberitahu Draco jadwal normalnya.

"Aku akan ke prancis, melakukan beberapa riset dan baru kembali Senin pagi atau siang." Kata Draco.

"Berhati-hatilah." Hermione berkata.

Draco mengangguk dan baru akan beranjak pergi saat Hermione memanggilnya.

"Draco."

"Iya?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini berkali-kali, memikirkan tentang kemungkinan hubungan ini, hubungan kita, aku benar-benar berpikir beberapa hari belakangan ini dan… sesungguhnya, aku bisa membayangkan diriku denganmu." Hermione memerah dan menghindari mata Draco yang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku bisa membayangkan diriku menjadi istrimu, aku tahu ini terdengar aneh, tapi aku benar-benar bisa membayangkannya. _I can imagining myself with you, as your wife and you as my husband._ " Hermione memerah lagi, benar-benar merah.

"Tapi aku belum yakin seratus persen." Hermione menambahkan lagi.

"Kenapa?" Draco bertanya.

"Draco, aku ingin pasangan yang bisa mencintaiku." Hermione berkata. "Seperti yang sudah kutulis di daftar itu, aku ingin pasanganku mencintaiku dan aku juga ingin mencintainya." Hermione berkata lagi. "Aku ingin kita punya waktu untuk paling tidak jatuh cinta satu sama lain."

Draco hampir melompat kegirangan mendengar perkataan Hermione barusan. Itu artinya Hermione ingin mencintainya, Hermione Granger mau menerimanya dan ingin. Haruskah ia mengatakannya sekarang, mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mencintainya?

"Jadi aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu."

"Apa?" Draco bertanya pelan, tersadar dari lamunannya.

 _"Will you court me?"_

Draco tersenyum lebar kemudian senyumannya berubah menjadi seringaian yang sangat menggoda sekali.

"Bukankah aku sedang melakukannya?"

-To Be Continued-

 **Read and Review….**

 **-dramioneyoja.**


	9. Chapter 9

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Hermione Granger and The Hawthorn Book Loft**

 **Chapter 9**

9.

Hermione sudah menghabiskan kopinya dan sekarang duduk di ruang tamunya, menunggu Draco datang.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Hermione."_

 _"Iya?" Hermione menjawab sambil melihat membaca koran yang berada di mejanya. Tiap-tiap hari, di Porphet akan ada satu halaman yang melampirkan daftar nama-nama pasangan yang sudah melapor ke kementrian beserta tanggal pernikahan mereka._

 _"Apa kau mendapatkan petisi lainnya?" Draco bertanya pelan, mengganti-ganti channel televisi di depannya. Ia sudah terlalu sering bertamu ke rumah Hermione sampai-sampai sudah terbiasa menggunakan beberapa peralatan elektronik di rumah Hermione._

 _"Tidak, sampai hari ini belum ada." Kata Hermione._

 _"Umm…" Draco bingung bagaimana harus mengungkapkannya pada Hermione. "Apa kau masih menunggu sesuatu? Atau seseorang?" Hermione bertanya._

 _"Tidak." Hermione menjawab sambil lalu._

 _"Apa kau bisa menerima petisiku lebih cepat?" Draco bertanya._

 _Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya pada Draco, ia menutup korannya dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya, sekarang mereka berhadapan di sofa._

 _Hermione dan Draco sudah menjadi semakin dekat, mereka sudah beberapa kali pergi keluar bersama, Draco sering mengajaknya makan malam bersama, menonton film di bioskop Muggle atau hanya sekedar datang saat makan siang dan mengobrol di toko buku milik Hermione._

 _Sekarang sudah pertengahan bulan Oktober dan Hermione baru menerima petisi dari Draco seorang, well, it's not like she's waiting for someone else, ia punya waktu sampai akhir bulan ini untuk menentukan apa menerima petisi Hermione atau tidak. Hermione tahu cepat atau lambat ia akan segera menerima petisi Draco, tapi ia masih ingin menundanya. Hermione takut akan reaksi orang-orang disekitarnya jika mereka tahu bahwa Draco mengajukan petisi padanya dan lebih buruk lagi, reaksi jika mereka tahu Hermione kemungkinan besar menerimanya._

 _Hermione tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, ia dan Draco sudah benar-benar dekat, she's fall in like with him. Ia sudah menyukai Draco, tapi bukan cinta, tidak, belum mungkin._

 _Hermione sendiri berharap seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, ia dan Draco bisa jatuh cinta satu sama lain, tapi ia tahu kalau mereka berdua sudah selangkah lebih maju. Draco akan memegang tangannya saat mereka berjalan bersama, beberapa kali Hermione mencium pipi Draco saat pria itu akan pulang._

 _Mereka berdua sudah nyaman satu sama lain, terkadang Draco akan datang ke rumah Hermione, Hermione memasak dan kemudian mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal, mulai dari cerita-cerita saat mereka di Hogwarts sampai persiapan Draco untuk meluncurkan perusahaan ramuan-nya tahun depan._

 _Draco bahkan menawarkan pada Hermione untuk ikut berkontribusi, tapi Hermione menolak dan berkata bahwa ia ingin fokus pada toko bukunya saja, lagipula dari dulu Potion bukanlah mata pelajaran favoritnya._

 _Kedua bahkan sudah melewati masa penggunaan nama belakang, Malfoy sudah berganti Draco dan Granger sudah berganti Hermione, meskipun terkadang Draco masih memanggilnya Granger karena kebiasaannya._

 _Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Apa kau yakin?" Hermione bertanya pelan._

 _"Kalau aku tidak yakin, aku tidak akan mengajukan petisi padamu dari awal." Draco berkata pelan._

 _"Aku akan memikirkannya lagi malam ini, jika aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya aku akan menghubungimu pagi-pagi sekali." Hermione berkata._

 _Giliran Draco yang menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah." Draco berkata. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Draco berkata lagi._

 _Hermione mengangguk. Draco berjalan, mengambil jacketnya kemudian menuju ke pintu keluar, Hermione berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang._

 _"Aku pulang dulu." Draco berkata._

 _Hermione mengangguk. Draco baru akan membuka pintu saat tiba-tiba Hermione memeluknya dari belakang._

 _"Draco." Hermione berkata pelan, kedua tangannya melingkari tubuh Draco erat._

 _Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hermione juga diam saja._

 _Mereka bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu cukup lama, tapi kemudian Draco melepas tangan Hermione yang memeluknya, ia berbalik badan dan memeluk Hermione._

 _"Aku akan menunggumu, dan menerima apapun keputusanmu." Draco berkata, meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Hermione, menghirup aroma shampo gadis dipelukannya. Ia merasa tidak enak memaksa Hermione untuk cepat-cepat menerima petisinya._

 _Hermione tersenyum. Ia berubah pikiran, kalimat Draco barusan membuatnya menyadari keputusan apa yang akan di ambilnya. Ia menarik dirinya dari pelukkan Draco._

 _"Besok pagi, sebelum membuka toko, apa kau mau menemaniku ke kementrian?" Hermione bertanya pelan._

 _Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

 _"Aku akan menerima petisimu." Hermione menjelaskan._

 _Draco tersenyum. Ia kehilangan kata-kata._

 _"Bagaimana? Apa kau bisa menemaniku ke kementrian untuk menerima petisimu?" Hermione bertanya lagi._

 _Draco tersenyum, dan bukannya menjawab, ia malah bertanya. "Can I kiss you?"_

 _Hermione tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan._

 _Draco menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium Hermione, menempelkan bibirnya pelan di bibir Hermione, merasakan kue cokelat yang baru saja mereka makan tadi._

 _Hermione mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Draco dan ciuman mereka semakin Dalam, Draco menarik Hermione lebih dekat dan erat. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, seperti ada aura yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya dari ciuman mereka._

 _Hermione menarik dirinya, mereka kehabisan nafas._

 _"Aku akan menjemputmu jam delapan." Draco berkata._

 _Hermione mengangguk, wajahnya memerah._

 _"Selamat malam Draco." Hermione berkata lagi._

 _"Selamat malam Hermione."_

 _-End of Flashback-_

Mereka berdua kemudian pergi ke kementrian keesokan paginya untuk melaporkan bahwa Hermione menerima petisi yang di ajukan Draco.

 _-Another Flashback-_

 _Hermione berjalan gugup disamping Draco Malfoy, mereka berjalan di atrium besar kementrian sihir, menuju ruangan sub bagian pernikahan wajib. Hari ini saat bangun pagi, ia berdebar-debar seperti orang bodoh, ia tiba-tiba sadar kalau hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menentukan segalanya._

 _Ia akan menerima petisi Draco Malfoy dan itu berarti mereka akan menikah dalam jangka waktu dekat. Wow._

 _Ia akan menikah._

 _Menikah dengan Draco Malfoy._

 _Wow._

 _Wow lagi._

 _Draco bisa merasakan kegugupan perempuan di sampingnya, ia tersenyum dan kemudian mempererat genggamannya di tangan Hermione._

 _"Are you okay?" Draco bertanya pelan._

 _Hermione melihat mata silver yang melihatnya erat, ia tidak melihat sedikitpun keraguan disana, dan itu membuat Hermione tenang._

 _"I'm fine." Hermione tersenyum._

 _Banyak sekali orang yang melihat mereka berdua berajalan bersama dengan tatapan aneh. Akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di ruangan besar yang dipenuhi banyak orang dan seperti dikomando, semua orang melihat mereka aneh._

 _Draco menggandengnya dan mereka mengarah ke meja resepsionis._

 _Seorang perempuan pirang muda, dengan baju merah ketat dan terlalu seksi untuk karyawan kementrian menyapa mereka._

 _"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Perempuan itu bertanya sambil mengerlingkan matanya ke Draco._

 _Hermione memutar matanya._

 _"Kami ingin mengurus persetujuan petisi." Draco berkata._

 _"Oh…" Perempuan itu terdengar kecewa, ia mengeluarkan kertas dari lacinya dan memberikannya pada Draco. "Kalian bisa mengisi formulir ini dan kemudian tunggu sampai dipanggil." Kata perempuan itu, nadanya seketika berubah menjadi kasar._

 _Draco melihat nomor urut yang berada di pojok atas formulir. "Delapan puluh tiga?" Draco bertanya tidak percaya._

 _Perempuan itu tersenyum kecut dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada barisan panjang orang yang mengantri._

 _"Nomor berapa yang sudah masuk?" Hermione bertanya._

 _"Tujuh."_

 _Draco dan Hermione menghela nafas mereka bersamaan._

 _"Kurasa kau akan terlambat membuka tokomu hari ini." Draco berkata pelan saat mereka berjalan menuju sofa di pojok ruangan._

 _"It's okay, lagipula tidak banyak orang yang mendatangi toko bukuku." Hermione berkata._

 _Mereka berdua duduk, bersandar di sofa di pojok ruangan dengan pose yang serupa, kaki kanan di atas kaki kiri dan kedua tangan di atas lutut._

 _"Apa kau tidak bisa menggunakan status war-heroine-mu untuk menyerobot antrian?" Draco bertanya pelan._

 _Hermione tertawa. "Kenapa kau tidak mendatangi semua orang yang mengantri dan menawarkan 100 Galleon pada mereka untuk satu nomor yang kau lewati?" Hermione bercanda._

 _Draco melihat wajah Hermione, tidak percaya apa yang baru dikatakannya. "Hermione, itu ide bagus." Draco berseru kemudian berdiri._

 _"Astaga…" Hermione menahan lengan Draco dengan kedua tangannya. "Draco, kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!" Hermione berusaha menahan Draco yang sepertinya akan mengumumkan kepada semua orang bahwa ia akan membayar mereka agar mereka merelakan nomor antriannya._

 _"Kenapa?" Draco bertanya, tidak mengerti. "Itu ide yang bagus."_

 _Hermione tertawa dan menggeleng, ia berusaha mendudukan Draco lagi di sampingnya. "Duduklah saja dan tunggu giliran kita." Hermione berkata._

 _Draco bertanya pada orang yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. "Permisi, berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan oleh satu nomor?"_

 _"Sekitar sepuluh sampai lima belas menit." Orang itu menjawab._

 _"Thank you." Draco berkata lagi. Ia kemudian berpikir dan memperkirakan berapa jam lagi sampai giliran mereka tiba._

 _"Shit… Granger, kita akan menghabiskan lebih dari dua belas jam disini." Draco berkata lagi setelah perhitungannya selesai._

 _Hermione diam, ia sepertinya juga berhitung di dalam pikirannya. Wajahnya berubah begitu tahu Draco benar._

 _"Ugh…" Draco mengeluh, ia kemudian berdiri dan dengan cepat berjalan menuju ke tengah ruangan._

 _Hermione menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya._

 _"Selamat pagi semua." Draco berseru keras, semua orang di ruangan itu memperhatikannya._

 _"Aku sedang terburu-buru, dan aku akan membayar seratus Galleon untuk satu nomor urut yang kulewati." Draco berseru._

 _Beberapa orang langsung berseru dan menawarkan nomor mereka, tapi orang-orang dengan nomor urut lebih awal tidak begitu tertarik dengan tawarannya._

 _"Seribu Galleon?" Draco menawarkan lagi._

 _"Draco!" Hermione berseru kencang dari tempat duduknya._

 _._

 _Mereka berdua dengan cepat mendapatkan nomor urut 10, dan Hermione tidak yakin berapa total uang yang dikeluarkan Draco. Hermione hanya tertawa karena merasa betapa absurdnya keadaan mereka, sekarang pasangan dengan nomor urut sembilan sudah masuk dan sebentar lagi giliran mereka._

 _"Miss Granger." Seorang pria yang mungkin berumur sekitar tiga puluh-an akhir menyapanya._

 _Hermione mengangguk pelan._

 _"Apa kau akan menerima petisi seseorang?" Pria itu bertanya lagi, ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan seorang Hermione Granger disitu._

 _Hermione mengangguk lagi._

 _"Mr Malfoy?" Pria itu bertanya lagi, melihat Draco Malfoy yang duduk disampingnya._

 _Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk lagi._

 _Seorang pria keluar dari ruangan dan memanggil nomor urut sepuluh._

 _._

 _"Apa kau akan pergi ke tokomu?" Draco bertanya, mereka berdua sudah selesai mengurus berkas-berkas dan sekarang berjalan keluar dari kementrian, petugas yang membantu mereka sepertinya kaget sekali melihat Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy datang bersama dan kemudian menyatakan bahwa mereka akan menikah._

 _Petugas itu menjelaskan beberapa peraturan yang sudah diketahui keduanya, seperti mereka diberitahu kalau mereka harus menikah sebelum akhir Desember tahun ini, dan Hermione mempunyai waktu sampai tahun depan untuk hamil. Hermione langsung kesal begitu mendengar perkataan itu, seakan-akan penyihir perempuan dalam kasus ini tidak lebih dari mesin untuk melahirkan anak._

 _Petugas itu kemudian menjelaskan beberapa hal yang harus dilakukan, seperti mereka bebas melakukan pernikahan dimanapun, dan satu utusan kementrian akan datang dan memberikan bonding khusus untuk mereka._

 _Petugas itu membantu mereka menentukan tanggal berapa yang tepat untuk keduanya melangsungkan pernikahan. Draco dan Hermione sepakat kalau bulan November terlalu dekat dan mereka tidak bisa mempersiapkan pernikahan dalam jangka waktu sesingkat itu. Akhirnya mereka berdua sepakat untuk menikah tanggal 14 Desember._

 _Hermione menggeleng. "Draco…" Hermione tegang._

 _"Ada apa?"_

 _Hermione tidak menjawab dan hanya menarik tangan Draco kemudian dengan cepat ber-apparating ke rumahnya._

 _Ia kemudian dengan cepat mengambil kertas dan pena kemudian duduk di meja makan dan memanggil Draco._

 _"Ada apa Hermione?" Draco bertanya dan duduk di depan Hermione._

 _Hermione menulis sesuatu di kertas itu kemudian menunjukkannya pada Draco._

 ** _Daftar Hal-Hal yang Harus Dilakukan Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy sebelum menikah._**

 _-End of Flashback-_

Dan disinilah Hermione sekarang, menunggu Draco dan mereka akan pergi kerumah orang tua Hermione.

Hermione mendengar suara _pop_ dan melihat Draco yang baru ber-apparating di depannya.

"Pagi." Hermione tersenyum, ia menggunakan dress berwarna biru-abu yang sampai ke lututnya, ia juga menggunakan cardigan dengan warna senada, Draco tersenyum melihat pilihan warna pakaian Hermione.

"Pagi." Draco tersenyum kemudian Hermione mencium pipinya pelan.

"Kau sudah siap?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco mengangguk.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Draco mengagguk lagi.

"Sudah sikat gigi?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Draco menunjukkan giginya yang sangat bagus dan putih juga bersih, seperti bintang iklan pasta gigi.

Hermione tertawa. "Setidaknya kedua orangtuaku tidak akan mengeluh tentang gigimu."

-To Be Continued-

 ** _Daftar Hal-Hal yang Harus Dilakukan Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy sebelum menikah._**

 **1.** **Hermione dan Draco harus memberitahu hal ini pada orang tua Hermione.**

 **Read and Review….**

 **-dramioneyoja.**


	10. Chapter 10

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Hermione Granger and The Hawthorn Book Loft**

 **Chapter 10**

10.

"Apa kau gugup?" Hermione bertanya pada Draco.

"Hmm.." Draco mengangguk pelan, mereka sudah tiba di depan rumah kedua orangtua Hermione dan Hermione sebentar lagi akan menekan bel pintu rumah kedua orangtuanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hermione bertanya pelan. "Kita bisa pulang dan menunda hal ini beberapa hari lagi." Hermione menawarkan, melihat wajah Draco yang pucat pasi.

"No! I'm okay Granger." Draco berkata lagi.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Hermione tidak menjawab dan hanya menarik tangan Draco kemudian dengan cepat ber-apparating ke rumahnya._

 _Ia kemudian dengan cepat mengambil kertas dan pena kemudian duduk di meja makan dan memanggil Draco._

 _"Ada apa Hermione?" Draco bertanya dan duduk di depan Hermione._

 _Hermione menulis sesuatu di kertas itu kemudian menunjukkannya pada Draco._

 ** _Daftar Hal-Hal yang Harus Dilakukan Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy sebelum menikah._**

 _"Are we gonna make another list right now?" Draco bertanya, tersenyum, entah mengapa Hermione dan obsesinya tentang daftar-daftar ini lucu baginya._

 _Hermione mengangguk._

 _"Okay…" Draco berseru._

 _"Hal pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah…" Hermione berpikir, sudah siap dengan pena-nya. "Memberitahu orangtuaku." Hermione berkata._

 _Draco kehilangan warna dari wajahnya._

 _"Um… okay, memberitahu orangtuamu? Baiklah, ini memberitahu keseluruhan atau sebagian? Apa orang tuamu tahu tentang peraturan ini?" Draco bertanya gugup._

 _Hermione menggeleng._

 _"Oh shit…" Draco menjatuhkan kepalanya kemeja, kening dan hidungnya menabrak meja Hermione._

 _"Oh…it's okay Draco… orangtuaku mungkin tidak akan terlalu mempermasalahkan hal ini." Hermione berusaha berpikiran positif._

 _"Are you kidding me Granger? Orangtuamu mungkin akan mencabut semua gigiku begitu mereka tahu kalau kau dipaksa masuk dalam keadaan seperti ini." Draco mengeluh, masih belum mengangkat wajahnya dari meja._

 _"Yah…well, ayahku mungkin akan langsung mengambil tang dan mencabut gigimu, tapi ibuku tidak akan menyiksamu atau semacamnya." Hermione berusaha membangkitkan semangat Draco._

 _"Oh…" Draco berseru, ia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Hermione dan menyeringai. "Bagaimana jika kita katakan pada kedua orangtuamu kalau kita akan menikah karena kita saling mencintai, kita tidak perlu mengatakan sesuatu tentang peraturan bodoh ini, dengan begitu kedua orangtuamu tidak akan kuatir." Draco berseru._

 _Hermione berpikir. Ia tidak terbiasa berbohong pada kedua orangtuanya, tapi ide Draco barusan sangat menggiurkan._

 _"Tapi kemudian mereka akan curiga kenapa kita menikah terlalu terburu-buru. Ayahku kemudian akan langsung menuduhku hamil atau semacamnya. Ugh." Hermione bergidik membayangkan reaksi ayahnya._

 _Draco menjatuhkan wajahnya ke meja lagi._

 _"It's okay Draco." Hermione meraih tangan Draco. "Kita hanya perlu datang, kau harus memastikan gigimu bersih, kemudian menjelaskan kalau ada peraturan yang memaksa kita untuk menikah, kedua orangtuaku mungkin akan marah atau kesal, tapi mereka tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu padamu, mereka pasti mengerti kalau kau juga korban dalam peraturan ini." Hermione berkata._

 _Draco tersenyum dan meremas tangan Hermione._

 _-End Of Flashback-_

 _"Are we ready?"_ Hermione bertanya. Draco mengangguk.

Hermione menekan bel di samping pintu rumah kedua orangtuanya tiga kali berturut-turut, itu kebiasaannya, ia akan langsung menekan tombol tiga kali berturut-turun untuk menandakan kalau ia yang datang.

"Hermione, apa itu kau?" Ibunya berteriak dari dalam.

"Iya, Mom." Hermione berseru, tidak lama pintu dibuka dan Helena Granger muncul dan tersenyum lebar pada Hermione, ia dengan cepat memeluk anaknya itu.

"Kenapa kau datang tiba-tiba sekali? Memangnya kau tidak membuka toko bukumu?" Helen bertanya.

Hermione menggeleng. Ia sudah meletakkan tanda tutup sementara di toko bukunya untuk beberapa alasan, alasan pertama adalah ia ingin mengurus beberapa hal dulu dengan Draco, dan berharap minggu depan ia sudah bisa membuka toko bukunya lagi, kedua ia tahu, begitu ada satu orang saja dari kelompok wartawan yang melihat namanya dan nama Draco terlihat di daftar nama pasangan di koran, maka toko bukunya akan diserbu masa.

Helen melihat pria tampan yang berdiri disamping Hermione.

"Oh, Mom, ini Draco, Draco Malfoy." Hermione memperkenalkan Draco.

Draco mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan senyumannya yang paling mempesona.

Helena menjabat tangan Draco dan kemudian menyuruh mereka berdua masuk lalu memanggil Richard Granger.

Hermione dan Draco duduk di sofa, keduanya terlihat benar-benar tegang.

Tidak lama Helena dan Richard Granger muncul dan Richard melihat Hermione aneh, ia sepertinya akan berangkat ke tempat praktiknya, Hermione memang berkunjung mendadak.

Ia menelepon kedua orangtuanya dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan datang besok pagi, hanya saja tidak mengatakan bahwa ia akan datang dengan seorang pria.

"Selamat pagi Mr Granger." Draco mengulurkan tangannya, Richard menjabat tangan Draco dengan kuat untuk menandakan bahwa ia yang pegang kendali disini.

"Hermione? Ada apa?" Richard bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Hermione. Richard dan Helena kemudian duduk di sofa di sebrang tempat Hermione dan Draco duduk.

"Mom, dad, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Hermione berkata. Helena dan Richard serempak mengangkat sebelah alis mereka.

"Mr Granger, Mrs Granger…" Draco memotong perkataan Hermione, ia merasa harusnya ia yang menjelaskan hal ini. "Kementrian belum lama ini mengeluarkan peraturan." Draco memulai.

Helena dan Richard memasang telinga dan mendengarkan penjelasan Draco baik-baik.

"Peraturan ini dibuat karena saat ini populasi masyarakat sihir Inggris berkurang pesat, kementrian kuatir populasi penyihir akan habis dalam beberapa tahun kedepan, karena itu mereka membuat peraturan bahwa semua penyihir perempuan harus menikah sebelum akhir tahun ini." Draco kemudian melepaskan nafasnya yang ditahannya selama bicara.

Seisi ruangan diam.

Tiba-tiba Richard tertawa. "Aku tahu kalau orang-orang di kementrian sihir sudah gila, tapi tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan mengeluarkan peraturan semacam ini." Seketika wajahnya berubah kesal.

"Hermione! Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau tidak mendapat pengecualian? Kau kan sudah menyelamatkan dunia sihir!" Richard bertanya lagi.

Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak ada pengecualian Dad." Hermione menjawab pelan.

"Kalau kau tidak mengikuti peraturan ini, apa mereka akan melakukan sesuatu padamu?" Helena bertanya kuatir.

Hermione kemudian menjelaskan beberapa detail tentang peraturan pernikahan itu.

"Jadi jika kau tidak menikah sampai akhir tahun ini, maka kau tidak boleh menggunakan sihir lagi diasingkan ke dunia Muggle?" Richard bertanya dengan nada tinggi, menarik simpulan dari penjelasan Hermione barusan.

Hermione mengangguk.

Richard berdiri. "Ohhh… Aku akan membunuh mentri sihir kalian!" Richard berkata kesal.

Hermione dan Helena menghela nafas mereka bersamaan.

.

 _"See? That wasn't so bad right?"_ Hermione bertanya pada Draco.

Draco menghela nafasnya. Kemudian mengangguk, Hermione dan Draco sudah berada di depan Malfoy Manor.

Mereka sudah pulang dari rumah keluarga Granger, Hermione dan Draco berjanji akan bertemu lagi dengan kedua orangtua Hermione dan kedua orangtua Draco sabtu malam ini dan membicarakan mengenai rencana pernikahan mereka.

"Apa kau yakin kedua orangtuamu tidak akan menyiksaku atau mengurungku di _dungeon_?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Draco tertawa,"Kau akan tertawa begitu melihat perlakuan mereka padamu."

Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Draco menjatuhkan wajahnya ke meja lagi._

 _"It's okay Draco." Hermione meraih tangan Draco. "Kita hanya perlu datang, kau harus memastikan gigimu bersih, kemudian menjelaskan kalau ada peraturan yang memaksa kita untuk menikah, kedua orangtuaku mungkin akan marah atau kesal, tapi mereka tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu padamu, mereka pasti mengerti kalau kau juga korban dalam peraturan ini." Hermione berkata._

 _Draco tersenyum dan meremas tangan Hermione._

 _"Baiklah, apa hal kedua yang harus kita lakukan?" Hermione bertanya pada Draco, sudah memegang pena-nya lagi._

 _"Menemui orangtuaku?" Draco bertanya._

 _Giliran Hermione yang menjatuhkan wajahnya ke meja._

 _Draco tertawa. "Tenanglah Granger, mereka sudah tahu kalau aku mengajukan petisi untukmu." Draco memberitahu, sebenarnya ia ingin memberitahu kalau kedua orangtuanya bahkan menyetujui keputusannya, tapi ia ingin membiarkan Hermione kuatir untuk sementara._

 _"Mungkin mereka tahu kalau kau mengajukan petisi untukku, tapi apa mereka akan menerimaku?" Hermione bertanya._

 _Draco hanya menyeringai. Ia mengambil pena yang ada di tangan Hermione dan menulis point kedua._

 _-End Of Flashback-_

"Tenanglah Granger!" Draco menarik tangan Hermione dan mereka memasuki gerbang depan Malfoy Manor.

Draco tahu Hermione pasti tegang sekali, tangannya yang digenggamnya berkeringat dan ia terus menerus melihat kesegala penjuru.

Hermione sedang memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya, ia memperhatikan seluruh bangunan Malfoy Manor dari luar, memperhitungkan pintu atau jendela mana yang bisa digunakannya untuk melarikan diri.

"Tenanglah Granger!" Draco berseru. Mereka sampai di depan pintu dan seorang peri-rumah muncul dan menyambut mereka.

Peri rumah itu membungkuk dalam. "Selamat sore Master Draco, Miss Hermione. Master Lucius dan Missus Narcissa sudah menunggu."

Peri rumah itu kemudian menuntun mereka ke sebuah ruangan, Draco tetap memegang tangan Hermione erat.

Mereka berdua sudah membicarakan hal ini kemarin. Draco mengatakan bahwa mereka bisa menemui orangtua Draco di tempat lain, ia tahu Malfoy Manor bukan tempat menyenangkan bagi Hermione. Tapi Hermione mengatakan ia tidak apa-apa.

Mereka tiba di depan pintu besar berwarna cokelat tua dan peri-rumah itu berhenti, ia membuka pintu dan mengumumkan kedatangan Draco dan Hermione.

Tiba-tiba Draco menarik Hermione kesamping dan mendorongnya ke tembok.

"Hermione!" Draco meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu perempuan di depannya, mendesak Hermione ke tembok. "Jika kau merasa tidak nyaman atau merasakan hal buruk lainnya, kau harus langsung mengatakannya padaku, dan kita akan segera pergi darisini. _Am I clear?_ "

Hermione mengangguk. Dulu jika Draco Malfoy mendorongnya dan menguncinya di tembok seperti ini mungkin ia akan berteriak lalu menyihirnya menjadi ferret atau semacamnya, tapi anehnya sekarang Draco Malfoy justru membuatnya merasa aman.

Draco kemudian mencium kening Hermione pelan dan menariknya ke ruangan yang akan mereka masuki tadi.

Hermione berusaha setengah mati agar wajahnya tidak menjadi merah seperti kepiting. Ia dan Draco sudah berciuman beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi entah mengapa perlakuan Draco barusan membuatnya berdebar.

Hermione berjalan di samping Draco dan ia bisa melihat Narcissa dan Lucius duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke jendela kaca besar di hadapan mereka. Salah satu sisi ruangan itu semua terdiri dari kaca, kaca yang besar, menghadap ke laut.

"Laut?" Hermione bertanya takjub pada Draco.

"Apa kau begitu ketakutannya sampai tidak menyadari bahwa rumah ini berada di atas tebing?" Draco tertawa pelan.

 _"Mother, Father, we're here."_ Draco berseru.

Narcissa dan Lucius melihat ke arah Draco dan Hermione yang berjalan mendekat.

Hermione berusaha tersenyum, ia berusaha fokus pada otot-otot di wajahnya, dan akhirnya ia tersenyum kecil.

Narcissa dan Lucius Malfoy tersenyum padanya.

.

"Bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum?" Hermione bertanya pada Draco yang dari tadi terus tersenyum.

Draco menggeleng dan tetap tersenyum.

"Apa kau begitu senangnya?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Draco mengangguk dan tetap tersenyum.

Draco dan Hermione baru kembali dari Malfoy Manor, mereka berjalan menuju ke rumah Hermione.

Siapa sangka kunjungan mereka berdua berjalan baik hari ini, kedua orangtua Hermione tidak begitu mempermasalahkan hubungan mereka, apalagi setelah mengobrol dengan Draco, Richard dan Helena Granger bisa merasakannya, ia bisa merasa kalau Draco dan Hermione seperti di cocokkan dari langit.

Dan kunjungan mereka ke Malfoy Manor bahkan lebih baik, Hermione tidak menyangka kalau Lucius dan Narcissa bisa bersikap begitu baik dan menyenangkan padanya, dan anehnya kebaikkan dan keramahan mereka terlihat tulus.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Hermione, dan keduanya masih tersenyum satu sama lain seperti orang bodoh. Hermione menaiki satu anak tangga di depan pintu rumahnya dan berdiri menghadap Draco.

"Aku pulang dulu Granger." Draco tersenyum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak-acak rambut Hermione pelan. Draco baru akan berjalan pergi saat Hermione menarik lengannya.

"Draco." Hermione memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" Draco bertanya ringan, ia masih terus tersenyum.

" _Stay the night._ "

-To Be Continued-

 ** _Daftar Hal-Hal yang Harus Dilakukan Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy sebelum menikah._**

1\. Hermione dan Draco harus memberitahu hal ini pada orang tua Hermione.

2\. Hermione dan Draco harus memberitahu hal ini pada orang tua Draco.

 **Read and Review….**

 **I'm feeling so blueeeeeee lately, I don't know exactly what happen. Everything just seems...blue.**

 **-dramioneyoja.**


	11. Chapter 11

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Hermione Granger and The Hawthorn Book Loft**

 **Chapter 11**

11.

Draco terbangun karena ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu sambil berteriak kencang.

"Hermione! Apa kau didalam? Buka pintunya!"

Draco mengenali suara itu. Sial. Potter.

Draco bangun dan dengan cepat berusaha membangunkan Hermione tanpa menimbulkan banyak suara.

"Hermione, bangunlah." Draco menggerak-gerakkan lengan Hermione.

Ini benar-benar tidak seperti bayangannya, ia berharap bangun dengan melihat Hermione di hadapannya di sinari cahaya matahari pagi dan jika beruntung melanjutkan kegiatan mereka tadi malam.

Tapi Potter _-the boy who lived to be pain in the arse-_ menghancurkan paginya.

"Hermione, bangunlah." Draco menggerakan tangan Hermione dan akhirnya Hermione terbangun.

"Hermione, Potter ada di depan pintu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Draco bergerak dan segera mencari boxernya yang sepertinya ada di bawah kolong tempat tidur.

Hermione menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"HERMIONE GRANGER! BUKA PINTUNYA SEKARANG ATAU AKAN KU DOBRAK!" Harry berteriak dari luar.

"Oh, Astaga Malfoy! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Hermione menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan mencari-cari tongkatnya saat pintu terbuka

.

Harry tidak pernah berada dalam posisi seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia sudah pernah menghadapi bermacam-macam situasi berbahaya, ia pernah berhadapan dengan troll, ular raksasa, werewolf, bahkan naga. Ia ikut serta dalam turnamen sihir paling berbahaya saat masih remaja, ia bahkan menghadapi penyihir paling gelap sepanjang masa, tapi ia tidak pernah menghadapi keadaan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Ia menemukan sahabatnya -yang sudah seperti saudara perempuannya- sendiri, hanya dibalut selimut dengan Draco Malfoy, benar sekali, Draco Bloody Malfoy yang sedang memakai celananya.

Ia hampir pingsan.

Dan sekarang ia duduk di meja makan Hermione, menunggu dua orang itu berpakaian dan akan berusaha mendengarkan penjelasan mereka dengan kepala dingin, Harry sudah siap mendengar cerita kalau mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di bar dan mabuk bla bla bla… atau cerita-cerita tidak masuk akal lainnya yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa mereka berdua ada di satu kamar, di pagi hari, tanpa pakaian.

Hermione dan Draco keluar dari kamar Hermione dan mereka berjalan menuju ke arah meja makan. Harry melihat keduanya dengan tatapan paling netral yang bisa di lakukannya.

Hermione dan Draco kemudian duduk di hadapannya.

"Harry…" Hermione baru akan memulai saat Harry mengangkat tangannya dan menandakan bahwa ia tidak ingin Hermione bicara dulu. Harry menutup matanya dan menghela nafasnya, ia kemudian membuka matanya dan mulai bicara.

Draco mengendus menghina melihat perilaku Harry.

"Hermione…" Harry memulai dengan suara pelan, sepertinya ia benar-benar kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuka toko bukumu dua hari belakangan ini?" Harry bertanya. Ia diberitahu oleh beberapa orang kalau toko buku milik Hermione Granger tidak buka tanpa penjelasan di depannya, biasanya jika tidak bisa membuka toko bukunya maka Hermione akan meletakkan semacam pemberitahuan di depan tokonya, tapi kali ini tidak ada.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak." Hermione memberitahu.

"Apa urusanmu ada hubungannya dengan Malfoy?" Harry bertanya lagi.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Kemarin sore aku menghubungi kedua orangtuamu dan bertanya apa kau ada disana, mereka kemudian memberitahuku kalau kau datang dengan seorang pria, apa pria itu Malfoy?" Harry bertanya lagi.

Hermione mengangguk lagi.

"Hermione…" Harry berseru dengan nada frustasi. "Jadi pria yang dilihat orang-orang bersamamu di kementrian itu juga Malfoy?" Harry menyadari, dua hari yang lalu beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa Hermione Granger terlihat dengan seorang pria untuk melaporkan penerimaan petisi pernikahan.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

"Jadi benar? Draco Malfoy mengajukan petisi untukmu?" Harry bertanya.

"Oh, Potter! Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu! Kenapa kau memperlakukan Hermione seperti itu? Sopanlah sedikit!" Draco tidak tahan lagi mendengar nada dan cara bicara Harry pada Hermione.

"Ini bukan urusanmu Malfoy!" Harry berkata, nadanya mulai tinggi.

"Bukan urusanku?" Draco bertanya tidak percaya. "Kau datang ke rumah seseorang pagi-pagi buta untuk memaki-makinya? Memangnya kau pikir Hermione anak kecil? Kau tidak bisa datang begitu saja dan memarahinya karena ia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai." Draco berseru.

Hermione melihat Draco, mulutnya terbuka.

"Hermione! Aku tidak percaya ini! Kau menerima petisi dari seseorang seperti dia?" Harry bertanya.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seseorang seperti aku?" Tanya Draco menghina. "Apa kau tahu satu penyihir pria single di dunia sihir saat ini yang lebih baik dariku?" Draco bertanya, ia menyenderkan badannya di kursi dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Hermione Granger!" Harry berdiri, berusaha menahan amarahnya. "Aku tidak percaya kau bisa melakukan ini! Apa kau tidak memikirkannya dulu sebelum melakukan hal ini? Aku tidak percaya kalu melakukan ini." Harry terus mengulang-ulang maksudnya, ia baru akan beranjak pergi saat tiba-tiba Draco memukul meja.

"Potter!" Draco berdiri, ia begitu marah, Hermione bisa melihat wajahnya sedikit memerah, wajahnya yang biasanya begitu putih seperti hantu tiba-tiba memiliki warna, apa itu artinya ia kesal? Hermione bertanya dalam hati.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?" Draco bertanya kesal. "Kau pikir karena kau teman Hermione maka kau bisa mengaturnya sesuka hati? Karena kau temannya maka ia harus melakukan segala sesuatu sesuai keinginanmu? Karena kau temannya maka semua pilihannya harus bergantung padamu? Apa kau suda gila? Hanya karena kau tidak menyukaiku apa itu berarti Hermione tidak boleh menyukaiku?" Draco bertanya kesal.

Hermione menghela nafasna. "Berhentilah kalian berdua!" Hermione berdiri dan berusaha menengahi mereka berdua

"Harry, aku tahu aku salah karena tidak mengatakan ini padamu sebelumnya, aku akui itu, tapi percaya atau tidak, hari ini aku dan Draco akan mendatangimu dan Ron untuk memberitahu kalian kalau kami akan menikah." Hermione memberitahu Harry.

Hermione berusaha bicara tenang, menjadi pihak netral di antara kedua pria batu di depannya.

"Dan Harry, kurasa Draco benar." Hermione menunduk. "Selama ini aku selalu memikirkan semua orang disekitarku, terutama kau dan Ron apa jika aku begini Harry akan baik-baik saja? Apa jika aku melakukan itu Ron akan marah? Harry, Ron, Harry, Ron." Suara Hermione tidak lebih dari bisikkan sekarang.

"Tapi apa kalian pernah memikirkanku?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

"Hermione…" Harry berbisik.

"Apa kalian pernah memikirkanku saat kalian mengambil keputusan?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

"Apa sekali ini aku tidak boleh mengambil keputusan karena aku hanya menginginkannya? Apa aku tidak boleh menyukai seseorang? Apa aku tidak boleh memutuskan untuk menikahi seseorang karena aku menyukainya?" Hermione bertanya pelan

.

Draco sudah selesai memakai semua bajunya, ia sedang memakai kaus kakinya dan Hermione masih belum juga keluar dari kamar mandi. Setelah Potter pergi, mereka mengobrol sebentar dan Draco bahkan berkata dengan begini mereka tidak perlu melakukan daftar nomor tiga karena Potter menangkap _basah_ mereka, dan otomatis Weasley juga akan tahu.

Draco bisa mendengar suara shower dari tadi tapi Hermione belum juga keluar padahal sudah lebih dari setengah jam.

"Ish… apa yang dilakukannya? Kenapa ia lama sekali? Apa yang dilakukannya? Apa ia sakit perut?" Draco berpikir sambil mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Draco mengetuk pintu kamar mandi pelan. "Hermione apa kau masih lama?" Draco bertanya pelan tapi tidak ada suara.

"Hermione?" Draco mengetuk lagi, ia mulai kuatir. "Hermione jawablah! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Hermione jika kau tidak menjawabku dalam hitungan kelima maka aku akan masuk!" Draco memberi peringatan, dan masih belum ada jawaban.

"Satu… dua… tiga…" Draco tidak menunggu sampai lima dan langsung membuka pintu.

Draco melihat Hermione berjongkok di bawah shower dan bisa mendengar suara tangisannya.

Draco menghela nafasnya dan mengambil handuk yang digantung di dekat situ kemudian membalut tubuh Hermione dan mengangkatnya.

.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia ingat kepalanya sakit, ia terlalu lama menangis di bawah shower, dan sepertinya ada beberapa tetes air yang masuk ke dalam hidungnya.

Ia bisa mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya dari luar, tidak lama ia bisa merasakan seseorang meletakkan handuk di tubuhnya kemudian mengangkatnya dan meletakkannya untuk duduk di kasur.

Hermione tidak yakin apa yang terjadi, ia bisa melihat Draco Malfoy bergerak kesana-kemari, mengambil handuk dari lemari, kemudian mengeringkan rambutnya dan tubuhnya, Draco kemudian mengambil kemeja flannel tebal dan besar dari lemari dan memakaikannya padanya. Kemudian Draco Malfoy mengambil sisir dari depan meja rias dan duduk di belakangnya, menyisir rambutnya pelan.

Hermione tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Draco juga tidak.

Setelah selesai Draco membaringkan Hermione dikasur kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau kenapa?" Draco bertanya pelan.

.

Draco tidak tahu bahwa waktu seperti ini akan datang, ia tidak tahu akan ada suatu waktu dimana ia bisa melihat seorang perempuan tanpa pakaian di bawah shower, dan bukannya menyerangngnya malah mengangkatnya, memakaikannya baju, dan bodohnya lagi menyisir rambutnya kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

Ia juga tidak pernah menyangka akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh ini dengan senang hati, tanpa beban dan penuh kasih sayang, tapi seperti ada suara kecil yang memberitahunya kalau apa yang dilakukannya sudah benar, hal-hal yang dilakukannya adalah hal lumrah bagi seseorang yang mencintai orang lain dan disinilah ia sekarang, memeluk Hermione dari belakang yang sepertinya kehilangan kemampuan bicaranya.

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

"Hmm…" Draco pura-pura berpikir. "Sepertinya pernah."

Hermione tersenyum. "Aku pernah satu kali jatuh cinta pada seseorang." Hermione memulai. "Tapi kemudian orang itu pergi, dan entah mengapa aku merasa seperti tidak bisa jatuh cinta lagi." Kata Hermione pelan.

Draco mempererat pelukkannnya.

"Kau merindukannya? Orang itu? Karena itu kau menangis di kamar mandi?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat pertama kali kau datang dan menanyakan buku Nicholas Flamel itu?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Draco tertawa pelan. "Hmm… biar kutebak, kau kesal? Atau mungkin kau berdebar-debar karena kau takjub melihat ketampananku?"

"Aku berdebar-debar." Hermione memberitahu pelan.

Draco kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Saat aku melihatmu waktu itu, aku berdebar-debar, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, karena aku tidak seharusnya berdebar-debar saat melihat Draco Malfoy, tapi kemudian kau tidak sama seperti Draco Malfoy yang dulu, dan itu membuatku semakin tidak tahu harus melakukan apa."

Hermione membalikkan badannya, sekarang ia dan Draco berhadapan.

"Apa kau ingat point ke lima dari daftarku?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco mengangguk. **_Pasangan yang mencintai Hermione Granger._**

"Aku ingin kau mencintaiku Draco." Hermione berbisik.

Draco tersenyum, ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hermione pelan dan lembut. "Apa kau ingat point ke dua belas dari daftarku?" Draco bertanya, mengelus pipi Hermione dengan ibu jarinya. **_Draco Malfoy berjanji akan mencintai Hermione Granger_**

Hermione mengangguk.

" _I love you already_ Granger." Draco kemudian membuka kancing flanel Hermione.

.

Draco pulang dari rumah Hermione sekitar pukul dua siang dan berjanji akan datang lagi malam ini untuk membicarakan beberapa hal tentang pernikahan mereka, seperti tempat, tema, undangan dan semacamnya.

Begitu sampai di Malfoy Manor ia disambut oleh peri rumah yang mengatakan bahwa ia ditunggu untuk minum teh bersama ibunya, Draco mengiyakan dan berkata ia akan datang sebentar lagi.

Draco merebahkan badannya di kasur, ia mencintai Hermione Granger, saking cintanya sampai-sampai sepertinya dadanya akan meledak, ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan mood-nya sangat bagus sekali, seperti taman bunga ibunya saat sedang musim semi.

Draco menghela nafasnya, tersenyum, kemudian mengganti bajunya dan menuju ketempat biasa ia minum teh dengan ibunya.

"Draco?" Narcissa bingung saat melihat Draco memasuki ruangan dengan aura yang sangat berbeda, ia sepertinya bahagia sekali, seakan-akan bisa menyalakan seisi ruangan dengan lampu kebahagiaan.

"Hello… Mother." Draco tersenyum, menyapa ibunya kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada disitu.

"Apa kau bermalam di rumah Hermione?" Narcissa bertanya sesuatu yang sudah jelas jawabannya.

Draco mengangguk.

Narcissa menyipitkan matanya. "Jadi karena itu kau senang sekali?" Narcissa bertanya lagi.

Draco mengangguk lagi.

Narcissa tertawa. "Apa kau menyukainya?"

Giliran Draco yang tertawa. "Sangat sangat sangat sangat menyukainya." Katanya lalu meminum tehnya.

.

Hermione sedang mengganti seprai kasurnya. Ia tersenyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Apa kau ingat point ke dua belas dari daftarku?" Draco bertanya, mengelus pipi Hermione dengan ibu jarinya._ ** _Draco Malfoy berjanji akan mencintai Hermione Granger_**

 _Hermione mengangguk._

 _"I love you already Granger." Draco kemudian membuka kancing flanel Hermione._

 _Hermione menutup matanya dan membiarkan Draco membuka kancing flanel-nya, ia tidak menggunakan pakaian lainnya selain kemeja flanel itu karena tadi Draco hanya memakaikannya itu._

 _"Hermione…" Draco berbisik, nafasnya terasa hangat di wajah Hermione._

 _Tadi malam, saat Hermione memintanya untuk tidak pergi, ia tidak mau berharap banyak, dipikirannya mungkin Hermione ingin mereka mengobrol sampai pagi atau semacamnya, tapi akhirnya mereka melakukannya._

 _Dan sekarang Hermione seperti candu untuknya. Draco membantu Hermione melepaskan flanelnya dan kemudian melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri, terutama kaus kakinya yang basah._

 _Hermione mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Draco, membuka matanya dan melihat mata silver yang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Draco mencium bibir Hermione, kemudian perlahan mencium keningnya, kedua matanya, hidungnya, pipinya, dan turun ke bagian lehernya, sesekali melihat Hermione yang menutup matanya dan mendesah pelan._

 _Draco meletakkan jari-jarinya di sisi luar dada Hermione, kemudian menyusuri seluruh sisi tubuhnya pelan, seperti sedang memeriksa sebuah kain paling halus yang pernah ada, sampai kemudian tangannya tiba di bagian bawah._

 _Hermione mendesah, merasakan tangan Draco yang berada di dekat bagian intimnya, kemudian bergerak mendekat-mendekat dan mendekat. Menemukan satu tempat yang basah dan memijit pelan bagian itu._

 _"Hermione…" Draco berseru saat ia mendengar desahan Hermione, saat ini pikiran Draco tidak lagi bekerja, ia hanya melakukan apa yang instingnya perintahkan, instingnya berkata bahwa ia harus menunjukkan bahwa ia mencintai Hermione, maka ia melakukannya._

 _Draco mencium Hermione lagi dan menutup matanya_

 _"Draco…" Hermione memanggil namanya, Draco membuka matanya dan melihat mata cokelat di depannya berkaca-kaca._

 _"Hermione… Hermione… ada apa?" Draco bertanya._

 _Hermione menitikkan air matanya. "Aku mencintaimu."_

 _-End Of Flashback-_

Hermione tersenyum, ia dan Draco saling mencintai. Hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tersenyum di sepanjang sisa hidupnya.

Sejujurnya, ia menangis di shower bukan karena ia merindukan Cedric. Well, ia merindukan Cedric, tapi bukan itu alasan utamanya.

Selama ini ia selalu mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia tidak bisa mencintai seseorang lagi setelah Cedric pergi, ia selalu berkata pada dirinya sendiri kalau cinta sejatinya sudah pergi dan tidak akan datang lagi.

Tapi kemudian ia sadar kalau ia mulai mencintai Draco Malfoy. Hal itu membuatnya merasa seperti ia mengkhianati dirinya sendiri dan mengkhianati Cedric. Bagaimana mungkin seorang yang selalu berkata tidak bisa jatuh cinta lagi, jatuh cinta?

Dan perlakuan Draco yang mengangkatnya, memakaikannya pakaian (dan kemudian melepasnya lagi), dan menyisir rambutnya membuat Hermione yakin ia mencintai Draco dan pria itu memang tepat untuknya.

Hermione tersenyum, memasang sarung di bantal terakhir kemudian pergi kedapur, bersiap memasak untuk Draco malam ini.

 _She cannot wait for being married to him._

-To Be Continued-

 ** _Daftar Hal-Hal yang Harus Dilakukan Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy sebelum menikah._**

1\. Hermione dan Draco harus memberitahu hal ini pada orang tua Hermione.

2\. Hermione dan Draco harus memberitahu hal ini pada orang tua Draco.

3\. Hermione dan Draco harus memberitahu hal ini pada Harry dan Ron.

 **Read and Review….**

 **Pas nulis chapter ini aku berdebar-debar sendiri, nggak tahu kenapa, aneh.**

 **-dramioneyoja.**


	12. Chapter 12

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Hermione Granger and The Hawthorn Book Loft**

 **Chapter 12**

12.

Harry duduk di ruangannya, perkataan Hermione terlintas di pikirannya terus menerus. Ia masih tidak bisa percaya kalau Hermione menerima petisi Malfoy, tapi di tempat pertama kenapa Malfoy bahkan mengajukan petisi untuk Hermione.

Pasti ada sesuatu di balik ini semua. Dan Harry tidak akan diam saja, ia akan mencari tahu apa alasan utama Draco mengajukan petisi untuk Hermione.

Tapi perkataan Hermione membuatnya sedih. Apa selama ini Hermione selalu berpikiran seperti itu, apa selama ini Hermione tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang disukainya karena ia dan Ron?

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Oh, Hermione yang benar saja! Kenapa kau menggunakan baju seperti itu?" Ron mengeluh begitu melihat Hermione datang dengan rok berwarna merah dan kemeja bunga-bunga bernuansa putih yang terlalu terbuka menurutnya._

 _"Kenapa Ron? Hermione terlihat cantik." Ginny berkata tidak setuju dengan perkataan Ron._

 _"Oh Gin, tidak apa aku akan mengganti pakaianku." Hermione berseru._

 _._

 _"Aku ingin steak." Ron berseru, melihat daftar menu yang ada di depannya dengan mata yang kelaparan._

 _"Aku ingin Fish and Chips." Harry melihat-lihat menu._

 _"Aku ingin seafood soup." Hermione berseru._

 _"Ah… Hermione, soup seafood-mu itu baunya tidak enak sekali." Ron berseru._

 _"Ah, kalian ini aneh, kenapa kalian tidak suka seafood?" Hermione bertanya tidak mengerti dengan kedua temannya._

 _"Kami suka seafood, hanya saja soup seafood baunya aneh." kata Ron lagi._

 _Harry mengangguk setuju dengan Ron._

 _"Ayolah Hermione, kau tidak kasian pada kami? Bagaimana aku dan Harry bisa makan kalau tercium bau yang tidak sedap?" Ron merajuk._

 _Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, aku pesan steak saja kalau begitu."_

 _._

 _"Hermione kau darimana?" Harry bertanya saat Hermione datang ke Burrow. "Kenapa lama sekali?"_

 _"Aku sedang tidak enak badan." Hermione menjawab, menggosok hidungnya yang memerah._

 _"Benarkah? Apa kau demam?" Harry mendekat, meletakkan tangannya di kening Hermione. "Harusnya kau beristirahat!" Harry berseru begitu merasakan kalau Hermione demam. "Kau mau kuantar pulang? Atau mau beristirahat disini?" Harry bertanya kemudian menuntun Hermione ke dalam._

 _"Ugh, Hermione, beristirahatlah, aku akan meminta Molly membuatkanmu sup." Kata Harry membantu Hermione duduk di sofa._

 _"Hermione!" Ron berseru dari tangga. Ia kemudian berlari ke arah Hermione. "Mione, kau harus ikut denganku! Ibunya Lavender berulangtahun malam ini, dan aku belum membeli hadiah." Ron berseru._

 _"Ron! Biarkan Hermione duduk, ia sedang sakit." Harry memberitahu._

 _Ron melihat Hermione, memperhatikan wajahnya baik-baik. "Ah, Hermione kau sedang flu? Tidak apalah, aku juga sedang pilek, tidak masalah." Ron berkata, menarik Hermione menuju ke sauran floo._

 _"Ron!" Harry berseru._

 _"Oh, tenanglah Harry, saat sedang demam tinggi saja ia masih belajar semalaman di perpustakaan, ia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa." Ron berseru. "Ayo Hermione, ayo cepatlah."_

 _"Ron! Hermione sedang sakit." Harry berkata lagi._

 _"Ahh… tidak apa-apa Harry, kami tidak akan lama." Ron berseru lalu mereka berdua menghilang di saluran Floo._

 _._

 _"Hermione, apa kau kenal teman Healer-ku? Peter White?" Ginny bertanya._

 _Hermione mengangguk._

 _"Ia beberapa kali menanyakanmu dan ia bertanya apa aku bisa memberikan nomormu padanya?" Ginny bertanya._

 _"Tentu, tentu saja." Hermione tersenyum._

 _"Tidak, jangan! Ugh, aku tidak suka pada pria itu." Harry berseru lagi._

 _"Kenapa? Peter baik dan ramah, lagipula ia juga single." Ginny berseru._

 _"Aku tidak menyukainya, ia terlihat aneh."_

 _._

 _"Hermione, kau ditawarkan untuk menjadi wakil kepala department Magical Enforcement dan menolaknya begitu saja?" Ron bertanya tidak percaya._

 _"Aku kan sudah bilang akan membuka toko bukuku sendiri Ron." Hermione memberitahu._

 _"Hermione, tidak bisakah kau pikirkan lagi?" Harry bertanya. "Ini kesempatan bagus,banyak orang yang menginginkan posisi ini." Harry berusaha membuat Hermione mengubah pikirannya._

 _Hermone menghela nafasnya, ia menggeleng. Keputusannya sudah bulat._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Harry menggeleng. Hanya ada satu keadaan dimana Hermione tidak mempertimbangkan Ron dan dirinya saat ia membuat keputusan yaitu saat ia membuka toko bukunya, sisanya? Hermione benar, ia selalu benar, selama ini semua keputusannya selalu dipilih setelah mempertimbangkan dirinya dan Ron.

Harry menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja. Teman macam apa dirinya? Menyedihkan sekali. Bagaimana bisa selama ini ia dan Ron melakukan ini pada Hermione? Mereka berdua selalu melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan, mengatakan apa yang ada dikepala mereka tanpa memikirkan akibatnya pada Hermione.

Mereka tidak memikirkan apa Hermione menyukai sesuatu atau tidak, jika mereka tidak menyukainya maka Hermione tidak boleh menyukainya. Menjijikkan, teman macam apa dirinya?

Mereka tidak memikirkan apa kesukaannya, apa keinginannya, apa prioritasnya dan selalu menganggap kalau apa yang mereka lakukan tidak akan berdampak pada Hermione.

Harry memukul meja.

"Harry!" Ron berseru panik dari depan pintu.

Harry mengerang kesal. Ron segera menuju kursi di depan meja Harry kemudian meletakkan koran yang dipegangnya di depan mereka.

"Harry, kau harus lihat ini, Lavender memberitahuku kalau ia melihat nama Hermione di daftar nama pasangan yang telah melapor ke kementrian." Ron menunjuk-nunjuk koran di depannya.

"Aku tahu." Kata Harry pelan.

"Kau tahu? Kau sudah tahu? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dan tidak memberitahuku! Apa kau tahu dengan siapa ia akan menikah?" Ron berteriak.

"Malfoy." Harry berkata pelan.

"HARRY, BAGAIMANA BISA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU? HERMIONE AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN DRACO BLOODY MALFOY DAN KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU!" Ron berteriak-teriak kesal.

"Diamlah Ron." Harry berkata pelan.

Ron tahu ada yang aneh. "Harry, ada apa? Beritahu aku!" Ron berkata.

Harry menghela nafasnya.

.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?" Lucius bertanya pada Draco. Ia diberitahu salah satu peri rumahnya kalau Draco belum lama kembali dan sudah mau pergi lagi.

"Hmm…" Draco mengangguk, ia sedang menunggu salah satu peri-rumahnya selesai membuat karangan bunga.

Lucius berusaha menahan senyumnya. "Kau benar-benar menyukai Miss Granger?" Lucius bertanya, padahal sudah tahu jawabannya.

Draco mengangkat bahunya. Tentu saja ia menyukai Hermione, mencintainya bahkan, tapi ia tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini dengan ayahnya, aneh rasanya, _awkward and little bit creepy._

"Apa kau sudah melakukan reservasi?" Lucius bertanya.

Draco mengangguk. Ia sudah melakukan reservasi di restoran Muggle yang sering di datangi kedua orangtuanya, mereka akan bertemu dengan keluarga Granger besok malam. Draco benar-benar berharap pertemuan mereka akan berjalan dengan lancar.

Lucius bisa melihat kekuatiran di wajah Draco. "Tenanglah, aku dan ibumu tidak akan merusak ini untukmu, kami akan bertingkah sangat baik, kau pasti akan kaget."

Draco melirik ayahnya aneh. Setelah _perang_ berakhir hubungan mereka tidak lebih baik dan juga tidak lebih buruk, mereka sekarang berada dalam hubungan yang aneh.

Selama ini Draco selalu berada di bawah ayahnya, berada di bawah kekangan ayahnya, semua perbuatannya harus selalu sesuai dengan peraturan Lucius. Tidak ada kata tidak, tidak pernah membantah.

Tapi setelah perang selesai semuanya berubah. Beberapa bulan pertama ia tidak sudi bicara pada Lucius sama sekali, merasa bahwa ini semua adalah salah ayahnya, mereka harus mengalami keadaan yang buruk semua karena Lucius.

Lucius juga tahu kalau ia tidak bisa lagi membahayakan keluarganya, jadi ia membiarkan Draco marah padanya beberapa waktu.

Kemudian Draco bukan hanya sekedar diam, ia mulai berulah, ia melakukan semua hal yang selama ini selalu dilarang Lucius. Ia mulai banyak menghabiskan waktu di dunia Muggle, membawa pulang banyak barang-barang Muggle, mulai dari buku, peralatan elekronik, peralatan olahraga dan sebagainya.

Draco banyak mempelajari banyak hal tentang Muggle dan membuat Lucius kesal.

Lalu selama ini Lucius bukanlah tipe orang yang menyukai musik, tapi Draco dan Narcissa menyukainya. Tapi karena Lucius tidak suka maka mereka berdua tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tentang itu.

Lalu Draco membeli pengeras suara dan pemutar musik Muggle lalu sengaja terus menerus memasang musik Muggle dengan kencang dan membuat Lucius kesal. Kebanyakan hal-hal yang dilakukan Draco memang kekanak-kanakkan.

Puncaknya adalah ketika Draco menolak perjodohan yang direncanakan Lucius. Begitu tahu bahwa ia dijodohkan, Draco mengamuk. Ia mendatangi ruangan pribadi Lucius, mengamuk, menendang kursi, meja, dan berteriak.

Ia bahkan lepas kendali dan memukul Lucius, berkata ia akan keluar dari Manor dan berhenti menjadi Malfoy.

Ia kemudian mengungsi di tempat Zabini selama dua bulan, dan baru kembali saat diberitahu kalau Lucius sakit.

Lucius mengalami stroke ringan, ia tidak mau mengakuinya tapi ia terkena Stroke karena terlalu memikirkan Draco.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berdamai diam-diam. Draco kembali ke Manor dan Lucius tidak lagi berusaha memaksakan kehendaknya.

"Master, bunganya sudah selesai." Seorang peri rumah datan dan memberikan bucket bunga yang indah sekali padanya. Draco kemudian pergi, ia baru akan keluar ruangan saat Narcissa muncul dan langsung menariknya keruangannya.

Lucius tersenyum.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Lucius menghela nafasnya, ia baru pulih dari stroke ringannya, seharusnya ia tidak boleh banyak bergerak, tapi ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Draco._

 _Maka ia berjalan menuju sayap timur Manor, peri rumahnya berkata bahwa Draco pindah kesana dari bangunan utama._

 _Lucius berjalan pelan dengan alat bantu semacam tongkat, ia membuka pintu kamar dan melihat Draco tertidur di kasur. Lucius mengela nafasnya dan berjalan mendekat, kemudian duduk di bagian kosong di sisi kanan kasur Draco._

 _Lucius menghela nafasnya._

 _"Hmm…" Draco mengigau._

 _Lucius mengulurkan tangannya, ia baru mau akan menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi mata anaknya saat Draco mengigau lagi._

 _"Stupid Granger." Gumamnya._

 _Lucius menarik tangannya._

 _"Hermione.." Draco berujar, ada yang aneh dari suaranya, kenapa nada suara Draco barusan terdengar…sedih?_

 _"Bisakah kau melihatku? Sekali ini saja?" Draco mengigau lagi_

 _-End Of Flashback-_

.

"Ada apa Mother? Aku berjanji akan menemui Hermione." Draco protes saat ditarik oleh ibunya.

"Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu." Narcissa berkata sambil berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke kamarnya.

"Ugh." Draco mengeluh.

Narcissa hanya menggeleng dan berjalan cepat menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kau dan Hermione sudah menentukan hari pernikahan kan?" Narcissa bertanya saat mereka sudah sampai di kamarnya.

"Sudah." Draco menjawab. Narcissa mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya.

"Apa kau sudah melamarnya?" Narcissa bertanya lagi.

Draco bingung.

"Ugh, liatlah anak ini." Narcissa mengeluh. "Kau harus melamarnya, kau bodoh atau apa?" Narcissa berseru frustasi.

"Tapi Mother…" Draco berseru bingung.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menikahi seseorang tanpa melamarnya? Draco, Mother tahu kau dan Hermione menikah karena peraturan kementrian, tapi seorang perempuan layak mendapatkan paling tidak satu lamaran dalam hidupnya."

Draco berpikir, ibunya benar, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak memikirkan hal itu?

Narcissa mengulurkan kotak kecil berwarna putih padanya. "Ini cincin yang diberikan Grandmother Black padaku sebelum aku menikah dengan Lucius." Narcissa menjelaskan. "Gunakan ini untuk melamar Hermione."

Draco mengangguk.

"Gunakan cincin ini dan nanti kau bisa membeli cincin pernikahan dengan Hermione." Narcissa memberitahu.

.

Draco berdiri di depan pintu rumah Hermione. Awalnya ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Hermione, dan sekarang rencana tiba-tiba berubah. Sekarang ia datang untuk melamar Hermione, ia bahkan mengganti pakaiannya dengan tuxedo dan memakai dasi terbaiknya.

Jantungnya berdebar. Bagaimana hal ini tidak terpikirannya, meskipun awalnya alasan mereka berdua menikah dikarenakan peraturan kementrian, tapi ia dan Hermione sekarang menikah karena mereka berdua saling mencintai, dan sudah seharusnya ia melamar Hermione.

Ia tidak tahu banyak tentang perempuan, ia memacari dan tidur dengan banyak perempuan sebelum ini, dan ia beberapa kali mendengar hal-hal tentang pernikahan dan lamaran, terutama dari Pansy dan Daphne, tapi ia tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa ia akan melamar seseorang.

Dan sekarang ia tidak tahu apa ia bisa melakukannya dengan benar. Apa ini lamaran yang diinginkan Hermione? Ugh, apa ia seharusnya membawa Hermione ke restoran mahal? Ah… Prancis, seharusnya ia membawa Hermione ke prancis, melamarnya di depan menara Eiffel atau semacamnya, para perempuan biasanya menyukai hal itu.

Arrgghhhhh… kepalanya akan pecah.

"Draco, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana?" Hermione bertanya dari balik pintu dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

Mereka bertatapan, "Draco?" Hermione bertanya, ia bingung melihat Draco dengan tuxedo dan dasi.

"Apa kau akan pergi kesuatu tempat?" Hermione bertanya polos.

"Kesini." Draco menjawab.

"Apa kau baru dari suatu tempat?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Dari rumah." Draco menjawab.

Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Masuklah." Hermione melebarkan pintunya.

Draco menghela nafasnya.

"Draco, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hermione bertanya, Draco bukannya langsung duduk seperti biasa, tapi malah tetap berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ah,., iya, aku baik-baik saja." Draco menjawab gugup, ia mengulurkan bunga yang dibawanya.

Hermione mengambil bunga itu dan melihat Draco dengan aneh. ia menarik tangan Draco dan mendudukkannya di kursi.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Draco menarik nafasnya kemudian berlutut di depan Hermione, ia mengeluarkan kotak velvet berwarna putih dan membukanya.

"Draco?" Hermione bingung dan kaget.

"Hermione… aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, tapi aku tahu kalau aku harus melakukan ini dengan benar, aku tahu urutannya salah, aku seharusnya melamarmu terlebih dahulu baru kita bisa menentukan tanggal pernikahan dan semacamnya."

Hermione melihat tangan Draco bergetar.

Draco menggeleng… kenapa kata-katanya terdengar bodoh. Draco menghela nafasnya.

"Hermione, _will you marry me_?" Draco memutuskan bahwa ia harusnya langsung bertanya dan tidak perlu berbasa-basi.

Hermione tertawa."Jadi karena ingin melamarku maka kau datang dengan tuxedo?" Hermione bertanya, mengulurkan tangnnya dan melepas dasi di leher Draco yang sepertinya terlalu ketat.

Draco mengangguk.

Hermione tersenyum. " _Let me see…_ " Hermione pura-pura berpikir, "Jika aku menolak lamaranmu saat ini, aku tetap harus menikah denganmu tanggal 14 nanti… Hmmm… Jika aku menerima lamaranmu?" Hermione menggantung kalimatnya.

Hermione tertawa, ia menunduk dan mencium kening Draco.

"Yes Draco, yes…" Hermione berbisik. Draco tersenyum dan memegang kedua tangan Hermione.

"Draco, apa kau tahu? Kau seharusnya memakaikan cincinnya padaku." Hermione berseru.

Draco tertawa, ia mengambil cincin dari kotak itu dan memakaikannya di jari Hermione.

"Ini cincin Grandmother Black, Mother memberikannya padaku karena Grandmother Black adalah Gryffindor pertama dikeluarga kami." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione tersenyum. Ia melihat cincin yang ada di jarinya, warnanya silver dengan berlian sederhana di diatasnya. Hermione tersenyum.

Ia bukan tipe perempuan yang menginginkan lamaran yang megah atau semacamnya, ia juga bukan tipe perempuan yang menginginkan perhiasan mahal atau semacamnya, ia tipe perempuan yang sederhana.

Sejujurnya ia bahkan tidak mengharapkan Draco akan melamarnya.

" _I love you_ Hermione." Draco berbisik, ia kemudian mencium bibir Hermione. _for a long time_ Draco melanjutkan dalam hatinya.

-To Be Continued-

 **Read and Review.**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	13. Chapter 13

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Hermione Granger and The Hawthorn Book Loft**

 **Chapter 13**

13.

"Harry, kau kenapa? Ada apa?" Ginny bertanya, ia bingung melihat Harry pulang dengan ekspresi yang aneh.

"Gin." Harry duduk di sofa dan menggantung kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ginny mulai kuatir. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Kurasa… kurasa…" Harry bingung. "Oh…Sial! Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi? Kau tahu? Hermione dan Malfoy akan menikah! Malfoy mengajukan petisi pada Hermione dan Hermione menerimanya." Harry meledak.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini Gin?" Harry bertanya frustasi.

Ginny menghela nafasnya. Ia duduk disamping Harry dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Tenanglah Harry, kenapa kau bersikap berlebihan?" Ginny bertanya.

"Berlebihan? Menurutmu aku berlebihan?" Harry bertanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Ginny, ia melihat Ginny aneh.

"Kau sudah tahu?" Harry menebak. "Ah… kau sudah tahu?" Harry berseru. "Bagaimana mungkin kau sudah tahu dan tidak memberitahuku?" Harry kesal.

Ginny menggeleng. "Tsk…tsk…tsk…Lihatlah bagaimana responmu? Apa kau juga bertindak seperti ini pada Hermione?" Ginny bertanya. "Kau pikir kenapa aku sudah tahu dan kau belum?" Ginny bertanya retoris.

Harry diam.

"Karena Hermione tahu kau akan bertindak seperti ini. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Kau pasti memarahinya atau semacamnya kan?" Ginny menuduh, ia menunjukkan jarinya ke dada Harry.

"Oh, Harry Potter, bersikaplah dewasa sedikit, apa tidak cukup selama ini kau menyusahkan Hermione? Jika Hermione menyukai Malfoy maka seharusnya kau mendukungnya, bukan bertindak kekanak-kanakkan seperti ini!" Ginny berkata.

Harry menghela nafasnya. Ia menyenderkan badannya di sofa mereka.

"Jadi kau juga berpikir seperti itu? Kau merasa kalau selama ini aku dan Ron hanya menyusahkan Hermione?" Harry menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Ia bahkan tidak memberitahuku kalau ia dan Malfoy akan menikah karena ia memikirkan reaksiku." Harry berseru lagi.

"Aku pasti teman yang menyebalkan."

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar." Ginny melipat tangannya.

Harry melihat Ginny dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau dan Ron memang sudah seharusnya sadar kalau kalian menyebalkan, coba ingat-ingat masalah apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan? Berapa kali kalian menyusahkan Hermione sepanjang kalian berteman? Untung saja Hermione orang yang baik dan ia benar-benar menganggap kalian berdua sebagai temannya, kalau aku jadi dia aku pasti sudah berhenti berteman dengan kalian dari tahun kedua." Ginny berkata.

"Apa kami benar-benar seburuk itu?" Harry bertanya pelan.

Ginny memutar matanya.

.

"Apa kedua orangtuamu tidak akan mencarimu?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco tertawa pelan. "Kurasa mereka justru senang aku tidak ada." Draco berkata lagi.

Ia dan Hermione sekarang berada dikasur Hermione, berhadapan dan mengobrol hanya ditutupi sehelai selimut.

"Berapa banyak anak yang akan kita punya?" Draco bertanya.

"Hmmm…" Hermione berpura-pura berpikir. "Dua?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco menggeleng. "Terlalu sedikit. Bagaimana jika lima?"

Hermione tertawa. "Apa kau berencana mengalahkan klan Weasley?"

"Baiklah, jika kau hanya ingin dua anak, maka aku tinggal mencari istri kedua dan melahirkan tiga anak lagi." Draco berseru.

Hermione menendang kakinya.

Draco tertawa. "Aku anak satu-satunya, dan kau juga, apa kau tidak pernah merasa kesepian tumbuh seorang diri?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita terus mencoba dan mencoba, tidak usah membatasi berapa anak yang akan kita miliki dengan begitu kita akan memenuhi rumah kita dengan sendirinya."

Hermione tertawa.

"Dimana kita akan tinggal setelah menikah?" Draco bertanya lagi.

"Hmm…kurasa rumahku terlalu kecil." Hermione memberitahu.

"Dan aku tidak ingin tinggal di Manor. Apa kau tahu? Belakangan ini aku bahkan berpikir untuk pindah kesini, dengan begitu kita akan bebas dari kedua orangtuaku, apa kau tahu kalau kedua orangtuaku bisa sangat menyebalkan dan cerewet? Ugh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan tinggal dengan istriku dan mereka di dalam satu atap."

Wajah Hermione memerah, Draco baru saja menyebut kata _istriku_ dan entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya senang sekali.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita tinggal disini saja." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco mengangguk senang, dari awal, dari pertama kali ia datang kerumah Hermione, ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan rumah ini, rumah ini benar-benar Hermione-ish. Semuanya benar-benar sesuai dengan Hermione, furniture-nya, letak-letak barangnya, bahkan cat dindingnya.

"Tapi jika kita akan punya anak banyak apa rumah ini akan cukup?" Hermione berpikir.

"Well, bagaimana jika tinggal disini sampai kita punya satu atau dua anak kemudian pindah kerumah yang lebih besar jika jumlah anggota keluarga kita bertambah?" Draco menyarankan.

Hermione mengangguk setuju.

"Draco…" Hermione memanggilnya.

"Hmm?"

"Ayo kita tentukan jam makan." Hermione berkata.

"Jam makan?" Draco bertanya.

"Jam berapa kita akan sarapan?" Hermione bertanya.

"Hmm… jam sembilan?" Draco bertanya.

" _Good_." Hermione setuju.

"Makan siang?" Giliran Draco bertanya.

"Jam satu?" Hermione menawarkan.

" _Cool._ " Draco setuju.

"Makan malam?" Mereka bertanya bersamaan.

"Jam tujuh." Mereka berseru bersamaan lagi.

Keduanya tertawa.

"Aku punya satu peraturan baru." Draco berseru, sesuatu terlintas dipikirannya. "Kau harus menciumku jika kita mengucapkan sesuatu bersamaan."

Hermione menyipitkan matanya. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menciumku?" Hermione bertanya balik.

Draco tersenyum lebar. " _Good._ " Ia mendekat dan mencium Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum, ia tidak tahu berapa kali ia tersenyum hari ini, sepertinya sebentar lagi mulutnya akan robek.

"Ah, Hermione…" Draco berseru lagi. "Kemana kita akan pergi bulan madu?" Draco bertanya.

"Bulan madu?" Hermione memerah.

Draco tertawa. "Kenapa kau memerah?"

"Hmm.. aku tidak tahu, entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Apa ada tempat yang ingin kau datangi?" Hermione mengembalikan pembicaraan dari wajahnya yang memerah ke topik awal mereka.

Draco berpikir, ia menggeleng. "Tidak ada, tidak ada tempat tertentu yang ingin kudatangi."

 _"Let's go somewhere hot."_ Hermione berkata. "Kita akan menikah saat musim dingin, bagaimana jika kita pergi ketempat yang panas?" Hermione bertanya menawarkan.

Draco menyeringai kemudian menyipitkan matanya. "Apa kau ingin menggodaku dengan bikini?"

Hermione memukul Draco pelan. " _Pervert._ "

Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

"Aku masih belum yakin bahwa Hermione mengambil keputusan yang tepat." Helena berseru pada suaminya.

Richard menghela nafasnya. "Aku bisa melihat kalau Hermione benar-benar menyukai Draco, dan anehnya aku juga melihat hal yang sama dari Draco." Richard berkata penuh kekuatiran.

"Apa Hermione akan bahagia?" Helena bertanya lagi.

"Aku tahu ini akan terdengar aneh karena Hermione dan Draco bersama karena peraturan bodoh itu, tapi aku punya firasat kuat kalau mereka berdua akan bahagia." Richard berseru.

Helena menghela nafasnya. "Semoga kau benar." Helena lalu menarik selimut mereka dan menutup matanya.

"Ah, apa kau sudah mengambil jas-ku dari Laundry?" Richard bertanya.

"Sudah, aku sudah mengambilnya tadi sepulang dari klinik." Helena berkata.

Giliran Richard yang menghela nafasnya.

Mereka akan bertemu dengan keluarga Malfoy besok malam, dan ia benar-benar gugup. Ia bisa tahu begitu melihat pembawaan Draco Malfoy kalau anak itu berasal dari keluarga terpandang.

Hah. Memangnya Hermione tidak? Hermione sudah dibesarkan dengan baik, ia punya sopan santun yang baik, tata kramanya sempurna, Richard tidak akan membiarkan keluarga mereka berpikir kalau Keluarga Granger lebih rendah dari mereka.

Richard tahu kalau selama ini Hermione mendapat banyak masalah di dunia sihir karena statusnya, karena ia terlahir dari keluarga Muggle, karena statusnya sebagai Muggleborn ia pasti sering dikucilkan dan dipandang sebelah mata, meskipun akhirnya Richard bisa berbangga karena Hermione akhirnya menunjukkan pada semua orang kalau ia sangat pandai dan hebat, tapi tetap saja ia kuatir.

Harry bahkan memberitahu Richard sebutan-sebutan yang diberikan orang-orang pada Hermione. _Brightest Witch of Her Age, Gryffindor Princess_ dan macam-macam lagi, Harry meyakinkannya kalau Hermione adalah penyihir perempuan paling hebat saat ini.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, anak perempuannya akan menikah dalam jangka waktu dekat. Meskipun ia bisa melihat kalau Hermione dan Draco memiliki perasaan satu sama lain pernikahan tidaklah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Bagaimana jika keluarga Malfoy tidak menerimanya? Bagaimana jika ia dan Helena tidak cocok dengan kedua orangtua Draco? Bagaimana jika sudah menikah nanti kedua orangtua Draco membuat Hermione susah?

Richard menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Tidurlah, sampai kapan kau mau bangun?" Helena bertanya pada suaminya yang belum juga tidur.

Richard menghela nafasnya lagi.

.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Haruskah aku mendatangi Potter?" Draco bertanya, memeluk Hermione lebih erat.

"Mendatangi Harry untuk apa?" Hermione bertanya.

"Entahlah, mungkin meminta maaf atau semacamnya, menjelaskan kalau ini bukan salahmu atau semacamnya." Draco berkata pelan.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Draco.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Untuk apa kau minta maaf pada Harry? Kalau Harry tidak bisa menerimamu maka itu masalahnya, bukan masalahmu, bukan masalah kita." Hermione menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Draco.

"Masalah kita?" Draco tersenyum.

Hermione mengangguk. "Mom selalu bilang kalau masalah seorang ayah adalah masalah ibu dan masalah anaknya juga, masalah seorang ibu adalah masalah ayah dan juga anaknya, begitu juga masalah seorang anak juga merupakan masalah kedua orangtuanya."

"Jadi, masalah seorang suami juga merupakan masalah istrinya, begitu juga sebaliknya." Hermione berseru pelan.

Draco tersenyum. "Baiklah, apa itu berarti mulai sekarang kita akan menyelesaikan semua masalah bersama?"

Hermione mengangguk.

"Well, sebenarnya sekarang aku punya masalah besar." Draco berseru.

Hermione mendongak, melihat Draco dengan wajah kuatir.

Draco kemudian dengan matanya menunjuk ke arah bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Hermione tertawa. " _Again?_ "

" _Again._ " Draco mengiyakan, kemudian mencium Hermione dan meremas dada perempuan dipelukkannya pelan.

"Mmmhhh…" Hermione mendesah.

.

Hermione duduk di ruang tamu rumah orangtuanya, menunggu kedua orangtuanya selesai bersiap-siap. Ia dan Draco berjanji akan bertemu di restoran. Hermione akan datang dengan kedua orangtuanya, dan Draco akan datang dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Tidak lama Helena Granger keluar kamar dengan dress berwarna krem yang senada dengan Hermione, tidak lama Richard Granger juga keluar dengan Jas dan dasi berwarna krem.

"Ugh, dasi ini terlihat aneh, apa aku tidak bisa menggunakan warna lain?" Richard mengeluh.

"Sudahlah Dad, ayo kita pergi nanti terlambat." Hermione berseru.

"Sudahlah Richard, dasi itu terlihat bagus kok, lagipula dengan begitu kita bisa memberitahu keluarga Malfoy bahwa kita sangat kompak." Helena memberitahu.

Hermione tersenyum pelan, berharap makan malam mereka berjalan lancar.

.

Draco dan kedua orangnya baru duduk di meja yang mereka pesan saat ia melihat Hermione dan kedua orangtuanya muncul dari depan pintu. Draco tersenyum, seburuk apapun makan malam mereka hari ini, paling tidak ia dan Hermione menjalaninya bersama.

Draco dan kedua orangtuanya berdiri menyambut keluarga Granger. Draco tersenyum lebar, begitu juga Narcissa, dan anehnya Lucius juga tersenyum ramah.

.

"Oh, tentu saja, aku juga selalu ingin Draco menikah di taman, di tempat terbuka." Narcissa berseru pernuh semangat.

"Ah, tapi bagaimana ini, mereka akan menikah saat musim salju, kurasa kita harus mengubahnya menjadi di dalam ruangan." Helena berkata sedih.

"Oh, tenanglah Mrs Granger, _we can use magic_." Narcissa berbisik saat mengucapkan kata _magic._

Helena tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah?"

Narcissa mengangguk penuh semangat.

Draco dan Hermione melirik satu sama lain, mereka bahkan sesekali menendang pelan kaki satu sama lain di bawah meja, tidak tahu bagaimana respon mereka seharusnya terhadap percakapan kedua ibu mereka.

Tapi itu belum ada apa-apanya dengan percakapan ayah-ayah mereka.

"Jadi, apa cokelat ini benar-benar tidak mempengaruhi tingkat gula darah?" Lucius bertanya.

Richard mengangguk. "Bertahun-tahun, aku dan keluargaku mengonsumsi cokelat ini untuk mencegah gigi berlubang."

Lucius Malfoy mengangguk, mendengar penjelasan Richard Granger dengan penuh seksama.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia tahu kalau ayahnya benar-benar menyukai cokelat, dan itu menurun padanya, tapi semenjak kesehatannya menurun, tekanan darahnya tinggi, kolesterolnya juga, begitu juga gula darahnya, ia tidak pernah lagi mengonsumsi cokelat.

"Oh, Harry pernah membawakanku cokelat dari Honeydukes, dan aku bisa mengerti mengapa banyak sekali anak-anak di dunia sihir yang memiliki gigi berlubang, tingkat gulanya sangat tinggi dan itu memang akan membahayakan jika dikonsumsi orang berumur seperti kita." Richard menjelaskan lagi.

"Jadi, ada cokelat yang tidak manis tapi tetap enak?" Lucius bertanya lagi, berusaha yakin.

"Benar Father, cokelat yang asli bahkan sebenarnya sangat pahit." Draco berseru tiba-tiba.

Lucius mengangguk-angguk.

"Draco, jika kau tahu seharusnya kau membelikannya untuk ayahmu dari lama." Narcissa berseru.

Lucius mengangguk setuju.

Draco memutar matanya.

"Ah, makanan penutup sudah datang." Hermione berseru, melihat pelayan datang ke arah mereka.

Ia dan Draco tidak menyangka kalau makan malam mereka benar-benar berjalan dengan baik dan lancar, kedua orangtua mereka benar-benar bersikap baik dan ramah satu sama lain.

Helena dan Narcissa sudah merencanakan banyak hal, dan berjanji akan bertemu besok untuk merencanakan banyak hal tentang pernikahan anak mereka, keduanya berkata bahwa Hermione dan Draco tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa, mereka hanya tinggal datang saat hari pernikahan.

Entah mengapa perkataan mereka membuat Hermione merinding.

Sementara Richard dan Lucius terlibat dalam pembicaraan-pembicaraan yang tidak pernah disangka Hermione dan Draco akan mereka bicarakan. Mereka membicarakan tentang cokelat, gigi, steak yang terbuat dari kedelai dan makanan-makanan organik lainnya.

Draco tahu selama ini Lucius terpaksa makan-makanan yang tidak enak karena kesehatannya, ia mengonsumsi sayur dan kacang dan sayur dan kacang, saat ulangtahun ia boleh makan daging tapi selain itu tidak. Dan prospek daging bohongan ini terdengar menggiurkan baginya.

Dan Richard, seperti agen multi level marketing, akan dengan senang hati jika ada orang lain yang mengikuti gaya hidupnya yaitu makan-makanan organik.

.

Hermione baru saja melepas sepatunya, ia menggunakan saluran _floo_ yang dipasangnya dari rumah orangtuanya ke rumahnya untuk pulang.

Entah mengapa, karena makan malam mereka berjalan lancar ia malah kuatir. Ia dan Draco sama-sama tidak yakin harus mengatakan apa satu sama lain, jadi sebelum Hermione dan kedua orangtuanya pulang Draco mencium kening Hermione dan berkata pelan _see you later._

Hermione berjalan langsung menuju ke kamarnya tanpa menyalakan lampu dan langsung berbaring di kasurnya. Ia lelah sekali.

"Hah." Hermione menghela nafasnya.

"Hermione, apa kau bisa ambilkan aku handuk?"

Hermione membuka matanya yang hampir tertutup. "Draco kau disini?" Hermione bertanya bingung, ia bangun dan mengambil handuk dari lemari kemudian menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Draco, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hermione membuka pintu kamar mandi, berjalan ke arah shower dan dan mengulurkan handuk pada Draco.

"Mandi, memangnya apa lagi?" Draco menjawab, mematikan keran shower dan mengambil handuk yang diberikan Hermione.

"Kenapa kau mandi disini? Kau tidak pulang?" Hermione bertanya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya berusaha tidak melirik ke bagian bawah tubuh pria tampan di depannya.

Draco mengeringkan rambutnya dan tubuhnya kemudian mengikatkan handuknya di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Kau mau mandi?" Draco bertanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Atau mau kumandikan?" Draco bertanya lagi sambil menyeringai.

"Draco, kita tidak bisa melakukan ini, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali kalau kau ada disini, tapi jika ayahku tahu, maka ia akan mengamuk dan kemungkinan membatalkan pernikahan kita." Hermione berseru.

"Apa?" Draco tidak habis pikir. "Memangnya ayahmu tinggal di abad berapa? Jangan-jangan ia percaya kalau kau masih perawan?" Draco berseru lagi.

Hermione memukul pelan lengannya. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak, tapi ayahku tidak berpikiran terbuka tentang itu, jadi ia tidak boleh tahu kalau kau selalu menghabiskan malam disini sampai kita resmi menikah." Hermione memberitahu. " _Am I Clear?_ " Hermione bertanya.

" _Very Clear Ma'am_." Draco berkata, ia kemudian menyeringai dan menarik Hermione mendekat.

"Aku lelah." Hermione berseru, mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Draco.

 _"Really?"_ Draco bergumam, mencium leher Hermione pelan, dan melingkarkan tangannya dan membuka resleting dress Hermione yang berada di belakang.

"Bukankah kau baru selesai mandi? Nanti kau kotor lagi." Hermione berkata pelan, melingkarkan tangannya di leher Draco.

"Aku hanya perlu mandi lagi." Draco melepaskan Hermione dari dress-nya.

Hermione menarik nafasnya, mendorong Draco menjauh.

" _I'm gonna take a shower._ " Hermione berbisik, ia kemudian melepaskan pakaian dalamnya dan berdiri di bawah shower, mengatur suhunya agar tidak terlalu dingin.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, ia melihat Hermione, di bawah shower, tanpa pakaian, dengan rambutnya yang mulai basah, dan titik-titik air di sekitar tubuhnya.

" _I'm marrying Goddes._ " Draco berseru pelan dan melepas handuknya lagi.

Ia memeluk Hermione dari belakang.

.

Hermione duduk di meja ruang makannya, ia sedang berpikir, ini hari minggu, apakah ia harus pergi ke Burrow atau tidak. Hermione menghela nafasnya.

Ia tersadar setelah mendengar suara air mendidih, ia membuat kopi untuk dirinya dan Draco yang masih mendengkur dikamarnya, lagi-lagi mereka menghabiskan malam bersama. Hermione memerah lagi.

Bukan hanya Draco yang sepertinya tidak pernah puas, semakin kesini ia juga begitu, seperti candu, sekali mencoba dan tidak bisa berhenti, malah ingin lagi dan ingin lagi. Hermione menggeleng, ia harus mulai mengendalikan ini atau mereka berdua tidak akan bisa keluar rumah jika sudah menikah nanti.

Hermione meletakkan roti di pemanggangnya dan mengambil selai dari lemarinya.

"Kalau kau mau pergi ke Burrow, pergi saja." Draco berseru pelan, ia duduk disalah satu kursi dan mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin." Hermione berkata pelan. "Apa menurutmu mereka akan marah padaku? Mereka pasti sudah tahu tentang kita, dan aku tidak yakin akan reaksi mereka." Hermione meletakkan dua toples selai di depan Draco.

Draco memangku wajahnya dengan tangannya. Berpikir. Berpikir keras.

"Apa menurutmu yang akan terjadi jika aku ikut denganmu?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione kaget, tidak menyangka apa yang baru saja dikatakan Draco.

"Well, mungkin kau akan di _hex_ beberapa kali jika beruntung, atau mungkin kita akan langsung di usir begitu mereka melihat kalau kita datang, atau mungkin mereka akan menerima kita dengan tangan terbuka, entahlah, aku tidak yakin, keluarga Weasley tidak bisa ditebak." Hermione berkata, mengangkat bahunya, berpura-pura seakan-akan ia tidak peduli, padahal ia peduli.

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Let's go then."

"Are you sure?"

Draco mengangguk. "Give me my morning sex, then we can go to Burrow." Draco menyeringai.

"Draco, aku sudah memikirkan tentag hal ini." Hermione memulai.

Draco tahu seketika kalau apapun yang dipikirkan Hermione ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

"Kurasa kita harus mengurangi dosis _sex_ kita." Hermione memelankan kata _sex._

"Apa?" Draco bertanya, takut salah dengar, ia tidak mungkin baru saja mendengar kalau Hermione berkata mereka harus berhenti melakukan _sex_. Ia bahkan bukan hanya sekedar melakukan _sex_ dengan Hermione, mereka bercinta, _Making Love._

"Draco, sepertinya kau tidak bisa bermalam disini lagi, aku tidak bisa menolakmu jika kau sudah mendekat, aku akan langsung meleleh, langsung melompat kepelukkanmu, kita harus membatasi ini."

Draco tertawa. "Hermione, kau sudah gila ya?" Draco tertawa lagi.

Hermione tahu akan mendapatkan reaksi seperti ini, akan susah membuat Draco berusaha menahan dirinya dari hal ini.

Hermione mendekat, ia duduk dipangkuan Draco dan mengaitkan kedua tangannya di lehar Draco, ia tahu pendekatan seperti ini adalah pendekatan paling baik. "Draco…" Hermione berkata pelan. "Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini, kita tidak boleh seperti ini terus, kau dan aku harus belajar mengendalikan nafsu kita." Hermione berkata lagi.

"Aku bisa mengontrol diriku." Draco berkata pelan, merasakan tubuh Hermione begitu dekat membuatnya susah berpikir.

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku yakin kau bisa, tapi jika kau terus berada dirumahku, lama kelamaan aku yang tidak bisa mengontrol diriku." Hermione berkata.

"Bilang saja jika kau tidak mau aku disini." Draco berkata ketus.

Hermione menggeleng. "Draco, aku mulai tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sekarang, aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus, aku bahkan dengan cepatnya membasahi _knickers_ ku jika kau muncul, apa kau tahu aku langsung membayangkan yang tidak-tidak begitu melihatmu tadi malam di restoran?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco diam saja, ia kesal tapi sebenarnya ia sangat bangga mendengar kalimat Hermione barusan.

Hermione mencium kening Draco pelan. "Kau bisa datang, tapi tidak bermalam, setidaknya sampai kita menikah, dan kita tidak bisa bercinta setiap hari. Apalagi jika aku akan bertemu dengan Mom dan Narcissa, mereka akan tahu, jadi kau dan aku akan mengendalikan diri kita." Hermione berkata, memasang peraturan yang jelas.

Draco menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Draco berkata, masih kesal tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu mandilah, kita akan ke Burrow." Hermione mencium Draco, turun dari pangkuannya kemudian menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

-To Be Continued-

 **Read and Review.**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	14. Chapter 14

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Hermione Granger and The Hawthorn Book Loft**

 **Chapter 14**

14.

Draco tahu Hermione gugup. Ia tahu kalau keluarga Weasley penting baginya, maka Draco memegang tangan Hermione, mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dan mereka berjalan bersama menuju halaman depan Burrow.

"Jika mereka tidak bersikap baik pada kita, kita langsung pulang saja." Hermione berkata pelan.

Draco mengangguk. Menahan seringainya.

"Hermione…" Ginny berteriak histeris begitu melihat Hermione datang.

Hermione tersenyum kecil. Ginny berjalan dan memeluk Hermione. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang." Ginny berbisik pelan, melirik ke arah Draco.

"Hallo Malfoy."

"Ugh, apa sebaiknya kami pulang saja?" Hermione bertanya rasa percaya dirinya sudah tidak ada.

"Tidak, jangan." Ginny berkata. "Masuklah dulu." Ginny membawa Hermione dan Draco masuk. "Percy dan Bill belum sampai, dan Dad masih belum pulang dari kementrian." Ginny memberitahu.

"Mom, Hermione dan Malfoy datang." Ginny berseru, ia memanggil Molly tapi maksudnya memberitahu semua orang kalau Hermione dan Malfoy datang.

"Hai Hermione, Ferret." George berseru dari ruang tamu menyapa Hermione dan Draco.

"Hai George." Hermione balas menyapa.

"Weasley." Draco mengangguk. Setidaknya dua Weasley sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan kedatangannya, Ginny dan George bersikap wajar dengannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Molly muncul dari dapur, wajahnya tidak bersahabat.

"Mom." Ginny dan George yang berada disitu langsung berseru begitu mendengar nada suara ibu mereka yang tidak bersahabat.

"Mom, benar, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Ron bertanya ketus, ia menuruni tangga dan berdiri di samping Molly.

Draco menghela nafasnya.

"Hermione, kau tidak lagi diterima disini." Ron berseru.

"Hermione, bagaimana mungkin kau lebih memilih Malfoy dibanding Ron?" Molly bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya, begitu juga Draco.

"Mom, apa maksudmu?" Ginny bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Hermione menolak petisi yang diajukan Ron dan lebih memilih Malfoy." Molly berseru kencang.

"Tapi Ron tidak pernah mengajukan petisi padaku." Hermione berseru. "Ia bahkan datang ke tokoku dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa dan tidak _mau_ mengajukan petisi untukku." Hermione membela dirinya, menekankan kata _mau,_ agar semua orang diruangan itu tahu kalau memang Ron tidak mau mengajukan petisi untuknya, dan ia juga tidak berharap Ron mengajukan petisi untuknya.

"Jangan bercanda Hermione!" Ron juga membela dirinya.

Hermione menggeleng. "Ron, apa maksudmu?" Hermione bertanya, berusaha tenang.

"Aku sudah mengajukan petisi untukmu dan kau menolaknya." Ron melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Hermione, apa itu benar?" Ginny bertanya.

Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak, aku bahkan tidak pernah menerima petisi darimu Ron, bagaimana aku bahkan bisa menolaknya?" Hermione bertanya tidak habis pikir. Apa ini lagi-lagi cara Ron untuk menjatuhkannya. Dulu, selama mereka masih memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman, Ron sering kali menutupi kesalahannya dengan memutarbalikkan fakta sehingga dirinya yang menjadi kambing hitam.

"Ron, jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak." George yang tadi duduk di sofa sudah berdiri di dekat keributan. "Kau bilang padaku tidak mengajukan petisi pada Hermione, kenapa kau berbohong?" George berkata.

"Aku mengubah pikiranku George! Aku mengajukan petisi pada Hermione." Ron mulai merah, ia sepertinya benar-benar kesal

"Ron, kau kenapa sih? Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Kenapa kau memfitnahku?" Hermione bertanya, tidak habis pikir.

"Sudahlah, Hermione, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini sekarang!" Molly berkata dengan kedua tangan dipinggangnya.

Draco memegang tangan Hermione. "Sebaiknya kita pergi." Draco menarik Hermione agar posisi tubuh Hermione berada di belakanganya, melindunginya dari dua Weasley yang ada di depannya.

"Mrs Weasley, ku kira kau akan bersikap baik pada Hermione, ternyata kau tidak ada bedanya dengan anakmu." Draco menunjuk Ron yang masih berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya, seakan-akan ia yang paling benar.

"Dan kau!" Draco menunjuk Ron kesal. "Berani sekali kau memfitnah Hermione!" Draco berkata. "Apa menurut kalian Hermione akan berbohong?" Draco bertanya pada George dan Ginny yang ada disitu. "Menjijikkan." Draco menghina kemudian menarik Hermione pergi dari situ.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hermione?" Draco bertanya pelan saat mereka sudah ber- _apparating_ kembali ke rumah Hermione.

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang Ron maksud."

Draco menggeleng. "Apa kau yakin temanmu itu tidak kelainan jiwa?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia melepas sepatunya kemudian menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa. "Apa Ron benar-benar mengajukan petisi untukku?" Hermione bertanya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau menerima surat dari kementrian?" Draco duduk disamping Hermione.

Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak, satu-satunya petisi yang kuterima dari kementrian hanya petisi darimu." Hermione berkata lagi.

"Hmmm…" Draco berpikir. "Apa jika Weasley benar-benar mengajukan petisi untukmu, kau akan menerimanya? Siapa yang akan kau pilih? Weasley atau aku?" Draco bertanya pelan, berusaha membuat pertanyaan hanya terdengar sebagai pertanyaan sambil lalu, tapi Hermione bisa mendengar maksud sebenarnya.

"Kau." Hermione menghadap Draco dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajah Draco, membuat pria itu menghadap ke arahnya. "Aku sudah pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Ron, dan jujur saja –aku tidak bermaksud memujimu- _chemistry_ diantara kami bahkan tidak sampai 2% chemistry di antara kita."

Draco menghadap Hermione sekarang. "Weasley tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding denganku?" Draco bertanya, menyeringai.

Hermione menggeleng.

"Benarkah?" Draco bertanya lagi.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Dalam segala hal?" Draco masih meragukan beberapa hal.

Hermione mengangguk lagi.

" _Including Sex?_ " Draco bertanya.

Hermione tertawa.

Hermione kemudian bergerak dengan cepat, ia duduk dipangkuan Draco dan meletakkan kedua kakinya di sisi tubuh Draco.

" _Not stand a chance._ " Hermione berbisik di telinga Draco kemudian menjilat telinga Draco pelan, membuat seluruh tubuh Draco bergetar.

" _Really?_ " Draco menyeringai.

"Hmm.." Hermione mengiyakan, ia mendekatkan lagi tubuhnya pada pria di depannya, merasakan ereksi Draco berdiri dan mengenai bagian intimnya yang tertutupi pakaian.

"Bukankah kau bilang kita harus menahan diri?" Draco bertanya, menyeringai, tahu kalau sebentar lagi Hermione akan kehilangan kontrol.

"Ugh." Hermione menarik dirinya sedikit, menatap wajah Draco yang penuh kemenangan.

"Granger?" Draco menunggu jawaban dan respon Hermione.

"Mulai besok saja." Hermione mencium Draco.

Draco tertawa disela-sela ciuman mereka, menarik Hermione lebih dekat dan lebih dekat.

"Hermione." Draco memanggil Hermione yang sedang sibuk menciumi lehernya dan membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Hmm?" Hermione mendesah, merasakan tangan Draco meremas bokongnya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Keluarga Weasley?" Draco bertanya, ia tahu mungkin sekarang Hermione menjadikan dirinya sebagai pelarian, ia tahu kalau Hermione mungkin sedih dan akhirnya lebih memilih melakukan hubungan intim dengan calon suaminya yang tampan ini, tapi Draco hanya ingin tahu apakah perempuan yang dicintainya ini baik-baik saja.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Ia menarik dirinya lagi, melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Draco dan melihat langsung ke mata silver yang menatapnya lekat.

Hermione tersenyum. "Terimakasih sudah peduli akan perasaanku." Hermione mencium Draco.

"Aku tidak tahu akan ada hari dimana kau bahkan menyela _kegiatan_ ini hanya sekedar untuk bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja." Hermione mencium Draco lagi.

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja." Hermione mencium kening Draco kali ini.

"Aku punya kau. Dan itu berarti semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kalau keluarga Weasley tidak mau menerima keputusanku dan menganggap aku bukan bagian dari mereka lagi, maka itu tidak masalah." Hermione tersenyum lebar. " _I have you. It's all that I need._ " Hermione mencium bibir pria di depannya.

Ia tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang tidak bisa menerima Draco dalam kehidupannya, mereka bisa pergi dan Hermione tidak akan peduli lagi. Toh ia tidak pernah membutuhkan mereka selama ini, hanya mereka yang selalu selalu dan selalu meminta Hermione membantu mereka.

Draco baru saja menunjukkan padanya kalau Draco sangat peduli padanya, bertanya apa ia baik-baik saja ketika orang-orang yang dianggapnya keluarga baru saja menolaknya. Itu menunjukkan kalau hati Draco lebih besar dari hati keluarga Weasley, Molly dan Ron terutama.

Hermione tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya. Ia benar-benar mencintai Draco Malfoy.

"Draco…" Hermione mendesah.

"Hmm?" Draco bertanya, membuka matanya yang tertutup.

" _Touch me._ " Hermione berbisik pelan.

Draco menyeringai, ia kemudian mengangkat Hermione yang berada di pelukkannya dan dengan cepat menuju ke kamar Hermione.

" _I love you Draco._ " Hermione berbisik saat Draco dengan cepat menarik dressnya yang sudah terbuka sletingnya.

Draco menyeringai, Hermione tidak melihatnya, seringainya begitu licik dan mengerikan.

 _I got you Granger, for me, for me alone._

 _"I love you too Hermione."_

 _._

Hermione bersenandung pelan sambil membersihkan beberapa rak di toko bukunya yang mulai berdebu, ia tidak membuka tokonya beberapa hari dan debu sudah menumpuk dimana-mana.

Senin pagi, ia kembali membuka toko bukunya, beraktivitas seperti biasa, hanya saja setelah toko bukunya tutup, ia akan bertemu dengan Ibunya dan Narcissa untuk membicarakan beberapa hal tentang pernikahannya dengan Draco.

Setelah memaksa Draco sekuat tekad untuk pergi dan tidak bermalam dirumahnya akhirnya Draco pulang, pria itu berkata akan datang dan membawakan makan siang, mereka akan makan siang bersama di toko Hermione.

"Miss Granger." Audrey berseru dari depan pintu tokonya.

"Audrey?" Hermione tersenyum.

"Oh, Miss Granger, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa jika akan menutup tokomu." Audrey berseru frustasi.

"Maaf Audrey, aku ada urusan." Hermione jadi merasa tidak enak.

Hermione duduk di meja baca bersama Audrey sesekali memperhatikan beberapa pengunjung toko bukunya, ia masih menjawab beberapa pertanyaan Audrey tentang kehidupan Muggle.

"Audrey." Hermione memanggil.

"Iya?" Audrey mendongak dari catatannya.

"Apa sudah ada yang mengajukan petisi untukmu?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Audrey meletakkan pena-nya. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Seorang kenalan keluargaku sudah mengajukan petisi untukku, seorang Half-Blood."

"Apa kau tidak ingin mempertimbangkannya dulu?" Hermione bertanya lagi. "Seberapapun matangnya persiapanmu, hidup di dunia Muggle tetap saja tidak mudah."

"Aku akan mencoba." Audrey berkata pelan.

"Miss Hermione…" Seseorang berseru dari depan konter, Hermione tersenyum dan berjalan, melayani pembeli yang sepertinya ingin membayar buku yang sudah dipilihnya.

Hermione membungkus buku itu dengan kertas dan mengikatnya dan memberikan kartu ucapan terimakasih yang khas dari tokonya

"Terimakasih banyak , silahkan datang kembali." Hermione memberikan buku itu dan orang yang membeli bukunya kemudian pergi. Hermione kembali duduk di depan Audrey.

"Miss Granger, aku melihat namamu di koran." Audrey berkata lagi.

"Ah…" Hermione tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan menikah dengan Draco Malfoy?" Audrey bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk dan tersenyum, ia benar-benar merasa dirinya seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta, mendengar nama Draco saja membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Audrey tersenyum melihat Hermione yang tersenyum. Yah, cinta sejati memang ada untuk mereka yang beruntung.

.

Draco sedang menunggu peri rumahnya selesai membuat makan siang untuknya dan Hermione sambil menyortir dan membaca beberapa surat yang datang untuk keluarga mereka.

"Draco, malam ini Mom ingin kau memberikan daftar nama orang-orang yang ingin kau undang." Narcissa berseru sambil melewati Draco menuju ruangan lain.

Narcissa Malfoy tidak berhenti bergerak dari tadi pagi, ia terus mondar-mandir kesana kesini. Draco tidak tega berkomentar dan membiarkan ibunya dengan senang hati merencanakan pernikahannya.

Lagipula jika Narcissa sudah merencanakan pernikahannya dengan antusias seperti ini maka bisa dipastikan Draco dan Hermione hanya tinggal duduk diam dan datang pada hari pernikahan.

 _"All right mom."_ Draco berseru.

"Ah…" Narcissa teringat sesuatu sebelum ia memasuki ruangan lain. "Besok jam 10 jangan lupa, kau harus mengukur jasmu." Narcissa kemudian kembali ke kesibukkannya.

Draco hanya tertawa pelan. Bagian paling penting adalah ia bisa menikahi gadis impiannya.

Draco memisahkan surat tidak penting dan beberapa surat yang ditujukan untuk Narcissa dan Lucius, dan langsung membaca beberapa surat yang ditujukan untuknya kebanyakan surat untuknya sudah lebih dari seminggu, dan ia tidak bisa menunda untuk membalas surat yang penting lebih lama lagi.

 ** _Mr. Draco Malfoy._**

 ** _Mr. Malfoy, saya dengan senang hati memberitahu bahwa perintah anda untuk memblokir semua petisi untuk Miss Hermione Granger sudah saya lakukan, sejauh ini ada tujuh petisi yang sudah diblokir._**

 ** _Maaf karena saya terdengar lancang, tapi sebaiknya anda dan Miss Hermione segera melapor untuk mencegah petisi lain yang masuk._**

 ** _Terimakasih banyak, ah dan untuk sekedar mengingatkan saja, Vault Gringotts saya atas nama Adam Seafarer._**

Draco tertawa, tidak kaget sama sekali jika orang ini bahkan begitu berani mengingatkannya tentang pembayaran.

Draco mengirim surat ke Goblin yang biasa mengurus pemindahan uang dari vault Malfoy ke vault lain dan memerintahkannya mengirim lima ratus ribu Galleon ke Vault Adam Seafarer. Awalnya Draco hanya berjanji akan membayar pria itu tiga ratus ribu Galleon, tapi kemudian menambahkannya sekaligus sebagai uang tutup mulut.

Kemudian membalas surat Adam Seafarer itu, mengatakan ia sudah mengirim pembayarannya dan sedikit mengancam agar ia tidak berani memberitahu siapapun kalau Draco memerintahkannya untuk memblokir petisi lain untuk Hermione.

.

"Jadi, Ron bilang kalau ia mengajukan petisi untuk Hermione, dan Hermione bilang kalau tidak ada petisi dari Ron?" Harry bertanya, memastikan inti cerita Ginny.

Ginny mengangguk. Wajah Harry berubah.

"Ada yang tidak beres." Seru Harry.

"Paling-paling Ron berbohong. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berbohong untuk menjatuhkan Hermione." Ginny mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa mungkin Malfoy melakukan sesuatu?" Harry bertanya.

Ginny menggeleng. "Aku tahu Ron berbohong, ia hanya ingin semua orang menyalahkan Hermione yang memilih Malfoy."

"Darimana kau tahu Ron yang berbohong? Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" Harry bertanya.

"Aku tahu dari Hermione kalau satu hari sesudah peraturan keluar Ron mendatangi Hermione dan berkata bahwa ia tidak bisa mengajukan petisi untuk Hermione, dan saat Hermione mengatakan itu kemarin Ron membantahnya." Ginny memberitahu.

"Bagaimana jika Hermione juga berbohong soal itu?" Harry bertanya.

"Terserahlah Harry, jika kau lebih memilih Ron dari Hermione maka itu masalahmu." Ginny mengangkat bahunya.

.

Ron sedang duduk di ruangan ganti dengan pemain-pemain lainnya, hari ini mereka akan bertemu dengan pelatih baru yang ditunjuk oleh pemilik tim.

Ron bercanda dengan beberapa temannya, kebanyakan membicarakan tentang peraturan kementrian yang mempengaruhi kehidupan mereka.

"Kudengar seseorang baru saja membeli saham tim kita dalam jumlah besar, karena itu ia mengganti pelatih dengan pelatih baru." Seseorang bicara.

"Apa ada kemungkinan kalau pemain juga akan diganti?" Seseorang bertanya lagi.

"Well, jika permainanmu buruk, siapapun pemilik dan pelatih tim ini kau akan tetap diganti." Ron berseru dengan angkuhnya.

Beberapa orang langsung melirik Ron kesal. Bukan lagi rahasia umum kalau Ronald Weasley adalah pemain paling sombong di Chudley Canons, hanya karena ini salah satu member dari The Golden Trio dan berhasil membawa Canon kembali ke bagian atas klasemen ia bertindak seenaknya dan sering kali membuat orang lain sakit hati dengan mulutnya.

"Pelatih yang baru sudah datang, kita diperintahkan ke lapangan." Seorang pemain muda berseru dan semua pemain langsung menuju ke lapangan.

Ron berjalan dengan dada yang membusung, kegiatan seperti ini biasa dilakukan jika ada pemilik atau pelatih baru, untuk melihat kemampuan pemain-pemain yang ada, pemain seperti apa yang diperlukan dan harus dibeli atau pemain seperti apa yang tidak berguna dan harus dibuang.

Semua pemain sudah bersiap di pos mereka. Ron di depan gawang, sesekali sengaja berpose untuk wartawan yang ada di kursi penonton.

Beberapa pemilik juga datang dan duduk di kursi VIP, memperhatikan beberapa pemain yang sudah pemanasan, Ron melihat seseorang yang tidak asing Philbert Deverill, mantan pelatih Puddlemere United yang belum lama ini berhenti dari Puddlemere United dan berkata akan pensiun.

Ron tersenyum, ia mengenal Deverill dan selama ini Deverill selalu memuji permainannya, permainan hari ini tidak akan mempengaruhi posisinya sebagai kiper utama.

.

Semua pemain sudah mengganti pakaian mereka menjadi pakaian normal dan duduk di ruang pertemuan, menunggu pelatih baru mengumumkan posisi mereka.

Beberapa pemain terlihat tegang dan gugup, beberapa termasuk Ron terlihat tenang karena yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada mereka.

Tidak lama Deverill masuk dan menyapa mereka semua, setelah selesai basa-basi ia mengumumkan posisi baru tim mereka, siapa yang menjadi skuad utama dan siapa yang menjadi skuad cadangan satu dan cadangan dua.

Ron hanya tersenyum, tidak begitu memperhatikan papan yang ada di depan ruangan, hanya memperhatikan ekspresi rekan-rekannya, beberapa langsung terlihat sedih karena turun posisi, beberapa biasa saja karena tetap berada di skuad sebelumnya, ada juga yang senang karena mengalami kenaikan posisi.

Ron kemudian melihat ke papan di depan ruangan, ia langsung menuju ke bagian atas, dengan ekspetasi namanya berada di skuad utama.

 _Ini tidak mungkin._ Ron berkata dalam hatinya, ia dengan cepat mencari namanya di daftar skuad cadangan satu, tapi namanya tetap tidak ada.

Ia nyaris melompat dan menghajar Deverill begitu ia melihat namanya berada di skuad cadangan dua kalau beberapa orang disekitarnya tidak menahannya.

" Deverill, apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau meletakkanku di skuad cadangan?" Ron berteriak kesal.

Deverill tersenyum tenang. "Kenapa? Aku pelatihnya disini, dan siapa yang berada di skuad mana itu keputusanku, lagipula Mr Weasley, apa kau tidak menyadari permainanmu selama musim ini sangat buruk? Bahkan percobaan tadi juga buruk, aku berencana menjualmu dalam waktu dekat, tenang saja. Kau akan tetap menjadi pemain di skuad utama, tapi tidak di tim ini." Deverill berkata kemudian meninggalkan ruangan.

"Brengsek!" Ron berteriak, ia melompat dan menyerang Deverill dengan tongkatnya.

Beberapa orang langsung menahannya dan membelokkan mantra yang digumamkan Ron.

Deverill hanya menggeleng, kemudian keluar dan menuju ruangannya, mengirim surat pada pemilik baru yang berhasil membujuknya menjadi pelatih Canons, padahal sebenarnya ia sudah ingin pensiun.

 _Mr Malfoy._

 _Saya sudah memindahkan Ronald Weasley ke skuad cadangan dua._

 _Rencana penjualan belum bisa dilaksanakan karena belum ada tim yang tertarik membelinya, tapi saya sudah melihat kontraknya dan kontrak Ron Weasley hanya tinggal satu musim lagi._

 _Jadi anda tidak perlu kuatir, jika sampai akhir musim ini tidak ada tim yang tertarik membelinya, maka bisa dipastikan karirnya sudah tamat._

 _Philbert Deverill_

-To Be Continued-

 **Muahahahaha… Dark Draco, personally, aku suka banget Dark Draco, Draco yang melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Hermione, termasuk mengeliminasi orang-orang disekitar Hermione. Muahahahaha…**

 **Read and Review.**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	15. Chapter 15

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Hermione Granger and The Hawthorn Book Loft**

 **Chapter 15**

15.

Hermione dan Draco duduk di ruang makan keluarga Granger, mereka berdua dipaksa Helena dan Narcissa untuk datang dan membantu persiapan pernikahan.

Beberapa hal kecil seperti desain undangan dan sebagainya sudah diselesaikan, begitu juga tentang beberapa detail resepsi, pernikahan akan dilaksanakan di Gereja Muggle tidak jauh dari rumah Hermione.

Helena yang meminta agar pernikahan dilaksanakan dengan cara Muggle karena keluarga mereka relatif lebih besar sementara Malfoy tidak banyak memiliki keluarga untuk diundang kecuali rekan-rekan bisnis. Jadi upacara pernikahan akan dilaksanakan secara Muggle sementara resepsi dilakukan setengah Muggle setengah Sihir.

Resepsi akan dilakukan di salah satu Hotel milik keluarga Malfoy, Hermione melirik Draco garang begitu tahu kalau Malfoy memiliki beberapa Hotel di dunia Muggle, sementara Helena benar-benar kaget, ia bisa melihat kalau keluarga Malfoy memang keluarga yang kaya, hanya saja ia tidak menyangka kalau mereka sekaya _itu._

"Hermione, apa kau sudah menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi _Maid of Honor_ -mu?" Helena bertanya.

"Well, aku sudah meminta Ginny dan ia menerimanya dengan senang hati." Hermione memberitahu.

"Apa Miss Weasley bisa mengukur bajunya besok siang?" Narcissa bertanya lagi.

"Aku akan menghubunginya." Hermione memberitahu.

"Dan bagaimana dengan _bridesmaid_ -nya?" Helena bertanya.

Sekarang Hermione diam. Terus terang ia tidak punya banyak teman perempuan.

"Mom, kau tahu kan aku tidak punya banyak kenalan." Hermione berkata pelan. Draco tersenyum pelan melihatnya, seakan-akan memberitahunya kalau itu bukan masalah.

"Bagaimana jika minta tolong Pansy dan Daphne?" Narcissa menyarankan.

Draco langsung melirik ibunya garang. " _Mother._ " Draco berseru tidak setuju, apa ibunya sudah gila? Apa maksudnya menjadikan mantan-mantan kekasihnya sebagai pendamping istrinya di pernikahannya.

"Ugh, kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus." Hermione berkata pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan Lizzy dan Hanna?" Helena menyarankan.

Hermione tidak langsung menjawab.

"Mereka siapa?" Draco bertanya begitu melihat wajah Hermione yang berubah muram.

"Mereka berdua sepupu Hermione dari keluarga Richard." Helena memberitahu.

"Well, kurasa tidak masalah, hanya saja… Ugh, Mom, apa bisa kau saja yang meminta mereka menjadi _bridesmaid_ -ku?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

" _Sure_ , Mom akan langsung menelepon mereka." Helena kemudian menuju ke telepon yang digantung di tembok tidak jauh dari situ.

Narcissa kemudian menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Hermione dan Draco. "Hermione, Draco, coba cek ini, apa ada nama yang belum masuk atau seharusnya tidak masuk?" Narcissa menyuruh Draco dan Hermione mengecek daftar nama undangan sekali lagi sebelum undangan disebar besok.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, Draco menggenggam tangan Hermione dan meremasnya pelan.

.

"Ada apa dengan kedua sepupumu itu?" Draco bertanya saat berjalan pelan menuju rumah Hermione. Mereka tidak langsung ber-apparating pulang karena Hermione berkata ingin menghirup udara segar.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Well, mereka hanya… menyebalkan." Hermione memberitahu.

"Semenyebalkan apa? Apa kita harus mencari bridesmaid lain untukmu?" Draco bertanya kuatir.

Hermione menggeleng.

"Kau yakin?" Draco bertanya lagi.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas dipikiran Hermione. Ia menyeringai dan melirik ke Draco.

"Apa? Ada apa?" Draco bertanya. "Kenapa kau menyeringai sepertiku?"

"Sepertinya aku akan membalas semua perlakuan mereka selama ini padaku." Hermione berkata kemudian tertawa.

"Oh.. Granger… kau membuatku takut." Draco juga tertawa.

"Draco, sepertinya kau membawa pengaruh buruk untukku." Hermione berkata, tersenyum dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Draco, mengurangi hawa dingin disekitar mereka.

"Benarkah? Seburuk apa?" Draco bertanya, merangkul Hermione dan memasukkan tangan perempuan itu ke saku jacketnya.

.

Hermione sedang menjelaskan rencana balas dendam-nya pada Ginny, mereka berdua akan bertemu dengan Lizzy dan Hanna di salah satu butik perancang busana terkenal di London yang merupakan kenalan Narcissa.

Ia menjelaskan pada Ginny tentang sepupunya yang menyebalkan, menceritakan beberapa hal buruk yang pernah mereka lakukan pada Hermione dulu dan panggilan-panggilan jahat yang mereka buat untuk Hermione.

Ia menjelaskan kalau sampai hari pernikahan mereka, ia tidak akan memperkenalkan Draco pada kedua sepupunya, ia tidak akan memberitahu mereka kalau ia menikahi pria paling tampan se-dunia sihir.

"Tenang saja Hermione." Ginny mengandeng lengan Hermione erat, mereka memasuki butik besar di pusat kota London. "Aku punya enam kakak laki-laki dan tahu persis bagaimana mengerjai perempuan menyebalkan." Ginny mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Selamat datang, apa sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?" perempuan di belakang konter menyapa Hermione dan Ginny.

"Aku Hermione Granger dan Narcissa Malfoy sudah membuat janji untukku sebelumnya." Hermione memberitahu.

"Ah…" Perempuan di belakang konter itu mengerti begitu mendengar nama Narcissa Malfoy, ia memanggil perempuan lain yang tidak jauh dari situ dan menyuruhnya mengantar Hermione dan Ginny ke salah satu ruangan.

"Ah.. Miss Hermione, senang sekali akhirnya bertemu dengan anda." Seorang perempuan seumuran Narcissa menyapanya ramah, ia berada di dalam ruangan yang bagus dan mewah sekali dikelilingi oleh banyak sekali gaun pengantin.

Hermione melihat Lizzy dan Hanna yang sedang diukur ukuran tubuhnya oleh dua orang lainnya.

"Hermione…" Mereka menyapa bersamaan. Lizzy berlari dan memeluknya. "Wah, Hermione, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu." Kata Lizzy dengan nada tinggi. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah muda, dan kenapa begitu cepat dan terburu-buru? Kau tidak hamil duluan kan?" kata Lizzy kemudian tertawa.

Hermione kesal, tapi ia hanya diam. Ginny melirik perempuan di depan mereka kesal.

Hanna yang sudah selesai di ukur kemudian juga menghampiri Hermione dan memeluknya. "Hermione, rambutmu tidak berubah sama sekali…" kata Hanna gembira. "Apa masih ada serangga yang terjebak di dalamnya?"

Ginny memerah dan menahan dirinya agar tidak mengutuk dua sepupu Hermione di depan mereka.

"Ah, Miss Hermione apa kau bisa ikut aku sebentar?" perempuan yang tadi menyapanya meminta Hermione ikut dengannya. "Aku Marie Piere." Marie lupa memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh…" Hermione tersenyum mendengarnya, tidak menyangka perancang busana terkenal sekaligus pemilik butik ini sendiri yang akan membantunya. "Sure."

"Bagaimana dengan _Maid of Honor_ -ku?" Hermione bertanya.

Marie tersenyum pada Ginny. "Salah satu asistenku akan mengukur tubuhnya, apa itu okay?" Marie bertanya.

Hermione melihat ke arah Ginny, Ginny mengangguk.

"Gin, tidak apa kan kutinggal sebentar." Hermione bertanya lagi sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ginny mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sementara Hermione pergi dengan Marie untuk membicarakan desain akhir baju pengantinnya Ginny sudah siap mengompori kedua sepupu menyebalkan yang ada didepannya.

"Apa kau teman Hermione?" Lizzy bertanya pada Ginny.

Ginny tersenyum lebar. "Iya."

"Darimana kau kenal dengannya?" Hanna bertanya. "Jujurlah pada kami, kau terpaksa kan menjadi Maid of Honor Hermione."

"Tidak juga." Ginny berkata, ia berdiri tegak saat seseorang mulai mengukur lebar bahunya.

"Apa kau mengenal Hermione disekolah?" Hanna bertanya lagi.

Ginny mengangguk.

"Ah, jadi kau bersekolah di tempat yang sama? Ugh, keluarga besar kami sering sekali membicarakan sekolah Hermione, asrama di dekat Scotlandia yang mahal, eksklusif dan tidak bisa dimasukki sembarangan orang. Apa sekolah kalian benar-benar sangat eksklusif?" Hanna bertanya penasaran.

Ginny tertawa pelan. "Well…"

Akhirnya sekitar setengah jam, Ginny meladeni kedua sepupu Hermione itu, menjelaskan kalau sekolah mereka benar-benar sangat-sangat eksklusif, hanya orang-orang dari golongan tertentu yang bisa masuk ke sekolah mereka.

"Apa calon suami Hermione tampan? Siapa namanya? Aku lupa." Lizzy bertanya.

"Drake." Hanna memberitahu.

"Namanya Draco, Draco Malfoy, dan ia lumayan tampan." Ginny memutar matanya. Ginny tidak menyangka akan datang hari dimana ia membetulkan nama Malfoy di depan orang lain.

Hanna dan Lizzy kemudian tertawa, menganggap bahwa kata lumayan berarti jelek.

"Yah, setidaknya ia punya banyak uang." Hanna mengangkat bahunya.

Ginny menyembunyikan senyumannya.

Lizzy mengangguk setuju. "Ibunya bahkan bisa membuat janji langsung dengan Marie Piere, uang mereka pasti banyak."

"Apa mungkin Hermione menikahinya karena uangnya?" Hanna bertanya lagi.

Ginny memutar matanya tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Hermione benar, mereka berdua memang sangat menyebalkan.

"Oh, Ginny, Drake itu orang seperti apa?" Hanna bertanya lagi. "Apa ia gendut? Pendek? Rambutnya keriting seperti Hermione? Menggunakan kacamata? Wajahnya dipenuhi jerawat?" Hanna dan Lizzy kemudian tertawa seperti remaja pirang meyebalkan di serial-serial televisi muggle.

Ginny menahan dirinya agar tidak menyihir mereka, ia benar-benar ingin membuat wajah mereka dipenuhi jerawat atau membuat rambut mereka rontok atau memunculkan ekor babi dipantat mereka, apapun asal mereka berdua diam.

"Ugh, tidak, DRACO tidak seburuk itu." Ginny menahan dirinya dan mempertegas kalau nama calon suami Hermione adalah Draco.

"Benarkah?" Lizzy tidak percaya dan tertawa lagi. "Ginny, beritahu kami beberapa hal memalukan tentang Hermione, apa ia pernah punya pacar disekolah? Pasti tidak kan? Kurasa ia bahkan masih perawan sampai hari ini." Lizzy dan Hanna tertawa lagi. "Oh, tapi mungkin saja tidak, satu-satunya alasan yang masuk akal kenapa Hermione menikah terburu-buru adalah karena ia sudah hamil duluan kan?" Lizzy menarik kesimpulan sendiri, kemudian tertawa lagi dengan Hanna.

Ginny benar-benar tidak tahan mendengar tawa kedua sepupu Hermione itu. Ia tidak sabar melihat reaksi mereka begitu melihat Draco Malfoy yang sebenarnya. Ugh, bagaimana Hermione bisa bertahan memiliki sepupu yang begitu menyebalkan.

Ginny berdiri, ia bertanya kemana Hermione pergi pada perempuan yang tadi mengukur tubuhnya.

.

Draco berjalan pelan, ia sedang memperhatikan persiapan perusahaan _potion_ -nya, beberapa orang sedang memasang puluhan _couldron_ dengan berbagai ukuran, ia kemudian berjalan lagi ke ruangan yang dipenuhi lemari kaca yang berisi _phials,_ kemudian ruangan-ruangan lainnya yang berisi berbagai peralatan untuk membuat ramuan.

"Mr Malfoy." Seseorang berseru dari depan ruangan penyimpanan, ia menggunakan pakaian laboratorium dan sarung tangan, beserta penutup rambut juga masker.

Ini adalah beberapa hal yang Draco pelajari dari dunia Muggle. Ia ingin semua pekerjanya yang berhubungan langsung dengan proses pembuatan ramuan mengutamakan kehigenisan. Ia juga banyak mengadopsi teknologi Muggle untuk pabriknya ini. Mulai dari pemasangan listrik untuk penerangan dan pengganti api, sampai sistem sidik jari untuk memasuki ruangan penyimpanan.

Hermione pasti akan bangga jika ia melihat pabriknya ini.

"Mister Malfoy, kenapa anda tidak memberi kabar akan datang?" Orang itu bertanya, melepas sarung tangan dan maskernya kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

Draco tersenyum kecil. "Jika aku datang maka akan ada apa? Kalian akan menggelar karpet merah?" Draco bertanya kemudian kembali melanjutkan _inspeksinya._

Draco kemudian mendengar laporan dari beberapa orang yang ditugaskan untuk menjadi pelaksana harian di parbriknya, tidak ada masalah, dan hanya tinggal beberapa persiapan kecil, dan perusahaannya akan siap awal tahun depan.

"Draco." Draco mengenali suara itu, Blaise Zabini. "Hai mate." Blaise berjalan mendekat ke arah Draco yang sedang duduk diruangannya, memeriksa laporan keuangan.

"Hello Blaise." Draco menyapa.

"Aku sedang berada di ruang penyimpanan, dan seseorang mengatakan kalau kau datang."

"Apa ada sesuatu?" Draco bertanya.

"Well, jika teman baikmu akan menikah dan sama sekali tidak memberitahu adalah suatu masalah, maka aku punya satu." Blaise duduk di depannya.

Draco memutar matanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin Hermione Granger menerima petisimu sementara ia menolak petisiku?" Blaise bertanya.

Draco melotot.

"Tenanglah mate, aku memberikan petisi pada banyak orang, kau tidak perlu kuatir. Aku hanya iseng." Blaise memberitahu lagi.

Draco melempar pena-nya ke arah Blaise. "Apa kau tahu ada berapa petisi yang diajukan pada Hermione? Delapan termasuk milikku, ada tujuh yang diblokir, termasuk punyamu dan Weasley nomor enam. Ugh." Draco mengeluh.

Blaise tertawa. "Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan kami mate, kami hanya pria normal yang terdesak keadaan, dan semua orang juga tahu kalau Hermione Granger adalah _Muggleborn_ paling terkenal di pasaran."

Draco melirik Blaise garang. "Jaga mulutmu!" Draco berkata kesal.

Blaise tertawa lagi. "Baiklah-baiklah, aku tidak akan membicarakan _future Mrs Malfoy_ dengan kata-kata yang tidak sopan lagi."

"Jadi siapa yang akan menjadi _best man_ -mu?" Blaise bertanya.

"Kau?" Draco menjawab, setengah menyatakan, setengah menanyakan.

Blaise memutar matanya. "Bukankah seharusnya paling tidak kau bertanya padaku?" Blaise menghela nafasnya. Kemarin sore ia dikirimi surat oleh Narcissa, memintanya datang ke butik di Muggle London untuk mengukur jas.

Ia dan Draco sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, dan pria pirang di depannya bahkan tidak bertanya padanya dan langsung mengasumsikan kalau ia akan menjadi _best man_ , bukan berarti Blaise tidak mau, tapi apa salahnya jika Draco bertanya. Ugh.

"Menyebalkan." Blaise melempar pena yang tadi dilempar ke arahnya.

"Ah.." Draco menghindar. "Blaise, kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah ada perempuan yang tidak beruntung? Yang menerima petisimu karena kasihan?"

Blaise tertawa.

.

"Ugh, Hermione Granger, bagaimana kau bisa menjadikan dua mahkluk menyebalkan itu sebagai _bridesmaid_ -mu? Ginny bertanya frustasi. Mereka sekarang sedang mengecek ballroom hotel dimana resepsi akan dilaksanakan.

Narcissa sudah ada disitu, sementara Draco berkata akan datang setelah urusannya selesai dan mereka akan makan siang bersama.

Hermione hanya tertawa pelan. "Kau pasti baru saja mengalami setengah jam terburuk dalam hidupmu." Hermione tertawa lagi.

Ginny hanya menggeleng tidak habis pikir.

"Apa kau menutup toko bukumu lagi?" Ginny bertanya.

Hermione menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Aku meminta seseorang menjaga toko bukuku." Hermione memberitahu.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Audrey, apa kau keberatan memberitahuku siapa nama kekasihmu?" Hermione bertanya pelan._

 _Audrey menggeleng, ia tidak keberatan sama sekali. "Namannya Chris, Christian Wade."_

 _Hermione mengangguk, ia akan meminta Draco mencaritahu tentang nama itu, siapa tahu Draco bisa mengetahui keberadaannya jika kekasih Audrey itu masih hidup._

 _Belakangan ini karena Audrey makin sering datang ke toko bukunya mereka menjadi makin dekat._

 _"Um, Audrey apa kegiatan mu sehari-hari?" Hermione bertanya._

 _"Jika aku tidak datang berkunjung kesini, biasanya aku hanya diam dirumah dan tidak melakukan apa-apa." Audrey memberitahu._

 _"Apa hal yang paling kau sukai? Hal yang paling membuatmu tertarik?" Hermione bertanya lagi, ia sedang memikirkan pekerjaan apa yang bisa ia carikan untuk Audrey di dunia Muggle._

 _"Buku." Audrey menjawab._

 _"Ah, Miss Granger, berapa modal yang kubutuhkan untuk membuka toko buku di dunia Muggle?" Audrey bertanya._

 _"Entahlah, sepertinya cukup besar." Hermione menjawab, dan sesuatu terlintas dipikirannya. Ia harus mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Draco, dan dengan ikut campurnya Narcissa juga ibunya, Hermione yakin pernikahannya tidak akan lebih kecil dari pernikahan keluarga kerajaan. Ugh._

 _"Audrey, apa kau mau membantuku menjaga toko buku ini untuk satu atau dua minggu kedepan?" Hermione bertanya pelan, tersenyum, berharap Audrey mau membantunya._

 _Mata Audrey membesar. "Dengan senang hati Miss Granger… Dengan senang hati."_

 _Akhirnya Hermione memberitahu Audrey beberapa hal, tentang bagaimana membuka dan menutup toko, bagaimana membungkus buku yang dibeli pelanggan, bagaimana menyapa pelanggan dan beberapa hal kecil lainnya._

 _Audrey berjanji akan datang hari berikutnya sebelum jam sembilan._

 _-End Of Flashback-_

"Hermione…" Draco memanggilnya dari pintu masuk. Hermione melihat Draco dan berlari memeluknya.

"Ugh, seperti sudah tidak bertemu setahun saja." Ginny menggerutu, pura-pura terganggu.

Narcissa tertawa pelan. "Miss Weasley, sepertinya mereka lupa kalau kita ada diruangan ini."

Ginny mengangguk kemudian ikut tertawa.

Narcissa, Ginny, Hermione dan Draco kemudian makan siang bersama sekaligus mencoba menu yang akan disajikan saat resepsi pernikahan mereka.

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan sepupu Hermione?" Draco bertanya pada Ginny.

"Ugh, Malfoy! Kau harus bertemu dengan mereka, aku yakin kau akan meledak dalam lima menit pertama dan menyihir mereka."Ginny berkata frustasi.

Hermione tertawa. Draco melirik Hermione. "Seburuk itu?" Draco bertanya pada Hermione, Hermione hanya mengangguk.

"Kurasa kita harus benar-benar membuat rencana balas dendam yang besar, yang memalukan agar mereka tahu diri dan berhenti membully Hermione lagi." Ginny berkata kesal dan sedang merencakan balas dendam kolosal abad ini.

.

"Hermione." Draco memanggill Hermione yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Hmm?" Hermione mengeluarkan suara seperti anak kecil.

Draco tersenyum, beberapa hari belakangan ini ia dan Hermione memang selalu berjalan kaki bersama sampai ke rumah Hermione. Draco tidak lagi menghabiskan malam di tempat Hermione, Hermione akan menciumnya di depan pintu kemudian masuk.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan." Draco memberitahu.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Kenapa toko bukumu di beri nama _Hawthorn?_ " Draco bertanya pelan.

Hermione melirik Draco. "Well, ini sebenarnya rahasia, tapi kurasa tidak masalah memberitahumu." Hermione berkata.

"Aku sedang bingung waktu itu, apa nama yang tepat untuk toko bukuku? Tapi kemudian aku bermimpi aneh." Hermione menjawab.

"Mimpi macam apa?" Draco bertanya.

 _-Hermione's Dream-_

 _Hermione menggunakan dress selutut berwarna putih, ia duduk dengan buku favoritnya di bawah pohon rindang di tempat yang dipenuhi rerumputan, ini seperti tempat yang sering ia datangi untuk piknik dengan kedua orangtuanya, hanya saja setahunya tidak ada pohon besar dan rindang di tempat ini._

 _Hermione melihat baik-baik pohon yang ada di atasnya dan kemudian menyadari kalau ia berada di bawah pohon Hawthorn._

 _Tidak lama, Hermione mulai mengantuk, ia menutup bukunya dan menyenderkan badannya di pohon itu dan menutup matanya._

 _"Hermione." Seseorang datang dan kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di paha Hermione._

 _Hermione tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas, karena ia mengantuk dan sinar matahari membuat matanya silau._

 _Hermione tidak yakin siapa yang datang dan tidur di kakinya, tapi anehnya Hermione merasa aman dan ia tetap menutup matanya sambil membelai rambut orang yang tertidur di kakinya._

 _-End of Dream-_

Hermione memberitahu Draco mimpinya hanya sampai bagian ia tertidur, tapi tidak memberitahu bagian seseorang yang datang dan tidur di kakinya.

"Jadi kau bermimpi membaca buku sampai tertidur di bawah pohon Hawthorn?" Draco bertanya.

"Hermione mengangguk."

"Karena itu kau memutuskan untuk memberinama toko bukumu _Hawthorn? Hawthorn Book Loft?_ " Draco bertanya lagi, menahan senyumnya.

Hermione mengangguk. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Hermione bertanya, melihat Draco aneh.

"Apa kau tahu kalau tongkat pertamaku terbuat dari Hawthorn?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione membelalak.

Draco tersenyum lebar. " _Hawthorn_ , sepuluh inchi, rambut unicorn."

Hermione menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia teringat mimpinya lagi, orang yang datang dan kemudian tidur dipangkuannya, apa mungkin orang itu? Hermione ingat kalau orang itu pria, rambutnya begitu halus dan, pirang. Astaga.

Hermione berhenti berjalan dan melihat tidak percaya ke arah Draco, tangannya yang tadinya digenggam pria itu sekarang menutupi mulutnya yang masih terbuka, tidak percaya.

"Hermione? ada apa?" Draco bertanya mulai kuatir.

.

Ron tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, langkah apa yang harus diambilnya. Ia hanya duduk diam di flatnya. Seharusnya ia sedang makan malam dengan Lavender, tapi ia tidak punya tenaga untuk keluar.

Ia tidak bisa mengajukan petisi pada Lavender, karena Lavender seorang _pureblood_. Lavender juga berkata bahwa seorang kenalannya juga sudah mengajukan petisi padanya, mereka akan makan malam sebagai semacam perpisahan.

Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Kenapa begitu banyak masalah yang datang dan bertubi-tubi?

Pertama, Hermione menolak petisinya dan lebih memilih Ferret. Kedua pelatih menyebalkan itu membuatnya berada di skuad cadangan dua, dan itu berarti ia tidak akan punya kesempatan bermain sampai akhir musim ini jika tidak ada perubahan skuad.

Ugh, ia berharap semoga ada klub yang segera membelinya, _Puddlemere United_ tidak terdengar buruk. _Falcons_? Sepertinya tidak bisa, kalau tidak salah Ferret memiliki jumlah saham besar disana, mungkin ia bisa pindah ke tim Ireland, atau mungkin pindah ke Jerman atau Bulgaria. Atau mungkin ia bisa minta tolong Harry mencarikannya posisi di kementrian sihir bagian olahraga.

Ron menghela nafasnya. Ia harus tenang dan tidak boleh gegabah, mungkin ia bisa membiarkan kementrian memilihkan pasangan untuknya, dan menunggu sampai pertengahan musim untuk menentukan apa yang harus dilakukannya tentang karirnya.

Ia merasa tidak enak sedikit berbohong tentang Hermione, memang awalnya ia datang dan mengatakan tidak bisa mengajukan petisi untuk Hermione, tapi kemudian ia berubah pikiran dan mengajukan petisi untuk Hermione, tapi bagaimana mungkin Hermione berbohong dan berkata kalau ia tidak menerima petisi darinya.

Kenapa Hermione tidak langsung bilang saja kalau ia memang lebih memilih Malfoy daripada dirinya. Ugh, pasti ini pengaruh buruk Ferret sialan itu, Hermione menjadi orang yang mudah berbohong.

.

Draco membelai wajah Hermione, menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya.

Hermione tersenyum, ia terlihat…malu.

Draco tertawa, entah mengapa Hermione jadi malu sendiri, ia yang menceritakan mimpinya, Draco kemudian hanya memberitahu kalau tongkat pertamanya adalah Hawthorn, tapi kemudian Hermione panik sendiri dan memberitahu sisa cerita dari mimpinya.

Dan tidak lama mereka berakhir di kasur Hermione, wacana untuk menahan diri mereka hanya berlangsung tiga malam. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menahan dirinya jika perempuan yang dicintainya berada didepannya dan terlihat begitu menggoda.

"Kapan kau memimpikanku?" Draco bertanya lagi, menarik Hermione lebih dekat, menyusuri lekuk tubuh Hermione dengan jari telunjuknya, dari lehernya, kemudian bahunya, lengannya, pinggangnya, dan naik lagi ke lehernya.

"Beberapa hari sebelum toko buku-ku resmi dibuka." Hermione menjawab, bergidik saat tangan Draco menyentuh payudaranya.

"Apa kita tidak bisa lari saja dan langsung menikah?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Draco tertawa. "Apa kau sebegitu tidak sabarnya menjadi istriku?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, well, setengah menghela nafas, setengah mendesah, karena tangan jari-jari Draco bermain dengan payudaranya.

"Aku hanya sedikit tertekan dengan persiapan pernikahan ini." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco mencium kening Hermione. "Sabarlah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, tenanglah dan hadapi Mother dan ibumu dengan tenang, turuti saja apa keinginan mereka dan kau tidak akan sadar bahwa waktu sudah berlalu dan ta-da… kita sudah menikah."

Hermione tertawa pelan.

"Apa kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku sangan berterimakasih akan peraturan kementrian ini." Draco memberitahu.

"Kenapa?" Hermione bertanya.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu dari sejak lama, sangat lama, dan sampai beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku tidak punya keberanian untuk mendekatimu." Draco berkata pelan.

Hermione tersenyum.

"Dan kalau peraturan ini tidak keluar, mungkin aku baru berani mendekatimu tiga atau empat tahun lagi." Draco memberitahu lagi. "Berharap Merlin bekerja untukku dan berharap kita bisa dekat atau semacamnya."

Hermione tersenyum makin lebar.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak menerima petisimu?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Draco menutup matanya, berpikir. "Umm, kurasa aku akan berusaha keras membuatmu menerima petisiku." Draco berkata lagi.

"Bagaimana jika aku tetap tidak menerima petisimu?" Hermione bertanya, benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Entahlah, aku tidak bisa memikirkannya, aku akan berusaha keras, sangat keras, membuatmu menerima petisiku, aku bahkan tidak mau membayangkannya, tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan kulakukan jika kau tidak menerima petisiku."

Hermione menyeringai. "Well, seharusnya aku membuatmu berusaha lebih keras sedikit."

"Apa?" Draco membelalak, ia mendengar nada bercanda di suara Hermione.

"Seharusnya aku di awal berpura-pura menolak petisimu, agar bisa melihat apa yang akan kau lakukan."

Draco mengerang pelan, tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas dipikirannya. Ia megambil tongkatnya yang diletakkan di meja di samping kasur Hermione, dan dengan mantra yang diucapkannya pelan membuat tali satin berwarna hijau melilit di kedua tangan dan kaki Hermione.

"Draco…" Hermione berseru dengan nada kaget, matanya membesar dan ia berusaha menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kakinya.

Draco tertawa, pelan dan gelap.

Hermione merinding, ia bisa merasakan tawa Draco yang membuatnya tegang dan terangsang sekaligus.

Draco menarik selimut yang menutupi sedikit tubuh Hermione dan membuat perempuan itu tidak tertutup sehelai kainpun.

"Draco…" Hermione berkata pelan.

"Tsk…tsk…tsk.." Draco menggeleng, ia berdiri disisi kasur.

.

Hermione berdiri di depan kaca, memperhatikan tanda merah di leher dan sekitar dadanya, ia merinding dan wajahnya memerah seketika, mengingat apa yang baru dilakukan Draco padanya semalam.

Bagaimana Draco berkata padanya, bahwa ia harus memanggilnya master, kemudian membalikkan badannya dan memukul bokongnya sampai memerah.

Hermione tidak pernah tahu sesuatu seperti ini bisa terjadi, bukannya marah atau kesal, tapi setiap pukulan Draco di bokongnya hanya membuatnya makin terangsang. Hermione merasakan bagian intimnya sangat basah dipukulan ketujuh.

 _"Tsk..Tsk.. Miss Granger, apa kau basah?" Draco meletakkan jarinya di bagian intim Hermione. "Kau harus dihukum karena berpikiran jahat, dan bukannya menyesalinya, kau malah menikmati hukumanmu, tsk..tsk.." Draco memukul bokong Hermione lagi._

Hermione berdebar, benar-benar berdebar, memikirkan kegiatan mereka tadi malam. Sebelum ini ia begitu skeptis dengan ide BDSM, tapi akhirnya ia menyerah, dan memohon pada Draco untuk melakukannya.

 _"Just Fuck me, already." Hermione bergerak-gerak, ia tidak tahan lagi, pukulan Draco dan remasan-nya di beberapa bagian tubuhnya membuatnya menggila._

 _Draco tertawa, dan memenuhi permintaan Hermione._

Hermione tahu tadi malam tidak akan menjadi yang terakhir, setelah merasakan salah satu orgasme paling hebat di dalam hidupnya, ia tahu ia tidak akan berhenti disini.

Belum lagi bagaimana Draco memperlakukannya setelah itu, bertanya apa ia baik-baik saja dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Mengusap dan mencium bagian tubuhnya yang merah.

Hermione menghela nafasnya bahagia.

-To Be Continued-

 **Read and Review.**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	16. Chapter 16

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Hermione Granger and The Hawthorn Book Loft**

 **Chapter 16**

16.

"Ini tidak adil, kenapa kau boleh melihat tuxedo-ku sementara aku tidak boleh melihat gaunmu?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione, Narcissa dan Ginny tertawa.

"Tidak boleh Draco, itu tradisi, kau akan mendapat nasib buruk jika kau melihat gaun pengantin Hermione." Narcissa memberitahu.

Marie dan Narcissa berdiri dan melihat Draco dari segala arah, melihat apa masih ada yang kurang dengan tuxedo yang dikenakan Draco. Draco berdiri di depan kaca yang begitu besar, berdiri manyun sambil mencoba tuxedonya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Marie bertanya pada Narcissa.

Narcissa mengangguk. "Kurasa sudah sempurna. Hermione, bagaimana menurutmu?" Narcissa bertanya pada Hermione. Hermione mengangguk dan mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Mrs Malfoy, kau sudah selesai." Kata Marie memberitahu, kemudian membantu Draco melepaskan tuxedonya sebelum Draco ia pergi kekamar ganti dan melepaskan kemeja juga celananya.

"Malfoy, cepatlah, kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan Lizzy dan Hanna." Ginny berseru, jika kedua perempuan itu tepat waktu, maka mereka akan datang sekitar sepuluh menit lagi.

"Baiklah, baik." Draco berseru dari ruang ganti. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaiannya semula dan tidak lama keluar. Ia mencium ibunya kemudian Hermione dengan cepat mendorongnya pergi.

"Cepatlah, kau harus sudah pergi sebelum mereka datang." Hermione memberitahu, ia mendorong Draco keluar ke arah parkiran mobil.

"Memangnya apa yang kau rencanakan dengan Weaselette?" Draco bertanya, ia berdiri di depan mobilnya, mobil mewah yang hanya dipakainya sesekali, saat mendatangi beberapa tempat di Muggle London.

"Rahasia." Hermione tersenyum. "Sudahlah, pergi sana, bukankah kau harus bertemu dengan Blaise? Merencakanan _bachelor party_ -mu?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco mengerang kesal. "Hermione, haruskah aku melakukan ini? Aku benar-benar tidak menginginkannya, _bachelor party is stupid_. Jika aku menginginkan perempuan untuk menari telanjang di depanku maka aku tinggal memintamu melakukannya." Draco berkata lagi, setengah kesal dan setengah menggoda Hermione.

Hermione memukul pelan dada Draco, wajahnya memerah.

Draco tertawa.

"Lakukan saja, lagipula Blaise dan teman-temanmu pasti sudah repot merencanakannya." Hermione berusaha pengertian. "Apa nanti malam kau ada acara?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu datanglah kerumah orangtuaku." Hermione memberitahu. "Ada yang ingin ayahku bicarakan."

Draco terdiam. "Jam berapa? Apa aku harus membawa sesuatu? Apa kau harus memakai jas? Ugh, Hermione, kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?" Draco sadar kalau hari ini mungkin Mr Granger akan melakukan _Man-Talk_ dengannya.

Hermione tertawa, entah mengapa Draco yang gugup selalu terlihat manis. "Datanglah ke apartementku pukul enam kurang, kita akan menggunakan saluran _Floo_ bersama, kau tidak perlu membawa apa-apa, kita akan makan malam bersama, kau tidak perlu menggunakan jas, tapi kau harus rapih, dan jangan lupa sikat gigi." Hermione memberitahu kalau Draco harus sikat gigi, seakan-akan sikat gigi adalah kunci dari semuanya jika berhubungan dengan Richard Granger.

Draco mengangguk, ia membuka pintu mobil, sebelum masuk ia mencium kening Hermione.

"Ah, Draco, apa kau bisa membantuku?" Hermione tiba-tiba teringat masalah Audrey.

"Tentu saja, ada apa?" Draco bertanya sebelum masuk.

"Aku ingin mengetahui keberadaan seseorang…"

.

Hermione berdiri, di depan cermin yang besar sekali, Ginny, Marie, Narcissa dan Helena bergerak-gerak disekitarnya seperti lebah. Memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan gaunnya.

Helena datang beberapa waktu yang lalu dengan Lizzy dan Hanna, dan kedua sepupu Hermione itu duduk di sofa, dengan kopi di tangan mereka dan memerhatikan Hermione dengan tatapan menghina dan sesekali berbisik satu sama lain.

"Ugh, kita terlambat, seharusnya kita datang lebih cepat dan melihat seperti apa wajah Drake." Hanna berbisik.

Lizzy mengangguk. "Aku benar-benar penasaran sejelek apa dia." Lizzy dan Hanna kemudian tertawa.

Narcissa yang sedang memastikan bagian pinggang belakang gaun Hermione langsung melirik ke arah kedua sepupu Hermione dengan tatapan aneh.

Ginny sudah memberitahu Narcissa tentang kedua sepupu Hermione, dan baru saja berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia akan terlibat untuk mengerjai kedua perempuan itu.

"Tapi apa kau lihat ibunya? Narcissa Malfoy itu? Kurasa ia terlalu cantik untuk punya anak jelek." Hanna berkata pelan, berbisik pada Lizzy, merasa percakapan mereka tidak terdengar.

"Apa mungkin itu bukan ibu kandungnya? Lagipula ia terlihat terlalu muda untuk punya anak berumur dua puluh tahunan." Lizzy menjawab.

"Atau mungkin ia operasi plastik? Botox atau semacamnya?" Hanna berkata lagi.

Mereka berdua tertawa terkikik-kikik.

Narcissa berusaha mengontrol ekspresinya, sementara Hermione hanya bisa tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Ugh, Hermione apa kau sedang diet? Kenapa perutmu mengecil? Bagian perutnya sepertinya harus dikecilkan lagi." Marie berseru.

"Aku tidak diet." Hermione memberitahu.

"Ia tidak diet, tapi kurus karena tertekan." Ginny tertawa.

"Baiklah, sepertinya bagian perutnya harus dikecilkan sedikit, apa ada bagian lain yang harus diperbaiki?" Marie bertanya lagi. Narcissa, Ginny, dan Helena menggeleng.

"Kurasa sudah sempurna." Narcissa berseru senang.

Ginny mengangguk setuju. "Tidak ada masalah lagi." Ginny berkata, memeriksa keseluruhan gaun sekali lagi.

Helena tidak menjawab, ia mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliran _Bridesmaids_ dan _Maid of Honor_ -nya." Marie berseru.

Beberapa asisten Marie membawa keluar gaun Ginny, Lizzy dan Hanna.

Ginny memegang tongkatnya sembunyi-sembunyi, menggumamkan sesuatu dan mengarahkannya pada kedua gaun Lizzy dan Hanna. Ia membantu Hermione melepaskan gaunnya terlebih dahulu sebelum memakai gaunnya sendiri. Sementara Hanna dan Lizzy sudah memasuki ruang ganti dan memakai gaun mereka dengan penuh semangat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hermione mendesis, berusaha menahan senyumannya.

Ginny tertawa pelan, ia hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Tidak lama Lizzy dan Hanna keluar, dengan gaun mereka dan wajah kesal.

"Ada apa?" Helena bertanya.

"Kurasa bagian perutnya kekecilan." Hanna berseru, melepaskan nafas yang ditahannya agar bagian perutnya muat kemudian menahan nafasnya lagi. "Dan lengannya terlalu sempit."

"Dan bagian dadanya juga." Lizzy berseru.

Marie mendekati mereka dengan wajah bingung. "Aku atau asistenku tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan." Marie berseru.

"Mungkin Hanna bertambah gemuk." Ginny berseru, ia berjalan memasuki ruang ganti. "Dan Lizzy mungkin melakukan operasi pada dadanya." Ginny berkata lagi sebelum menutup pintu ruang ganti itu dan tertawa tanpa suara di dalam.

Narcissa melirik Hermione, dan mereka berdua berusaha menahan tawa mereka.

"Ugh, kurasa bagian perut, dada, dan lengannya harus dibesarkan sedikit. Kami tidak biasanya melakukan kesalahan seperti ini." Marie berkata menyesal.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa Marie, kau masih punya beberapa hari untuk memperbaiki baju mereka, jangan kuatir." Narcissa berseru.

Tidak lama Ginny keluar. Ia berputar memamerkan gaunnya. Narcissa dan Marie memeperhatikan Ginny, dan tidak ada yang salah sama sekali.

"Kurasa gaun ini sudah pas." Ginny memberitahu. Marie dan Narcissa mengispeksi bagian perut, dada dan lengan, dan tidak ada yang salah.

Marie bingung. "Sepertinya gaun Miss Weasley tidak bermasalah."

Ginny mengirimkan pandangan penuh kemenangan pada Lizzy dan Hanna. Ia kemudian mengangkat bahunya.

Begitu kedua sepupu Hermione diukur ulang dan melepas gaun mereka, Ginny mengembalikan gaun mereka ke ukuran semula, dengan begini gaun mereka berdua akan terlalu longgar saat digunakan.

Ginny tertawa jahat dalam hatinya.

.

Ron tidak keluar dari flatnya seharian, beberapa wartawan berkerumun di depan flatnya, sepertinya daftar pemain inti musim yang akan dimulai di awal tahun sudah keluar, dan namanya yang tidak ada disana membuat wartawan-wartawan itu heboh.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ia bisa diam-diam pergi, ber- _disapparating_ atau menggunakan saluran floo ke kementrian atau keluar dengan cara biasa dan memberikan beberapa statement pada wartawan-wartawan di depan.

Ia harus pergi ke kementrian untuk bertemu dengan beberapa orang di bagian pernikahan wajib. Ini sudah memasuki bulan Desember, ia tidak mengajukan petisi pada penyihir lainnya, dan itu berarti ia harus menerima keputusan kementrian. Karena itu ia harus kesana dan menggunakan pengaruhnya untuk paling tidak membuatnya mendapatkan calon yang bagus.

.

Audrey berdiri di depan konter di toko milik Hermione, ia benar-benar senang bekerja disini, seandainya ia tidak akan segera diasingkan ke dunia Muggle, ia pasti akan memohon pada Miss Hermione untuk mengizinkannya bekerja paruh waktu disini.

Tidak begitu banyak orang yang datang ketoko buku ini, satu atau dua orang dalam sekali waktu. Mungkin karena memang yang banyak di jual disini adalah buku terbitan Muggle.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu di buka dan seseorang masuk.

"Selamat pagi, selamat datang." Audrey berseru, tersenyum kecil. Ia bukan tipe orang yang ramah seperti Hermione, jadi ia tidak akan pernah tersenyum lebar seperti Hermione saat menyambut seseorang yang berkunjung.

Seorang pria tampan, tinggi, dan berkulit gelap berjalan mendekat ke arah konter.

"Selamat pagi." Orang itu menyapa. "Apa Hermione Granger ada?" Orang itu bertanya.

"Miss Hermione sedang ada urusan, ia akan kembali sebelum makan siang." Audrey memberitahu.

"Ah sayang sekali." Orang itu berseru kecewa.

"Apa mau meninggalkan pesan?" Audrey bertanya.

Pria itu berpikir sebentar, ia melihat jam tangannya, tidak terlalu lama sebelum jam makan siang. "Kurasa aku akan menunggunya saja, apa aku boleh berkeliling?" Orang itu bertanya.

"Tentu saja, silahkan." Audrey berseru berusaha terdengar ramah.

Pria itu kemudian berjalan menuju lorong-lorong yang terdiri dari rak-rak buku.

Audrey menghela nafasnya.

Tidak lama orang itu kembali lagi dan berdiri di depan Audrey. "Namaku Blaise, Blaise Zabini." Blaise mengulurkan tangannya.

Audrey melihat tangan itu bingung, seakan-akan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan jika seseorang mengulurkan tangan padanya.

Blaise membersihkan tenggorokkannya, tidak lama Audrey menjabat tangannya.

"Audrey, Audrey Montague"

"Apa kau sudah lama bekerja disini?"

"Belum."

"Berapa lama?"

"Kurang lebih satu minggu. Aku hanya dimintai tolong Miss Granger menjaga saat ia mengurusi urusan pernikahannya." Audrey menjelaskan singkat.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Blaise tersenyum.

"Silahkan, tanyakan saja." Audrey berusaha sopan.

"Apa kau sekolah di Hogwarts?" Blaise bertanya.

Audrey mengangguk.

"Berapa tahun dibawah Hermione?"

Audrey melihat Blaise curiga. "Saat Miss Granger berada di tahun ketiga aku berada di tahun pertama." Audrey menjawab lagi. "Hufflepuff." Audrey menambahkan lagi.

Blaise tersenyum lebar. "Aku tahu ini terdengar lancang, tapi apa status darahmu? Dan apakah sudah ada yang mengajukan petisi untukmu?"

.

Blaise bukan seorang darah murni. Banyak orang yang mengira kalau ia adalah seorang darah murni, pertama karena nama belakanganya Zabini, kedua karena ia seorang Slytherin, ketiga karena ia teman baik Draco Malfoy. Ia adalah anak dari suami ibunya yang kedua yang seorang Muggle-born, sehingga ia adalah seorang Half-blood, tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang hal ini, Draco sendiri tahu mengenai hal ini saat mereka berada di tahun kelima dan memutuskan untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Ia sebenarnya bisa saja mengajukan petisi pada Pansy atau Daphne atau perempuan-perempuan Slytherin yang dikenalnya, tapi ia malas. Ia berkata pada Draco bahwa ia mengajukan petisi pada Hermione Granger dan banyak perempuan lainnya, padahal sampai akhir bulan kemarin ia hanya mengajukan petisi untuk Hermione Granger, tidak ada perempuan yang menarik hatinya.

Sampai hari ini ia tiba-tiba ingin mengunjungi Hermione, mengucapkan selamat karena akan menikah dengan Draco, dan ia bertemu dengan perempuan cantik yang berdiri di depan konter toko buku itu.

Hatinya tidak bergetar, _for merlin sake,_ ia bukan seorang perempuan yang akan berdebar-debar begitu melihat pria tampan atau semacamnya, ia hanya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, ia merasakan seperti ada benang yang terulur dari jari-jarinya ke arah jari-jari perempuan itu.

Awalnya ia berusaha mengabaikannya, ia berjalan menuju rak buku, tapi beberapa langkah kemudian ia menyadari kalau dirinya menginginkan perempuan itu.

Maka ia melakukannya, melakukan hal yang ia perlukan untuk mendapatkan perempuan itu. Karena ia seorang _half-blood,_ ia bisa mengajukan petisi pada perempuan dengan status darah apapun, maka ia bertanya.

Well, tapi kemudian Hermione Granger datang dan menghancurkan rencananya.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Zabini? Blaise Zabini? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

 _"Hermione?" Blaise tersenyum, berusaha menahan ekspresinya. "Aku hanya ingin berkenalan, kau akan menikah dengan teman baikku, tentu saja aku harus mengenalmu." Blaise berseru._

 _Ia kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi dengan Hermione Granger, berusaha bersikap seramah mungkin, dan berusaha membuat future Mrs Malfoy itu menyukainya, karena ia tahu betapa Draco mencintai perempuan ini._

 _Setelah membicarakan beberapa hal, termasuk Draco yang tidak ingin mengadakan acara Bachelor Party, ia pamit pulang, tapi sebelum itu ia berdiri dan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Audrey._

 _"Audrey, apa seseorang sudah mengajukan petisi untukmu?" Blaise bertanya lagi._

 _Audrey tidak langsung menjawab, ia melihat Blaise aneh. "Well, seseorang sudah mengajukan petisi untukku, tapi aku tidak berencana menerimanya atau menerima petisi dari siapapun, aku sudah memutuskan untuk melepaskan dunia sihir dan pergi ke dunia Muggle."_

 _-End Of Flashback-_

Blaise tercengang, ia kemudian tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan pergi, ber-disapparate ke tempat ia berjanji bertemu dengan Draco. Ada yang aneh dengan perempuan itu, bagaimana mungkin ia lebih memilih untuk melepaskan dunia sihir?

Blaise sendiri awalnya memutuskan untuk menunggu keputusan kementrian, melihat siapa penyihir perempuan yang ditetapkan untuknya, dan jika ia tidak menyukainya maka ia berencana menyuap beberapa karyawan kementrian untuk mengganti calonnya. Tapi sepertinya rencananya berubah.

.

Ron berjalan menuju bagian pernikahan wajib di kementrian sihir, ia menggunakan mantel panjang dan topi, tidak ingin ada yang mengenalinya. Ia memasuki ruangan yang cukup besar dan menghampiri meja resepsionis.

Ron melihat ke sekeliling dan merasa aman, ia membuka topinya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan kepala bagian kalian." Ron berkata.

Resepsionis itu kaget melihat Ron Weasley berdiri di depannya. "Ugh, Mr Seafarer sedang ada rapat." Resepsionis itu menjawab, merasa tidak enak.

"Apa rapatnya masih lama? Katakan padanya Ronald Weasley ingin bertemu."

"Baiklah, akan saya sampaikan." Resepsionis itu kemudian berjalan keruangan lain dan tidak lama kembali. Ia kemudian membawa Ron keruangan pribadi yang bertuliskan Adam Seafarer.

"Mr Weasley, senang sekali akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan anda secara langsung, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Ron berjalan, mengulurkan tangannya untuk dijabat, kemudian langsung duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja yang ada disitu.

"Aku ada beberapa keperluan."

"Silahkan, katakan saja, saya akan membantu jika bisa."

"Kapan daftar pasangan dari nama orang-orang yang belum melapor akan diumumkan?" Ron bertanya. Sekarang sudah awal Desember, batas waktu pengajuan petisi sudah habis, dan orang-orang yang belum mengajukan atau menerima petisi akan dipasangkan oleh kementrian.

Adam Seafarer tersenyum. "Besok."

"Dengan siapa aku dipasangkan?" Ron bertanya.

"Maaf Mr Weasley, itu rahasia kementrian." Adam berusaha bersikap moderat.

"Apa aku benar-benar tidak boleh melihatnya? Aku hanya ingin tahu dengan siapa aku dipasangkan." Ron berkata.

Adam Seafarer menggeleng. "Maaf Mr Weasley, aku takut anda harus menunggu sampai besok untuk mengetahui siapa penyihir beruntung yang menjadi pasangan anda."

Ron mengerang pelan. "Well, kau tahu kan aku sangat dekat dengan Mentri Kingsley." Ron memulai, sepertinya memang tidak ada cara lain selain menggunakan hal semacam ini.

Adam mendengus, tidak terintimidasi. "Maaf, Mr Weasley, aku tetap tidak bisa memberitahu anda." Adam berusaha tidak tersenyum menghina, berusaha tetap mempertahankan senyumnya yang proffesional. Jika saja Ron Weasley langsung menawarinya beberapa puluh ribu Galleon ia akan dengan senang hati menunjukkan daftar itu, sayang sekali Mr Weasley sepertinya tidak sedermawan Mr Malfoy.

"Ugh, apa aku harus memanggil Harry Potter kemari?" Ron mulai emosi.

Adam Seafarer menggeleng, ia tetap tersenyum.

Ron mengeluarkan tongkatnya. " _Imperio._ "

"Berikan aku daftarnya."

.

Hermione sudah menunggu Draco, ia sudah selesai siap-siap dan tinggal menunggu calon suaminya datang sebentar lagi. Calon suami, entah mengapa setiap ia menyebut Draco sebagai calon suaminya, Hermione merasa senang sekali.

Tidak lama saluran floo-nya menyala, Draco keluar, terlihat tampan seperti biasanya. Tapi Hermione ingin tertawa melihat pilihan bajunya, Draco menggunakan Jas hitam, dengan celana setelan dan kemeja putih, ia membawa wine dan benar-benar telihat gugup.

"Hermione!" Draco berseru, seketika itu Hermione tahu kalau Draco mengeluh karena pilihan bajunya. Hermione hanya menggunakan jeans dan kemeja kotak-kotak biasa, rambutnya dikuncir biasa dan ia bahkan tidak menggunakan make-up.

Hermione tertawa. "Draco, kita tidak akan menemui Mr dan Mrs Malfoy." Hermione berseru disela-sela tawanya.

Hermione kemudian mentransformasikan pakaian Draco menjadi jeans dan kemeja kotak-kotak juga. Hermione kemudian mendekat, mengacak-acak rambut Draco yang sudah di gel rapih kebelakang.

"Aku hanya ingin terlihat baik di depan kedua orangtuamu." Draco berseru.

Hermione tertawa pelan, ia mencium bibir Draco kemudian mereka menuju ke saluran floo.

 _"Mom, Dad, We're here."_ Hermione berseru dari saluran floo.

"Mom di dapur Hermione." Helena berseru.

Draco dan Hermione berjalan ke dapur.

"Halo Mrs Granger." Draco menyapa, ia meletakkan Wine yang dibawaya di meja.

"Oh, Draco panggil saja aku Helena, jangan bertindak seperti orang asing." Helena membersihkan tangannya kamudian memeluk Hermione dan Draco. "Kalian duduk dulu, sebentar lagi Richard pulang."

Hermione mengangguk kemudian mengajak Draco duduk di ruang keluarga mereka.

"Ibumu tidak praktik?" Draco bertanya, duduk di ruang keluarga Hermione. "Biasanya Mom pulang duluan, sementara Dad bertahan beberapa waktu jika ada pasien yang sudah terlanjur datang."

Draco mengangguk-angguk. Ia melihat kesekelilingnya, ruang keluarga mereka benar-benar hangat, seperti rumah Hermione. Draco mendekatkan duduknya dan meletakkan tangannya di paha Hermione.

 _"Have you ever having sex here?"_ Draco berbisik.

Wajah Hermione memerah, ia melihat ke arah Draco dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Hermione memukul lengan Draco pelan. "Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh."

Draco tertawa pelan. "Kau tidak pernah melakukannya? Berhubungan intim dengan seseorang di rumah orangtuamu?"

"Aku pulang." Richard berseru dari depan pintu.

Hermione tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Draco. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega membiarkan ayahnya mengintimidasi Draco, tapi ia mau tidak mau harus membiarkan ayahnya melakukan itu. Hermione bisa langsung melihat kalau Draco gugup.

"Dad…" Hermione berseru seperti anak kecil, ia setengah berlari menyambut ayahnya di depan pintu. Draco juga berjalan ke arah pintu, melihat Hermione membantu ayahnya melepaskan Mantelnya dan memegang tasnya.

"Kalian sudah lama?" Richard Granger bertanya.

"Tidak, belum." Hermione menjawab, tersenyum lebar.

"Hallo Mr Granger." Draco berseru, ia megulurkan tangannya, tersenyum, menunjukkan giginya yang bersih dan putih.

"Hallo Mr Malfoy." Richard berseru, ia menjabat tangan Draco dan kemudian berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga.

"Hermione, kenapa kau tidak bantu ibumu di dapur?" Richard bertanya, menandakan kalau ia ingin bicara dengan Draco.

Hermione tersenyum kecil pada Draco, kemudian pergi ke dapur.

Draco duduk di sofa untuk satu orang di ujung meja, sementara Richard Granger duduk di sofa yang panjang yang menghadap ke perapian.

"Mr Granger, anda pasti lelah." Draco memulai pembicaraan.

" _It's Okay_ Draco, panggil saja aku Richard." Richard memberitahu.

Draco tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Tentu saja aku lelah, tapi lebih lelah membesarkan seorang anak perempuan, kemudian ia harus tiba-tiba menikah dengan orang yang selalu mem- _bully_ -nya dari kecil."

Draco menelan ludahnya.

"Uh, Richard aku dulu hanya seorang anak laki-laki yang dengan buta mengikuti apa perintah ayahku." Draco berusaha membela dirinya.

Richard kemudian tertawa pelan. "Aku menyuruh Hermione membawamu kemari untuk membicarakan beberapa hal." Richard memulai.

Draco mengangguk.

"Aku tidak ingin membahas tentang perlakuanmu selama ini pada Hermione, aku tahu kau orang pertama yang memanggilnya Mudblood, aku tahu kau dulu selalu membuatnya mengirimkan kami surat yang bernada sedih, tapi aku bisa mengerti hal itu, kau hanya seorang anak kecil." Richard memberitahu.

"Tapi aku yakin kau sekarang sudah dewasa. Aku ingin memberitahumu Draco, aku dan istriku benar-benar menyayangi Hermione, ia adalah satu-satunya yang kami miliki, dulu ku kira, setelah perang kalian berakhir akhirnya Hermione bisa hidup tenang dan baik, tapi kemudian peraturan ini keluar." Richard terlihat sedih, Draco bisa melihat itu, tentu saja, jika Draco berada di posisi Richard dan melihat anaknya menderita tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ia pasti juga sedih.

"Aku senang karena Hermione beruntung bisa menemukanmu, aku bisa melihat Hermione mencintaimu dan sepertinya kau juga mencintainya, aku bukan ingin mengajakmu bicara hal-hal tentang kau harus membuatnya bahagia atau kau akan mati ditanganku, aku juga tidak akan mengancammu untuk tidak membuat sehelai rambutnya jatuh atau semacamnya. Aku ingin minta tolong." Richard memberitahu.

Richard menarik nafasnya. "Selama ini aku dan Helena tidak bisa melindunginya, ia sendirian di dunia sihir, kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena kami hanya seorang Muggle, meskipun kemudian ia punya Harry dan Ron, tapi aku tahu kalau justru Hermione yang lebih banyak melindungi mereka, bukan sebaliknya. Jadi Draco, aku benar-benar berharap kau bisa melindunginya mulai saat ini."

Draco tersenyum, anehnya perasaannya hangat.

"Kau harus melindungi Hermione mulai sekarang, berdirilah di depannya, di sampingnya, dan di belakanganya saat ia membutuhkanmu, lindungi ia dari semua orang yang berniat jahat padanya, dan jangan pernah tinggalkan dirinya." Richard berseru.

Draco tersenyum, ia mengangguk, ia tidak menyangka kalai Richard akan mengatakan hal seperti ini, ia mengira akan dimarahi atau diancam untuk tidak melukai perasaan Hermione atau semacamnya, perkataan yang seperti biasa dilakukan seorang ayah pada calon suami anak perempuannya.

"Richard, apa waktu kecil kau pernah menyukai seorang anak perempuan?" Draco bertanya, mengingat masa kecilnya. "Kau pasti menganggapku aneh dan maniak setelah ini, tapi dari hari pertama aku melihat Hermione di kereta aku sudah menyukainya." Draco memberitahu.

Richard membelalak tidak percaya.

"Tapi kemudian aku tahu kalau status darah kami berbeda." Draco berkata berhati-hati. "Coba kau bayangkan rasanya bagaimana menjadi diriku saat itu, aku selalu diajari bahwa hal yang benar adalah B, kemudian Hermione muncul dan menunjukkan padaku bahwa yang benar adalah A."

"Ia seorang Muggle-born, tapi kemudian ia meguasai semua mata pelajaran, -well, kecuali terbang- ia membuat kami yang sudah mengenal sihir sejak lahir terlihat seperti Muggle dan dialah yang penyihir sungguhan."

"Aku tahu ka pasti kesal karena aku tiba-tiba datang dan merebut anak perempuan anda, anda pasti kesal ukarena bocah bernama Draco Malfoy, yang selama ini selalu membuat masa kecil Hermione menderita tiba-tiba muncul dan akan menikahinya. Sebenarnya aku benar-benar bersyukur karena peraturan ini, jika bukan karena peraturan ini aku mungkin tidak berani mendekati Hermione sampai tiga atau empat tahun lagi."

"Tapi percayalah bahwa aku mencintainya, aku berjanji padamu bahwa aku akan melindunginya mulai saat ini. Aku akan melindungi Hermione dengan seluruh kemampuanku." Draco berjanji, benar-benar berjanji dalam hatinya.

Richard mengulurkan tangannya. Ia tersenyum lebar. Benar-benar puas dengan tanggapan Draco, ia bisa melihat kalau pria di depannya benar-benar mencintai anak perempuannya.

.

Hermione dan Helena menangis di dapur, Hermione menggunakan _Extendable –Ear_ terbaru keluaran WWW dan mereka berdua menguping pembicaraan Draco dan Richard.

Entah kapan dimulainya, tapi mereka berdua sepertinya mulai berkaca-kaca saat Richard berkata bahwa ia minta tolong.

Hermione langsung sedih, ia tahu kalau selama ini kedua orangtuanya selalu kuatir akan keberadaannya, begitu tahu kalau keberadaannya terancam di dunia sihir karena status darahnya, dan tahu ada penyihir jahat bernama Voldemort ayahnya bahkan memaksa mereka pindah ke tempat yang jauh, ke Amerika atau ke Asia.

Ia tahu kalau kedua orangtuanya selalu kuatir akan dirinya, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau ayahnya sedih sekali karena tidak bisa melindunginya selama ini.

Mendengar ayahnya meminta Draco melindunginya membuatnya sedih, terharu, sekaligus senang. Ia sedih karena ayahnya seakan-akan menyerahkan dirinya pada Draco, ia terharu karena ayahnya berarti mempercayai Draco, dan ia senang karena Draco berjanji melindungi dirinya mulai dari sekarang.

Helena yang juga menguping menangis karena ia sedih. Ia dan Richard megalami masa-masa sulit karena mereka terkadang merasa gagal sebagai orangtua, mereka tidak bisa melindungi Hermione sebagai orangtua seharusnya, terutama setelah Hermione mengembalikan ingatan mereka.

Hermione datang hari itu di depan rumah mereka di Australia, mengembalikan ingatannya dan Richard, dan mereka bertiga menangis seperti bayi seharian. Helena dan Richard benar-benar marah dan kesal dan sedih, mereka benar-benar menguatirkan Hermione, terutama setelah tahu sedikit banyak apa saja yang sudah dilalui anak mereka.

Helena juga sedih, ia sadar kalau sebentar lagi anaknya akan menikah, akan menjadi seorang istri, ia tahu Hermione akan tetap menjadi anaknya sampai kapanpun, tapi fakta ini membuatnya terharu.

Akhirnya Helena dan Hermione menangis sambil berpelukkan, mendengar pembicaraan Richard dan Draco.

.

Hermione tidak berhenti tersenyum sepanjang malam. Ia sekarang berbaring dikasurnya, di kamarnya, di rumah orangtuanya. Ibunya berkata sudah terlalu malam untuk pulang meskipun mereka bisa langsung sampai rumah dalam satu detik, Helena bersikeras meminta Hermione dan Draco menginap.

Tentu saja Draco _dipersilahkan_ tidur di kamar tamu. Hermione memberikan celana pendek dan t-shirt untuk Draco, menciumnya selamat malam kemudian pergi ke kamarnya.

Hermione tersenyum senang, makan malam mereka benar-benar menyenangkan, Draco dan ayahnya menjadi dekat, pria memang seperti itu, jika keduanya sudah membuka hati mereka maka seperti tidak ada jarak. Setelah makan malam, mereka berempat duduk di depan perapian, makan buah sambil melihat-lihat album foto.

Draco berbisik padanya, berkata kalau mereka akan membuat album foto mereka sendiri mulai saat itu, ia juga berbisik dan memberitahu Hermione kalau ia senang berada disitu.

Hermione terus tersenyum, tapi ia sadar ia seharusnya menutup matanya dan tidur saat seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan masuk.

Hermione tahu itu Draco, karena suara langkahnya tidak seberat ayahnya, dan tidak seringan ibunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hermione bertanya.

"Kau belum tidur?" Draco balik bertanya. Ia mengambil kursi dari pojok ruangan dan duduk disamping kasur Hermione.

"Kenapa kau duduk disana? Kemarilah." Hermione berkata, menggeser tubuhnya, memberi tempat untuk Draco dikasurnya yang sebenarnya hanya untuk satu orang.

Draco tertawa pelan, ia berbaring disamping Hermione, mereka berpelukkan untuk membuat kasur itu muat.

"Kalau ayahku tahu kau ada disini, ia pasti marah." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco tertawa pelan, mencium kening Hermione.

"Hermione…"

"Hmm?"

"Kalau kita sudah menikah, kita harus sering-sering mengunjungi orangtuamu." Draco berseru.

"Benarkah? Apa tidak apa-apa? Kau betah berada di sekitar Muggle terus-menerus?" Hermione bertanya menggoda.

Draco tertawa lagi. Ia bisa saja menjadi pria paling egois di dunia, ia dengan senang hati membuat teman-teman Hermione yang tidak ada gunanya menjauh, tapi ia bisa merasakan kalau kedua orangtua Hermione sangat penting untuk Hermione, begitu juga sebaliknya. Draco tidak cukup egois untuk mengambil keluarganya darinya.

"Mom bilang, kalau kita sudah menikah, kau boleh memanggilnya Mom." Hermione memberitahu.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Draco senang. Hermione mengangguk, ia mempererat pelukkannya di tubuh Draco.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu." Hermione memberitahu.

"Tidurlah, aku akan kembali ke kamarku jika kau sudah tidur." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione menyembunyikan senyumnya di dada Draco. " _I love you._ " Hermione memberitahu.

" _I love you as well._ " Draco memeluk Hermione lebih erat.

-To Be Continued-

 **Halo semua, mulai Senin selama kurang lebih dua minggu aku UTS, jadi mungkin tidak sering update, tapi aku akan update kalau sempat. Selamat hari senin, SEMANGAT!**

 **Read and Review.**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	17. Chapter 17

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Hermione Granger and The Hawthorn Book Loft**

 **Chapter 17**

17.

Ron berusaha menahan dirinya, bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi. Well sebenarnya ia bisa mengerti bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi, hanya saja bagaimana mungkin Hermione tidak cukup pintar untuk mengetahuinya.

Ron berjalan pelan keluar dari bagian pernikahan wajib, mantel dan topinya sudah terpasang dengan baik, ia bahkan mendapatkan kacamata hitam entah darimana.

Awalnya, niatnya hanya sekedar datang dan melihat siapa calonnya, jika ia tidak menyukai nama siapapun yang tertera disana ia berharap dengan sedikit keberuntungan dan nama besarnya ia mungkin menggantinya.

Ron memutuskan, berhubung sudah terlanjur basah, mengapa tidak sekaligus melihat semua berkas-berkas yang ada, dan kemudian ia menemukan bahwa ada delapan petisi untuk Hermione Granger, dan tujuh diantaranya diblokir. Ketika Ron bertanya pada Adam –yang notabene masih berada di bawah _imperius_ \- Adam berkata bahwa Malfoy yang memerintahkannya untuk melakukan itu.

Selain petisi milik Ron, ada petisi dari Blaise Zabini, Cormac McLaggen, Seseorang yang memiliki nama belakang Walter, Patel, dan Mc Kenzie, dan yang paling membuatnya kesal dan kaget adalah George Weasley.

Baiklah, ia akan menyimpan amarahnya pada George nanti, sekarang ia hanya ingin mendatangi Draco Malfoy dan mematahkan satu atau dua tulangnya.

Ia yang membuat petisinya tidak pernah sampai pada Hermione, tentu saja Hermione tidak berbohong, Hermione tidak berbohong saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menerima petisi dari Ron, ia memang tidak pernah menerima petisi Ron, tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin Hermione bisa menerima petisi, jika petisinya tidak pernah dikirimkan.

Sial.

.

Hermione dan Audrey berdiri di konter, mereka sedang melakukan pengecekkan rutin, sampai surat dari kementrian yang diantar oleh burung hantu berwarna cokelat.

Hermione mengambil surat yang diikatkan di kaki burung itu dan melihat bahwa surat itu ditujukkan untuk Audrey.

"Audrey." Hermione mengulurkan surat itu padanya dan mereka berdua sama-sama mengerti apa isi surat itu.

Audrey menghela nafasnya. Ia melihat surat itu dan mengerti bahwa pasti surat itu berisi nama calon yang ditentukan kementrian untuknya.

"Ugh, aku tidak ingin membukanya, biarkan saja." Audrey mengubah pikirannya, ia meremak-remak surat itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Hermione tersenyum masam. "Kau yakin tidak ingin membukanya? Siapa tahu ada nama seseorang yang mungkin membuatmu tertarik?" Hermione berusaha membujuk Audrey.

Audrey tersenyum. "Tidak Miss Granger, siapapun yang dipilih kementrian, keputusanku sudah bulat."

"Benarkah?" Seseorang bertanya dari pintu.

Hermione dan Audrey melihat siapa yang berada di depan pintu.

"Boleh aku tahu keputusan apa yang sudah kau buat?" Blaise tersenyum dan berjalan menuju ke konter.

"Pagi Blaise." Hermione tersenyum dan menyapa sahabat Draco yang ada di depannya.

"Pagi Hermione." Blaise tersenyum pada Hermione kemudian tersenyum pada Audrey.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Blaise?" Hermione bertanya.

"Well, aku ada urusan sedikit dengan Miss Montague." Blaise menjawab. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Audrey. "Audrey, apa kau benar-benar berencana untuk tidak membuka surat itu? Kau yakin tidak akan menyesa jika tidak melihat nama siapa yang ada di dalamnya?"Blaise bertanya.

Audrey menghela nafasnya.

"Miss Hermione, apa kau boleh minta izin sebentar?" Audrey bertanya pada Hermione.

"Well, sure…" Hermione menjawab bingung.

Audrey memutari konter dan berjalan menghampiri Blaise kemudian menariknya keluar.

"Apa maumu?" Audrey bertanya.

Blaise tertawa pelan. "Bukalah dulu surat dari kementrian yang ada ditanganmu." Blaise memberitahu.

Audrey membuka surat itu dengan cepat, menyobek amplopnya langsung dan melihat apa isinya dengan cepat.

"Well, maaf jika ku mengecewakan anda, tapi aku tidak berencana menerima keputusan ini, aku tidak berencana menikah dengan penyihir manapun, termasuk anda." Audrey memberitahu dingin.

Blaise tertawa. "Kau pasti bercanda, jika kau tidak menerima ini maka kau akan diasingkan ke dunia Muggle." Blaise tertawa, mengira Audrey hanya bercanda, tapi kemudian ia melihat sesuatu ada yang aneh di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak bercanda!?" Blaise berseru, setengah berseru setengah bertanya.

Audrey melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Aku tidak bercanda." Audrey memberitahu. "Aku tidak berencana menikah dan memang akan pergi ke dunia Muggle setelah ini, jadi jika anda berkenan sebaiknya anda berhenti menggangguku." Audrey kemudian membuang surat yang di pegangnya di tempat sampah di depan toko buku Hermione dan masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan Blaise Zabini yang kehilangan kata-katanya.

.

Blaise terus mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan.

"Kau harus berhenti mondar-mandir Mate, kau membuatku pusing." Draco memberitahu.

Blaise melihat Draco aneh kemudian mondar-mandir lagi.

"Berhentilah Blaise, kau harus bisa duduk tenang, dan tunggu sampai Hermione datang." Draco berkata agak keras. Blaise menggerutu kemudian duduk di sofa di ruang kerja Draco.

"Kau yakin kan Hermione akan benar-benar datang." Blaise terlihat kuatir.

"Hmm." Draco mengiyakan kemudian fokus pada pekerjaannya lagi. Beberapa jam yang lalu Blaise datang dan mulai bertingkah aneh, ia bertanya tentang Audrey, perempuan yang bekerja di toko buku milik Hermione, karena Draco tidak tahu apa-apa, maka Blaise kemudian meminta tolong Hermione untuk datang sepulang menutup tokonya dan semoga bisa memberikan informasi padanya.

Draco tahu kalau ini pasti masalah perempuan, ia akhirnya membantu Blaise menghubungi Hermione dan memintanya datang ke kantornya, Hermione setuju dan berkata ia akan mampir ke kantor Draco setelah menutup toko bukunya, dan Draco sudah merencanakan bagaimana mengeksekusi fantasinya yang lain dengan Hermione setelah Blaise pergi.

Draco melirik jam di mejanya, sudah jam lima lewat, seharusnya tidak lama lagi Hermione datang, dan ia benar. Seseorang mengetuk pintu, Blaise bahkan langsung melompat dan menemukan Hermione diantar oleh salah satu bawahan Draco.

"Oh, Hermione, kau datang." Blaise berseru lega.

Hermione berterimakasih pada orang yang sudah mengantarnya kemudian masuk ke ruangan itu, ia setengah berlari menghampiri Draco yang sudah berdiri menyambutnya

 _"Hey Love."_ Draco mencium bibir Hermione.

"Hey." Hermione membalas, menghirup aroma Draco yang begitu disukainya.

" _Okay Lovebird_ , kalian bisa melanjutkannya nanti setelah aku pergi." Blaise berseru sarkas.

"Baiklah Blaise, apa yang kau inginkan?" Draco bertanya, ia menarik Hermione untuk duduk di sofa. Mereka berdua duduk bersama menghadap Blaise.

"Hermione aku ingin tahu semua hal tentang Audrey Montague." Blaise berseru.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Ugh, Blaise, aku tidak yakin bisa membocorkan kehidupan pribadi karyawanku begitu saja pada orang asing." Hermione memberitahu.

"Oh ayolah Hermione, aku benar-benar ingin tahu, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa, dan aku tidak akan membahayakannya." Blaise merengek.

Hermione melihat ke arah Draco, memintanya membantunya memberi keputusan. Draco hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Blaise, aku tidak bisa memberitahu semuanya, tapi apa yang ingin kau ketahui aku akan coba jawab." Hermione memberi opsi.

Blaise mengangguk. "Apa Audrey tidak punya kekasih atau semacamnya?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak, ia tidak punya kekasih."

"Apa ada seseorang yang mengajukan petisi padanya sebelum ini?" Blaise bertanya.

"Sepertinya ada, kurasa ada satu orang, entahlah aku tidak pernah benar-benar bertanya."

"Apa kau tahu kenapa ia menolak petisi orang itu?" Blaise bertanya lagi.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, akhirnya kemudian memberitahu semuanya yang ia tahu, ia memberitahu semuanya termasuk tentang Audrey yang kehilangan kekasihnya dan lebih memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan dunia sihir daripada harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai.

"Jangan-jangan orang yang kau minta tolong aku untuk menemukanya, Christian Wade, apa itu nama kekasih Audrey?" Draco bertanya begitu selesai mendengar cerita Hermione.

Hermione mengangguk. "Apa kau sudah menemukan sesuatu?" Hermione bertanya penuh harapan.

"Well…" Draco memulai, ia sempat bingung kenapa Hermione memintanya mencari tahu tentang orang ini, bahkan ia sedikit cemburu, takut-takut kalau pria ini adalah mantan kekasihnya atau semacamnya. "Aku menemukan beberapa hal, tapi hasilnya tidak begitu bagus." Draco memberitahu jujur.

"Kemungkinan besar Christian Wade adalah salah satu Muggleborn yang dibunuh saat berusaha melarikan diri dari Inggris, ada sebuah keluarga yang diserang oleh Death-eater di perbatasan Inggris dengan Skotlandia, dan pengenal mereka bernamakan Wade." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione menghela nafasnya sedih. "Apa kau tahu tempat mereka dimakamkan atau semacamnya?" Hermione bertanya.

"Well, aku tidak yakin, tapi beberapa orang mengatakan kalau jasad mereka diamankan oleh kementrian sihir Skotlandia dan dikubur di sekitar situ, tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin." Draco memberitahu lagi.

Blaise mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalian berdua sudah banyak membantuku, aku pergi dulu." Kata Blaise tiba-tiba, ia mengambil mantelnya lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan Draco dengan begitu cepatnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Blaise?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, jalan pikirannya tidak pernah bisa ditebak."

Hermione berharap apapun yang dilakukan Blaise tidak akan merugikan Audrey atau semacamnya.

"Hermione." Draco mendekatkan duduknya.

Hermione tersenyum, mendengar sesuatu dibalik suara Draco. "Kantormu bagus, kenapa aku belum pernah kesini?" Hermione berdiri kemudian melihat-lihat kantor Draco yang besar. Ia berjalan ke arah rak buku besar yang ada dipojok ruangan.

Draco melepas jas dan dasinya kemudian berjalan mendekat dan memeluk Hermione dari belakang. "Entahlah, kenapa kau baru datang kesini sekarang?" Draco juga bertanya, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Hermione.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan sesuatu dengan perempuan disini?" Hermione bertanya pelan, jari-jarinya menyusuri deretan buku yang ada didepannya.

"Hmm, aku pernah menandatangani kontrak dengan seorang perempuan, membahas beberapa hal tentang pabrik, dan minum teh." Draco memberitahu, ia menciumi leher Hermione pelan.

"Hanya minum teh?" Hermione bertanya.

"Hmm.." Draco terlalu sibuk untuk menjawab. Hermione kemudian melepaskan tangan Draco yang melingkarinya kemudian berjalan ke arah meja kerja Draco yang berada di tengah ruangan.

Draco mengerang. Ia mengikuti Hermione dan kemudian duduk di kursinya. Hermione tersenyum menggoda kemudian duduk di meja kerja Draco yang besar dan melepas kedua sepatunya.

Hermione meletakkan kakinya di atas paha Draco dan menggerak-gerakkannya pelan. Draco mengerang dan Hermione tertawa pelan.

Hermione kemudian mengeluarkan tongkatnya lalu menggumamkan mantra dan mengunci pintu, ia melepas kemejanya dan juga bra-nya, kemudian memperhatikan ekspresi Draco, pria itu menyeringai lebar mengapresiasi pemandangan di depannya, selama ini Hermione merasa kalau tubuhnya tidak terlalu bagus, payudaranya tidak sebagus Ginny dan tidak sebesar Lavender, tapi cara Draco melihat dan memperlakukan payudaranya membuat Hermione merasa seperti dewi kecantikkan.

Hermione kemudian melompat dari meja itu dan berlutut di depan Draco.

"Hermione." Draco berseru, kaget, ia tidak menyangka Hermione akan melakukan ini

"Ssst…" Hermione bergumam kemudian kedua tangannya melepaskan ikat pinggang dan kancing celana Draco dengan cepat, ia kemudian menarik boxer dan celana Draco turun, membiarkan ereksi calon suaminya itu menjulang tinggi.

"Hermione…" Draco mendesah saat Hermione menyentuh pelan ujung ereksinya. "Oh, Hermione, kau tidak harus melakukan ini… Oh…"Draco mendesah lagi saat Hermione menjilatnya.

"Tsk tsk tsk Draco Malfoy… Kau ingin aku berhenti?" Hermione bertanya, mata cokelatnya yang besar memandang Draco dengan tatapan sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Well… jika kau tidak mau…" Draco memulai tapi kemudian tidak tahu bagaimana harus melanjutkan kalimatnya, otaknya dihalangi kabut, apalagi Hermione yang terlihat begitu cantik dan seksi di hadapannya.

Hermione tertawa pelan. "Just enjoy Mr Malfoy." Hermione berseru sebelum memasukkan bagian intim Draco kemulutnya.

"Ahhhhh…"Draco mengerang, Hermione membasahi ereksi Draco dengan air liurnya, memastikan semua bagian basah kemudian menarik mulutnya, ia kemudian mengangkat badannya sedikit, meletakkan kedua tangannya di payudaranya dan menyelipkan bagian intim pria di depannya di sela kedua dadanya.

"Shit… Hermione..Shit….." Draco berseru kencang begitu sadar apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu. Draco pernah mendapatkan Blowjob atau Handjob, tapi kali ini berbeda.

Draco pernah mendengar hal ini beberapa kali dari Blaise, tapi tidak pernah melakukannya _mammary intercourse, titty fucking. Hell._ Kenapa mereka tidak melakukannya dari dulu. Draco merasakan penisnya diapit oleh payudara Hermione, sementara kekasihnya itu bergerak naik-turun dan sesekali dengan kedua tangannya menekan dadanya lebih rapat lagi juga sesekali menjilat ujung penis Draco. Ugh darimana Hermione mempelajari hal ini.

Draco kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di bagian puting Hermione dan memainkannya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

"Hermione… aku akan keluar." Draco berkata setelah beberapa saat. "Berhentilah, atau aku akan keluar di dadamu." Draco berseru disela-sela desahannya dan erangannya.

Hermione menggeleng pelan. "Keluarlah, _it's okay._ " Hermione berbisik kemudian bergerak lebih cepat dan lebih cepat sampai dadanya terasa panas dan Draco mengerang keras, menutup matanya dan melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Ohhh….Hermione….." Draco mencapai klimaksnya.

Hermione tersenyum kemudian berdiri, kakinya sedikit mati rasa tapi tidak masalah, Draco kemudian menariknya kepangkuannya dan menciumnya, membersihkan cairan yang menghiasi dada dan leher Hermione dengan mulutnya.

 _"That was awesome."_ Draco berseru, nafasnya masih sedikit terengah, Hermione tertawa pelan.

"Well, dari caramu meneriakkan namaku, sepertinya aku akan sering melakukan ini." Hermione berseru, menyingkirkan rambut Draco yang menutupi keningnya.

"Darimana kau tahu tentang hal ini? kau tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya kan?" Draco bertanya penuh dengan rasa cemburu.

Hermione tertawa. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak! Apa kau pikir aku akan melakukannya kepada pria yang tidak kucintai?" Hermione bertanya. "Aku baru pertama kali melakukannya, dan aku mengetahui tentang ini dari buku yang pernah kubaca."

"Tsk tsk tsk Miss Granger… buku macam apa yang kau baca?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione tertawa kemudian mencium Draco lagi.

.

"Gin, apa kau yakin Hermione akan memaafkanku?" Harry bertanya pada Ginny.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau berkata kau sahabatnya tapi kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya, Hermione pasti akan memaafkanmu Harry." Ginny berkata.

"Tapi sekarang Hermione sudah bersama Malfoy, mungkin saja Hermione sudah berubah." Harry berkata.

Ginny menggeleng-geleng tidak habis pikir. "Harry Potter, dewasalah sedikit!" nada suara Ginny mulai tinggi. "Kau pikir Hermione akan berubah hanya karena Malfoy? Well, ia memang berubah tapi berubah menjadi lebih baik, ia benar-benar terlihat bahagia jika ada Malfoy, mereka benar-benar saling mencintai, dan jika kau berani mengganggu hubungan mereka, maka aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengutukmu." Ginny berkata kesal.

Harry menghela nafasnya. Akhir minggu ini ia dan Ginny akan menikah, upacara pernikahan mereka akan dilakukan sederhana di halaman Burrow, tidak ada yang spesial, bahkan lebih sederhana dari pernikahan Fleur dan Bill dulu, karena mereka berdua memang menginginkannya.

Hermione sudah bilang pada Ginny kalau kemungkinan besar ia tidak bisa datang, terutama karena sikap Harry, Ron, dan Molly padanya, Hermione bilang kalau keluarga Weasley tidak bisa menerima Draco, maka Hermione tidak akan memaksa mereka.

Dan pernikahan Hermione dan Malfoy akan dilaksanakan minggu depannya, menurut apa yang didengarnya dari cerita Ginny, pernikahan mereka akan sangat mewah dan megah.

Dan entah mengapa hal itu membuat Harry takut, ia takut setelah itu Hermione akan berubah, Hermione Granger akan menjadi Hermione Malfoy, kemudian Hermione akan melupakannya, dan Harry benar-benar takut kehilangan temannya itu.

Maka sekarang ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi Hermione dan meminta maaf. Ia akan minta maaf untuk semua perlakuannya dan semua kesalahannya selama ini, ia juga sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan berusaha menerima Malfoy dikehidupan Hermione.

Harry menghela nafasnya.

Ginny memutar matanya. "Sudah sana cepat." Ginny berkata. Ia benar-benar kesal pada Harry, Ron dan ibunya. Mereka memperlakukan Hermione dengan tidak baik, melupakan kalau Hermione adalah anggota keluarga mereka hanya karena satu hal bodoh.

Tapi Hermione yang bilang tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahannya benar-benar terdengar buruk baginya, bagaimana perasaanmu jika sahabatmu tidak datang ke pernikahanmu hanya karena calon suami-mu, kakak laki-lakimu, dan ibumu yang bodoh.

Harry menarik nafasnya, ia mencium Ginny kemudian menggunakan saluran floo-nya dan menuju ke rumah Hermione. Harry berjalan keluar dari perapian Hermione.

"Bagaimana?" Harry bisa mendengar suara seseorang bicara dari dapur.

"Hmm…" Hermione berseru pelan. Harry membatu, apa yang sedang dilakukan Hermione dan Malfoy di dapur.

"Enak atau tidak, katakan yang jelas." Harry mengenali suara Malfoy.

"Enak, asinnya pas dan dagingnya juga empuk… Sudah kukatakan, puas?" Hermione tertawa.

Harry menghela nafasnya sepertinya mereka sedang makan malam.

"Hermione." Harry membuat keberadaannya diketahui.

Hermione dan Draco yang sedang makan malam bersama kaget melihat Harry.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Potter?" Draco bertanya, wajahnya tegang.

"Ugh, aku ingin bicara dengan Hermione." Harry berkata, berusaha menjaga agar nadanya tidak terdengar menantang atau semacamnya.

"Harry, jika kau datang hanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentangku atau Draco, sebaiknya kau pulang." Hermione berkata pelan.

"Tidak, Hermione, tidak, aku datang untuk minta maaf, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Harry berkata pelan.

Hermione melihat Draco, seperti mengatakan sesuatu dengan matanya.

"Ugh, apa acara tv Muggle itu sudah mulai? Hmm…" Draco berseru acak dan berjalan ke ruang tengah, memberikan privasi kepada Hermione dan Harry.

Harry duduk di depan Hermione.

"Hermione…" Harry berseru.

"Harry…"

"Hermione, aku minta maaf." Harry berkata pelan. Ia melihat ke arah Hermione dan meraih tangan Hermione yang ada di meja. "Hermione, aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf, benar-benar minta maaf." Harry berkata.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu aku mungkin teman terburuk yang pernah ada, kau benar, aku selalu menyusahkanmu saja, aku tidak pernah memikirkan apapun yang berhubungan denganmu, aku dan Ron selalu memikirkan diri kami sendiri, aku juga salah tentang Malfoy, harusnya aku menerimanya jika itu memang membuatmu bahagia. Oh Hermione, aku tahu aku memang benar-benar bodoh dan menyebalkan, tapi aku benar-benar masih ingin kau tetap jadi sahabatku." Harry berkata, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Harry…" Hermione berkata pelan, ia tersenyum. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Hermione berkata pelan.

Harry tersenyum, ia meghapus titik air mata yang ada di sudut matanya lalu berdiri dan memutari meja kemudian memeluk Hermione.

"Maaf Hermione, maafkan aku." Harry berkata pelan.

"Hmm.." Hermione mengangguk, menepuk-nepuk punggung Harry.

Harry menghela nafasnya, ia tahu Hermione teman terbaik yang pernah ada, ia langsung meaafkannya tanpa menyimpa amarah.

"Tapi jika kau sekali lagi bertindak sesuka hatimu maka aku akan mengutukmu." Hermione bergumam pelan.

Harry tertawa. "Aku juga akan mengutuk diriku sendiri." Harry berkata.

"Kalau dia sudah memaafkanmu sebaiknya kau melepas calon istriku." Draco berseru dari ujung ruangan.

"Kau ingin ikut berpelukkan dengan kami?" Hermione bertanya pada Draco.

Draco memutar matanya, dan Harry melepaskan pelukkannya dari Hermione.

"Malfoy." Harry berseru.

"Potter." Draco mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kalian berdua berkenan datang ke pernikahanku dan Ginny akhir minggu ini?" Harry bertanya.

Draco melihat ke arah Hermione. Mereka sudah membicarakan hal ini tadi siang, dan Hermione yang memutuskan sendiri kalau mereka tidak perlu datang ke pernikahan Potter dan Weasley, Hermione tidak mau membuat keributan.

"Ugh, aku tidak yakin Harry." Hermione berkata.

"Oh, ayolah, aku dan Ginny akan benar-benar kecewa jika kau tidak datang, jika kau mengkuatirkan Ron dan Molly, tenang saja, Ginny berjanji akan mengurus ibunya dan George juga berjanji akan menghandle Ron. Datanglah, kalian berdua."

"Um, Potter, kami akan membicarakannya dulu, kau tahu kan apa yang bisa dilakukan Molly Weasley dan Ron Weasley, kami akan membicarakannya dulu." Draco mengambil keputusan.

Hermione mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah." Harry mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, kalian lanjutkan makan malam kalian, maaf sudah mengganggu." Harry berkata pelan, menepuk-nepuk pundak Hermione.

Harry kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Draco.

Draco menjabatnya.

"Terimakasih sudah membuat Hermione bahagia." Harry berkata pelan.

Draco mendengus menghina.

"Aku pulang dulu." Harry berkata lagi lalu menuju saluran floo.

"Terimakasih sudah membuat Hermione bahagia." Draco mengulangi kalimat Harry dengan nada tinggi. "Huh, memangnya dia siapa, kenapa Potter berterimakasih untuk hal seperti itu?" Draco berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Hermione tertawa, ia kemudian menarik Draco untuk duduk disampingnya. "Sudahlah, ayo makan lagi, setelah ini kau harus pulang." Hermione berkata lagi, berusaha menegakkan peraturan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin pulang." Draco berkata merajuk.

Hermione tertawa.

.

Ron berbaring dikasurnya, memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Apa ia harus memberitahu Hermione kalau petisinya di blokir oleh Malfoy. Ferret sialan itu menggunakan uangnya untuk menyuap karyawan kementrian.

Tapi apa Hermione akan percaya begitu saja? Ah, ia bisa memaksa karyawan kementrian itu untuk bicara dan membongkar kebusukan Malfoy, tapi apa Hermione akan percaya padanya? Sepertinya Hermione sudah terlalu banyak dipengaruhi oleh Malfoy.

Ugh, apa bahkan kalau Hermione tahu yang sebenarnya ia akan mengubah keputusannya? Bagaimana jika Malfoy kemudian memutarbalikkan fakta dan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah cara yang dilakukannya karena ia menginginkan Hermione, dan kemudian Hermione luluh dan memaafkannya begitu saja.

Ugh, perempuan terlalu mudah ditebak. Dan ular sialan itu sepertinya sudah terlalu jauh berada di pikiran Hermione.

Ron berpikir dan berpikir, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Atau ia mungkin bisa menyabotase Malfoy.

Ron seketika duduk. Ia bisa menyabotase Malfoy, membuat Ferret sialan itu terlihat jelek, ia bisa membayar beberapa orang untuk membuat Malfoy terlihat buruk dan jahat di depan Hermione, dengan begitu Hermione akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Malfoy.

Iya betul, ia bisa melakukannya. Sekarang ia tinggal merencanakan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ron melompat dari kasurnya dan mencari kertas dan pena untuk menuliskan rencana besarnya.

.

Blaise memastikan pakaiannya sudah rapih, ia akan berangkat ke rumah Audrey.

Sebelum ini ia menyogok kepala bagian pernikahan wajib untuk membuat Audrey menjadi pasangannya, tentu saja hal itu mudah dilakukan, apalagi menurut Draco kepala bagian pernikahan wajib itu orang yang mata duitan.

Ia berhasil membuat Audrey Montague sebagai pasangan yang ditunjuk kementrian untuknya, kemudian dikagetkan dengan keputusan perempuan itu yang menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Karena itu sekarang ia berencana mendatangi Audrey kerumahnya, berharap perempuan itu mengubah pikirannya.

Blaise ber-apparating di halaman depan rumah keluarga Montague.

Ia dengan cepat mencari tahu banyak hal tentang keluarga Montague, ia juga tahu kalau mereka adalah satu dari sedikit keluarga pureblood yang bersikap netral saat era voldemort, sama dengan keluarganya.

Keluarga mereka bukan tipe keluarga yang kaya atau semacamnya, mereka tidak punya banyak uang seperti Malfoy atau Greengrass, dan mereka juga tidak miskin seperti Weasley.

Keluarga Montague punya toko barang antique di ujung jalan Diagon Alley, dan sepertinya brangkas Gringotts mereka berada di area menengah ke dalam.

Mereka tinggal di pemukiman kelas atas di dekat Wiltshire, rumah mereka sudah ada disana sejak beberapa generasi sebelumnya.

Well, Blaise juga mendapat beberapa informasi lainnya, beberapa informasi yang tidak terlalu banyak berpengaruh, ia tidak bisa menemukan banyak hal tentang hubungan Audrey sebelum ini.

Ia tahu kalau sebelum ini Audrey memiliki hubungan dengan seorang Muggleborn, mereka berada di Hufflepuff saat berada di Hogwarts, sepertinya saat perang berlangsung mereka berpisah karena pria itu harus menyelamatkan dirinya dan keluarganya, hanya saja nasib buruk menimpanya.

Kemudian menurut Hermione, Audrey menjadi perempuan yang sedih, ia sepertinya begitu mencintai kekasihnya itu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak menikah, tapi kemudian peraturan kementrian ini memaksanya untuk menikah, karena itu ia lebih memilih untuk pergi ke dunia Muggle.

Karena itu Blaise datang hari ini, dan akan berusaha membujuk perempuan itu untuk mengubah keputusannya.

-To Be Continued-

 **Read and Review.**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	18. Chapter 18

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Hermione Granger and The Hawthorn Book Loft**

 **Chapter 18**

18.

Ron berdiri di depan meja Harry. Harry melihatnya dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Ron bertanya.

Harry masih diam.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Malfoy memblokir semua petisi yang masuk untuk Hermione, ia menyuap kepala bagian pernikahan wajib, itu baru satu kejahatannya yang kuketahui, bagaimana jika ia sudah melakukan banyak hal-hal buruk lainnya pada Hermione." Ron berkata frustasi.

Harry juga masih diam.

" _Oh my god_ … Harry, katakan sesuatu! Bagaimana jika Malfoy menggunakan _Dark Magic_ dan membuat Hermione tidak berkutik dan hanya mengikuti perintahnya? Semacam _Imperius?_ "

Harry menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, jika seandainya yang kau katakan benar, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Harry berkata lagi.

"Seandainya yang kukatakan benar? Apa yang kukatakan benar, aku mendengarnya sendiri dari orang yang bernama Adam Seafarer itu, ia dibayar beberapa ratus ribu Galleon." Ron berseru.

"Kalau ia memang dibayar mahal oleh Malfoy kenapa ia bisa dengan mudahnya membocorkan hal itu kepadamu?" Harry bertanya aneh.

"Well…" Ron terlihat sedikit bingung. "Aku juga membayarnya. Lebih mahal dari Malfoy." Ron berkata lagi.

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Darimana Ron punya uang sebanyak itu?_

"Entahlah Ron, aku tidak yakin." Harry berujar pelan.

"Jadi kau tidak mau? Kau akan membiarkan _ferret_ sialan itu mendapatkan Hermione begitu saja?" Ron mulai emosi, wajahnya memerah.

"Entahlah Ron, kurasa Hermione terlihat bahagia, apa kita harus menghancurkan kebahagiannya? Lagipula jika Malfoy memang benar memblokir petisi untuk Hermione, itu berarti Malfoy benar-benar menginginkan Hermione kan? Dan kau kan kenal Hermione, apa menurutmu ia mempan dikenai _Impreius_?"

Ron semakin memerah. "Harry, kau sudah gila? Kau sudah gila kan? Apa kau tahu siapa saja yang mengajukan petisi untuk Hermione? Ada banyak pria yang lebih baik untuk Hermione." Ron berseru.

"Siapa? Kau? Ron, sadarlah kalau kau dan Hermione tidak cocok, jika kalian bersama kalian hanya akan membuat satu sama lain menderita."

"Harry, kau harus membantuku, kita harus memberitahu Hermione kalau _ferret_ sialan itu sudah menipunya, kita harus membuat Hermione membatalkan pernikahannya."

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf Ron, aku tidak bisa membantumu."

Ron menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, ia sendirian. Ron berjalan keluar ruangan Harry dan membanting pintu.

.

Audrey berjalan ke arah toko buku, ia tidak bisa menghilangkan senyuman dari wajahnya.

Ia datang dan Hermione sedang membersihkan jendela luar.

"Selamat pagi Miss Hermione." Audrey berdiri dan menyapa Hermione dengan senyuman.

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Audrey baru saja akan masuk saat ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, Miss Granger apa nanti siang aku boleh minta izin sebentar?"

"Kau mau pergi kesuatu tempat?" Hermione bertanya.

Audrey mengangguk.

"Well, tidak masalah, aku tidak ada urusan hari ini." Hermione mengangguk kemudian lanjut membersihkan jendela.

Audrey masuk, meletakkan tasnya kemudian membantu Hermione membersihkan jendela bagian lainnya.

.

Hermione sedang melayani pembeli saat Blaise berdiri di depan pintu toko bukunya.

" _Hallo_ _Future Mrs Malfoy._ " Blaise menyapa kemudian berjalan dan berdiri di depan konter.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disin Blaise?" tanya Hermione.

"Hmm… apa ya?" Blaise bertanya balik.

Hermione tertawa pelan.

"Apa kau kenal seorang perempuan cantik yang bekerja di toko bukumu?" Blaise bertanya.

Hermione tersenyum lebar, sepertinya Blaise-lah yang membuat Audrey datang dengan senyuman tadi pagi. "Well, aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya perempuan yang kau maksud sedang membantu pelanggan di rak buku bagian belakang." Hermione menjawab.

"Benarkah?" Blaise bertanya. "Um, Hermione apa kau bisa membiarkannya keluar sebentar?" Blaise bertanya.

"Tadinya aku akan memberikannya izin, tapi karena ternyata ia ingin keluar denganmu sepertinya aku harus menarik lagi izin itu." Hermione berkata.

Blaise memutar matanya. "Ugh, kau menjadi menyebalkan, persis seperti Draco."

"Miss Granger, apa kita masih punya stok buku…." Audrey tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu melihat Blaise di depan konter.

Audrey dan Blaise saling bertatapan.

"Pergilah sana cepat." Hermione berseru. "Kalian harus ke kementrian kan?" Hermione menebak.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Blaise bertanya.

Hermione mengangkat bahunya. "Sudahlah sana." Hermione menyuruh Audrey dan Blaise pergi.

"Tidak apa-apa? Sedang banyak pelanggan, apa aku boleh pergi?" Audrey bertanya kuatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian pergilah hati-hati dan jangan kembali cepat-cepat." Hermione tersenyum lebar, ia merunduk, mengambil tas Audrey yang disimpan di bawah konter lalu memberikannya pada Audrey.

"Kami pergi dulu." Blaise menarik Audrey pergi.

"Aku akan cepat kembali." Audrey berseru.

.

Hermione berdiri melamun di konternya, sebentar lagi ia akan tutup dan Audrey juga belum kembali, Ugh dasar, Blaise pasti mengajaknya ke tempat lain lagi.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan Blaise sehingga membuat Audrey berubah pikiran, seperti yang dikatakan Draco, jalan pikirannya sepertinya memang susah ditebak.

"Huh, kenapa Draco tidak menghubungiku." Gumamnya pelan. "Apa ia sedang sibuk?"

Hermione mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya, ia dan Draco membeli ponsel ini beberapa hari yang lalu, Draco berkata bahwa ia berinvestasi di perusahaan itu dan menurutnya ponsel itu bisa berguna untuk mereka.

Hermione menelepon Draco.

Satu dering, dua, tiga.

"Hallo? Ugh, apa benda ini berfungsi? Hallo?" Draco berseru.

"Hallo." Hermione berseru.

"Hermione." Draco berseru senang.

"Kau dimana?" Hermione bertanya.

"Dikantor, kau? Apa masih di toko buku?"

Hermione mengangguk. Ia kemudian sadar Draco tidak bisa melihatnya mengangguk. "Iya, aku masih di toko buku, sebentar lagi akan tutup. Eh iya, apa kau tahu kalau Blaise dan Audrey sudah melapor ke kementrian?" Hermione berseru.

"Benarkah? Cepat juga." Draco berseru.

Hermione tertawa. "Apa pekerjaanmu sedang banyak?" Hermione bertanya.

"Tidak juga. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau ada janji malam ini? Ayo kita makan malam bersama." Hermione berseru.

Draco tertawa. "Apa kau merindukanku?"

"Ugh, aku kan hanya mengajakmu makan malam."

"Kau mengajakku makan malam karena merindukanku kan?"

"Terserahlah, yasudah kalau tidak mau makan malam." Hermione berseru.

"Apa kau mau kujemput?" Draco bertanya.

"Tidak usah, aku akan datang ke kantormu, sepatuku tertinggal disana kan?" Hermione berseru.

Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Well, sepertinya bukan hanya sepatumu yang tertinggal, tapi juga pakaian dalammu." Draco berseru.

Wajah Hermione memerah.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana." Hermione mematikan teleponnya.

Hermione melihat ke sekelilingnya, sepertinya sudah tidak akan ada yang datang lagi, dan sepertinya Audrey juga tidak kembali, ia akan menutup toko bukunya lebih cepat dua puluh menit, tidak masalah, ia ingin bertemu Draco.

Hermione tersenyum kemudian bersiap menutup toko bukunya.

.

Draco terus menerus melihat ke arah jam dinding besar di ruangannya, setelah melihat ke arah jam dinding ia kemudian melihat ke jam tangannya, memastikan apa ia tidak salah liat jam, kenapa Hermione belum juga datang? Harusnya toko bukunya sudah tutup dari setengah jam yang lalu, dan seharusnya untuk mencapai kantornya tidak membutuhkan waktu lama.

Draco memanggil asistennya, bertanya apa Hermione Granger sudah datang atau belum? Dan jawabannya tidak. Draco mulai cemas. Ia memakai mantelnya lalu segera ber- _apparating_ ke toko buku Hermione.

Ia menemukan toko bukunya sudah tutup dan Hermione tidak ada disana. Apa Hermione mampir ke suatu tempat dulu? Draco kemudian berjalan menyusuri Diagon Alley, mendatangi beberapa toko yang kemungkinan besar di datangi Hermione, tapi hasilnya nihil, bahkan George juga bilang kalau Hermione tidak datang ke WWW.

Draco kemudian pergi ke rumah Hermione dan ia tidak ada disana, ia kemudian kembali kekantornya, takut Hermione malah sudah di kantornya, tapi Hermione juga tidak disana, dan menurut asistennya Hermione sama sekali tidak.

Sekarang ia benar-benar kuatir. Draco melihat jam tangannya, sudah satu setengah jam semenjak ia berhubungan dengan Hermione. Ia terus menerus menelepon Hermione lewat ponselnya tapi tidak ada jawaban, dan sekitar beberapa waktu yang lalu ponselnya mati.

Draco benar-benar kuatir.

Ah. Audrey. Draco mengirim pesan pada Blaise, bertanya apa dia ada bersama Audrey dan bertanya apa ia tahu dimana Hermione. Tidak lama Audrey dan Blaise muncul dari perapiannya dengan wajah kuatir.

"Aku dan Audrey meninggalkan toko buku beberapa waktu sebelum makan siang, apa kau tidak mengetahui keberadaannya?" Blaise bertanya kuatir.

Draco menggeleng.

"Apa anda sudah mencari ke rumahnya?" Audrey bertanya.

"Sudah." Draco menjawab.

"Apa Hermione tidak punya ponsel?" Blaise bertanya.

"Punya, tapi tidak bisa dihubungi." Draco memberitahu.

"Audrey, aku dan Draco akan berusaha mencari Hermione, apa kau bisa pergi ke kantor Auror dan melaporkan hal ini?" Blaise berkata.

Audrey mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Audrey kemudian berjalan kembali ke saluran perapian.

Draco kemudian memanggil beberapa orang dan menyuruh mereka semua untuk mencari Hermione Granger di seluruh Diagon Alley dan sekitarnya. Tidak lama ia dan Blaise ber- _apparating_ ke rumah Potter.

Hermione tidak ada disana, Ginny berkata akan segera memberitahu mereka kalau Hermione datang.

Draco ingin mencari Hermione dirumah orangtuanya tapi ia takut membuat kedua orangtuanya kuatir jika Hermione tidak disana.

Jadi Draco menyuruh Blaise datang dan pura-pura bertamu, memberikan beberapa Wine dan voucher makan gratis di restorannya, ia pura-pura bertanya apa kabar Hermione, kedua orangtuanya menjawab bahwa Hermione baik-baik saja dan sedang mempersiapkan pernikahannya.

Seketika Blaise tahu kalau Hermione tidak ada disini. Ia segera pamit dan menghampiri Draco yang menunggu tidak jauh dari rumah keluarga Granger dan memberitahu kalau Hermione tidak ada disana.

Draco mengumpat keras. "Hermione Granger! Kau dimana?" Draco berseru kesal.

"Audrey memberitahuku kalau ia sudah melapor ke Auror dan mereka sudah menyuruh beberapa orang untuk melacak keberadaan Hermione." Blaise memberitahu.

.

Narcissa dan Lucius juga sedang cemas menunggu kabar. Mereka sudah menyuruh hampir semua peri-rumah mereka untuk mencari Hermione, begitu mendapat kabar dari Draco bahwa Hermione menghilang mereka langsung panik.

"Kemana Hermione pergi?" Narcissa bergumam.

"Apa mungkin Miss Granger melarikan diri karena ia tidak ingin menikah dengan Draco?" Lucius berseru.

"Jangan bercanda!" Narcissa menghardik suaminya. "Aku yakin Hermione mencintai Draco, ia tidak mungkin melarikan diri! Jangan bicara hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal." Narcissa berseru kesal.

"Apa masih belum ada kabar dari salah satu _house-elf_?" Lucius bertanya.

.

Harry mondar-mandir di kantornya, ia mendapat laporan kalau Hermione menghilang tanpa kabar sejak tadi sore, dan entah mengapa ia langsung berpikiran kalau Ron ada hubungannya dengan ini.

Ia langsung berusaha menghubungi Ron, tapi sama sekali tidak ada kabar, ia tidak ada di flat-nya, tidak ada di Burrow, tidak ada di markas timnya, tidak ada dimana-mana, ia mengirimkan surat, tapi tidak ada balasan, ia mengirimkan patronous tapi tidak ada balasan juga.

Dan ia sekarang makin yakin kalau Ron ada hubungannya dengan ini semua. Harry berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung memberitahu Malfoy kalau ia mencurigai Ron.

Harry menghela nafasnya, ia keluar dari ruangannya untuk mencari kabar terbaru tentang Hermione, ia bertanya pada salah satu Auror yang melewatinya apa sudah ada kabar, tapi masih belum ada. Ia kemudian menemukan Draco dan Blaise di depan meja informasi.

"Kau bilang ada seseorang yang melihat Ronald Weasley bicara dengan Hermione di depan tokonya? Ronald Weasley?" Draco benar-benar terlihat kesal.

Harry menggeleng. Sepertinya memang Ron terlibat.

"Malfoy, Zabini, ikut aku ke ruanganku!" Harry berseru kemudian berjalan kembali keruangannya diikuti Draco dan Blaise dari belakang.

"Apa? ADA APA?" Draco berteriak kesal. "Kenapa kau hanya duduk tenang disini? Bukannya mencari Hermione?" Draco bertanya kesal.

"Tenanglah sedikit." Blaise menepuk punggung Draco.

"Duduklah dulu." Harry memberitahu Draco dan Blaise.

Draco menutup matanya, menarik nafasnya kemudian memaksa dirinya duduk di kursi di depan meja Harry.

"Aku kuatir hilangnya Hermione ada hubungannya dengan Ron." Harry berujar.

"Apa maksudmu Potter?" Blaise bertanya. Ia tahu Draco terlalu emosi untuk bicara, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang pasti hanya bagaimana menemukan Hermione dan menghancurkan kepala Weasley.

"Kemarin Ron mendatangiku dan membicarakan tentang Malfoy yang menyogok kepala bagian pernikahan wajib."

Draco tersentak. Ia melihat Harry, Blaise melihat Draco aneh.

"Aku tidak ingin fokus pada masalah itu, sekarang Hermione lebih penting." Harry melanjutkan. "Jadi, Ron datang dan berkata bahwa ia ingin memberitahu Hermione tentang hal ini dan membuat Hermione membatalkan pernikahan kalian atau semacamnya, ia memintaku membantunya, membantunya mengatakan hal itu kepada Hermione dan membujuknya untuk membatalkan pernikahan kalian. Tapi aku menolak, kemudian Ron marah dan pergi."

"Apa menurutmu Weasley memberitahu Hermione, kemudian Hermione marah dan meninggalkan Draco?" Blaise bertanya.

Harry menggeleng. "Kalau seandainya Hermione tahu dari Ron, kemungkinan Hermione pergi begitu saja sangatlah kecil, ia bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Hermione yang kukenal akan langsung mendatangi Malfoy dan menamparnya keras lalu meminta penjelasan."

Draco mengangguk setuju.

"Apa kau sudah mencari keberadaan Weasley?" Draco bertanya lagi.

"Aku baru mencarinya secara pribadi, belum memerintah Auror untuk juga mencarinya, aku awalnya tidak benar-benar yakin Ron ada hubungannya, tapi seseorang berkata bahwa ia melihat Ron dan Hermione bicara beberapa waktu setelah Hermione menutup toko bukunya, aku semakin yakin kalau Hermione pasti ada bersama Ron saat ini." Harry menjelaskan.

"Sial." Draco bergumam kesal.

"Malfoy, Zabini, sebaiknya kalian pulang, aku akan memerintahkan Auror untuk mencari Ron juga, jika ada kabar aku akan segera menghubungi kalian." Harry memberitahu.

.

Draco duduk di kantornya. Ia tidak bisa pulang dan beristirahat saat ia tidak mengetahui keberadaan Hermione. Ia sempat berpikir untuk pulang ke rumah Hermione dan menunggunya disana, berharap gadis itu akan datang, pulang, tersenyum dan memeluknya kemudian bercerita apa yang terjadi padanya sampai menghilang beberapa waktu.

Tapi kemudian ia memutuskan bahwa ia sebaiknya bertahan di kantornya agar lebih mudah dihubungi.

Kepalanya benar-benar sakit. Puluhan Auror sudah bergerak mencari Hermione, puluhan peri-rumah keluarga mereka juga sudah mencari Hermione, ditambah puluhan orang suruhannya, tapi belum ada kabar dari Hermione.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Masuk." Draco berseru cepat, berharap itu adalah seseorang yang memberi kabar tentang Hermione.

Seorang perempuan masuk dan berjalan ke arahnya, seketika Draco tahu apa mau perempuan itu. Ia menghela nafasnya.

"Mr. Malfoy, apa ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan?" Perempuan itu bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Draco melihatnya dengan tatapan bosan, ia menggunakan kemeja yang terlalu ketat dan rok yang terlalu pendek, perempuan itu meletakkan gelas berisi kopi di meja sambil menunduk dan sengaja memamerkan belahan dadanya.

Draco sedang tidak ingin mencari masalah, ia tidak ingin menanggapi perempuan ini.

"Mr Malfoy, apa ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan?" Perempuan itu mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya.

"Tidak, kau bisa pergi." Draco menjawab ketus, dengan cepat pura-pura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada berkas di depannya.

"Aahh… benarkah?" Perempuan itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Keluarlah." Draco berkata, mulai kesal.

"Aku bisa melayanimu, apa kau mau teh? Atau makanan tertentu? Atau layanan yang lain?" Perempuan itu membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Draco berteriak kesal, begitu melihat perempuan itu membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Hmm?" Perempuan itu berlagak polos.

Draco benar-benar kesal, ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencekik leher perempuan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Draco berteriak kesal.

Draco bisa melihat perempuan itu bergetar karena takut, ia sudah lama tidak merasa semarah ini.

"Aku… aku…" Perempuan itu tergagap dan air matanya mulai mengalir saking takutnya.

"Keluarlah sebelum aku membunuhmu." Draco berkata dingin.

Perempuan itu bergetar begitu Draco melepaskan tangannya yang berada dilehernya.

"Maaf Mr. Malfoy, aku hanya disuruh seseroang…" Perempuan itu menangis tersedu-sedu. "Aku mohon jangan pecat aku." Perempuan itu menangis lagi.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" Draco bertanya masih emosi.

"Ron Weasley."

.

Draco dengan cepat bergerak, ia memberitahu Harry kemungkinan keberadaan Weasley. Perempuan itu disuruh Ronald Weasley untuk menggodanya kemudian mengambil beberapa foto mereka.

Mereka terakhir bertemu di Leaky Cauldorn. Dan Draco yakin Ron pasti tidak berada jauh dari sana. Jadi ia menghubungi Harry lewat saluran _floo_ kemudian dengan cepat ber- _apparating_ ke Leaky Cauldorn.

Draco menyapa Tom yang hampir tertidur di konternya.

"Mr. Malfoy." Tom berseru begitu melihat Draco Malfoy berdiri di depan konternya tengah malam begini.

"Apa sudah ada Auror yang datang kesini?" Draco bertanya.

Tom menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Apa Ron Weasley menginap disini?" Draco bertanya lagi.

"Tidak, tapi tadi siang ia sempat bertemu dengan seorang perempuan disini, ada apa memangnya?" Tom bertanya.

"Apa kau bertemu dengannya setelah itu? Atau Hermione Granger?"

Tom menggeleng.

"Apa ada orang mencurigakan yang lewat sini hari ini?" Draco bertanya lagi.

Tom tertawa, berusaha mencarikan suasana, ia bisa melihat wajah Draco Malfoy yang terlihat sangat tegang. "Restoran kami dilewati berpuluh-puluh orang aneh tiap waktu Mr Malfoy." Tom tertawa lagi.

Draco menghela benar. Terlalu banyak orang aneh untuk dicurigai, pria tengah baya didepannya tidak mungkin mengenali semua orang aneh yang melewati restorannya, belum lagi Leaky Cauldorn memang menjadi jalan favorit orang-orang yang ingin menyebrang dari Diagon Alley dan Muggle London atau sebaliknya.

"Well, sekitar jam enam sore, ada dua orang yang menggunakan jubah hitam dengan tudung yang melewati Restoran kami. Beberapa pengunjung lainnya sempat heboh karena mengira mereka _death-eater_."

"Apa kau melihat wajah dua orang ini?" Draco bertanya lagi.

"Aku tidak melihat mereka, tapi kurasa seorang pengunjung berseru Hermione Granger, kemudian orang yang satunya panik dan dengan cepat keluar ke arah Muggle London."

Draco menutup matanya. Kepalanya sakit, Draco duduk di kursi terdekat yang bisa dicapainya.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tom terdengar panik.

Akan sangat sulit mencari Hermione jika mereka ada di Muggle London, apa ia harus mengerahkan polisi muggle? Uh, kepalanya akan pecah. Seandainya ia memberikan Hermione koin dengan _Protean Charm_ atau semacamnya.

Ah.

Cincin _Grandmother_ Black.

Draco dengan cepat melepaskan cincin yang ada ditangannya dan mengirim pesan pada Hermione.

 _Hermione_

Draco dengan tegang menunggu jawaban Hermione. Semoga Hermione menjawabnya. Ugh. Draco mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya kelantai dan tangannya kemeja, ia tidak sabar, ia kuatir, ia marah, ia sedih, perasaannya campur aduk.

Tom kemudian mengampirinya dan memberikannya secangkir teh hangat. Draco tersenyum kecil dan berterima kasih kemudian meneguk habis teh itu dengan cepat.

Tiba-tiba cincinnya menjadi hangat.

 _Draco_

 _Tolong aku._

-To Be Continued-

 **Read and Review.**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	19. Chapter 19

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Hermione Granger and The Hawthorn Book Loft**

 **Chapter 19**

19.

Hermione berusaha memberitahu dirinya untuk tetap tenang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan ini, tapi ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Ron. Tangan dan kakinya diikat dan ia berada di pojok ruangan yang gelap.

Ron meng- _imperius_ -nya setelah mereka bicara di depan toko bukunya, setelah beberapa lama Hermione mulai merasakan kalau efek mantra Ron mulai memudar, tapi ia tetap berpura-pura masih berada dalam _Imperius_ , sehingga Ron tidak memperbaharui mantranya, dan Hermione tahu pada saat seperti ini ia tidak boleh panik, atau Ron akan bertindak makin tidak masuk akal.

Hermione mulai merasakan efek _Imperius_ -nya memudar saat mereka keluar dari Leaky Cauldorn. Dari awal Hermione tahu apa yang Ron perintahkan untuk ia lakukan, mulai dari menyuruhnya memakai jubah hitam dan tudung, sampai menyuruhnya tetap berjalan dekat-dekat sampai mereka sampai tempat tujuan.

Maka Hermione melakukannya, ia tetap berusaha menjaga agar ekspresi wajahnya tetap kosong agar Ron tidak curiga, tapi sekarang Ron berada di luar dan Hermione bisa berpikir keras sesuka hatinya.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Hermione baru selesai memasang ward terakhir di tokonya saat Ron memanggilnya dari belakang._

 _"Ron, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

 _"Hermione aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ron berkata._

 _"Bicara saja."_

 _"Apa kita tidak bisa ketempat yang lebih nyaman?"_

 _Hermione menggeleng. "Aku ada janji dengan Draco."_

 _Wajah Ron langsung memerah begitu mendengar nama Draco, ia menahan amarahnya._

 _"Ron, apa yang mau katakan, katakan saja disini sekarang." Hermione kesal. Ron harus mulai bersikap dewasa, ia tidak bisa terus-menerus melakukan semuanya sesuka hatinya dan merasa dirinya paling benar. Karena itu kali ini Hermione akan marah padanya sedikit lebih lama._

 _Ron menarik nafasnya. "Hermione, Malfoy menipumu, ia menyuap karyawan kementrian sihir untuk memblokir semua petisi yang masuk untukmu." Ron memberitahu, berharap setelah apa yang dikatakannya Hermione akan langsung marah karena Malfoy sudah menipunya._

 _"Apa maksudmu Ron?" Hermione bertanya tidak mengerti._

 _"Malfoy menipumu Hermione. Kau bilang tidak ada petisi dariku kan? Di kementrian ada tujuh petisi lain untukmu, tapi Malfoy menyogok karyawan kementrian agar tidak mengirimkannya padamu." Ron menjelaskan._

 _Hermione sedikit kaget, ia terlihat kesal, tapi kemudian wajahnya menjadi bingung. "Kau tahu darimana?" Hermione bertanya._

 _"Hermione, tidak penting aku tahu darimana, sekarang yang penting adalah kau harus membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan Malfoy sebelum semuanya terlambat." Ron berjalan mendekat._

 _Hermione mundur satu langkah begitu Ron maju satu langkah._

 _"Ugh, Ron, terimakasih sudah memberitahuku, aku akan mencoba menanyakan hal ini pada Draco." Hermione memberitahu._

 _Ron makin mendekat, ia berusaha meraih tangan Hermione. "Malfoy pasti akan mengelak, ia pasti akan mengatakan kalau ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Hermione apa kau lupa siapa Malfoy? Ia seorang Slytherin, seorang Death Eater, kenapa kau bahkan mau menikah dengannya di tempat pertama?"_

 _"Ron, aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, aku akan meminta penjelasan dulu pada Draco tentang ini." Hermione berusaha menepis tangan Ron._

 _"Hermione…" Ron berusaha menjelaskan lagi pada Hermione, seakan-akan Hermione belum mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. "Kau harus segera membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan Malfoy, kita bisa pergi ke kementrian, kau bisa menerima petisiku, kita bisa membujuk Kingsley. Kau tahu kan Kingsley tidak bisa bilang tidak padamu. Oh ayolah Hermione."_

 _"Ron." Hermione berkata agak keras. "Ron, aku akan meminta penjelasan pada Draco dulu, dan aku tidak mungkin menerima petisimu. Kita tidak cocok Ron." Hermione berkata._

 _Ron menggeleng. "Baiklah, seandainya Malfoy mengakui kalau ia memang memblokir petisi lain yang masuk untukmu maka apa yang kau lakukan?"_

 _Hermione bingung. "Well.." Hermione bingung harus menjawab apa. "Well, kalau alasannya bisa diterima, maka aku mungkin tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini." Hermione memberitahu._

 _"Hermione…" Ron berseru putus asa. "Sepertinya kau memang sudah diracuni olehnya." Ron mengeluarkan tongkatnya._

 _"Ron, apa yang kau lakukan?" Hermione mulai terdengar panik. Hermioe dengan cepat mengambil tongkat dari saku mantelnya. Tapi ia terlambat._

 _"Imperio."_

 _-End of Flashback-_

Hermione kemudian hanya bisa melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Ron, dan sekarang mereka ada di rumah kosong di suatu tempat. Hermione tidak yakin mereka ada dimana. Setelah keluar dari Leaky Cauldorn Ron segera ber- _apparating_ dan membawanya ketempat yang tidak dikenalinya.

Hermione tidak mengerti apa yang diakukan Ron, kalau memang Ron ingin menculiknya maka kenapa Ron tidak langsung ber- _apparating_ dari depan toko bukunya dan malah membawanya melewati Leaky Cauldorn.

Hermione tahu Ron pasti sedang tidak berpikir dengan akal sehatnya, bagaimana mungkin Ron bisa dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan _Imperius._ Hermione mengenal Ron dengan baik, dan Ron memang selalu bertindak berdasar emosi sesaat. Karena itu Hermione berharap bahwa sebentar lagi Ron akan menyadari kalau ia salah dan melepaskannya.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Ron bilang akan pergi membeli makanan dan belum kembali, Hermione tahu sekarang sepertinya sudah hampir tengah malam, tongkatnya diambil oleh Ron, dan ia sedang berpikir bagaimana cara menghubungi Draco atau Harry.

Ia berusaha memunculkan _patronus_ tanpa tongkatnya, tapi hanya cahaya kecil yang muncul. Ia berusaha berkonsentrasi dan tidak ada banyak kemajuan hanya tetap cahaya kecil yang muncul, sepertinya ia terlalu lapar untuk melakukan sihir tanpa tongkat.

Hermione berusaha melepaskan ikatan tangan dan kakinya, tapi sepertinya Ron mengikatnya dengan sihir dan tidak ada gunanya berusaha melepaskan ikatannya secara manual.

Tiba-tiba cincin yang berada di tangannya menjadi hangat.

 _Hermione._

Hermione berusaha menahan semangatnya, cincin ini pasti punya _protean charm._ Hermione berkonsentrasi dan memikirkan balasan untuk Draco.

 _Draco_

 _Tolong aku_

Hermione mengetes, jika Draco membalasnya maka Hermione mungkin punya harapan.

 _Kau dimana?_

Hermione membaca pesan Draco dan bingung bagaimana memberitahu Draco keberadaannya. Ia berusaha melihat ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari petunjuk.

Hermione tidak melihat apapun yang sepertinya bisa memberitahu posisinya, ia berada di ruangan yang gelap, ada pintu yang sepertinya menuju ke toilet, ada beberapa kursi, meja, dan kasur berukuran sedang. Sepertinya ia berada di rumah yang tidak terlalu besar.

Hermione menutup matanya, berpikir. Ia bisa mendengar suara kendaraan lalu lalang di dekatnya. Ia pasti ada di pusat kota atau tempat yang tidak jauh dari pusat kota. Tapi ini masih terlalu buram.

 _Aku tidak tahu._

Hermione membalas pesan Draco.

 _Ron?_

Tidak lama balasan Draco datang lagi. Mereka tidak bisa mengirimkan pesan yang terlalu panjang, empat atau lima kata paling panjang.

 _Keluar_

 _Masih di sekitar London_

 _Sepertinya_

Hermione memberitahu Draco lagi.

 _Kau baik-baik saja?_

Draco bertanya.

 _I'm fine._

Hermione memberitahu, ia harus mencari petunjuk keberadaanya lagi.

 _Wait for me._

Draco mengirim pesan lagi.

Entah mengapa Hermione ingin menangis, ia tidak tahu mulai kapan, tapi ia menjadi terlalu tergantung pada Draco. Ia bukan tipe perempuan lemah yang akan menangis karena ketakutan, tapi karena belakangan ini Draco selalu ada didekatnya dan memberikannya rasa aman Hermione menjadi terlalu tergantung pada pria itu.

 _Okay._

Hermione menutup matannya, berusaha memikirkan jalan keluar. Hermione bisa mendengar seseorang di depan pintu, sepertinya Ron sudah kembali.

Ia benar, Ron masuk, ia menyalakan lampu dan membawa kantung plastik.

"Hermione, aku sudah kembali." Ron berseru. Ia meletakkan kantung plastik yang dibawanya di meja lalu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hermione, kau pasti lapar kan? Ayo kita makan." Ron berseru, ia melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan kaki Hermione, kemudian mencium kepala Hermione.

Hermione bergidik. Ron menyadarinya.

"Ah, efek _imperius_ -nya sudah hilang ya?" Ron tertawa.

"Ron! Tidak! Jangan Ron!" Hermione berseru sebelum Ron membuatnya berada dibawah efek _Imperius_ lagi.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione…" Ron menggeleng. "Apa kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau ingin melarikan diri kan? Kau ingin berlari ke ferret sialanmu itu?" Ron kemudian menampar pipi Hermione kencang.

Hermione menutup matanya, ia menahan amarahnya, berusaha berpikir tenang. Ia bisa berteriak pada Ron, mengatakan kalau sebaiknya ia mati saja, tapi hal itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin dekat dengan _Imperius_ , maka Hermione menahan dirinya.

"Hermione, aku akan menahanmu disini sampai kau mengerti kalau kita harusnya bersama, kau tidak bisa menikah dengan Malfoy, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

Ron mengangkat tongkatnya.

Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak Ron! Jangan! Aku tidak akan melarikan diri." Hermione berbohong. "Kau boleh tetap mengikat kakiku, aku tidak akan melarikan diri, kau menyimpan tongkatku kan? Aku tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa tongkatku. Kumohon Ron, kumohon." Hermione berseru sedih.

Ron berpikir sebentar. "Well… baiklah." Ron berseru.

Hermione sedikit bernafas lega.

Ron membantu Hermione duduk di kursi di depan meja dan membiarkan Hermione makan dengan kedua tangannya meskipun kakinya masih diikat.

Hermione berusaha bersikap normal dan tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan, ia harus mengisi perutnya dulu. Maka Hermione makan dengan tenang, ia kemudian memperhatikan plastik yang ada didekatnya.

 _Wang Chinese Food_

 _Delivery_ _020 7946 0948_

 _Queen Rd. London_

Ah, sepertinya mereka tidak begitu jauh dari Queen Road. Hermione hanya tinggal menunggu Ron lengah kemudian memberitahu Draco. Tapi, ada beberapa jalan dengan nama yang sama di London, ah sial.

"Apa kau tahu apa saja yang sudah dilakukan ferret sialan itu?" Ron tiba-tiba bertanya.

Hermione hanya diam.

"Pria itu membeli tim Quidittch-ku kemudian membuatku berada di posisi cadangan kedua, secara teknis, ia membuatku kehilangan pekerjaanku, ia dengan sengaja menghancurkan karirku. Apa kau yakin akan menikah dengan pria seperti itu?" Ron bertanya, ia ingin membuat Hermione makin ragu pada Draco, tapi sayangnya ia malah membuat dirinya terdengar menyedihkan.

Hermione melihat Ron sedih, Draco! Kenapa ia melakukan hal seperti ini? Kenapa Draco membuat Ron kehilangan pekerjaanya? Apa yang ada dipikiran pria itu sebenarnya?

Hermione memperhatikan lagi plastik makanan dan kotak makanan yang ada di depannya.

 _Wang Chinese Food._

 _The Best Chinese Food in Peckham._

Bingo. Hermione tahu mereka tidak jauh dari _Peckham_. Ia harus menjaga ekspresinya, tidak boleh terlalu bersemangat, tidak boleh, tidak boleh.

"Hermione." Ron berseru.

Hermione diam saja.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau sudah memikirkan bagaimana cara kabur darisini?" Ron bertanya.

Hermione diam saja.

"Kemana mulutmu?" Ron menggunakan sumpit yang dipegangnya mendorong kepala Hermione cukup keras.

Hermione berusaha menahan emosinya. Ron sialan.

Ron kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hermione, menurutmu apa yang sedang Ferret lakukan? Apa ia sedang panik mencarimu? Atau malah sedang sibuk dengan perempuan lain?"

Hermione lagi-lagi hanya diam, ia tahu Draco sedang sibuk mencarinya. Terlepas apa yang dilakukan Draco, Hermione yakin Draco pasti sedang mencarinya, apapun alasannya memblokir petisi-petisi itu dan apapun alasannya membuat Ron kehilangan pekerajaanya, Hermione yakin Draco mencintainya dengan tulus, hanya saja setelah ini mereka akan bicara, dan Hermione akan sedikit menasihatinya, well, menasihatinya sampai kupingnya merah.

"Aku yakin ia pasti menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk tidur dengan perempuan lain." Ron berseru. "Aku yakin."

Hermione berusaha menahan ekspresinya, ia berusaha untuk tidak melirik garang dan melotot pada Ron, fokusnya adalah berusaha menghindari _Imperius_ sekuat tenaganya, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Hermione, ayo kita menikah saja." Ron tiba-tiba berkata dengan suara yang manis.

Hermione menggenggam sumpitnya erat.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?" Ron bertanya. "Apa aku harus membuat Malfoy meninggalkanmu? Hmm…" Ron berpikir. "Apa aku harus menghamilimu?"

Hermione yang dari tadi hanya menunduk seketika mendongak kepalanya. Ia bergidik, perkataan Ron barusan membuatnya takut.

Ron menatap mata Hermione penuh kemenangan. "Bingo." Ron berujar penuh kemenangan.

Hermione merinding, Ron yang ada di depannya bukan Ron yang dikenalnya.

Ron kemudian tertawa penuh kemenangan melihat Hermione yang mulai ketakutan.

Hermione yang masih memegang sumpit meletakkan sumpitnya, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bawah meja, ia menutup matanya dan berusaha berkonsentrasi.

 _Queen Rd._

 _Peckham_

 _Draco, aku takut._

Begitu mengirim pesannya, Hermione berusaha menggunakan sihirnya, tanpa tongkat. Ia berkonsentrasi, ia sudah makan, seharusnya tidak ada masalah.

 _Accio Wand_

Pikirnya dalam hati dan tongkatnya bergerak dari saku celana Ron ke tangannya.

Hermione menggenggam erat tongkatnya.

"Hermione!" Ron berteriak begitu melihat tongkat Hermione yang ada di kantungnya bergerak ke genggaman tangan Hermione.

Hermione dengan cepat melepas ikatan di kakinya. "Ron. Tenanglah!" Hermione berkata, ia bergerak mundur dan mengangkat tongkatnya mengacungkannya ke arah Ron yang juga sudah mengacungkan tongkatnya.

"Ron, jangan lakukan apa-apa, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa jika kau tidak menyerangku. Ron, dengarkan aku baik-baik." Hermione berusaha bernegosiasi. "Biarkan aku pergi, aku tidak ingin menyerangmu Ron, kau temanku." Hermione berkata pelan, berusaha membuat kata-katanya terdengar jelas.

Seluruh wajah Ron memerah. "Hermione! Aku ingin kau menikah denganku, tinggalkan Malfoy, dan aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa." Ron berseru.

"Ron, apa kau sudah gila? Aku mencintai Draco!" Hermione berseru.

"TIDAK! KAU TIDAK MENCINTAINYA! KAU PASTI DIPENGARUHI SESUATU! IA PASTI MENGGUNAKAN SIHIR GELAP! HERMIONE SADARLAH!" Ron berteriak kesal.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir. Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya dan memunculkan _patronus-_ nya.

.

Draco berada di kantor Auror dan sedang menunggu Harry Potter. Harry sedang membriefing anggota tim-nya, sebentar lagi mereka akan meluncur dan mencari Hermione di sekitaran _Queen Road, Peckham._

Draco sudah tidak sabar, ia benar-benar harus mencari Hermione sebelum Ron melakukan sesuatu padanya. Begitu mendapat pesan dari Hermione, Draco langsung mendatangi Potter dan memberitahu kalau Hermione bisa menghubunginya lewat cincinnya, tidak lama Hermione mengiriminya pesan lagi _Queen Road, Peckham, Aku takut._ Draco membalas pesan Hermione dan berkata bahwa ia akan segera menemukannya, tapi Hermione belum membalas pesannya lagi, dan hal itu membuat Draco kuatir setengah mati.

Bagaimana jika Ron melakukan sesuatu pada Hermione? Bagaimana jika Ron melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak? Bagaimana jika Ron melukai Hermione?

Harry membentaknya sekali, menyuruhnya berhenti cemas.

 _"Apa kau bodoh? Apa kau pikir Hermione perempuan yang lemah? Ia pasti bisa memikirkan sesuatu dan pasti sedang berusaha menolong dirinya sendiri, jadi sebaiknya kau berhenti cemas dan bersiap menolongnya!"_

Draco dan beberapa Auror baru akan berangkat saat _patronus_ Hermione muncul.

.

Hermione sudah mengambil alih tongkat Ron dan membuat Ron tidak sadarkan diri saat Draco, Harry dan beberapa Auror menerobos masuk.

"Hermione!" Draco berseru dan berlari cepat ke arahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Draco berseru, memeluk Hermione erat.

Hermione memeluk Draco, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Draco dan mengangguk. _"I'm fine."_

"Hermione, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Harry bertanya, beberapa Auror langsung mengurus tubuh Ron.

Hermione melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Draco, tapi mereka tetap berpegangan tangan. "Harry, aku tidak apa-apa, aku takut ada yang tidak beres dengan Ron, ia seperti bukan dirinya, ada yang aneh, apa kau bisa melakukan sesuatu? Jangan proses dia atau semacamnya dulu, cari tahu dulu apa yang menyebabkannya melakukan ini, dan jangan masukan Ron ke Azkaban, aku tahu ia tidak bermasuk buruk." Hermione menjelaskan dengan cepat.

"Hermione." Draco sudah mengira Hermione akan bereaksi seperti ini. Perempuan disampingnya memang terlalu baik untuk jadi manusia, seharusnya ia jadi malaikat saja.

Harry kemudian memerintahkan beberapa Auror untuk membawa Ron yang tidak sadarkan diri ke kementrian. Beberapa Auror lainnya memastikan Ron tidak membuat masalah disekitar tempat kejadian dan memastikan tidak ada Muggle yang mencurigai tempat Hermione disekap selama beberapa jam terakhir ini.

Harry berjalan mendekati Hermione dan Draco. "Hermione, pulanglah dulu, sekarang sudah tengah malam, kalian berdua pulanglah, beristirahatlah. Aku akan mengurus semuanya." Harry kemudian memeluk Hermione, mengabaikan Draco yang meliriknya garang. "Maaf, aku tidak menolongmu lebih cepat." Harry berbisik.

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Harry melepaskan Hermione dari pelukkannya. "Sebenarnya aku sudah mengira kau tidak akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk memberitahu lokasimu dan membalikkan keadaan." Harry meremas kedua bahu Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum.

"Hermione, ayo kita pulang." Draco berseru.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Terimakasih Potter, kami pulang dulu." Draco menepuk bahu Harry kemudian pergi bersama Hermione.

.

Draco berbaring disamping Hermione memperhatikan Hermione yang sudah tertidur disampingnya. Begitu sampai di rumah Hermione, ia membantu Hermione mandi, iya betul, membantunya mandi. Draco juga menyiapkan pakaian tidurnya, memberikan handuk, membantu Hermione memakai lotion-nya, dan akhirnya menyelimuti kekasihnya itu.

Perasaannya campur aduk, ia lega karena Hermione sudah berada disampingnya lagi, lega karena Hermione tidak apa-apa, kecuali beberapa lecet di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya, tapi ia kemudian sedikit sedih, baiklah, tidak sedikit, ia sedih. Bagaimana jika tadi terjadi apa-apa pada Hermione? Apa yang akan dilakukannya jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hermione-nya? Draco mungkin akan mati.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Ronald Weasley melakukan ini pada Hermione. Draco selalu tahu kalau Weasley yang satu itu memang bodoh, menyebalkan, tidak peka, dan tidak mampu berpikir dengan akal sehatnya, hanya saja ia tidak menyangka Ron sampai akan menculik Hermione.

Tidak ada yang benar-benar ingin dilakukan Draco selain memasukkan pria itu ke Azkaban dan mematahkan satu atau dua tulangnya. Tapi ia tahu jika ia melukai Ron maka Hermione akan sedih.

Awalnya Draco membuat Ron kehilangan pekerjaannya karena ia kesal, dan merasa hal itu akan memberikan Ron pelajaran, tapi sekarang ia merasa sedikit kasihan pada pria itu.

Well, ia masih membencinya, tapi ia juga kasihan padanya.

-Flashback-

 _"Apa Weasley benar-benar tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu?" Draco bertanya, membelai rambut Hermione pelan._

 _Hermione menggeleng, ia sudah mengantuk sekali._

 _Draco menghela nafasnya. Mencium kening Hermione._

 _"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Hermione bertanya pelan, kelopak matanya mulai berat._

 _"Melakukan apa?" Draco bertanya._

 _"Kenapa kau memblokir petisi lainnya?" Hermione bertanya berusaha untuk tidak tertidur._

 _"Maaf." Draco berbisik pelan._

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Karena aku takut." Draco memberitahu. "Aku takut, benar-benar takut. Bagaimana jika ada pria lain yang lebih baik dariku dan kau memilihnya? Bagaimana jika kau memutuskan untuk kembali pada Ron? Bagaimana jika kau lebih memilih pria humoris seperti George Weasley? Bagaimana jika kau lebih memilih Blaise yang ramah?"_

 _"Bagaimana kalau kau tidak memilihku? Aku takut." Draco berbisik._

 _Hermione mengulurkan tangannya, meletakkannya di wajah Draco, membelai pipinya pelan. "Kau juga humoris, kau juga ramah, seandainya petisi mereka sampai padaku, aku akan tetap memilihmu." Hermione memberitahu. "Aku mencintaimu Draco, jangan lakukan hal-hal yang aneh, jangan membuat orang lain menjadi susah hanya karena kau tidak menyukai mereka, kau harus belajar menjadi pria yang lebih baik." ia tersenyum lebar, kemudian menampar pipi Draco pelan._

 _Draco membuka mulutnya, kaget akan tamparan Hermione barusan._

 _"Jangan lakukan itu lagi! Dan berikan Ron pekerjaannya lagi, aku tidak mau kau jadi orang yang menyebalkan dan jahat. Aku mencintaimu. Sekarang cium aku dan matikan lampunya, aku mengantuk." Hermione berseru._

 _Draco kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia tersenyum, mencium bibir Hermione lalu mematikan lampu._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Bagaimana perempuan di hadapannya bisa benar-benar memiliki hati yang baik seperti malaikat? Hermione tidak marah padanya, tidak juga marah pada Ron.

Hermione baru saja mengajarinya untuk menjadi pria yang lebih baik. Draco tersenyum, tentu saja, jika ia ingin menjadi suami yang baik, ayah yang baik, menjadi pria yang tepat untuk malaikat di depannya, maka ia harus menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Demi Hermione.

Draco menghela nafasnya. Ia mencium kening Hermione yang sudah tertidur. Sepertinya ia memang harus menyelesaikan masalah ini.

-To Be Continued-

 **Well…Well…Well… aku tahu ini cukup klise, tapi ini versiku, biasanya ketika Hermione diculik Ron, maka Hermione akan jadi lemah, tidak berdaya, kemudian Ron dengan mudahnya melukai Hermione, _but come on guys, Hermione is the brightest witch of her age._ Dia brilliant, seharusnya ia bisa dengan mudahnya menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.**

 **So…. Tunggu chapter berikutnya untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya menyebabkan Ron melakukan ini semua. _He's not a bad person, not at all, sometimes, he's just so clueless._**

 **Ugh, Minus mataku nambah, kaca mataku udah gak pas…:((((**

 **Read and Review.**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	20. Chapter 20

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Hermione Granger and The Hawthorn Book Loft**

 **Chapter 20**

20.

Ron duduk di sel kecilnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, saat ia terbangun ia sudah berada dalam sel ini dan kemudian menyadari bahwa ia baru saja melakukan hal mengerikan pada Hermione.

Ron berpikir dan berpikir, meskipun berpikir bukan kemampuan utamanya, ia menyadari sesuatu, mungkin ia sudah gila, atau ada kerusakan pada sel atau saraf otaknya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia melakukan apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Hermione? Pada sahabatnya sendiri? Ia pasti sudah gila.

Tidak lama Harry mendatanginya dan menjelaskan hasil penyelidikkan mereka.

"Ron, kau tidak akan apa-apa, masalah ini akan selesai." Harry menepuk pundak Ron kemudian pergi lagi.

.

Draco dan Hermione duduk di ruangan Auror, menunggu Harry datang.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik tentang Ron." Harry datang, meletakkan beberapa berkas di meja.

"Apa?" Draco bertanya.

Harry menarik kursi di depan mereka lalu duduk. "Ada semacam barang di apartement Ron yang memaparkan semacam sihir hitam." Harry membuka berkas di depan mereka dan menunjukkan foto barang aneh.

Hermione dan Draco memperhatikan foto di depan mereka. Sebuah patung berbentuk aneh, seperti kodok tapi berwarna hitam dan benar-benar terlihat buruk.

"Barang ini, memiliki kekuatan gelap yang hampir setara kekuatannya dengan Horcrux, dan Ron sudah terpapar dalam jangka waktu lama. Sekarang barang ini masih di teliti lebih lanjut." Harry memberitahu Hermione.

"Darimana ia mendapat barang jelek ini?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione meghela nafasnya, "Lalu bagaimana keadaan Ron?"

"Kami sedang menyelidikinya lagi, tapi untuk sementara Ron akan ditahan." Harry memberitahu.

"Tapi besok hari pernikahanmu dengan Ginny." Hermione berseru sedih.

Harry mengangguk. " _It's okay,_ kalau ada kemajuan pada kesadarannya maka mungkin kami bisa membiarkan Ron datang besok."

Hermione menghela nafasnya sedih. "Bisa aku bertemu dengannya?" Hermione bertanya.

Harry melirik Draco.

"Ugh, biarkan saja Potter, apa kau pikir aku bisa melarangnya?" Draco berseru kesal.

Harry dan Hermione tertawa.

.

Hermione berada diruangan putih yang hanya berisi kursi dan meja. Tidak lama Ron masuk keruangan itu.

"Ron…" Hermione melihat Ron yang masuk keruangan itu.

"Hermione…" Ron berseru pelan, ia berjalan dan duduk di kursi di depan Hermione. "Hermione, aku…aku…"

 _"It's okay Ron."_ Hermione memberitahu.

Ron menghela nafasnya, ia duduk dan menggantung kepalanya menyesal.

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi Ron, kau harusnya bisa menjadi lebih kuat." Hermione memberitahu.

"Aku minta maaf Hermione, aku tidak seharusnya membeli benda aneh itu, aku seharusnya bisa lebih kuat dan menggunakan akal sehatku." Ron berseru benar-benar menyesal.

"Apa Malfoy akan melakukan sesuatu lagi setelah ini?" Ron bertanya. "Aku tahu kau tidak menuntutku, tapi aku bisa terima jika Malfoy ingin memasukkanku ke Azkaban."

"Jangan bercanda Ron! Draco tidak akan melakukan itu padamu." Hermione memberitahu.

Ron menghela nafasnya.

"Ron, jangan salahkan dirimu! Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah. Dan apapun yang terjadi kau tetap temanku, jadi jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan."

.

"Apa Ron baik-baik saja?" Draco bertanya, memulai pembicaraan saat mereka berjalan pulang.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

 _"I'm sorry."_ Draco berseru. "Jika aku tidak membuat masalah dengan dengan pekerjaannya mungkin ia tidak akan melakukan ini. Maafkan aku Hermione." Draco berseru.

Hermione mengaitkan tangannya di lengan Draco.

 _"It's okay,_ tapi aku ingin kau minta maaf padanya." Hermione berseru, membuat Draco menghentikan langkahnya.

Hermione tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Draco. "Aku tahu sulit untukmu untuk minta maaf pada Ron, kau tidak harus minta maaf sekarang." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya kemudian kembali berjalan ke arah rumah Hermione.

 _"I'll try."_ Draco berjanji.

Hermione tersenyum, ini aneh, semakin hari, setiap waktu, perasaannya makin menggelembung, ia benar-benar mencintai dan menyayangi Draco.

Hermione mencium pipi Draco, kemudia tersenyum.

"Ah…" Hermione teringat sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Aku butuh kencan untuk datang ke pernikahan Harry dan Ginny besok." Hermione memberitahu.

"Well, apa kau butuh bantuanku untuk mencarikan pria? Seperti apa tipe pria yang kau butuhkan?" Draco bertanya.

"Well…" Hermione berpikir. "Pirang, tampan, tinggi, dengan tanda lahir di bokong kirinya."

Draco tertawa. "Kapan kau menyadarinya?"

Hermione tertawa.

.

"Ron." Harry memanggil sahabatnya.

"Harry…" Ron berseru sedih.

"Ada beberapa orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Harry memberitahu.

"Siapa?"

"Ada beberapa healer dari St. Mungo, mereka akan memastikan keadaanmu, kau ingin datang ke pernikahanku dengan Ginny kan?" Ron bertanya.

 _"Can I?"_

Harry mengangguk. "Hermione tidak mengajukan tuntutan untukmu, lagipula kau terpapar sihir gelap. Jika Healer memberikanmu izin, kau bisa pulang hari ini, kami tidak akan menahanmu Ron." Harry memberitahu

Ron mengangguk, ia senang tidak jadi ditahan, tapi ia tetap benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Hermione.

"Dan ada beberapa orang dari Canons." Harry memberitahu.

"Mereka pasti akan memecatku." Ron bergumam lemah.

Harry tersenyum. "Semangatlah Mate! Kau tidak pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi."

Ron benar-benar menyesal, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, kenapa ia bisa melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menculik Hermione, untung saja Hermione bisa melumpuhkannya, kalau tidak mugkin ia bisa melakukan hal lain yang lebih mengerikan.

Ron benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana akan menebus kesalahannya pada Hermione. Hermione dengan mudahnya memaafkannya dan hal itu makin membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Belum lagi setelah ini ia harus menghadapi Draco Malfoy, meskipun di satu sisi ia masih membenci Malfoy, di sisi lain ia mulai bisa menerima keberadaannya sebagai pasangan Hermione, dan Ron juga mulai bisa menerima kalau Hermione dan Malfoy memang saling mencintai.

Beberapa Healer khusus datang dan melakukan pemeriksaan padanya, tidak ada masalah padanya secara keseluruhan dan Ron bisa pulang hari ini, hanya saja ia harus melakukan pengecekkan rutin. Dan Healer itu memberinya saran untuk tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya terlebih dahulu atau siapapun yang paling tidak bisa mengawasinya selama beberap waktu.

Kemudian, yang sama sekali tidak disangka olehnya adalah beberapa orang dari Canons datang dan memberitahunya bahwa mereka akan menerima Ron kembali bermain kapanpun ia siap, di tim utama, mereka sudah mengetahui kalau Ron ditangkap oleh Auror, hanya saja entah mengapa pers sama sekali tidak tahu tentang masalah ini dan mereka tidak perlu kuatir publik akan tahu tentang masalah Ron, jadi ia akan tetap bisa bermain dalam waktu dekat.

Ron langsung tahu kalau ini adalah pekerjaan Malfoy, siapa lagi yang cukup berkuasa untuk membungkam pers dunia sihir selain Draco Malfoy. Dugaannya benar, malam harinya sebelum ia pulang kerumahnya Draco Malfoy sudah menunggunya di kantor Auror.

"Weasley, apa kita bisa bicara sebentar?" Malfoy berseru.

 _"Sure."_

Draco dan Ron duduk dikursi terdekat yang bisa mereka temukan.

"Aku ingin minta maaf." Draco berseru pelan.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, aku tidak bermasuk membahayakan Hermione, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku." Ron berseru pelan, menggantung kepalanya menyesal.

"Kalau aku tidak membuat masalah dengan posisimu di tim, kau mungkin tidak melakukan ini kan?" Draco memberitahu lagi. "Kurasa ini salahku. Jika aku tidak sengaja mencari masalah dengamu maka kau tidak aka berbuat sejauh ini." Draco berkata, merasa benar-benar tidak enak, ia mengantar Hermione pulang kemudian kembali ke kantor Auror untuk bicara dengan Ron.

"Malfoy, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Ron berseru.

"Kenapa kau memblokir semua petisi yang masuk untuk Hermione?" Ron bertanya.

Draco menghela nafasnya.

.

"Ginny terlihat cantik." Hermione berbisik pada Draco, mereka duduk di salah satu meja yang ada dan memperhatikan Ginny berdansa dengan Harry pertama kalinya sebagai pasangan suami istri.

Draco mengangguk sekenanya, ia sedang berusaha menghindar dari salah satu bibi keluarga Weasley yang terus-menerus mendekatinya, menyentuh anggota-anggota tubuhnya dan memuji betapa indahnya rambutnya juga matanya.

Hermione tahu Draco merasa tidak nyaman, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan dirinnya, ia ingin mengerjai Draco lebih lama lagi.

"Jadi kau dan Hermione akan menikah minggu depan?" Draco ditanya lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya oleh salah satu bibi Weasley yang duduk disampingnya.

Draco menutup matanya, menghela nafasnya. "Iya." Draco menjawab lagi.

Hermione tertawa, sebentar lagi Draco pasti akan meledak. _"Draco, let's Dance._ " Hermione berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Draco, mengeluarkan Draco dari penderitaannya.

"Kenapa kau membiarkanku menderita terlalu lama?" Draco bertanya kesal.

Hermione tertawa. "Bibi Muriel menyukaimu, kau tidak boleh menganggapnya seperti itu."

Draco mendengus kesal tapi kemudian berusaha fokus pada Hermione yang berada dalam pelukkannya.

"Draco." Hermione berseru saat mereka masih berdansa.

"Apa?" Draco bertanya, masih pura-pura marah pada Hermione.

"Terimakasih sudah minta maaf pada Ron." Hermione memberitahu.

"Ugh, apa Weasley yang memberitahumu?" Draco bertanya, wajahnya memerah, Hermione tahu minta maaf bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan pria di depannya.

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku hanya tahu."

"Apa Molly Weasley sudah minta maaf padamu?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione menggeleng. "Molly sama sepertimu, ia sulit minta maaf, biarkan saja dan jangan cari masalah dengannya." Hermione memberitahu.

"Terserah." Draco menggerutu kesal.

"Apa kau masih kesal padaku? Apa aku harus meminta bibi Muriel berdansa menggantikanku?" Hermione bercanda.

Draco mengerang kesal lalu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

.

Hermione belum tidur terlalu lama saat pintu rumahnya digedor-gedor tanpa ampun. Ia baru akan benar-benar lelap tertidur saat mendengar suara gaduh di depan pintunya.

"Hermione, buka pintunya cepat."

"Ugh." Hermione mengeluh kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu rumahnya, ia baru pulang dari pesta pernikahan Ginny dan Harry, Draco hanya mengantarnya pulang kemudian pulang, Hermione setengah mabuk dan tidak begitu bisa mencerna apa yag terjadi di sekelilingnya.

Hermione berjalan pelan ke arah pintu rumahnya, melirik jam dinding di ruang tamu dan menyadari kalau ini sudah pukul setengah satu pagi.

"Hermione!" Helena Granger berdiri di depan pintunya, Hermione bisa melihat ayahnya di mobil yang diparkir di depan rumahnya.

 _"Mom?"_ Hermione bertanya setengah sadar.

"Astaga, Hermione Mom baru teringat sesuatu!" Helena berseru panik, ia langsung menarik Hermione ke arah mobil mereka. "Hermione mulai malam ini kau harus tidur dirumah." Helena berseru.

.

Hermione tidak yakin apa yang terjadi, ia terbangun dan menyadari kalau ia ada di kamarnya, dirumah orangtuanya.

Ia kemudian ingat ibunya datang tengah malam dan memaksanya untuk ikut pulang ke rumah, Hermione yang benar-benar kelelahan, mengantuk, dan setengah mabuk akhirnya hanya mengikuti apa mau ibunya, ia naik ke jok belakang mobil ayahnya, kemudian tidur.

Ia lalu terbangun disini.

Hermione mengerang, menutupi matanya dengan lengannya, kepalanya sakit. Ia membuka sebelah matanya lalu melihat ke arah jam, sudah setengah sebelas siang, kedua orangtuanya pasti sudah selesai sarapan dan sudah berangkat ke tempat praktik mereka.

Hermione bisa turun, mengambil susu dingin di kulkas dan tebebas dari omelan mereka. Hermione menguatkan dirinya dan berjalan turun ke arah dapur dan menemukan kedua orangtuanya duduk mengobrol di meja makan.

"Hermione? Kau sudah bangun?" Helena bertanya dengan senyuman lebar.

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " _Mom_? Apa kau benar-benar _mom_?" Hermione bertanya sambil berjalan ke arah kulkas.

"Hermione, kau ini bicara apa sih?" Helena bertanya, pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Hermione mengambil susu di dalam kotak, kemudian menuangkannya ke gelas, meneguknya kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di meja makan. " _Mom_ , kau akan selalu memakiku jika aku mabuk, apa yang terjadi?" Hermione bertanya.

Helena melirik ke arah Richard.

Richard berpura-pura lebih fokus lagi pada korannya

"Lagipula, kenapa _Mom_ dan _Dad_ belum pergi ke tempat praktik?" Hermione bertanya.

"Ini kan hari minggu." Richard menjawab kemudian kembali pura-pura fokus pada korannya.

"Hermione, ada yang harus kami bicarakan." Helena memberitahu. Menghela nafasnya karena sepertinya Richard tidak mau membantunya bicara.

"Katakan saja Mom, kenapa berputar-putar?" Hermione bertanya mulai cemas. "Apa ada masalah? Ada masalah dengan persiapan pernikahanku? Ada apa Mom? Apa jangan-jangan kalian tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan tidak jadi merestui hubunganku dengan Draco?" Hermione bertanya panik sekali.

"Tidak… Tidak…" Helena menggeleng dan menandakan kalau apa yang ditanyakan Hermione tidak terjadi dengan kedua tangannya juga, ia juga jadi panik sendiri, dan Richard Granger harus berusaha menahan tawanya melihat kedua perempuan di depannya panik seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Hermione, tenanglah tidak ada masalah yang terjadi, baik dengan persiapan pernikahanmu dan lainnya, kau tidak perlu meragukan _Mom_ dan Narcissa dalam masalah ini. Tapi ada sesuatu yang harus _Mom_ sampaikan." Helena memberitahu.

"Kalau begitu katakan saja _Mom_ , kenapa kau membuatku cemas?" Hermione bertanya.

Helena menghela nafasnya. "Hermione kau tahu kan kalau _Grandmom_ Ardgall adalah orang Yunani?" Helena memulai.

Hermione mengangguk. " _Mom_ -nya _Mom_ itu tidak begitu mementingkan tentang tradisi mereka, tapi ada satu hal, satu tradisi yang sampai saat ini masih berlangsung. Ada satu tradisi yang diturunkan di keluarga Ardgall, tradisi untuk seorang perempuan yang akan menikah." Helena memberitahu.

Hermione mengangguk berusaha menyiapkan dirinya dengan tradisi absurd macam apapun yang kemungkinan akan dilontarkan oleh ibunya.

"Kau dan Draco tidak bisa bertemu lagi sampai hari pernikahan kalian." Helena berkata tiba-tiba karena sepertinya ia tidak bisa menemukan cara yang tepat untuk menyampaikan apa yang ia maksud.

Hermione membuka mulutnya dan mengedipkan matanya.

"Well, secara teknis karena kalian akan menikah hari sabtu depan, maka seharusnya kalian sudah harus mulai tidak bertemu dari pagi sabtu kemarin, tapi karena Mom lupa, maka kita mulai hari ini saja." Helena memberitahu.

"Oh…." Hermione merespon.

Giliran Helena dan Richard yang membuka mulut mereka dan mengedipkan mata mereka.

"Hanya _Oh_?" Helena bertanya bingung, ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menerima respon terburuk dari Hermione, tapi kemudian anaknya itu hanya mengucapkan kata _oh_ yang bahkan bukan sebuah kata.

"Well…" Hermione memulai. "Kupikir akan ada tradisi aneh yang tidak masuk akal atau semacamnya, tapi kurasa tradisi ini tidak begitu aneh dan meskipun aku akan merindukan Draco untuk seminggu kedepan kurasa aku bisa melakukannya." Hermione memberitahu.

.

Draco berguling-guling kesal di kasurnya, jika Hermione bisa melakukannya maka ia tidak bisa. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertahan hidup jika tidak bertemu dengan Hermione Granger selama satu minggu, tidak bertemu satu hari saja ia sudah seperti mayat hidup, bagaimana jika satu minggu?

Draco diberitahu ibunya kalau keluarga Hermione punya tradisi seperti itu dan kakinya langsung lemas. Meskipun kemudian ibunya memberitahu kalau mereka masih bisa saling berhubungan lewat surat, tetap saja ia tidak bisa terima.

Draco sedang mempertimbangkan apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia bisa menculik Hermione kemudian mereka bisa kawin lari di Las Vegas, tapi kemudian ibunya akan membunuhnya. Lagipula, meskipun Hermione tidak akan menolaknya, ia tahu pasti di hati kecilnya Hermione akan sedih, perempuan mana yang ingin kawin lari? Hampir semua perempuan pasti ingin menikah dengan cara dan tradisi yang benar, berjalan sepanjang altar dengan gaun pengantin impian mereka.

Ugh.

"Draco!" Blaise berseru dari depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ugh, pergilah Blaise, aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan denganmu." Draco memberitahu.

Blaise tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Draco memperhatikan Blaise yang berjalan mendekat, ada yang aneh di matanya.

"Ada apa?" Draco bertanya.

"Ada apa apanya?" Blaise bertanya, pura-pura tidak tahu.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia kemudian melihat kilatan di jari tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau sudah menikah dengan Audrey." Draco menyatakan.

Blaise tertawa. "Kami sudah menikah tadi pagi di gereja kecil, hanya ada kami berdua dan pastor aneh yang menikahkan kami, ah dan satu orang utusan kementrian yang datang sebagai saksi." Blaise memberitahu. "Aku hanya datang kesini untuk menertawai nasib burukmu dan pamit. Aku dan Audrey akan bulan madu, dan kami akan kembali pada hari pernikahanmu." Blaise berseru lagi.

Draco mengerang kesal, well, ia turut bahagia untuk temannya yang akhirnya menemukan wanita yang tepat untuknya, tapi ia iri pada Blaise. Blaise akan bulan madu dengan istri barunya dan ia harus menderita disini tidak bisa bertemu dengan Hermione.

Menyebalkan.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa hari sabtu." Blaise kemudian pergi sambil tertawa sendiri.

Draco melemparkan bantalnya ke arah Blaise sekuat tenaga. "Pergi sana!"

.

"Aku benar-benar ingin melihat wajah jelek calon suami Hermione." Hanna berseru sambil tertawa-tawa disamping Lizzy, mereka sedang makan siang bersama dengan Hermione, Helen, dan Narcissa sambil membicarakan beberapa hal terkait persiapan pernikahan Hermione. Ginny tidak bisa ikut karena ia pergi bulan madu dengan Harry dan baru akan kembali Jumat malam.

Kepala Hermione ingin pecah. Entah kenapa Lizzy dan Hanna selalu bisa membuat percakapan mereka tidak didengar oleh Helena, membuat Hermione tidak punya alasan untuk menyerang kedua sepupu paling menyebalkan diseluruh penjuru Inggris.

"Oh, Hermione aku dan Hanna sudah turun sekitar tiga kilo, dan gaun kami pasti akan pas nanti, kapan kami bisa mencobanya lagi?" Lizzy bertanya.

"Kurasa tidak perlu, kalian sudah lebih kurus kan? Aku yakin baju kalian ukurannya sudah pas, kalian tidak meragukan pekerjaan Marie Piere kan?" Narcissa bertanya.

Tapi meskipun ibunya tidak bisa melihat kejahatan kedua sepupunya itu, Narcissa Malfoy justru sebaliknya, setelah beberapa kali bertemu dengan dua sepupunya itu, Narcissa bertanya pada Hermione tentang apa yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk membuat Lizzy dan Hanna kena batunya.

Lizzy kemudian lanjut tertawa cekikikkan dengan Hanna, sementara Narcissa yang sedang memilih warna taplak meja untuk meja makan saat resepsi melirik mereka berdua garang dan berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak mengeluarkan tongkatnya kemudian mengutuk kedua perempuan itu agar memiliki ekor babi.

Hermione menahan tawanya melihat calon ibu mertuanya itu. Narcissa dan Draco memiliki kesamaan jika mereka sedang menahan emosi mereka.

 _"Oh, Hermione aku tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupanmu selama ini, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bertahan hidup dengan dua tikus betina menyebalkan itu? Oh, mereka mewarnai rambut mereka dengan warna yang tidak natural, mereka menggunakan bra yang diselipi terlalu banyak busa, ah, mereka membuatku ingin muntah." Narcissa suatu sore berseru frustasi saat lagi-lagi melihat ulah kedua sepupu Hermione itu_

Hanna tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke rak buku yang ada di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Hermione.

"Mione, apa kau tidak punya buku tahunan atau semacamnya? Kau dan Draco berasal dari sekolah yang sama bukan?" Hanna mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Tidak, ada sekolah kami tidak membuat hal-hal bodoh seperti itu." Hermione menjawab.

 _"Huft."_ Hanna mengeluh. "Apa kau tidak memiliki fotonya sama sekali? Apa kau begitu malu dengan wajahnya?" Hanna bertanya.

Lizzy tertawa. Narcissa memerah, sementara Helena mulai mencium ada yang tidak beres.

"Hanna, siapa yang kau maksud? Apa yang kau maksud Draco?" Helena bertanya.

"Iya…Aku dan Lizzy benar-benar penasaran, kami ingin melihat wajahnya." Hanna memberitahu.

Hermione yang duduk disamping ibunya tiba-tiba meletakkan tangannya di lengan ibunya, berusaha mencegah ibunya mengatakan sesuatu tentang penampilan Draco dan menghancurkan rencana besar Ginny.

"Kalian akan melihat Draco pada hari pernikahan Hermione, tenang saja." Narcissa berseru.

Tidak lama Hanna dan Lizzy pamit, meninggalkan Hermione, Helena, dan Narcissa.

"Hermione apa yang terjadi?" Helena bertanya.

"Oh, Helen…" Narcissa berseru, mengeluarkan kipas dari tasnya kemudian mengipas seluruh bagian wajahnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan dua perempuan mengerikan itu berada di dekat Hermione selama ini." Narcissa berseru.

Helena membuka mulutnya, kemudian menutupnya lagi, kemudian membukanya lagi. "Apa?" Helena benar-benar tidak mengerti, ia melihat ke arah Hermione untuk meminta penjelasan.

Hermione tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum sedih pada ibunya.

"Helena aku tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang terjadi selama ini pada Hermione, tapi beberapa kali bertemu dengan Hanna dan Lizzy, mereka selalu bersikap jahat pada Hermione, mereka menertawai hal-hal yang tidak lucu, mereka meledek rambut Hermione, matanya, giginya, semua hal yang tidak seharusnya ditertawai, rambut, mata, dan juga gigi Hermione semuanya terlihat sempurna, bahkan jauh lebih indah dari rambut, mata dan gigi mereka." Narcissa berseru kesal.

"Mereka bilang kalau Draco pasti sudah gila karena mau menikah dengan Hermione yang jelek dan memiliki banyak keburukan, tapi kemudian mereka menarik kesimpulan kalau Draco sama buruknya." Narcissa berseru sedih.

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka mengatakan hal buruk tentang Hermione? Hal buruk tentang Draco?" Narcissa berseru, gerakkan kipasnya makin cepat dan kencang.

Helena melihat Hermione dan Narcissa tidak percaya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. _"Mom,_ dari dulu, dari aku masih kecil, aku selalu mengatakannya padamu kan? Aku selalu bilang aku tidak ingin bermain dengan mereka, tidak ingin berkunjung kerumah mereka, tapi kau dan _Dad_ selalu bersikeras dan memaksaku." Hermione memberitahu.

 _"Mom_ selalu menyuruhku bermain dengan mereka, mengajakku datang kerumah mereka, dan yang paling buruk adalah ketika _Mom_ dan _Dad_ harus ke Prancis dan menitipkanku di rumah Lizzy, mungkin itu adalah dua malam paling buruk dalam masa kecilku." Hermione memberitahu sedih.

"Tapi Hermione, apa yang mereka lakukan? Mereka terlihat baik padamu, mereka memang terlihat berbeda, kalian memang berbeda tapi Mom dan Dad selalu merasa kalau mereka baik-baik saja." Helena memberitahu, masih tidak mengerti.

.

Helena menangis sedih, ia baru saja mendengar cerita Hermione tentang Hanna dan Lizzy, bagaimana selama ini mereka berdua memperlakukan Hermione dengan buruk tanpa sepengetahuan Helena dan Richard.

Helena tidak pernah tahu kalau Hermione diperlakukan buruk oleh kedua sepupunya, ia dan Richard tahu kalau Hermione memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan Hanna dan Lizzy, tapi selama ini mereka menganggap kalau itu dikarenakan kepribadian Hermione yang berbeda dengan kedua sepupunya.

Helena tidak tahu anak perempuannya itu mengalami penderitaan seperti itu. Hermione menceritakan semuanya kepada ibunya itu. Mulai dari Hermione berumur lima tahun saat Hanna dan Lizzy sengaja membuat Hermione jatuh dari sepedanya hanya karena sepeda Hermione lebih baru dan bagus.

Kemudian saat berumur sebelas tahun, karena Hermione akan pergi sekolah ke sebuah sekolah khusus, Hanna dan Lizzy berkata kalau Hermione sengaja dikirim ke sekolah yang jauh karena kedua orangtuanya tidak menginginkan Hermione ada di dekat mereka. Meskipun Hermione tahu itu tidak benar –sama sekali tidak benar- tetap saja ia sedih.

Kemudian hampir setiap tahun, jika keluarga mereka berkumpul Hanna dan Lizzy selalu membuat Hermione tidak nyaman dengan komentar mereka, mulai dari menghina rambut Hermione, giginya yang besar, mata cokelatnya yang standar dan terlihat kusam (padahal menurut Draco mata cokelat Hermione terlihat indah, mempesona, dan seksi.), sampai dada Hermione yang rata (well, Hermione mengakui kalau sampai umurnya lima belas tahun nyaris enam belas dadanya memang rata, tapi sekarang dadanya sudah berisi kok, lagipula anehnya belakangan ini dadanya makin membesar dan ia mulai curiga kalau Draco melakukan sesuatu.), dan meskipun sekarang Hermione sudah tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang cantik, tetap saja semua hinaan kedua sepupunya itu membuatnya sedih saat ia masih remaja.

"Oh, Hermione, _Mom_ minta maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau mereka berdua melakukan hal itu padamu. Maaf Hermione, maaf." Helena menangis dan memeluk anaknya itu.

 _"It's okay Mom."_ Hermione berseru.

"Hermione, apa kau membatalkan mereka berdua menjadi _bridemaid-mu?_ " Helena bertanya.

Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak Mom, tidak apa." Hermione memberitahu, meremas tangan ibunya menandakan kalau ia tidak apa-apa.

Tidak lama Narcissa pamit, hampir semua persiapan pernikahan sudah selesai, hanya tinggal beberapa hal seperti karangan bunga yang harus dipastikan lagi dan kepastian jumlah tamu yang akan datang, dan tentu saja menemukan cara agar wartawan sihir tidak membuat masalah pada hari pernikahan.

Hermione dan Draco akan menikah di _ballroom_ hotel paling mahal dan mewah di pusat kota London yang notabene merupakan milik keluarga Malfoy, mereka tidak benar-benar bisa menggunakan sihir sepenuhnya karena Hermione memiliki banyak keluarga Muggle yang akan datang, jadi mereka akan menggunakan beberapa mantra kamuflase untuk hiasan.

Narcissa juga sudah membuat perjanjian dengan wartawan kalau mereka ingin meliput pernikahan Hermione dan Draco maka mereka tidak boleh membuat masalah dan harus membuat diri mereka seperti Muggle yang berarti pakaian Muggle juga kamera yang terlihat seperti kamera Muggle.

Narcissa berkata akan datang lagi besok untuk memastikan tentang beberapa hal.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu." Narcissa berseru dari dalam perapian. "Sampai jumpa besok, dan Hermione jangan diet lagi, kau akan membuat gaun pernikahanmu kelonggaran, dan Ugh, aku bingung bagaimana mengatakannya, apa kau melakukan sesuatu pada dadamu? Kenapa dadamu membesar?" Narcissa bertanya.

Hermione melihat kebawah, ke arah dadanya, kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi kedua dadanya dari pandangan Narcissa dan juga ibunya.

.

 _Draco berjalan di taman belakang rumah Hermione, ia berjalan dan tersenyum lebar sambil membawa kotak cokelat._

 _"Hermione…" Draco berseru memanggil nama istrinya itu. Hermione yang sedang duduk di karpet di bawah pohon besar menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Draco._

 _"Aurora, Daddy sudah datang." Hermione memberitahu pada Aurora Malfoy yang sedang makan jeruk di depannya._

 _"Daddy?" Aurora bertanya, melihat ke arah Draco yang sudah makin dekat. "Daddy? You're here." Aurora berdiri kemudian berlari dan memeluk kaki ayahnya._

 _Draco tersenyum lebar dan menggendong Aurora yang tangan dan mulutnya lengket karena jeruk yang dimakannya. Ia kemudian memberikan kotak cokelat yang dibawanya pada Aurora._

 _Draco kemudian membawa Aurora kembali ke dekat Hermione yang duduk santai sambil makan buah._

 _"Kau sudah kembali?" Hermione bertanya saat Draco duduk disampingnya dan mencium keningnya._

 _"Kan aku sudah bilang akan pulang sebelum makan malam." Draco memberitahu._

 _Hermione tertawa. "Ini masih sekitar empat jam sebelum makan malam Draco."_

 _"Apa yang kau harapkan dariku Wife? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan dua perempuan favoritku sendirian di rumah, terutama istriku yang sedang hamil."_

Draco terbangun dari tidurnya. Ugh.

Ia makin tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya, Ia sudah empat hari tidak bertemu dengan Hermione, dan _mood_ -nya makin berantakan setiap waktunya.

Ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengurus perusahaan ramuannya dan memastikan kalau mereka siap _launching_ awal tahun depan yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari Hermione, sudah berpuluh-puluh kali ia memikirkan untuk ber- _apparating_ dan menculik Hermione.

Mimpi-mimpinya belakangan ini makin aneh, pertama kali ia bermimpi tentang hal seperti itu, ia mengira dirinya gugup tentang ide bahwa ia akan menikah dengan Hermione dalam beberapa hari, tapi kemudian ia menyadari ia tidak gugup sama sekali, ia malah justru tidak sabar ingin segera menikah.

Anehnya adalah mimpinya selalu berhubungan dengan anak, dalam setiap mimpinya mereka akan memiliki paling tidak satu anak, perempuan, anak perempuan kecil dengan rambut keriting berwarna pirang yang terlihat begitu cantik dan lucu. Aurora Malfoy.

Seketika Draco tahu. Ia bangun dari kasurnya kemudian berjalan ke arah ruangan dimana lukisan pohon keluarga ajaib mereka berada.

-To Be Contiued-


	21. Chapter 21

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Hermione Granger and The Hawthorn Book Loft**

 **Chapter 21**

21.

Draco tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, ia hanya berputar-putar di ruangannya, apa ia harus mendatangi Hermione? Apa Hermione sudah tahu? Jika perkiraannya benar Hermione mungkin baru hamil sekitar dua sampai tiga minggu dan kemungkinan besar tidak mengetahuinya. Lagipula selama ini mereka tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkan tentang kontrasepsi, jadi kehamilan bukan sesuatu yang aneh.

Begitu tahu kalau Hermione memang benar-benar hamil, Draco langsung mengunci ruangan tempat dimana lukisan pohon keluarga mereka berada, mencegah ibunya tahu kemudian melakukan hal-hal aneh.

Lukisan pohon keluarga mereka sudah bertambah, nama Hermione sudah muncul sejak Draco resmi melamar Hermione, meskipun ranting yang menghubungkannya dengan Hermione masih tipis, menandakan kalau mereka baru bertunangan, tapi ranting yang menghubungan nama mereka berdua sudah bercabang ke bawah dan muncul daun yang sepengetahuan Draco merupakan lambang seorang bayi dalam kandungan.

Sekarang Draco benar-benar berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya, apa ia bisa mendatangi Hermione? Secara terbuka atau diam-diam? Apa Hermione sudah tahu? Apa ia harus memberitahu Hermione atau menunggunya sampai ia tahu sendiri kemudian berpura-pura kaget atau kemudian memberitahu kalau ia sudah tahu duluan?

Tapi di samping kecemasannya, ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, seperti ada sesuatu. Draco sudah merasakan begitu banyak macam emosi dalam hidupnya, senang, sedih, takut, cemas, kesal, macam-macam, tapi perasaannya ini tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Ia jelas lebih dari senang, ia senang, benar-benar senang, bahagia, seakan-akan hatinya menggelembung, seperti saat pertama kali ia tahu kalau natal itu berarti hadiah dan libur dan banyak hal-hal yang menyenangkan, ia kemudian selalu menantikan hari natal dengan hati yang berdebar-debar.

Dan kurang lebih begitulah perasaannya sekarang. Seperti tahu akan ada hadiah luar biasa yang menunggunya sembilan bulan lagi. Ia tidak tahu apakah bisa menunggu selama itu sampai anaknya lahir, anaknya dengan Hermione. Anak mereka.

Draco tersenyum memikirkannya, setiap detik senyumannya makin lebar dan makin tidak bisa ditahan. Memikirkan bagaimana kehidupannya, kehidupan mereka kelak, Aurora Malfoy, anak perempuan cantik dengan rambut pirang keriting dan dengan mata silver yang bersinar dan hidung Hermione yang indah.

Draco tersenyum begitu lebar, ia tidak akan memberitahu Hermione dulu sekarang, ia akan menunggu, lagipula hari pernikahan mereka tinggal dua hari lagi, Draco hanya perlu bertahan dua hari lagi sebelum Hermione Granger resmi menjadi Hermione Malfoy.

.

Hermione berada di spa bersama kedua sepupunya. Ugh.

Awalnya Narcissa membooking perawatan full di spa kelas satu di London untuk empat orang, Narcissa, Helena, Hermione, juga Ginny. Tapi kemudian Ginny pergi bulan madu dan Helena juga Narcissa harus pergi mendadak ke hotel tempat resepsi akan diadakan karena ada beberapa masalah mendesak.

Narcissa memastikan kalau mereka bisa men- _handle-_ nya dan memaksa Hermione tetap pergi ke spa. Begitu Lizzy dan Hanna mendengar kalau mereka terpaksa membatalkan tiga pesanan yang lain maka mereka berdua menawarkan diri _(memaksa)_ untuk ikut bersama Hermione.

Narcissa nyaris menyihir mereka berdua karena kesal mendengar kebohongan mereka, keduanya berkata akan menemani Hermione, tidak ingin Hermione bosan di spa sendirian dan kebohongan-kebohongan bodoh lainnya, padahal mereka hanya ingin ikut perawatan di spa mahal dengan gratis.

Tapi kemudian Hermione menahan Narcissa dan berkata kalau ia bisa menangani mereka.

Jadi disinilah ia sekarang. Hermione berbaring di sebuah kasur kecil nyaman dan dua orang sedang memijat punggungnya dengan minyak dengan wangi-wangian dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya lebih rileks, dan Hanna juga Lizzy di samping kanannya.

Hermione memalingkan kepalanya ke kiri menghindari pembicaraan dengan kedua sepupunya itu.

"Hermione, bagaimana kau dulu bertemu dengan Draco?" Lizzy bertanya, memecah kesunyian. "Draco…" Lizzy kemudian tertawa. "Dari pertama kali aku mendengarnya aku selalu merasa kalau namanya aneh. Hanna, tidakkah menurutmu nama _Draco_ itu aneh?"

Lizzy dan Hanna kemudian tertawa.

Hermione hanya menghela nafasnya dan menutup matanya, menikmati pijatannya dan mengabaikan kedua orang itu.

"Hermy, apa ada alasan tertentu dibalik nama aneh calon suami-mu itu?" Hanna bertanya, memanggil Hermione dengan nama panggilan yang paling dibencinya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya lagi, kali ini karena mendengar nama panggilan yang paling dibencinya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu perempuan elegan seperti Narcissa bisa menamai anaknya dengan nama yang aneh." Lizzy bicara lagi.

"Draco adalah bahasa latin dari Naga, _Dragon._ Dan keluarga Narcissa, keluarga Black punya tradisi untuk menamai anggota keluarga mereka dengan nama rasi bintang." Hermione menjawab, masih tidak melihat ke arah kedua sepupunya itu.

"Oh…" kata Hanna dan Lizzy sambil lalu, tidak terlalu peduli.

"Lalu bagaimana pertama kali kalian menjadi dekat? Aku tahu kalian satu sekolah, tapi bagaimana kau akhirnya mendapatkan pria jelek yang untungnya punya banyak uang?" Hanna bertanya.

Tiba-tiba salah satu perempuan yang memijit Hermione tertawa.

Hermione memutar matanya. "Ceritanya panjang." Hermione menjawab sekenanya, ia tidak mungkin menceritakan kalau ia dan Draco akhirnya bersatu karena peraturan kementrian, dan ia sedang malas mengarang-ngarang cerita.

"Apa teman-temanmu akan datang pada hari pernikahanmu? Aku penasaran, selama ini kedua orangtuamu selalu membanggakan dirimu yang bersekolah di sekolah khusus, tapi jujurlah Hermione, sekolahmu pasti dipenuhi orang-orang aneh kan?" Hanna berseru, entah bertanya atau menyatakan sesuatu.

Hanna dan Lizzy tertawa.

"Oh, Hermione aku bertanya-tanya tentang model gaun pernikahanmu, tidakkah menurutmu gaunmu terlalu tertutup?" Lizzy bertanya. "Oh, aku tahu, kau pasti tidak percaya diri kan? Lagipula badanmu tidak terlalu bagus terlepas seperti apapun model pakaianmu."

Hanna dan Lizzy tertawa lagi.

"Miss Granger, anda bisa berbalik sebentar?" salah satu perempuan yang memijitnya meminta Hermione membalikkan badan, sepertinya mereka sudah hampir selesai dengannya.

Hanna dan Lizzy sudah selesai duluan dan mereka diantar menuju ke sauna.

"Miss Granger, apa kedua orang itu tidak mengenal Draco Malfoy?" Perempuan yang tadi tertawa begitu mendengar perkataan Hanna bertanya.

"Maksud anda?" Hermione bertanya

"Narcissa Malfoy adalah pelanggan setia spa ini, dan Draco Malfoy juga cukup sering datang untuk melakukan pijatan, dan kurasa tidak ada satupun perempuan yang bekerja disini yang menganggap Draco Malfoy jelek."

Hermione kemudian tertawa. "Mereka belum pernah bertemu dengan Draco, dan anehnya mereka berdua berasumsi kalau Draco memiliki wajah yang jelek." Hermione memberitahu.

Kedua perempuan yang memijit Hermione kemudian tertawa pelan. "Narcissa memberi kami perintah untuk memberikan anda paket penuh sementara kedua sepupu anda diberikan paket standar, jadi setelah ini anda bisa keruangan jacuzzi."

Hermione tersenyum, menutup matanya dan menikmati pijatannya.

.

Hermione baru selesai sekitar satu setengah jam setelah Lizzy dan Hanna selesai. Setelah dipijit, Hanna dan Lizzy langsung menuju sauna dan kemudian bilas. Sementara Hermione masih berendam di Jacuzzi khusus dan kemudian detoxsifikasi, sauna dan terakhir bilas.

Saat Hermione sedang memakai bajunya, ia mendengar pembicaraan Hanna dan Lizzy tidak jauh dari kubik tempatnya memakai baju.

"Apa menurutmu kita bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mengerjai Hermione?" Lizzy bertanya.

"Kapan? Sekarang atau saat hari pernikahannya?" Hanna bertanya.

"Well, kurasa mengerjainya di hari pernikahannya akan benar-benar membuatnya tidak akan pernah melupakan kita." Lizzy tertawa terkikik.

"Ugh, aku benar-benar kesal padanya, meskipun pria yang akan dinikahinya jelek, tapi sepertinya keluarga Malfoy ini punya banyak uang." Hanna berseru kesal.

Lizzy mengangguk. "Apa kau menyadari kalau Hermione banyak berubah? Kenapa rambutnya jadi begitu bagus sekarang? Dan badannya! Ugh, aku benar-benar iri, kakinya dan dadanya. Menyebalkan! Kenapa seseorang bisa mendapatkan semuanya?"

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Ia harus berhati-hati, terutama di hari pernikahannya, ia harus waspada akan apa yang mungkin dilakukan kedua sepupunya itu.

.

Hermione baru kembali dari spa dan berencana membuat teh saat melihat selembar surat di meja makan yang ditujukan untuknya dari Draco. Hermione tersenyum.

 ** _Hermione Granger-soon-to-be-Malfoy._**

 ** _Hermione, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau baik-baik saja? Ugh, aku merindukanmu._**

 ** _Kudengar dari Mother, kedua sepupumu terus membuat masalah? Apa mereka mulai berlebihan? Kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu? Haruskah kita membalas mereka sekarang?_**

 ** _Hermione, apa kau sudah makan? Apa kau merindukanku?_**

 ** _Ugh, tradisi bodoh ini menyebalkan_**

 ** _Kenapa hari sabtu lama sekali?_**

 ** _Padahal aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menjadikanmu istriku._**

 ** _DM._**

Hermione tertawa membaca surat kekanak-kanakkan dari calon suaminya itu. Ia melipatnya baik-baik lalu membuat tehnya.

Hermione tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sepanjang sisa harinya, ia hanya mendapatkan surat sederhana dari Draco dan sisa harinya menjadi jauh lebih baik.

Ia benar-benar merindukan Draco, mereka sudah tidak bertemu hampir seminggu, seminggu yang terasa seperti sebulan, dan ia tidak pernah merindukan orang lain seperti ini. Hermione tersenyum, menyadari betapa dirinya benar-benar terlihat seperti remaja yang baru saja jatuh cinta di H-2 pernikahannya.

Hermione baru akan naik ke kamarnya saat ia melihat pantulan tubuhnya di cermin di lemari pajangan di bawah tangga. Ada yang aneh. kenapa payudaranya menjadi lebih besar? Beberapa hari ini Hermione memang merasa ada yang aneh dengan payudaranya, tapi ia pikir hanya karena ia akan segera datang bulan. Biasanya beberapa hari sebelum datang bulan payudaranya akan sedikit nyeri dan _tender_ tapi kali ini payudaranya memang terlihat membesar.

Apa mungkin payudaranya tumbuh lagi? Bukankah masa pertumbuhannya sudah selesai? Ini aneh.

.

Hermione hanya duduk seharian di halaman belakangnya. Ia sudah membaca buku tentang meditasi dan berusaha menerapkannya. Buku itu menyuruhnya menggunakan pakaian paling nyaman, jadi ia menggunakan Jersey Slytherin milik Draco yang entah darimana didapatkannya kemudian celana pendek dan duduk di karpet kecil di halaman belakang rumahnya.

Ia menutup matanya dan mengatur nafasnya.

Sebenarnya Hermione tidak mau melakukan ini, ia hanya tidak punya kegiatan untuk dilakukan. Ibunya pergi entah kemana, berkata ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya dengan Narcissa.

Ayahnya tidak berbeda, berkata ia tidak punya pekerjaan untuk dilakukan dan lebih memilih praktik meskipun besoknya adalah hari pernikahan anak perempuannya satu-satunya.

Akhirnya Hermione lagi-lagi di rumah sendiri.

Pagi harinya, begitu kedua orantuanya pergi, ia mengeluh karena sendirian di rumah, ayahnya bertanya bagaimana jika menyuruh Lizzy dan Hanna datang? Tapi ibunya yang sudah tahu memutar-mutar pembicaraan dan akhirnya Hermione tetap dirumah sendirian. Lebih baik sendirian daripada bersama kedua orang itu.

Hermione juga berkali-kali tergoda untuk menghubungi Draco. Tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk bermeditasi saja.

Hermione menarik nafasnya. Kurang dari dua puluh empat jam ia akan menikah, dan bukan hanya menikah tapi ia akan menikah dengan Draco Malfoy.

Jika dipikir-pikir, kalau ada yang berkata padanya satu tahun lalu ia akan menikah dengan Draco, ia pasti mengirim orang itu ke rumah sakit jiwa, atau akan langsung mengutuknya.

Hermione tertawa sendiri mengingat bagaimana pertama kali Draco mendatangi toko bukunya, dipikirnya toko bukunya adalah toko buku yang menjual buku mahal dan langka.

Hermione membuka matanya. Tidak ada gunanya bermeditasi. Ia kemudian merebahkan badannya dan memandang ke atas.

Ia tersenyum mengingat-ingat apa yang dilakukan Draco padanya dulu, mulai dari mengajukan petisi, sampai daftar-daftar yang mereka buat satu sama lain. Kemudian bagaimana canggungnya ketika mereka makan siang atau makan malam bersama.

Bagaimana kemudian akhirnya Hermione menyadari kalau ia punya perasaan pada Draco, lalu mereka berdua pergi ke kementrian untuk menerima petisi dan menentukan tanggal pernikahan. Hermione kemudian tertawa mengingat bagaimana pria bodoh itu membayar jumlah uang yang sangat besar untuk mendapatkan nomor antrian yang lebih awal.

Kemudian saat mereka memberitahu keluarga dan teman-teman mereka bahwa mereka akan menikah, dan bagaimana reaksi keluarga mereka yang diluar dugaan dan bagaimana Harry juga Ron membuat masalah.

Kemudian hubungan mereka berdua yang sempat hanya terdiri dari sex-sex-sex dan sex. Membuat Hermione sadar kalau julukkan Draco dulu saat mereka masih ada di Hogwarts memang benar. Hermione tersenyum, membayangkan seperti apa kehidupan pernikahan mereka nantinya? Apa mereka akan melakukannya setiap hari? Beberapa hari sekali? Seminggu sekali? Atau sehari dua atau tiga kali?

Hermione bergidik. Ia tidak yakin harus senang atau takut dengan kemungkinan ini.

Jika dipikir dan di hayati benar-benar, Hermione tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia akhirnya ia akan bersama dengan Draco, apalagi jangka waktu yang mereka lewati bersama-sama, untuk saling mengenal dan akhirnya jatuh cinta satu sama lain benar-benar singkat.

Hermione merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar kemudian menghela nafasnya dan menatap ke atas.

Ia sudah tidak sabar. Sudah tidak sabar menjadi Nyonya Draco Malfoy.

.

"Hermione." Helena mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya.

"Masuk Mom." Hermione berseru tegang.

"Limo-nya sudah datang." Helena berseru, tidak kalah tegang dengan anaknya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

"Hermione, kau baik-baik saja?" Helena bertanya.

Hermione hanya menghela nafasnya lagi.

Helena menarik kursi kemudian duduk disamping Hermione yang duduk di depan kaca.

"Hermione apa kau tegang?" Helena bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk pelan.

"Kau ingin bicara dengan Draco?" Helena bertanya.

Hermione menggeleng.

"Kau ingin bicara dengan Harry atau Ron?" Helena bertanya lagi.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

"Hermione, katakan sesuatu!" Helena meledak, bukan hanya Hermione yang tegang, tapi dirinya juga, bagaimana perasaanmu jika anak perempuanmu satu-satunya akan menikah kurang dari dua jam lagi.

"Apa mereka disini?" Hermione bertanya.

"Harry dan Ron?" Helena bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk.

Helena mengangguk juga.

"Mom, bisa kau panggilkan mereka?" Hermione bertanya.

" _Sure._ " Helena berseru kemudian keluar dan tidak lama Harry dan Ron masuk ke kamarnya.

Hermione menyetel alarmnya pukul lima pagi, dan ibunya sudah menerobos masuk pukul lima kurang sepuluh menit karena tidak sabar lagi. Hermione meminta pada ibunya agar membiarkan dirinya tidur lima menit lagi, tapi ibunya dan Ginny –yang entah datang darimana- langsung memaksanya mandi dan kemudian bersiap-siap.

Sekarang sudah pukul delapan dan ia sudah siap.

"Hermione?" Harry bertanya, berjalan pelan memasuki ruangan. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Harry bertanya kuatir. "Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau berubah pikiran? Kau ingin kami melindungimu dari Malfoy?" Harry bertanya.

Hermione tertawa.

"Kurasa bukan itu Harry." Ron memberitahu. Ron kemudian duduk di samping Hermione.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Ron bertanya pelan.

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku tidak punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan, aku hanya merasa harus bertemu dengan kalian berdua atau semacamya." Hermione berseru.

Harry tersenyum. Kemudian berlutut di depan Hermione.

"Kau gugup?" Harry bertanya.

"Sedikit." Hermione berseru pelan.

Harry dan Ron tertawa.

"Akhirnya kau gugup juga seumur hidupmu." Ron berseru.

Kemudian mereka bertiga diam saja.

"Jadi Hermione.." Ron berseru. "Kau akan keluar dan pergi ke gedung sekarang atau kita harus berdiam sampai beberapa jam lagi?"

Hermione tertawa lalu menarik Harry dan Ron dalam pelukkannya. Harry dan Ron kemudian membalas pelukkan Hermione berusaha tidak merusak pakaiannya atau tatanan rambutnya.

"Aku menyayangi kalian." Hermione berseru pelan, berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Kami juga menyayangimu." Harry dan Ron berseru bersamaan. Mereka kemudian membantu Hermione keluar kamarnya dan menuju ke Limousine.

.

Ginny dan Helena sedang terkikik-kikik sendiri. Mereka sedang menertawai Hanna dan Ginny. Baju mereka terlihat aneh. Bagian perut, dada, dan lengan baju mereka terlihat kebesaran. Dan mereka terlihat aneh.

Hanna sedang panik mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa diselipkan ke bagian dadanya, agar memenuhi bagian yang longgar agar tidak terlihat begitu aneh, mereka akhirnya melipat-lipat tissue toilet agar bisa mengisi bagian dada gaun mereka. Keduanya sudah pasrah dengan bagian lengan dan perut mereka.

"Ugh, Lizzy apa kau diet? Kenapa dadamu menjadi kecil?" Hanna bertanya.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa dadamu menjadi rata?" Lizzy membalas.

Ginny lagi-lagi tertawa pelan. Ia sebenarnya ingin mematahkan heels mereka tapi mungkin itu akan membuat mereka keseleo dan menimbulkan masalah.

"Gin." Ron memanggil adik perempuannya itu.

"Ada apa?" Ginny bertanya.

Ron tertawa. "Kau harus lihat bagaimana wajah Draco." Ron tertawa lagi.

Ginny ikut tertawa. "Apa dia terlihat _nerveous_?"

Ron mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu Ferret bisa memiliki ekspresi seperti itu. Kau harus melihatnya." Ron terbahak-bahak.

Ginny dengan cepat melihat Draco yang sudah berdiri di altar, kemudian kembali dan ikut tertawa.

"Ada apa? Apa Drake terlihat begitu jelek?" Lizzy bertanya melihat Ginny dan Ron yang terbahak-bahak.

Seketika Ginny dan Ron berhenti tertawa dan melihat Lizzy aneh.

"Hahahaha… kurasa kau benar Lizzy." Hanna ikut bersuara. "Mereka pasti tertawa karena wajah Draco yang jelek."

"Hanna, haruskah kita melihat wajahnya sekarang?" Lizzy bertanya.

Ron benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan kedua sepupu Hermione itu. Meskipun Malfoy orang yang menyebalkan, orang rabun juga tahu kalau ia tampan.

Ginny memberikan tanda pada Ron agar tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Tunggu saja, saat berjalan bersama Hermione ke altar kalian juga pasti bisa melihat Draco." Ginny berusaha mencegah Hanna dan Lizzy melihat wajah Draco.

Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Hanna dan Lizzy melihat wajah Draco tanpa Hermione yang ikut menyaksikan ekspresi mereka.

Hanna dan Lizzy menggerutu, tapi mereka tetap berada di ruangan itu dan tidak jadi keluar dan melihat wajah Draco.

.

Hermione tidak pernah merasa segugup ini dalam hidupnya.

Ia berada di ruangan putih yang disediakan untuknya. Hermione sudah berada di Hotel milik keluarga Malfoy dimana Ballroom hotel itu digunakan menjadi tempat pemberkatan dan sekaligus resepsi, Hermione harus menunggu beberapa menit lagi sebelum ayahnya menjemputnya dan mereka bisa berjalan ke altar.

Hermione bersumpah ia tidak pernah segugup ini dalam hidupnya, Ia bahkan tidak gugup saat ia akan ujian N.E.W.T ataupun saat mereka akan menghadapi Voldemort, tapi hari ini ia akan berjalan ke altar dengan pakaian paling indah yang pernah digunakannya dan akhirnya bersatu dengan pria yang paling dicintainya, tapi Hermione malah merasa gugup.

Ia sudah seminggu tidak bertemu dengan Draco, meskipun beberapa kali mereka saling berkirim surat ia begitu merindukan pria yang menurut Ron sudah berdiri di depan altar dan terlihat setengah waras.

Hermione tahu Draco pasti sudah hampir gila selama seminggu ini, karena ia juga mengalami hal yang sama. Hermione tidak percaya kalau sebentar lagi, beberapa menit lagi ia akan menikah dengan Draco dan mereka akan menjadi sepasang suami istri dan memulai keluarga mereka sendiri.

"Hermione kau sudah siap?" Ibunya bertanya lagi.

"Mom, berhentilah bertanya pertanyaan yang sama." Hermione mengeluh.

Helena tertawa pelan. Richard kemudian masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Hermione." Ayahnya berseru pelan.

Hermione tersenyum melihat ayahnya. Beberapa malam yang lalu, saat ia keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil minum, ia menemukan ayahnya sedang berlatih berjalan dibantu oleh ibunya.

Ayahnya berlatih diam-diam dengan ibunya, berjalan mulai dari ujung dapur sampai ujung ruang tamu dengan tempo yang mereka latih sendiri. Hermione tidak jadi turun, ia tidak ingin menggangu kedua orangtuanya.

"Dad, kau sudah siap?" Hermione bertanya.

"Tentu saja." Richard berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

Hermione mendapatkan banyak hal dari ayahnya, selain rambut keritingnya tentu saja. Ia dan ayahnya sama-sama bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengekspresikan perasaan mereka –kecuali kemarahan- jika berhubungan dengan kata-kata cinta dan rasa kasih sayang, mereka berdua akan sama-sama canggung.

"Hermione, Mom duluan." Helena mencium pipi Hermione kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu, memberi waktu berdua antara Hermione dan ayahnya.

Hermione berdiri dan menghampiri ayahnya, tiga menit lagi dan Richard akan mengantar anak perempuannya menikah.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu Dad?" Hermione bertanya pelan, tahu ada yang ingin dikatakan ayahnya tapi mungkin terlalu gugup dan canggung untuk melakukannya.

Dulu, saat Hermione akan berangkat ke Hogwarts ayahnya juga seperti itu. Terlihat benar-benar canggung saat ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Saat itu ayahnya kemudian mengatakan isi hatinya, bagaimana ia mengkuatirkan bagaimana Hermione akan hidup disana, bagaimana ia benar-benar tidak ingin membiarkan Hermione pergi karena takut, dan bagaimana ia juga ingin Hermione pergi dan membuktikan kalau ia adalah anak perempuan yang cerdas dan pemberani. Richard kemudian mengatakan kalau ia menyayanginya dan berharap Hermione melakukan yang terbaik dan melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan dan jangan membahayakan dirinya.

"Kau tahu Dad ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Richard bertanya pelan.

Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Richard mengulurkan tangannya. Hermione meraih tangan ayahnya itu.

"Hermione… Miny." Richard memanggil Hermione dengan panggilan kecil yang Hermione bersikeras minta dihentikan saat ia berumur sembilan tahun. "Ugh… Dad tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa." Richard berseru, mencari-cari sapu tangan dari saku jasnya.

Hermione ingin menangis.

"Oh… Anakku, jangan menangis." Richard yang tadinya akan menyapu titik air matanya malah menghapus titik air mata yang muncul di sudut mata Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum, ia mencium pipi ayahnya.

"Aku akan tetap menjadi anak perempuanmu Dad, apapun yang terjadi." Hermione berseru pelan.

Richard mengangguk, tersenyum kemudian mencium kening anak perempuannya itu.

Ia tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi, apa yang dikatakan Hermione benar, Hermione akan tetap menjadi anak perempuannya apapun yang terjadi, meskipun sebentar lagi Hermione akan menikah dan memulai keluarganya sendiri, Hermione akan tetap menjadi anaknya.

 _No matter what._

"Apa kalian masih lama?" Helena berseru dari depan pintu.

Hermione dan Richard tersenyum.

 _"Should we Miny?"_ Richard bertanya, meletakkan lengannya dalam posisi siap untuk dipegang Hermione.

 _"Sure."_ Hermione tersenyum lebar, mengaitkan tangannya di lengan ayahnya.

-To Be Continued-

 **I'm sorry for the late update. Nilaiku jeblok, jadi aku harus berusaha keras di sisa semester ini. Tapi aku akan berusaha keras untuk kalian semua yang sudah mendukung cerita ini.**


	22. Chapter 22

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Hermione Granger and The Hawthorn Book Loft**

 **Chapter 22**

22.

 **Draco Malfoy POV**

"Tenanglah Mate." Blaise berseru.

"Aku tenang bodoh!" Aku hanya bisa menjawabnya kesal.

Blaise tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Aku bertanya lagi.

"Karena kau terlihat seperti _ferret._ " Blaise menjawab.

"Sial."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Hatiku berdebar-debar, berdebar-debar. Benar-benar berdebar-debar. Lebih berdebar-debar daripada saat aku pertama kali mengdatangi toko bukunya, lebih berdebar-debar dari pertama kali aku memeluknya atau menciumnya. Beberapa waktu lagi aku akan menikah dengan Hermione Granger kalian bisa percaya itu?

Perempuan yang sudah ku inginkan semenjak kami berada di tahun ketiga, perempuan yang membuatku berpikir untuk pindah ke sisi terang setiap malam di tahun ke enamku, perempuan yang membuatku menyesali tanda hitam di tanganku selama ini.

Perempuan yang terlihat begitu berani bahkan setelah bibiku yang gila itu menyiksanya, perempuan yang meskipun ia tahu betap buruknya diriku, betapa banyaknya kesalahan yang telah kubuat, betapa buruknya aku membuatnya menderita saat kami kecil, masih dengan tangan dan hati terbuka menerimaku. Terkadang aku kuatir apa aku benar-benar pantas mendapatkannya.

Aku belum memberitahunya tentang ini, dan aku belum mau memberitahunya, mungkin sekitar satu atau dua tahun kami menikah, dan setelah memiliki satu anak, setelah ada sesuatu yang menahannya agar tidak meninggalkanku aku akan memberitahunya. Aku belum punya keberanian untuk memberitahunya kalau aku masih pengecut yang sama.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka ia akan menerimaku, aku juga tidak menyangka ia akan jatuh cinta dan mencintaiku, aku selalu mengira bahwa ia akan mengacungkan tongkatnya kewajahku pada kesempatan pertama.

Saat pertama kali kami bertemu lagi dan ia bahkan menyapaku dengan ramah, kemudian selalu berpikiran terbuka dan sampai akhirnya ia menerima petisiku.

Selama ini, aku selalu menunda-nunda untuk mendatanginya dan mendekatinya karena aku selalu takut akan reaksinya, bagaimana jika ia langsung menyerangku? Bagaimana jika ia memanggil Weasley dan Potter kemudian menyuruh mereka menyerangku? Bagaimana jika ia bahkan tidak ingin bertemu denganku?

Fakta bahwa ia pada akhirnya menerimaku, akan selalu menjadi hal paling kusyukuri seumur hidupku.

Aku mungkin masih orang yang sama, masih seorang pengecut, masih seorang yang jahat, masih seorang yang menganggap orang lain lebih rendah dariku, tapi aku mencintai Hermione, dan ia mencintaiku, jadi kurasa itu sudah cukup.

Aku tidak ingin ia tahu kalau aku masih sama seperti diriku yang dulu.

"Draco, kau baik-baik saja?" Mother bertanya. "Kau ingin minum?" Mother bertanya lagi, sepertinya ia menyadari kalau aku memikirkan sesuatu.

Lucius berdiri dan menarik mother untuk kembali duduk. "Duduklah Cissy."

Aku sesekali melihat ke arah pintu kemudian ke jam tanganku, seharusnya sekitar empat menit lagi. Empat menit lagi dan Hermione Granger akan berjalan ke arahku.

Aku melirik ke arah Blaise yang kerjanya hanya curi-curi pandang ke arah Audrey, ugh, seandainya kami berdua juga bisa menikah di gereja kecil tanpa undangan sebanyak ini. Sayang sekali Mother sudah terlanjur mengambil alih semuanya.

"Draco." Blaise memanggilku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Berhentilah kesal, dan pasang senyumanmu! Satu menit lagi." Blaise memberitahu.

Aku melirik jam tanganku, dan baru akan mulai berhitung mundur saat tiba-tiba piano mulai berdentang.

Aku melihat pintu dibuka lebar-lebar oleh Potter dan Weasley. Semuanya kemudian terasa seperti _slow motion_. Semua orang yang duduk berdiri dan melihat ke arah pintu keluar. Jika masih mungkin, jantungku pasti sudah berdebar lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Hermione dan ayahnya berjalan pelan.

Aku melihat Hermione berdiri di ujung pintu, seperti seorang malaikat, ada cahaya putih terang disekitarnya, aku tidak tahu memang benar-benar ada cahaya putih atau itu hanya khayalanku saja. Sepertinya aku sudah gila.

Aku tidak pernah melihat Hermione lebih cantik dari ini. Ia menggunakan gaun putih yang dipenuhi motif-motif berenda, lengan gaunnya panjang dan sampai di pergelangan tangannya tapi bahunya terbuka, membuatku ingin menggigitnya.

Gaunnya terlihat ketat di bagian atas tapi kemudian mengembang setelah sampai bagian perut sebelum pinggang. Aku menyadari kalau dada Hermione memang membesar, ia sepertinya belum tahu kalau dirinya hamil, aku berusaha tidak tersenyum seperti idiot.

Hermione yang melihat ke arahku, ia juga tersenyum lebar meskipun menitikkan air mata. Biasanya aku akan langsung kuatir begitu melihatnya menangis, tapi aku tahu ia menangis bahagia, aku bisa melihat hal itu dari matanya dan senyumannya.

Aku dan Hermione hanya bertatapan sepanjang Hermione berjalan ke arah altar, aku tidak benar-benar mendengarkan orang-orang disekitarku atau suara piano yang berbunyi indah, aku hanya bisa melihat Hermione.

Saat Hermione dan ayahnya tiba di depan altar dan Richard memberikan tangan Hermione padaku, tangis Hermione pecah.

Richard mencium pipi Hermione lagi sebelum menuju ke tempat duduknya di samping Helena.

Aku menahan diriku agar tidak ikut menangis, tidak ingin terlihat seperti bayi di hari pernikahanku, aku kemudian menaikki empat anak tangga bersama Hermione dan kami sekarang berada tepat berada di depan altar.

 _"I love you."_ Aku berbisik, sebelum upacara pernikahan kami resmi dimulai.

 _"I love you as well."_ Hermione berbisik.

.

Hermione Granger POV

Aku sudah siap berjalan bersama ayahku, sebentar lagi. Hanna dan Lizzy sudah siap di posisi mereka, dan begitu juga Ginny yang entah mengapa punya aura aneh yang sama dengan Harry. Baiklak baik, itu pasti karena mereka baru kembali dari bulan madu, aku mengerti. Semua perempuan yang terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk bercinta pasti memiliki aura seperti Ginny Potter saat ini.

"Hermione kau sudah siap?" Ginny bertanya.

"Berhentilah bertanya pertanyaan itu." aku berseru, mulai kesal, entah sudah berapa orang yang menanyakan hal yang sama padaku hari ini.

Ginny tertawa. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu menikah terlalu megah? Kau jadi gugup sendiri kan?"

Seseorang yang sepertinya petugas hotel memberi kami tanda bahwa dalam hitungan sepuluh pintu akan di buka dan kami akan masuk. Aku mempererat tanganku di lengan Dad.

Sekejap pintu besar di depan kami di buka lebar oleh Harry dan Ron.

Aku tidak pernah melihat tempat seperti ini. Semuanya tertutup oleh kain putih dan sedikit kain berwarna hijau. Aku disambut oleh kamera besar yang melayang merekam pergerakan dan ditampilkan di layar besar di sisi kanan.

Aku ingin tertawa.

Ekspresi wajah Hanna dan Lizzy yang berjalan di depan tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Mereka bahkan membuka mulut mereka begitu lebar tidak sadar bahwa semua orang bisa melihat mereka.

Lizzy bahkan sempat menghentikan langkahnya, untung Hanna segera menyenggolnya dengan lengannya dan tidak menyebabkan masalah. Keduanya berjalan canggung, berusaha menahan ekspresi mereka tapi gagal.

Mereka melihat Draco Malfoy berdiri di depan altar.

Draco berdiri menghadap ke arah pintu dengan Blaise di sampingnya, berdiri dengan begitu tampannya seperti dewa yang di pahat. Ia menggunakan tuxedo berwarna putih dan celana hitam. Ia bahkan menggunakan dasi kupu-kupu.

Aku tersenyum dan seketika Lizzy dan Hanna terlupakan.

Jika bukan karena tanganku yang berada di lengan Dad, pasti aku sudah berlari menghampiri Draco, memeluknya, menciumnya, apapun.

Aku tidak akan bilang aku tidak gugup. Perempuan mana yang tidak gugup di hari pernikahannya? Tapi ketika aku melihat Draco berdiri disana, dengan senyum bodohnya, semuanya hilang, yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah Draco.

.

Normal POV

Ginny nyaris tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia akan mengingat ekspresi wajah kedua sepupu Hermione itu seumur hidupnya.

Awalnya mereka berdua masuk dan berjalan seperti seorang artis terkenal, tersenyum ke arah kanan dan kiri dan pada kamera, tapi kemudian mereka melihat ke depan dan kemudian bertingkah seperti ikan.

Mereka membuka mulut mereka kemudian menutupnya, kemudian membukanya lagi dan menutupnya lagi. Ginny tertawa pelan saat Lizzy bahkan menghentikan langkahnya karena shock melihat wajah Draco.

Ia baru akan mengulurkan kakinya dan menendang perempuan itu agar maju saat Hanna sudah menyenggolnya terlebih dahulu.

Dari pagi, ia dan Ron juga George sudah siap siaga, Hermione memberitahunya bahwa kemungkinan Hanna dan Lizzy akan melakukan sesuatu di hari pernikahan. Jadi Ginny merekrut kedua saudaranya untuk membantunya.

Ginny yang juga sibuk dari pagi tidak benar-benar bisa mengawasi kedua nenek sihir itu jadi ia menyuruh George dan Ron. George yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi merupakan ahli dalam bidang _prank_ tidak akan mungkin bisa dikelabui apapun yang mereka rencanakan.

Beberapa waktu sebelum prosesi perarakan, George melaporkan beberapa temuannya.

Hanna berusaha meletakkan serangga dan semacam bubuk gatal di karangan bunga yang akan dipegang Hermione tapi sudah di amankan Ron.

Mereka berdua juga berusaha menyogok beberapa petugas hotel untuk melakukan sesuatu tapi langsung di tolak oleh semua yang mereka datangi, tentu saja, tidak akan ada yang berani mengacaukan acara pemilik hotel tempat mereka bekerja.

Kemudian sebelum Hermione sampai di ruang tunggunya, Lizzy menyemprotkan cairan aneh yang setelah di cek oleh George bisa menyebabkan iritasi parah pada kulit. George hampir mengutuknya karena kesal dan apa yang dilakukan mereka sudah keterlaluan pada batas ini tapi kemudian berhasil menetralisir apapun yang disemprotkannya tadi dan menunda pembalasan karena memikirkan prosesi pernikahan Hermione yang akan terganggu jika George membalas mereka saat itu juga.

Kesal karena tidak ada satupun rencana mereka yang berhasil, keduanya akhirnya menyerah.

Ginny benar-benar kesal begitu mendengar laporan George, bagian semprotan iritasi itu membuat seluruh wajahnya merah, ia tidak menyangka mereka akan bertindak sejauh itu.

Ginny berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak membuat mereka jatuh terguling-gulin sepanjang perarakan, berusaha tidak mengulurkan tangannya agar tidak menjambak rambut mereka berdua.

Tapi melihat wajah keduanya begitu mereka melihat Draco benar-benar membuatnya puas, meskipun tidak cukup puas untuk tidak menyerangnya beberapa sat lagi. Tapi sepertinya Hermione terlalu fokus pada Draco sehingga tidak begitu mempedulikan kedua sepupunya.

.

Draco harus terus-menerus mengingatkan dirinya agar tidak tersenyum lebar dan menunjukkan giginya seperti idiot. Ia merasa semuanya seperti mimpi, Hermione berdiri di sampingnya, menggenggam tangannya.

Beberapa menit lagi, mereka akan sampai pada puncak upacara, ia dan Hermione akan segera resmi menjadi suami istri dan sepertinya bukan hanya ia yang tidak sabar tapi Hermione juga. Hermione beberapa kali meremas tangannya, dan mereka sesekali mencuri pandang satu sama lain dan tersenyum tulus.

Sekarang tiba bagian dimana mereka akan mengucapkan janji pernikahan mereka yang mereka rancang sendiri.

Draco memutar posisi berdirinya, sekarang ia dan Hermione berhadapan satu sama lain dan berpegangan tangan.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger, Hermione Jean Granger…" Draco bahkan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat mengucapkan nama Hermione. "Saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, di kereta menuju Hogwarts, aku berseru dalam hatiku _wah…cantik sekali._ Tapi kemudian kita sama-sama tahu betapa buruknya aku memperlakukanmu selama kita bersekolah. Aku tidak pernah menyangka, saat pertama kali aku datang ke toko bukumu kau akan menyambutku dengan senyuman dengan mudahnya memaafkanku, menunjukkan kalau kau orang yang begitu baik, perempuan yang begitu pemaaf dan berhati besar, ketika akhirnya kau menerima perasaanku dan menerima lamaranku, kau tidak akan pernah tahu betapa bahagianya diriku." Draco tersenyum lebar, diiringi senyuman semua hadirin.

"Hermione, aku ingin kau dan seluruh dunia tahu kalau aku mencintaimu, kalau mulai dari detik ini aku akan melindungimu dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuatmu bahagia apapun yang terjadi."

Hermione tersenyum lebar. Mempererat tangannya di tangan Draco

"Kita semua tahu betapa menyebalkannya kau saat masih kecil." Hermione memulai. Semua undangan yang mengenal mereka dari kecil tertawa, termasuk Blaise yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Draco. "Kau selalu meledekku karena rambut dan gigiku." Hermione tertawa, Draco juga.

"Tapi kemudian kau datang padaku dan mendekatiku, mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku dan ingin aku jadi istrimu." Semua orang tertawa lagi. "Apa kau tahu betapa mencurigakannya kau saat itu? Tapi kemudian kau menunjukkan padaku kalau kau bersungguh-sungguh dan dalam proses itu aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Draco, Draco Malfoy, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, aku tahu kau mencintaiku dan aku juga mencintaimu, dengan segenap hatiku, jiwaku, dan akal budiku, aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia, mulai detik ini kita akan memulai semuanya bersama, dan aku ingin kau selalu berada di dekatku, melalui semuanya bersama."

Hermione dan Draco tersenyum satu sama lain seperti idiot membuat semua orang ikut tersenyum ke arah mereka.

 _"Do you Draco Abraxas Malfoy, accept Hermione Jean Granger as your lifemate and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for her in times of need, to soothe her in times of pain, and to support her in all endeavors, big and small?"_

 _"I do."_ Draco memegang tangan Hermione erat.

 _"Do you Hermione Jean Granger, accept Draco Abraxas Malfoy as your lifemate and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for him in times of need, to soothe him in times of pain, and to support him in all endeavors, big and small?"_

 _"I do."_ Hermione meneteskan air mata.

Draco kemudian menyelipkan cincin ke jari Hermione, dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

 _"And now, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."_

Hermione tersenyum dan menangis bahagia ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis dan benar-benar bersyukur bahwa make-up-nya anti luntur. Draco membuka tudung putih yang menutupi wajah _istri-_ nya dan mencium Hermione dengan cepat dan penuh cinta. Saat Hermione mengulurkan tangannya dan meremas lengan Draco, ia tahu mereka harus berhenti sebelum tidak bisa berhenti.

Draco menarik bibirnya. Tersenyum lebar seperti Idiot.

.

"Berhentilah tersenyum." Hermione mencubit lengan suaminya. Suaminya. Mereka berdua berdansa di tengah ballroom yang dirancang untuk resepsi.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti tersenyum?" Draco bertanya, ia tidak ingin berhenti tersenyum.

"Tidak." Hermione meletakkan kepalanya di dada Draco, tersenyum.

Setelah berdansa beberapa waktu, beberapa pasangan lain mulai bermunculan di sekitar mereka, kemudian ayah Hermione tidak lama datang dan berdansa dengan Hermione, sementara Draco berdansa dengan ibunya.

"Kenapa Dad diam saja?" Hermione bertanya saat ayahnya tidak bicara apa-apa selama mereka berdansa.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kubicarakan." Richard bicara jujur, ia tidak baik dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Hmm.." Hermione berpikir. "Apa Dad senang?" Hermione bertanya.

"Well, yah, kurasa aku cukup senang." Richard memberitahu.

Hermione tersenyum. "Apa Dad sedih?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Richard menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum sedih. "Miny. Aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai anak kecil, meskipun kau tumbuh besar dan mengalami semua masalah-masalah orang dewasa, aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai anak kecil. Tapi kemudian sekarang kau sudah menikah dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini." Richard berseru.

Hermione berkaca-kaca. Ia kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Jadi cepatlah lahirkan anak perempuan yang bisa menggantikan posisimu." Richard berseru. Hermione tahu itu bukan maksud ayahnya, ia tahu tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisinya di hati ayahnya.

Ia mungkin bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan ayahnya, selama ini ayahnya yang membesarkannya tapi kemudian sekarang nama belakangnya bahkan bukan lagi Granger.

 _"I love you dad."_ Hermione berseru, memeluk ayahnya erat.

Kemudian Hermione berdansa dengan Lucius dan Draco dengan Helena.

"Hermione." Lucius berseru pelan saat ia mulai berdansa dengan Hermione. "Aku tahu kita belum banyak bicara dan belum terlalu dekat, tapi aku senang kau menjadi menantuku, dan semoga kita bisa menjadi dekat." Lucius berseru dan wajahnya seketika merah.

Hermione tersenyum. "Terimakasih sudah menerimaku Mr. Malf... ugh maksudku Lucius." Hermione memberitahu.

Lucius tersenyum lagi. "Terimakasih sudah menerima Draco."

.

"Kenapa kau terus menerus melihat ke arah Hermione dan ayahmu?" Helena bertanya pada Draco.

"Ugh…" Draco bingung harus menjawab apa, ia tidak mungkin menjawab karena ia takut ayahnya melakukan sesuatu

"Berhentilah melirik mereka, aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Helena berseru, tiba-tiba menjadi serius. "Draco, aku ingin kau memanggilku Mom dan memanggil Richard Dad." Helena memberitahu. Setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan Narcissa, ia tahu kalau Draco tidak begitu dekat dengan kedua orangtuanya, ia mungkin cukup dekat dengan ibunya, tapi tidak cukup dekat seperti Hermione dan kedua orangtuanya.

Jadi Helena ingin Draco menganggap ia dan Richard sebagai orangtuanya juga.

Draco tersenyum. "Sure, Mom."

Helena tersenyum. "Dan tolonglah, sering-sering ajak Hermione mengunjungi kami." Helena memberitahu lagi.

Draco berjanji akan sering-sering mengunjungi kedua orangtua Hermione.

.

"Apa lagi yang kau rencanakan?" Ginny bertanya. Ia duduk disamping Hanna dan Lizzy, bahkan merangkulkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Lizzy sementara George duduk di sisi lainnya dan merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Hanna.

Hanna dan Lizzy berusaha menjaga ekspresi mereka, dari tadi keduanya sedang membicarakan bagaimana membalas Hermione atas sesuatu yang tidak dilakukannya. Mereka benar-benar kesal melihat Hermione berdansa dengan bahagiannya dengan Draco, kemudian ayahnya, kemudian Lucius, kemudian Harry, Ron, dan teman-temannya yang lain.

Mereka tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi mereka benar-benar iri pada Hermione.

"Aku dan George berencana membalas kalian, benar-benar membalas kalian sampai-sampai kalian tidak bisa tidur selama bermalam-malam, tapi aku tidak ingin membuat masalah di hari pernikahan sahabatku." Ginny memberitahu, nadanya tenang dan ramah tapi justru membuat Hanna dan Lizzy ketakutan.

"Aku dan Ginny benar-benar ingin membuat kalian menderita, bukan hanya karena apa yang telah kalian lakukan hari ini atau beberapa minggu belakangan ini, tapi atas semua yang telah kalian lakukan selama ini pada Hermione." George berseru, ia bahkan tertawa dan membuat Hanna dan Lizzy merinding.

"Tapi, teman kami di sana, sepupu kalian, mengatakan pada kami bahwa bagaimanapun juga kalian adalah sepupunya, bagaimanapun buruknya perlakuan kalian berdua padanya kalian berdua tetap sepupunya." Ginny memberitahu.

"Jadi kali ini kami akan melepaskan kalian." George memberitahu.

"Tapi jika kalian berani melakukan sesuatu pada Hermione, maka aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan kalian." Ginny berseru dingin kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan Hanna dan Lizzy, mencari suaminya.

George juga berdiri, ia melihat Hanna dan Lizzy kemudian tertawa. "Kenapa wajah kalian terlihat seperti baru melihat hantu? Nikmati pestanya!" George berseru seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan saat Blaise selesai mengucapkan pidatonya sebagai _Best Man._ Kemudian jamuan makan dimulai sebelum Hermione dan Draco pergi ke tempat mereka bulan madu.

Draco yang sedang duduk sambil mengobrol dengan Richard tiba-tiba melihat kedua sepupu Hermione berjalan ke arah mejanya.

Draco seketika membalikkan badannya dan memberitahu Hermione kalau kedua sepupunya datang.

"Hermione, apa kami bisa bicara denganmu sebentar?" Hanna bertanya.

Hermione melihat Draco sebentar. "Well, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Hermione bertanya.

"Bisakah kita bicara privat?" Lizzy bertanya.

"Sure." Hermione berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku ikut denganmu." Draco ikut berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Hermione. "Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan dengan istriku maka aku harus tahu." Draco memberitahu Lizzy dan Hanna.

Lizzy dan Hanna melirik satu sama lain, mereka ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada Hermione dan jika Draco ikut serta maka pembicaraan mereka tidak akan berjalan lancar.

Hermione bisa melihatnya di mata kedua sepupunya, maka ia menggenggam tangan Draco. "Tidak apa, kami hanya sebentar." Hermione memberitahu.

Hermione kemudian berjalan ke ruangan lain bersama Hanna dan Lizzy, Draco ingin kuatir tapi ia tahu tidak akan ada yang terjadi dengan istrinya, tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka dan menunggu di depan ruangan.

"Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Hermione bertanya, terdengar tidak begitu bersahabat, apalagi setelah diceritakan apa yang terjadi oleh Ginny.

"Kau sengaja ingin membuat kami malu kan?" Hanna bertanya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia menggeleng sendiri, ia sempat berpikir kalau mungkin kedua sepupunya ingin minta maaf, tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Kau sengaja tidak memberitahu kami kalau Draco memiliki wajah yang tampan, kau sengaja ingin membuat kami terlihat seperti orang bodoh kan?" Lizzy menuduh sembarangan.

"Kalian yang langsung menarik kesimpulan sendiri, kalian yang langsung mengasumsikan kalau Draco memiliki wajah yang jelek." Hermione berseru, berharap kedua sepupunya berhenti dan mulai menggunakan otak mereka.

Hanna kehilangan kata-katanya. "Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan kami, dengan wajahmu dan tubuhmu yang pas-pasan, tentu saja kami tidak menyangka kau berhasil mendapatkan pria seperti Draco." Hanna berseru tidak terima.

Hermione menarik nafasnya. "Sampai kapan kalian akan terus bertindak seperti ini? Kalau kalian ingin menganggap diri kalian lebih cantik dan lebih baik dariku maka tidak masalah, tapi kenapa kalian berdua terus melakukan hal buruk padaku? Selalu berusaha membuatku terkena masalah? Aku bahkan tidak pernah membalas kalian, aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada kalian, tapi kenapa kalian selalu membenciku?" Hermione kesal sekali, ia bahkan hampir menangis karena terlalu emosi.

Hanna tertawa. "Kau berani bertanya apa salahmu pada kami?" Hanna mengendus menghina. "Tentu saja karena kau terlalu jelek, rambutmu seperti sapu ijuk yang dikeriting, gigimu besar seperti berang-berang, apa kau tahu betapa malunya kami karena memiliki sepupu sepertimu?"

"Ah…" Lizzy tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Kau dan kedua orangtuamu hanya terus-menerus membanggakan otakmu, kau pintar tapi kemudian apa? Kau bisa masuk sekolah khusus tapi kemudian apa? Apa kau pikir kau bisa hidup hanya dengan otakmu? Kau kemudian membuka toko buku sendiri dan kedua orangtuamu dengan bangganya memamerkan hal itu? Kau begitu menjijikan Hermione!" Lizzy menambahkan.

Hermione menitikkan air matanya, ia benar-benar kesal dan perkataan kedua sepupunya benar-benar membuatnya sakit hati.

"Kenapa kalian beitu membenciku? Kalian bahkan melakukan banyak hal buruk pada hari pernikahanku dan masih menyalahkanku, apakah dengan membuatku menderita selama ini belum cukup? Berhentilah! Dewasalah sedikit!" Hermione berseru kesal, menghapus titik air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Draco tiba-tiba masuk, tidak tahan lagi mendengar istrinya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kalian berdua begitu menjijikkan." Draco berseru, berjalan menghampiri Hermione, menggenggam tangannya dan menghapus air matanya.

Draco kemudian melihat ke arah kedua sepupu Hermione. "Berani-beraninya kalian melakukan ini pada Hermione, kalian berdua yang salah, kalian berdua yang jahat, tapi dengan mudahnya kalian menyalahkan Hermione! Kalian pikir kalian lebih cantik dari istriku?" Draco bertanya kesal.

Hermione merasakan hatinya bergetar saat Draco menyebutnya sebagai istrinya.

"Kalian menjijikkan! Kalian menganggap diri kalian cantik? Apa kalian tidak punya kaca dirumah? Kalian pasti sudah buta!" Draco berseru. "Apa kalian pikir akan ada pria yang menginginkan kalian?"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Ginny juga Harry masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ginny melihat Draco sedang memarahi kedua nenek sihir itu dan Hermione yang sepertinya habis menangis.

"Kalian lagi! Kalian lagi!" Ginny berseru kesal. Ia baru akan menggapai tas kecilnya untuk mengeluarkan tongkatnya saat Harry menahannya.

"Urrghhh!" Ginny benar-benar kesal karena tidak bisa menyihir kedua perempuan itu. Ia baru akan bergerak ke arah mereka berdua dan menjambak rambut mereka saat Harry lagi-lagi menahannya.

"Aku sudah melepaskan kalian tadi karena kupikir kalian akan berhenti!" Ginny berseru kesal. "Tapi ternyata kalian masih tidak punya pikiran!" Ginny berteriak kesal, suaranya pasti terdengar sampai keluar.

"Siapa kau!" Lizzy melawan. "Apa kau pikir kau bisa menakutiku? Apa kau pikir aku takut?" Lizzy berseru kesal.

"Arrrggghhhh!" Ginny berseru kesal. "Harry! Panggil petugas keamanan! Usir mereka berdua!" Ginny berseru.

"Potter, istrimu benar! Panggil petugas keamanan!" Draco berseru, setuju dengan Ginny. "Aku tidak ingin dua tikus ini menghancurkan acara pernikahanku!"

.

"Hah…" Draco menghela nafasnya, ia berbaring di kasur besar di cottage mewah miliknya yang berada di sebuah pulau di daerah tropis.

Ia dan Hermione sampai beberapa menit yang lalu dengan portkey. Hermione sedang sibuk berkeliling cottage sementara ia sedang melepas penatnya. Setelah resepsi pernikahan mereka selesai, keduanya langsung menuju ke pulau ini.

Draco memikirkan matang-matang kemana mereka harus pergi bulan madu, dan tempat inilah yang dipikirkannya.

"Draco…" Hermione memanggil namanya dari luar kamar.

" _I'm here._ " Draco berseru. Hermione memasuki kamar dan kemudian berbaring disamping Draco.

"Hua…aku lelah sekali." Hermione meregangkan tubuhnya.

Draco menarik Hermione kepelukkannya. "Tidurlah." Draco memberitahu.

"Maaf." Hermione tiba-tiba memberitahu.

"Maaf?" Draco tidak mengerti. "Maaf untuk apa?" Draco bertanya.

"Kedua sepupuku membuat masalah di pernikahan kita." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco tertawa pelan. "Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan mereka terus." Draco memberitahu. Kedua sepupu Hermione di bawa keluar oleh keamanan hotel, kemudian mengamuk dan meronta-ronta seperti anjing terkena rabies. Draco dan Ginny tertawa-tawa sementara Hermion merasa tidak enak.

Meskipun sempat menimbulkan keributan untuk beberapa saat tapi Blaise dengan cepat dan hebatnya mengendalikan suasana. Ia berdiri di panggung kecil dan dengan mudahnya membuat semua tamu fokus padanya melupakan kedua sepupu Hermione yang menyebalkan itu.

"Harusnya Potter membiarkan istrinya mengutuk mereka." Draco berseru. Hermione tertawa.

"Aku berharap suatu saat mereka mau berubah dan paling tidak minta maaf padaku." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco hanya bisa menggeleng. "Kenapa istriku baik sekali?" Draco bertanya sambil bercanda.

Wajah Hermione memerah mendengar Draco memanggilnya istri.

"Draco, berapa lama kita akan disini?" Hermione bertanya.

"Well, aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi kita bisa menghabiskan waktu dua minggu atau lebih, apa ada tempat lain yang ingin kau kunjungi?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione berpikir sebentar. "Kurasa dua minggu terlalu lama."

"Ah…" Draco mengeluh seperti anak kecil.

Hermione tertawa. "Baiklah, dua minggu. Dua minggu kemudian kita kembali dan menghabiskan tahun baru bersama keluarga kita. Bagaimana?"

 _"Cool."_ Draco setuju.

"Well, baiklah, kalau begitu aku mandi dulu dan kita bisa tidur." Hermione berseru lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukkan Draco kemudian menuju ke kamar mandi.

Draco menahan erangannya, sepertinya memang Hermione terlalu lelah dan mereka tidak akan melakukannya hari ini. Draco bangun kemudian menuju kamar mandi lain.

.

Hermione berdebar-debar. Ia sekarang sudah resmi menjadi istri Draco, secara teori harusnya mereka menghabiskan malam pertama mereka. Hermione tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya berdebar-debar, padahal ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya ia akan melakukannya dengan Draco.

Hermione sudah selesai mandi, dan ia bisa mendengar kalau Draco juga sudah selesai mandi dan mungkin sudah berada di kamar.

Hermione melihat gaun tidur yang ada di depannya, ia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sihir kemudian melipat lagi gaun itu dan melilitkan handuk di tubuhnya.

Hermione menarik nafasnya, lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi.

.

Draco memakai piyama satinnya dan mengambil salah satu buku Hermione yang ada di tasnya untuk dibaca sebelum tidur _,_ ia baru akan mulai membaca saat kehamilan Hermione terlintas di pikirannya.

Draco tiba-tiba berpikir, haruskah ia memberitahu Hermione?

Pintu kamar mandi dibuka, dan Hermione keluar darisana.

"Draco." Hermione berseru pelan, ia berjalan ke arah Draco yang hanya bisa menganga melihat istrinya hanya dibalut sehelai handuk.

"Hermione." Draco menemukan suaranya, ia kemudian bergeser ke ujung kasur dan menarik Hermione duduk disampingnya.

Draco bisa melihat wajah Hermione yang memerah, pipinya dan bahkan leher juga bagian atasnya memerah, entah karena udara atau karena ia malu.

"Uh…" Hermione berseru. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, aku gugup." Hermione berkata jujur. Draco tertawa pelan.

"Hermione, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan." Draco berseru, menggenggam tangan Hermione.

"Apa?" Hermione bertanya.

"Hermione kau hamil." Draco berseru cepat.

Mata Hermione membesar, mulutnya terbuka. "Apa?" Hermione bertanya dengan suara melengking.

Draco menggenggam kedua tangan Hermione. "Aku melihatnya di pohon keluarga kami, kau hamil, tapi belum ada yang tahu, dan aku memastikan tidak ada yang tahu." Draco memberitahu, takut Hermione memberi respon negatif.

"Benarkah?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco mengangguk. "Apa kau tahu mantra yang bisa mengetes kehamilan?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk, wajahnya masih terlihat bingung. "Benarkah?" Hermione bertanya, melihat ke arah perutnya.

Draco mengangguk lagi. Hermione kemudian berdiri dan masuk lagi ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil tongkatnya. Draco baru akan kuatir saat istrinya keluar lagi dan memegang tongkatnya lalu berjalan cepat dan duduk disampingnya lagi.

Hermione menarik nafasnya. "Draco, aku akan menggumamkan mantranya, jika aku memang benar hamil, maka aku akan tahu dengan sendirinya, begitulah yang kubaca, tidak ada tanda khusus tapi aku akan langsung tahu." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco mengangguk. Hermione menggumamkan mantranya dan mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah perutnya. Ekspresinya tidak bisa dibaca.

"Draco." Hermione berseru.

"Draco…." Hermione berteriak senang kemudian melompat kepelukkan suaminya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Draco.

"Hermione." Draco tersenyum lebar, memeluk istrinya, senang bahwa ternyata Hermione merespon dengan baik akan kehamilannya.

"Draco… _I'm prenant."_ Hermione berseru senang, mempererat pelukkannya pada Draco.

" _You are._ " Draco tertawa.

Hermione menarik dirinya sedikit dan melihat wajah Draco, kemudian tertawa. "Apa kau tahu? Biasanya istrilah yang memberitahu suaminya bahwa ia hamil, bukan sebaliknya."

Draco tertawa, tangannya melingkar di pinggang Hermione. "Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tidak mungkin bisa menyimpan kabar ini." Draco memberitahu. "Apa kau senang?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk, ia mencium bibir Draco penuh.

"Oh iya, Hermione, jika kau ingin tidur, kenapa kau keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk?" Draco bertanya, tangannya menggapai ke ujung kaitan handuk Hermione.

"Uhmm…" Hermione memerah lagi.

Draco tertawa, ia menarik kaitan handuk Hermione. "Istriku, istriku yang cantik, yang sedang mengandung anak pertamaku. _Let's make love!_ " Draco mencium Hermione penuh cinta.

-To Be Continued-

 **Epilogue Left Guys, wait for me a little longer.**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	23. Chapter 23

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Hermione Granger and The Hawthorn Book Loft**

 **Chapter 23**

23.

 **Cassiopea Aurora Malfoy POV**

Ugh. Mummy dan Daddy bertengkar lagi. Karena mereka bertengkar, Daddy sekarang menginvasi kasurku, padahal kakinya bahkan menggantung dari ujung kasur, aku tahu rasanya pasti tidak nyaman, kami berdesakan seperti ikan tuna dalam kaleng.

Aku sudah memberitahu Daddy kalau sofa di ruang tamu lebih luas untuknya sendiri daripada kasurku untuk kami berdua, kamar tamu bahkan kosong melompong dan ia bisa tidur sepuasnya disana, tapi ia tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku.

Aku bahkan sering kali mencoba kabur dan tidur di sana, meninggalkan Daddy di kasurku, tapi Daddy selalu menahan tanganku dan berkata aku harus tidur di kasurku, padahal aku tahu ia hanya tidak ingin tidur sendirian. Aku sudah menyarankan agar kami berdua tidur di kamar tamu, kasurnya lebih besar dan lebih nyaman, tapi ia juga selalu menolak.

Tentu saja biasanya sekitar jam sebelas malam, Mommy akan masuk ke kamarku, mengira aku sudah tidur lalu membangunkan Daddy dan mengajaknya kembali ke kamar, kemudian saat aku ingin turun untuk minum dan melewati kamar mereka, mereka akan mengeluarkan suara aneh dari kamarnya.

Tapi anehnya ini sudah nyaris pukul dua belas malam dan Mommy juga belum datang ke kamarku. Aku belum bisa tidur selama Daddy masih menggencetku, dan padahal aku ada janji dengan Albus besok pagi untuk bersepeda bersama, haruskah aku ke kamar Mommy dan memangilnya agar dia memanggil Daddy? Mungkin Mommy ketiduran.

Aku baru akan bangun dan menuju ke kamar Mommy saat Daddy memelukku.

"Cassie, kau mau kemana?" Daddy bertanya.

"Aku mau panggil Mommy."

"Mommy sedang marah, jangan ganggu dia." Daddy berkata, aku bisa mendengar suara kantuknya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur jika Daddy masih tidur disini, terlalu sempit." Aku memberitahu.

Daddy menghela nafasnya dan melepaskan pelukkannya. "Kenapa Mommy-mu belum juga menjemput Daddy disini?" Daddy bertanya.

Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Mungkin kali ini Daddy membuat kesalahan besar, apa yang Daddy lakukan?" Aku bertanya ingin tahu.

" _Well, Nothing special._ " Daddy menjawab sambil lalu. "Daddy hanya meledek rambut Mommy, kemudian sengaja tidak menghabiskan sayur yang Mommy masak untuk makan malam."

"Hmm." Aku berpikir sebentar, tidak ada yang spesial memang, hanya kelakuan jahil Daddy seperti biasa, lalu kenapa Mommy belum juga masuk kesini dan menjemputnya. "Daddy, apa Daddy yakin hanya itu? Tidak ada yang lain? Apa Daddy tidak melupakan sesuatu?" Aku bertanya, seingatku, terakhir kali Mommy benar-benar marah karena Daddy lupa akan tanggal pernikahan mereka, eh, apa tanggal pertunangan mereka? atau tanggal pertama kali mereka tinggal bersama? Aku tidak yakin, Daddy terlalu sering lupa tanggal.

Daddy menggeleng. "Hari ulangtahun jelas bukan, peringatan pernikahan juga bukan, pertunangan juga bukan…" Daddy berpikir keras.

Aku juga berpikir keras.

"Apa ada kesalahan lain yang Dad lakukan? Aku cukup yakin tidak ada tanggal yang kita lewatkan." Aku bertanya.

Daddy menggeleng.

Aku menghela nafasku. "Apakah aku harus mengantar Daddy ke kamar?" Aku bertanya.

Daddy mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku ambil naga-ku dulu." Aku mengambil Chester, boneka naga-ku yang tadi kuletakkan di kasurnya di bawah kasurku. "Chester, apa kau sudah tidur? Kau harus menemaniku mengantar Daddy kekamarnya."

Aku membangunkan Chester, kemudian membawa Chester ke kamar Mommy, Aku memeluk Chester dengan tangan kiriku dan menarik Daddy dengan tangan kananku.

Aku, Daddy, dan Chester berdiri di depan kamar Mommy yang juga adalah kamar Daddy. Aku mengetuk pintu, karena aku tahu Chester terlalu malu untuk melakukannya dan Daddy terlalu takut untuk melakukannya.

"Mommy." Aku berseru sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Cassie?" Aku mendengar Mommy berseru dari dalam, tidak lama ia membuka pintu dan kaget melihat kami bertiga.

"Mommy, aku dan Chester datang untuk mengantar Daddy." Aku memberitahu Mommy.

"Daddy tidak boleh tidur disini." Mommy memberitahu, melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Tapi Mommy, aku tidak bisa tidur jika Daddy dikasurku, terlalu sempit." Aku mulai kesal.

"Kalau begitu antar Daddy ke kamar tamu." Mommy masih berkata ketus, tidak mau melihat ke arah Daddy yang sepertinya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Daddy terlihat seperti ingin menahan tawanya, memangnya ada yang lucu?

"Mommy, kau tahu kan kalau Daddy tidak bisa tidur sendirian. Dan aku tidak mau meminjamkan Chester, ayolah Mommy, biarkan Daddy masuk, aku sudah mengantuk dan aku harus bersepeda bersama Albus besok pagi." Aku merajuk dan mengeluarkan nada yang aku tahu akan membuat Mommy luluh.

Mommy menghela nafasnya, ia berlutut dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahuku. "Cassie, maafkan Mommy, kau harus tidur sekarang dan Mommy akan membangunkanmu besok pagi untuk bersiap-siap." Mommy mencium keningku kemudian kedua pipiku kemudian hidungku. "Kau bisa ke kamarmu sendiri?" Mommy bertanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku dan Chester tidur dulu. Selamat malam Mommy, selamat malam Daddy." Aku menarik lengan Daddy agar ia membungkuk dan aku mencium pipinya lalu berjalan ke arah kamarku.

Daddy selalu bertindak kekanak-kanakkan, dan Mommy juga tidak kalah. Terkadang Mommy mengeluh dan berkata bahwa ia merasa seperti punya dua anak, padahal akulah yang seharusnya mengeluh seperti itu. Terkadang aku merasa kalau mereka berdualah yang merupakan anakku, bukan sebaliknya.

Aku mengangat bahuku, mematikan lampu kamarku dan menyalakan lampu meja kemudian menidurkan Chester lagi lalu tidur.

.

Aku terbangun karena mencium bau sarapan yang dibuat Mommy, aku segera bangun dan melipat selimutku, kemudian mengecek apa Chester masih tidur atau sudah bangun, ia masih tidur dan sebaiknya aku tidak mengganggunya, kalian tahu kan naga kalau marah bisa menyemburkan api?

Aku baru akan membuka tirai jendela kamarku saat pintu kamarku dibuka.

"Cassie kau sudah bangun?" Daddy bertanya.

Aku mengangguk, Daddy kemudian membantuku membuka tirai jendela lainnya.

"Apa Mommy dan Daddy sudah baikkan?" Aku bertanya.

Daddy tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja."

"Karena kalian sudah berbaikan maka Daddy harus menggendongku ke bawah." Aku berseru, mengulurkan kedua tanganku minta digendong.

Daddy tertawa. "Cassie… _my sweet_ Cassie." Daddy berseru, ia mencium keningku kemudian menggendongku ke bawah. Ia menurunkanku di dekat meja makan, dan kemudian membantuku duduk di meja makan, memasang serbetku dan menuangkan susu di gelas naga-ku.

"Cassie, kau sudah bangun? Minum dulu susumu, sebentar lagi sarapan siap." Mommy berseru sambil membalikkan pancake di pancinya, Daddy berjalan ke arahnya dan mencium pipi Mommy pelan sambil mengambil gelas kopinya.

Aku tersenyum, mereka sudah baikkan sepertinya, yah well tentu saja, paling lama mereka bertengkar adalah lima jam, dan sepertinya belum pernah lebih lama dari itu.

Daddy meletakkan piring di meja dan membantuku memasang serbet makanku, ia mencium kepalaku kemudian duduk di kursinya dan kami duduk tenang menunggu Mommy selesai makan.

"Mommy, kemarin kenapa Mommy marahnya lama? Memangnya Daddy melakukan apa?" Aku bertanya.

Mommy diam saja dan tidak menjawab.

Daddy tertawa. "Cassie…" Daddy membersihkan tenggorokkannya, sepertinya ia yang menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau tahu kan kalau keluargar-keluarga lain banyak yang memiliki lebih dari satu anak di keluarga mereka?" Daddy memulai.

Aku mengangguk "Seperti James dan Albus? Atau Rose dan Hugo?" Aku bertanya.

Daddy mengangguk. "Betul sekali, oh Cassie bagaimana mungkin kau begitu pintar?" Daddy tertawa. "Apa kau sudah siap menjadi seorang kakak?"

Aku berpikir. "Hmm… kurasa tidak buruk, tapi aku ingin adik perempuan."

Daddy mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa harus perempuan?" Daddy bertanya.

"Karena sepertinya punya adik laki-laki tidak begitu menyenangkan. James dan Albus selalu bertengkar, begitu juga dengan Rose dan Hugo, tapi Rose dan aku tidak pernah bertengkar, dan Rose bilang ia berharap punya adik perempuan saja, jadi kesimpulannya adalah aku tidak ingin punya adik laki-laki."

Daddy tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Cassie, ketika orang tua memutuskan untuk punya anak, mereka tidak bisa menentukan apakah anak itu laki-laki atau perempuan."

"Benarkah?" Aku bertanya kecewa.

Daddy mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa saja punya adik laki-laki?"

Daddy mengangguk lagi.

"Yah well, tidak masalah, aku bisa mengajarinya agar tidak menjadi adik yang menyebalkan seperti Hugo dan Albus."

Daddy tertawa lagi, kali ini Mommy ikut tertawa. Aku melihat Mommy yang sudah selesai memasak dan berjalan ke arah kami dengan piring penuh pancake.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mari kita sarapan." Mommy duduk di kursinya dan meletakkan pancake di piringku dan piring Daddy.

"Lalu apa hubungannya aku akan punya adik dengan pertengkaran Daddy dan Mommy tadi malam?" aku bertanya, memasukkan potongan besar pancake ke mulutku.

.

 **Normal POV**

"Granger…" Draco mengerang saat Hermione terus-menerus bergerak dan mendesah, ia menutup matanya dan rambutnya terurai menutupi wajahnya seperti tirai, Draco tahu Hermione sudah dekat, benar-benar dekat.

"Ugh…" Draco meletakkan kedua tangannya di punggung Hermione dan membalikkan tubuhnya, mendorongnya agar berbaring di kasur dan mendorong ke dalam sekuat tenaga.

"Draco… Draco…Ahhhhhhh…" Hermione menggigit bahunya dan meredam teriakannya.

Draco mengeluarkan nafas yang ia tahan beberapa waktu, dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Hermione.

"Jam berapa Cassie akan kembali?" Draco bertanya.

"Entahlah, seharusnya sebelum makan siang." Hermione menjawab masih terengah-engah.

Draco dan Hermione tidak menjelaskan kenapa kami bertengkar kemarin malam, bagaimana mungkin sepasang orangtua menjelaskan pada anak mereka yang baru berumur empat tahun kalau ibunya marah karena sedang hamil dan hormonnya menguasainya.

Hermione baru memberitahu Draco kalau ia hamil tadi malam setelah mereka bercinta dan membuat Draco tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi setelah itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menahan dirinya begitu tahu kalau istrinya hamil, lagi?

"Granger, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Draco bertanya.

"Hmm…" Hermione mengangguk dan memeluk Draco, menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk suaminya.

Mereka masih tinggal di rumah Hermione seperti janji Draco, meskipun selama lima tahun ini ada beberapa perubahan yang mereka buat, tadinya hanya ada dua kamar tidur, tapi setelah Cassie lahir mereka merenovasi dan menambahkan satu kamar tidur lainnya dan memperbesar beberapa ruangan.

Tentu saja Lucius terus-menerus memaksa mereka pindah ke manor atau paling tidak mencari tempat yang lebih besar, tapi Draco menolak. Draco sudah terlanjur mencintai rumah Hermione, rumah mereka.

Draco tahu Hermione tidak tahu kalau ia bahkan lebih mencintai rumah itu dari pada Hermione mencintai rumahnya. Ia bahkan sudah merencanakan beberapa renovasi lagi setelah mendengar kalau Hermione hamil lagi. Ia berencana membuat rumah ini menjadi bertingkat, dan ia akan membujuk orang orang yang tinggal di samping rumah mereka untuk menjual rumahnya dan Draco akan memperluas rumah mereka.

Hermione tidak perlu tahu, nanti saja kalau rencananya sudah siap di eksekusi.

"Hermione." Draco berseru.

"Hmm?"

"Haruskah kita mengundang orang-orang untuk makan malam?" Draco bertanya, tentu saja mereka harus memberitahu kabar gembira ini pada orang-orang disekitar mereka.

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin." Hermione memberitahu.

"Tidak harus hari ini atau besok, minggu depan atau beberapa minggu lagi tidak masalah." Draco memberitahu.

"Well, akan kupikir-pikir dulu." Hermione bangkit dari kasur mereka, mengikat rambutnya lalu memakai pakaiannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Draco bertanya, mengeluh seperti anak kecil.

"Aku harus membuat makan siang, sebentar lagi Cassie akan pulang." Hermione memberitahu. "Draco, apa es krim masih ada?" Hermione bertanya.

"Sudah habis." Draco menjawab kesal.

"Ah, sayang sekali." Hermione menyeringai, benar-benar mengerti tempramen suaminya yang seperti anak-anak. "Cassie pasti lelah bermain seharian, ia pasti kepanasan, berkeringat. _Oh, my Baby,_ seandainya Mommy masih punya es krim." Hermione berseru sedih, mengambil tongkatnya lalu pergi keluar kamar.

Draco mengendus menghina. "Ugh." Ia mengeluh lalu memakai pakaiannya, Cassie pasti lelah, ia pasti kepanasan, berkeringat, _aku harus membelikannya es krim._ Draco berpikir.

Hermione terkikik-kikik saat Draco keluar dari kamar kemudian menggunakan saluran floo dan menyebutkan Diagon Alley.

 _Daughter's Fool._ Hermione memasak makan siang mereka sambil tertawa-tawa sendiri Draco mungkin bisa bertindak sesuka hatinya, marah-marah, emosi, meledak-ledak, bertingkah seperti anak kecil, egois, apapun. Ia bisa melakukan semua hal kecuali menolak permintaan Cassie.

Cassie adalah kesayangan ayahnya, Draco akan melakukan apapun demi Cassie, termasuk pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk memberi sekotak es krim untuk anak perempuannya yang pasti kelelahan dan kepanasan.

Draco sudah melakukan banyak hal bodoh yang belum pernah dilakukannya selama ini untuk anak mereka itu.

 _Saat itu Cassie baru berumur satu tahun ia demam, Hermione juga. Hermione berbaring seharian, ia terlalu pusing untuk melakukan sesuatu dan demamnya tinggi. Hermione tidak pergi ke toko bukunya, Draco juga memutuskan untuk tinggal dirumah dan mengurus istrinya dan anaknya._

 _Kemudian Draco menyadari kalau Cassie juga panas, ketika Hermione bisa tidur tenang dan Draco hanya perlu mengganti kompresnya sesekali, Cassie tidak berhenti menangis. Draco mengurusi Cassie dari pagi sampai malam._

 _Hermione terbangun sekitar pukul delapan malam, ia merasa lebih baik dan baru akan mengecek keadaan Cassie saat menemukan Draco memomong anak mereka yang tidak berhenti menangis._

 _Draco terus bergerak kesana-kemari, menggendong dan memomong Cassie, menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat manis agar Cassie berhenti menangis, tapi tidak ada gunanya._

 _Draco kemudian berseru frustasi, Hermione mendengarnya menangis._

 _"Cassie, my sweet cassie, kenapa demammu tidak turun-turun?" Draco berseru, suaranya pecah._

 _Hermione kemudian menangis melihat suaminya menangis, Hermione tahu kalau Draco bukan tipe pria yang mudah menangis, tapi Draco menangis melihat anak mereka sakit, dan seketika Hermione tahu ia tidak bisa meminta lebih, ia punya suami terbaik di dunia . Ia memasuki ruangan dan memanggil suaminya pelan._

 _"Draco." Hermione berseru. Draco menyadari keberadaan istrinya kemudian menghapus titik air matanya dengan lengannya._

 _"Hermione." Draco berseru. "Hermione, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, kenapa Cassie tidak turun-turun demamnya? Aku sudah memberinya obat, susu, mengganti popoknya, mengompresnya, tapi demamnya tidak turun-turun." Draco berseru frustasi._

 _Hermione berjalan mendekat. Ia mengambil Cassie dari gendongan Draco, menggendong anaknya dan mengecek beberapa hal, ia kemudian menyadari ada bintik-bintik aneh di sekitar lehernya._

 _"Draco, kurasa Cassie terkena Chicken Pox." Hermione memastikan, ia merebahkan Cassie di tempat tidurnya kemudian membuka pakaiannya dan memastikan dugaannya._

 _"What?" Draco berteriak histeris. Chicken Pox atau cacar air adalah penyakit umum di kalangan Muggle dan Muggle Born. "Granger! Kau bercanda kan! Bagaimana mungkin Cassie terkena Pox? Ia tidak bersentuhan dengan Naga!" Draco berteriak histeris._

 _Hermione tahu kenapa suaminya berteriak. "Draco, tenanglah!" Hermione berseru tegas. "Ini Chicken Pox! Bukan Dragon Pox!"_

 _Draco terdiam._

 _Hermione menghapus air matanya yang tadi sudah muncul karena Draco, ia yakin dugaannya benar. "Draco, bisa kau siapkan barang-barang Cassie? Aku akan mandi sebentar dan kita akan ke rumah sakit." Hermione berseru._

 _Draco mengangguk._

 _Hermione melihat wajah Draco yang benar-benar kuatir. "Tenanglah." Hermione menggenggam tangan suaminya. "Chicken Pox sama sekali tidak berbahaya dan itu penyakit umum dikalangan Muggle dan Muggleborn." Hermione memberitahu._

 _"Benarkah?" Draco bertanya._

 _Hermione mengangguk. "Bersiap-siaplah aku akan segera kembali."_

Setiap Cassie sakit Draco pasti akan panik dan benar-benar histeris begitu juga setiap Cassie jatuh atau terantuk.

Draco pernah memaksakan dirinya untuk pergi ke minimarket Muggle untuk membeli popok Cassie yang habis saat Hermione lupa menyetok, membeli susu formula, membeli ompeng, membeli kebutuhan bayi yang Harry atau Ron bahkan menolak membelinya untuk anak mereka.

Draco tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu lama-lama berjauhan dari Cassie, setiap ia harus pergi keluar negeri untuk kepentingan perusahaannya setiap malam ia akan menelepon dan bicara sangat lama dengan Cassie.

Hermione tahu Draco berbohong dan berkata bahwa ia tidak bisa tidur sendirian, jadi saat mereka bertengkar ia akan pergi ke kamar Cassie dan menjadikan hal itu alasan untuk tidur dengan anak perempuan kesayangannya itu, terkadang Hermione bahkan berpikir kalau Draco sengaja mengajaknya bertengkar agar bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Cassie.

Saat berumur tiga tahun Cassie pernah meminta naga untuk peliharaan, dan Draco benar-benar nyaris membeli naga dan meletakkannya di Malfoy Manor kalau bukan karena ketahuan Hermione.

Hermione benar-benar histeris, orang waras mana yang punya naga sebagai peliharaan? Hermione dihubungi oleh Charlie Weasley dan bertanya apa ia tahu kalau Draco berencana membeli naga.

Hermione histeris dan memaksa Draco pulang, memarahinya habis-habisan, akhirnya Draco memesan boneka naga khusus entah darimana. Chester.

Cassie tahu betul kalau ayahnya itu benar-benar memujanya, tapi untungnya Cassie tidak memanfaatkannya dengan buruk dan Hermione benar-benar bersyukur akan hal itu.

Cassie tidak pernah meminta yang aneh-aneh pada ayahnya itu, kebanyakan hanya cokelat, es krim, dan permen, dan Draco selalu memberikannya sembunyi-sembunyi dari Hermione yang pura-pura tidak tahu.

Cassie sering sekali bermain sepeda dengan anak-anak disekitar rumah mereka termasuk Albus. Suatu hari Cassie pulang menangis berkata Albus menarik rambutnya.

Draco yang memang tidak pernah bekerja saat akhir pekan langsung mengambil tongkatnya lalu pergi dan tidak lama kembali dengan Albus yang menangis di belakangnya, tidak lama Ginny juga ber- _apparating_ dan tertawa-tawa.

Menurut Ginny, Draco datang kerumahnya, mencari Albus dan memarahinya habis-habisan, bertanya kenapa Albus menarik rambut Cassie dan membuatnya menangis? Draco memberi peringatan pada Albus kalau sampai ia berani membuat Cassie menangis lagi maka Draco yang akan membuatnya menangis, ia bahkan mengancam akan menarik semua rambut Albus sampai botak jika ia berani menarik rambut Cassie lagi. Draco kemudian menyeret Albus untuk meminta maaf pada Cassie.

Hermione hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, menurutnya Draco berlebihan dan tidak seharusnya sampai mengancam Albus seperti itu, tapi Ginny hanya tertawa dan bekata Draco benar-benar _Daughter's Fool._ Ginny tahu betul kalau Albus tidak berbeda jauh dengan George dan Fred, ia sangat menyukai Cassie, kalau tidak ia tidak akan membuang-buang waktunya untuk perempuan yang tidak disukainya

"Mommy. _I'm Home._ " Cassie berseru.

"Mommy di dapur sayang." Hermione berseru, Tidak lama Cassie masuk ke dapur bersama Albus.

"Oh, Albus kau datang?" Hermione bertanya.

"Hallo Aunt Hermione." Albus menyapa Hermione.

"Kalian berdua cuci muka dan tangan juga kaki kalian, sebentar lagi makan siang siap." Hermione berseru.

"Mommy, Daddy kemana?" Cassie bertanya saat Albus sudah menuju kamar mandi.

"Pergi membeli es krim." Hermione memberitahu.

"Benarkah?" Cassie bertanya senang.

"Hmm.." Hermione mengiyakan.

"Mommy, aku dan Albus membicarakan tentang adik, ia berkata ia akan membantuku untuk membuat adikku nanti tidak nakal." Cassie memberitahu.

Hermione tertawa pelan. "Benarkah?" Hermione bertanya, ia membungkuk kemudian memeluk Cassie erat. "Cassie, Mommy yakin kau akan menjadi kakak yang hebat."

"Hermione." Draco berseru dari perapian.

"Cassie, Daddy sudah datang, bersihkan tanganmu cepat." Hermione memberitahu. Cassie mengangguk kemudian pergi membersihkan dirinya.

"Apa Potter nomor empat ada disini?" Draco bertanya ketus.

Hermione tertawa, Draco selalu memanggil keluarga Potter dengan nomor urut, Potter nomor 1 adalah Harry, Ginny nomor 2, James nomor 3, dan Albus nomor 4.

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil! Letakkan es krimnya di kulkas, kau tidak boleh bersikap kasar pada calon menantumu." Hermione sengaja meledek Draco.

Semua orang juga tahu kalau Albus benar-benar menyukai Cassie, dan Hermione, Harry, juga Ginny akan benar-benar senang jika mereka akhirnya bersama, tapi Draco benar-benar membenci hal itu.

Ia akan selalu menggerutu, emosi, marah, dan kesal jika ada yang membahas hal itu.

"Hermione! kau tahu? Kau bisa sangat menyebalkan!" Draco kesal, ia membating pintu kulkas. "Aku tidak mau makan siang!" Draco berseru kemudian masuk kekamar.

Hermione terbahak-bahak sambil melanjutkan masakkannya.

.

"Cassie sudah tidur?" Draco bertanya saat Hermione masuk ke kamar mereka.

Hermione mengangguk.

 _"Come here!"_ Draco berseru. Hermione kemudian naik ke kasur mereka dan membuat posisinya nyaman di pelukkan Draco.

"Aku berharap Cassie tidak usah tumbuh besar." Draco bergumam sambil membelai kepala Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum. "Kenapa? Karena kau tidak ingin ia menikah dengan Albus?" Hermione menggoda Draco.

"Berhentilah Hermione!" Draco berseru.

Hermione tertawa. " _It's okay_ Draco, Cassie akan selamanya menjadi anak perempuan kesayanganmu, kau dan aku tidak mungkin membuatnya berhenti bertumbuh atau semacamnya, yang penting sekarang adalah kita harus terus menyayanginya, membuat kenangan-kenangan bahagia bersamanya, dan memastikan ia tumbuh sehat, bahagia, dan pintar." Hermione berseru, memeluk Draco erat.

Draco tersenyum. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi begitu bijak _Wife_?" Draco bertanya.

"Hmm, entahalah, sepertnya sejak suamiku bertindak kekanak-kanakan." Hermione tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Draco, berjanjilah padaku kau akan mulai lebih dewasa setelah ini." Hermione memberitahu. "Kita akan punya anak kedua, dan aku tidak ingin merasa seperti punya tiga anak." Hermione memberitahu kecemasannya.

 _"Sure Love."_ Draco mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya sekarang kita tidur." Hermione memberitahu, melepaskan pelukkannya dari Draco dan menarik selimut mereka. "Kita harus pergi ke rumah Mom and Dad besok."

"Hermione." Draco memanggil Hermione lagi sebelum istrinya mematikan lampu.

"Apa?"

 _"Let's make love again."_

Hermione tertawa. Ia menikahi Draco Malfoy, ayah terhebat, suami terbaik, dan laki-laki terburuk.

Draco Malfoy adalah sosok ayah yang ingin dimiliki semua anak, perempuan atau laki-laki.

Draco Malfoy juga suami terbaik yang bisa diminta seorang istri.

Tapi sayangnya Draco Malfoy adalah laki-laki paling buruk, Hermione tidak tahu kenapa nafsu suaminya itu tidak pernah surut.

"Satu kali saja, kemudian kita harus benar-benar tidur." Hermione berseru, mematikan lampu besar kemudian membuka baju tidurnya.

Draco menyeringai dan dengan cepat juga melepas piyamanya.

Draco tahu ia sudah memiliki segalanya, harta, tahta, wanita, dan balita.

Ia sadar kalau semua orang mungkin menganggapnya pria yang berbeda setelah Cassie lahir, tentu saja, Draco tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, tapi beitu ia melihat Cassie, menangis di gendongannya, ia tahu Cassie adalah pusat gravitasinya.

Hermione oksigennya dan Cassie gravitasinya.

Ia tahu semua orang sekarang memandanganya sebagai _Family Man_ , pria yang mengutamakan keluarganya di atas segalanya, dan Draco tidak menentang hal tersebut. Keluarga kecilnya adalah yang paling penting untuknya saat ini dan seterusnya.

Masalah ia akan menghancurkan semua orang yang menggangu kebahagiaan mereka, Hermione tidak perlu tahu. Masalah Draco akan meremukkan semua orang yang berusaha mengganggu mereka, Hermione juga tidak perlu tahu. Masalah kalau Draco masih pria egois dan jahat pada orang-orang lain selain keluarganya, Hermione tidak perlu tahu.

Yang penting Hermione, Cassie, dan calon anak mereka nanti bahagia, aman, tidak kekurangan suatu apapun, dan terlindung dari semua masalah dan bahaya. Masalah Draco harus mencapainya dengan mematahkan leher beberapa orang, Hermione tidak perlu tahu.

"Draco." Hermione menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Hermione."

 _"I love you."_ Hermione mencium bibir Draco penuh.

 _"I love you as well."_ Draco menyeringai kemudian mencium Hermione.

-The End-

 **Uh, hallo semua, lama aku tidak bikin author note.**

 **Akhirnya** ** _Hermione Granger and The Hawthorn Book Loft_** **sudah selesai, terimakasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini, tadinya ini akan jadi bagian akhir dari** ** _Regret_** **tapi aku merasa ini lebih tepat jadi ending cerita ini, dan** ** _Reret_** **juga tidak akan menambah epilogue.**

 **Mungkin setelah ini aku akan berhenti untuk beberapa minggu, paling tidak sampai akhir februari untuk fokus pada UAS-ku. Doain aku biar aku gak D.O… hiks hiks hiks**

 **Tapi aku janji akan menyapa kalian lagi dengan cerita lain yang sudah berputar-putar dikepalaku, dan berteriak minta di publish.**

 **Chapter baru dari Half-Blood Princess; It's Okay, It's Love, dan satu cerita baru lainnya akan menyapa kalian begitu aku selesai UAS, aku janji.**

 **Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, mem-follow, dan mem-favorite cerita ini dan cerita-ceritaku yang lain.**

 **Keep reading, keep reviewing, kalau ada yang ingin menghubungiku bisa PM, aku mungkin akan memberi kalian Id Twitter atau Line-ku.**

 **Semangat semuanya!**

 **Love,**

 **-dramioneyoja**


End file.
